Szkatułka
by sideofsky
Summary: HG/SS w miarę możliwości kanonicznie, tasiemiec planowany na ok. 50 rozdziałów. Część rozdziałów opisuje sytuację powojenną, generalnie sytuacja podczas VI roku nauki Hermiony. Praktycznie każdy rozdział jest tytułowany cytatem z utworu, który polecam odnaleźć i traktować jako soundtrack do tekstu.
1. 1 Ain't no sunshine when he's gone

**1. Ain't no sunshine when he's gone...**

_„Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_It's not warm when he's away..."_

_Trudno, żeby było ciepło w Londynie. Trudno, żeby jesienią w Londynie widać było cokolwiek poza mgłą. Znowu narzekała na cały świat. A przecież jej mugolskie życie było właściwie przyjemne. O ile coś może być przyjemne, jak nie ma Severusa u boku. Nie, żeby z nim wszystko było miłe i różowe, wprost przeciwnie. Szczególnie, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę jego sposób komunikowania się ze światem. Mogli być razem od trzech lat, ale nadal był opryskliwy i złośliwy. Na dobrą sprawę, to była nieodrodna część człowieka, którego pokochała, więc nie powinna marudzić. Czasem tylko w swoim domu, ewentualnie w lochach, odważał się zdjąć maskę zgryźliwego nauczyciela, która zdawała się być przyrośniętą na stałe do jego twarzy. I wtedy bywał miły. W wyjątkowo dobrych momentach nawet mówił komplementy prawie wprost._

_„Wonder this time where he's gone,_  
_Wonder if he's gone to stay_  
_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
_And this house just ain't no home anytime he goes away..."_

_Pieprzone Spinner's End! Ilekroć pomyślała o jego domu, musiała mierzyć się z tym, jak bardzo inne od tamtego miejsca jest jej mieszkanie. Nie ma kominka. Nie ma własnej biblioteki. Cóż z tego, że w kieszeni jej torby spokojnie spoczywały klucze od Spinner's End. Przecież bez niego to nie ten sam dom._

_Okej, Hermiono, najwyższy czas się ogarnąć, ogarnąć, ogarnąć! Pouczysz się, pójdziesz spać, jakoś to będzie. W końcu dopiero drugi rok widujecie się od święta. Dopiero drugi rok mieszkasz z dwoma kumplami, jeszcze z czasów przed Hogwartem, dopiero drugi rok studiujesz na mugolskim uniwersytecie. Dopiero drugi rok prawie zawsze budzisz się sama._

_Odpaliła papierosa. Szlag, to kolejna rzecz związana z nim. Pieprzone mugolskie papierosy! Dlaczego on je palił? Bo mu smakowały. Dlaczego ona je paliła? Bo jest głupia. Bezdennie. Przyzwyczaiła się, że gdy rozmyślał, siadał przed kominkiem i odpalał papierosa. Przy poważniejszych problemach spędzał tak całą noc, dołączając do kompletu butelkę Napoleona. Też mugolskiego, ale minimalnie doprawionego. Napoleona nauczyła go ona, a właściwie jej ojciec. Kiedy po skończeniu nauki podjęła pracę asystentki Minerwy, musiała w końcu przyznać się rodzicom do mocno niepoprawnego związku z facetem 20 lat starszym. Ponadto ponurym, nieprzyjemnym i niekoniecznie przystojnym. Przystojny nie był. Był intrygujący. Ciekawie brzydki. _

_I cholernie męski. Pierwsza konfrontacja Aleksandra Granger z Severusem Snape'm musiała skończyć się alkoholem. Spędzili wieczór nad trzema butelkami brandy i literaturą. Na szczęście wpadła na pomysł, żeby odpowiednio zaczarować kieliszek Severusa, inaczej jej ojciec poległby z kretesem, a Severus pozostał trzeźwy, a do tego absolutnie nie można było dopuścić. Każdy miał co innego w kieliszku – wszak na czarodzieja mugolski alkohol praktycznie nie działa. Polubili się w jakiś bardzo dziwny sposób. Prowadzili ze sobą rzeczowe dyskusje o literaturze średniowiecza, czasem wymieniali zdania na temat współczesnego teatru. Tak, o jednym i drugim Severus miał pojęcie. Zaskakująco duże pojęcie. Sztuka była jedyną dziedziną mugolskiego życia, która go do siebie przekonywała. O tym dowiedziała się na początku szóstego roku w Hogwarcie, niedługo po wprowadzeniu się do kwater Prefekt Naczelnej._


	2. 2 Czy podobają się panu moje kwiaty?

**2. Czy podobają się panu moje kwiaty?**

Hermiona szła szeroko uśmiechnięta korytarzem prowadzącym do lochów. Wyglądała na zadowoloną z powrotu do szkoły. Dyrektor dwa tygodnie wcześniej zaproponował jej asystowanie prof. Singer na zajęciach z mugoloznawstwa. Gryfonka przystała na tę propozycję z przyjemnością – ten przedmiot był jej zbędny, mogła jedynie uzupełniać wypowiedzi nauczycielki - ale chciała, żeby inni poznali nieco kultury mugoli. W ramach przygotowania tematu zajęć mogła wybrać i omówić dowolny utwór literacki. Zdecydowała się na „Mistrza i Małgorzatę" Michaiła Bułhakowa ze względu na postać Wolanda, wprowadzającą do dwudziestowiecznej Moskwy element magii. Interesowała ją też niejednoznaczność bohaterów. Klasa przyjęła utwór z zainteresowaniem, a profesor Singer zaczęła nalegać na przedstawienie dzieła w formie spektaklu. I tu zaczęły się schody. Jakby uczniom szóstego roku było mało zajęć – nie wspominając już o Hermionie - Prefekcie Naczelnej, Pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko i obrończyni uciśnionych przez Snape'a idiotów – dostali w nagrodę jeszcze spektakl. W reżyserii Hermiony, oczywiście. Dwie noce zajęło jej ponowne przeczytanie książki pod kątem przygotowania scenariusza. Kolejne trzy zarwała na montowaniu scenariusza w logiczną całość. Marzyła, żeby ktoś znający się na mugolskim teatrze choćby przeczytał jej część tekstu na głos, pomógł jakkolwiek skrócić dzieło i opracować kolejne sceny... Na zajęciach siedziała nieprzytomna, zatopiona w rozważaniach na temat książki. Rzadko zdarzało się jej tak silnie wciągnąć się w jakiś utwór, tym razem jednak dodatkowo pasjonowała ją możliwość przekazania swojej wiedzy o tym świetnym dziele ludziom, którzy nie doceniali mugolskiej literatury. Nakręcało ją to do ciężkiej pracy nad scenariuszem tak bardzo, że zapominała o otaczającym ją świecie. Spektakl pochłonął ją do tego stopnia, że pierwszy raz na zajęciach z Eliksirów nie podniosła ręki do góry. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zamyśliła się o tym, gdzie najlepiej byłoby zagrać scenę pierwszego spotkania Małgorzaty z Mistrzem i nie usłyszała banalnego pytania o mithryl. Oczywiście wiedziała, gdzie można go znaleźć i jakim sposobem uzyskać, do czego zastosować i co nim uleczyć, ale nie usłyszała głosu Snape'a. Nie spodziewała się, że nadchodzi burza, nadal widząc w głowie ulicę Twerską w Moskwie i Małgorzatę, niosącą bukiet mimoz. Może dlatego bardzo zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała nad sobą przesycony jadem głos Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Nad czym tak pani rozmyśla, panno Granger?  
- _Podobają się panu moje kwiaty?_ - odparła jedynym zdaniem, które krążyło w jej myślach, nie do końca świadoma Hermiona.  
- _Nie._ - to słowo przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. Snape odpowiedział jej to, co Mistrz Małgorzacie! Zaraz, Snape? O Merlinie, zamyśliła się na Eliksirach!...  
- Na pogawędkę o kwiatach zapraszam na szlaban, panno Granger. Dziś, 20.00, mój gabinet. - rzucił Snape i z właściwym sobie spokojem przeszedł do znęcania się nad innymi Gryfonami.  
Reszta zajęć przeszła dość łagodnie. Ron i Harry starali się jak mogli, żeby ich przyjaciółka nie zgubiła się w swoich reżyserskich planach i nie straciła głowy na zajęciach.

Severus był zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że ta nieznośna Gryfonka czytała Bułhakowa. Chociaż właściwie można było ją podejrzewać o przeczytanie całej mugolskiej literatury. Tyle dobrego, że chociaż czytywała ambitne książki. Sam Severus uwielbiał ten utwór i miał go w swojej biblioteczce w kilku wydaniach, łącznie ze starym, ocenzurowanym, z połowy wieku i tym nowym, w którym cenzurę zaznaczono. Często wracał do swoich ulubionych fragmentów. Po zebraniach Śmierciożerców zwykł mawiać do siebie słowami kota Behemota - _„Historia nas osądzi"_. Zawsze też przychodziło mu to do głowy, gdy Dumbledore zlecał mu kolejne zadanie, wymagające rozlewu krwi. Siebie uważał za odwrotność Wolanda -_ „Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie dobra pragnąc, wiecznie zło czyni"*_. Dziś na zajęciach pierwszy raz najmądrzejsza uczennica w Hogwarcie – musiał przyznać, że Hermiona jest najinteligentniejsza i posiada największą wiedzę spośród wszystkich uczniów – nie podniosła ręki. Był pewien, że zna odpowiedź, a ona nie zareagowała. Patrzyła w dal nieobecnym wzrokiem i zacytowała pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziała Małgorzata do Mistrza. Odpowiedział jej słowami Mistrza wręcz automatycznie, bez zastanowienia, w myślach widząc, jak ona, odziana w czerń, rzuca bukiet żółtych kwiatów do rowu przy moskiewskiej ulicy. I dopiero, gdy spojrzał na nią i zobaczył te przerażone, ledwie oprzytomniałe oczy, zrozumiał, że dziewczyna nie upuściła kwiatów, i że on ich nie podniesie. Wyznaczył jej szlaban, którego teraz niecierpliwie czekał, chcąc pod pozorem krytyki i kary móc porozmawiać z nią o książce.

Hermiona zdecydowała się na ryzykowny krok. Kontynuacja rozmów ze Snape'm w stylu książki mogła się skończyć utratą dużej ilości punktów, jeśli nie lubił lub nie znał „Mistrza i Małgorzaty", mogła też zaowocować ciekawą dyskusją na temat literatury, jeśli jego stosunek do utworu był odwrotny. Warto było spróbować. Trzeba zacząć od ubioru – powinien być cały czarny, jak strój Małgorzaty. Postanowiła odważyć się na czarną, długą sukienkę i prostą pelerynę. Punktualnie o 20 zapukała do drzwi gabinetu profesora Snape'a.

- Wejść. - chłodny głos Snape'a przebił się przez dębowe drzwi. Nacisnęła klamkę i wślizgnęła się do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- _Czy pan w ogóle nie lubi kwiatów?_ - drżącym głosem zapytała Gryfonka, odważając się podjąć grę, niechcący rozpoczętą na zajęciach. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę i czekała na odpowiedź nauczyciela, czując, jak serce łomocze jej w piersi.  
- Nie lubię mimoz, Granger. A mimoz, nie reagujących na moje polecenia, nie lubię w szczególności. Nie życzę sobie Bułhakowa na swoich zajęciach. W ogóle nie życzę sobie cytowania czegokolwiek oprócz podręczników do Eliksirów. Jasne? - Snape ledwie podniósł wzrok znad esejów uczniów trzeciego roku, obrzucił dziewczynę krótkim, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem i wrócił do sprawdzania prac.

- Proszę wybaczyć, panie profesorze. Profesor Springer zleciła mi przygotowanie spektaklu opartego na „Mistrzu i Małgorzacie", mam to zrobić jak najszybciej i chyba nieco za bardzo to mnie pochłonęło. Przygotowałam esej z materiału z dzisiejszych zajęć, mogę uwarzyć ten eliksir teraz, jeśli ten robiony na zajęciach jest nieprawidłowy... - odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyjmując z torby swoje notatki. Między poszczególnymi składnikami eliksiru znajdowały się dialogi bohaterów spektaklu, potencjalnie dopasowani aktorzy, miejsca poszczególnych scen... Stanowczo powinna była to przepisać. Zorientowała się jednak za późno, gdyż Snape wstał zza biurka, sięgnął dłonią po zeszyt, który trzymała przed sobą i ponownie usiadł.  
- Zobaczmy, co zdołała pani dziś zanotować, panno Granger. Proszę zająć się tymi kociołkami.

Gdy dziewczyna pochylała się nad stosem upapranych przez zidiociałych pierwszorocznych kociołków, Severus rozparł się wygodnie za prostym dębowym biurkiem. Obserwował Granger ukradkiem, odkąd tylko weszła do jego gabinetu. Ubrana w czarną suknię wyglądała nader interesująco. Był zdziwiony, że Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko może wyglądać aż tak kobieco. Wiedział, że strój dziewczyny w oczywisty sposób odwołuje się do postaci Małgorzaty. Dziewczyna intrygowała go coraz bardziej, wykazywała się ogromną wiedzą z zakresu literatury i uderzała w czułe struny jego duszy – a raczej jej smętnych resztek. Severus uwielbiał pasjami literaturę. Mógł czytać godzinami, sam posiadał ogromny księgozbiór zarówno w lochach, jak i w Spinner's End. Gdy przeczytał książkę Bułhakowa pierwszy raz, zapragnął ujrzeć ją na scenie. Nie miał niestety ani czasu, ani możliwości, aby odwiedzać europejskie teatry, gdzie podejmowano się adaptacji dzieła. Zdarzało mu się marzyć przy paczce papierosów i Ognistej, siedząc przed kominkiem. W tych marzeniach zawsze zjawiała się jakaś Małgorzata. Nigdy nie widział jej dokładnie, natomiast wiedział, że jego Małgorzata musi kochać wiedzę. Pragnął tej kobiety z marzeń całym sobą, wiedział jednak, że ona istnieje tylko w jego umyśle - stąd jego ambiwalentny stosunek do panny Granger. Uczennica przypomniała mu o źródle najpiękniejszych marzeń, o najcudowniej odrywającym od rzeczywistości narkotyku – wyobraźni, pobudzanej literaturą, obiecała adaptację teatralną, nawet nieświadomie wcieliła się w rolę Małgorzaty. I co jemu z tego przyjdzie? Bezsenne noce spędzone z alkoholem i gorzkimi myślami o samotności. Zawsze na tle bohaterów literackich wypadał smutno. Żałośnie wręcz. Severus nie żałował siebie – miał to, na co zasłużył. Jednak cierpiał wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie mu dane zaznać tak silnego uczucia jak to, które łączyło Mistrza i Małgorzatę. We własnym mniemaniu nikogo nie umiał kochać. Był świadom, że nikt nie będzie w stanie pokochać jego – złośliwego nietoperza z lochów. Był brzydki, odrażający dla samego siebie – nie tylko w kwestii powierzchowności, ciała pokrytego śladami przebytych walk, zbyt dużego nosa, włosów śliskich od godzin spędzonych nad warzeniem kolejnych eliksirów – był przecież byłym Śmierciożercą, pomocnikiem Czarnego Pana, jego prawą ręką. Chyba tylko Bellatrix mogłaby go kochać swoją szaloną miłością. Nikt nie widział i nie mógł zauważyć jego wrażliwej strony. Przed Minerwą i Albusem ukazywał tylko część prawdziwego siebie, sporadycznie żartował, nigdy nie śmiał się w ich towarzystwie. Właściwie w ogóle się nie śmiał.  
Otworzył notatki Hermiony. Oprócz eseju chciał przejrzeć też to, co zapisała na zajęciach. Musiał wiedzieć, jak głęboko dała się pochłonąć nowemu zajęciu. Jeśli okaże się, że nie uważa na jego lekcjach, będzie musiał porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Nieuwaga może skutkować błędami, a patrząc w przyszłość również słabymi wynikami owutemów. Severus mógł faworyzować swoich Ślizgonów, nie mógł jednak lekceważyć tak potężnego magicznego potencjału, jaki posiadała Gryfonka. Między zapisanymi składnikami eliksiru zauważył dopisane drobnymi literami hasła, „Ginny – Hella? Byłaby doskonała", „Ron nadałby się na Azazella, ale przecież nie ma pojęcia o teatrze..." Przy kolejnych postaciach z książki znajdowały się imiona różnych uczniów bliskich pannie Granger, tylko przy Małgorzacie dziewczyna postawiła znak zapytania i trzykropek. Czyżby nie miała pomysłu na ową piękną kobietę o nadzwyczajnym smutku w oczach? Severus prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po sposobie warzenia i na samym dole pergaminu, przy skrupulatnie odpisanych z podręcznika temperaturach – wiedział o tym, sam na zajęciach podał inne wartości, które przyspieszały proces tworzenia eliksiru – znalazł krótką notatkę. „Snape -Woland?". Słowa zostały przekreślone. Nie zdziwiło go to, przecież żaden uczeń nie odważyłby się zaproponować mu roli w spektaklu, w dodatku opartym na mugolskiej książce! Nawet najgłupszy Gryfon nie zdobyłby się na taką głupotę, a co dopiero najmądrzejsza część Złotej Trójcy! Uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl o zażenowanej minie panny Granger, proponującej mu zagranie Wolanda. „Może zagrałby pan w naszym spektaklu? Szatana, przecież pan tak pasuje do tej roli..." Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed skomentowaniem tego we właściwy sobie sposób.  
- Cóż, panno Granger, czy naprawdę przypominam pani szatana? Czy może uważa pani, że jak Woland kieruję się litością? Albo jeszcze inaczej – marzy pani, aby wlecieć nago do moich komnat w środku nocy, a potem kąpać się we krwi? - zapytał cicho, pochylając się nad dziewczyną.

Cichy i lekko zachrypnięty głos Snape'a zelektryzował Hermionę. Zamarła nad ostatnim kociołkiem ze szczotką w dłoni, bojąc się odwrócić. Powoli docierał do niej sens jego słów. Odkrył jej notatki. Zauważył to jedno zdanie! Pomyślała o tym, że nadawałby się do tej roli, ma w sobie coś, co kojarzy się jej z Wolandem, tę pozorną obojętność, pod którą musi ukrywać się inny, lepszy człowiek! Tylko raz tak pomyślała, siłą rozpędu zapisała jego nazwisko i natychmiast je skreśliła, zdając sobie sprawę z niedorzeczności tego pomysłu. Przecież to Snape!  
- Nie identyfikuję się z Małgorzatą, proszę pana. Uważam tylko, że ma pan coś wspólnego z Wolandem... - wbiła w niego niepewny wzrok, jakby czekając na jego reakcję.  
- Czyżby, panno Granger? Może to, że obaj jesteśmy nadzwyczaj urodziwi? - Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się gorzko. - Jesteś śmieszna, jeśli uważasz, że mogę być jakkolwiek do niego podobny. - dodał zimno, rzucając jej pogardliwe spojrzenie.  
- Ma pan rację, on miewał ludzkie uczucia... - westchnęła Hermiona, zanim zdążyła zastanowić się nad tym, co mówi.  
- Za niewyparzony jęzor i głupotę 20 punktów od Gryffindoru i jutro o 20 szlaban. Ze mną. Do tego esej o mithrylu, na trzy stopy pergaminu. I dobrze radzę, żeby w notatkach z mojego przedmiotu znajdowało się tylko to, co ja dyktuję. A teraz żegnam. Proszę nie zapomnieć swojej złotej podkowy. - rzucił ironicznie, wskazując na jej skórzaną, ciemnozłotą torbę. Ledwie zamknęły się za nią drzwi, wpadł do swoich prywatnych komnat, rzucił się na fotel przed kominkiem, zaklęciem przyzwał Ognistą i odpalił papierosa. Nie tak miał wyglądać ten szlaban.

Hermiona wybiegła z gabinetu Snape'a ze łzami w oczach. Jak mogła myśleć, że on lubi tę książkę? Jak mogła być aż tak głupia? Zamiast normalnie przetrwać szlaban, postanowiła sobie z nim pogrywać! I jeszcze dała mu te notatki do sprawdzenia, jej notatki z pomysłami na obsadę! Dlaczego nie przepisała ich przed szlabanem? Jutro będzie musiała znowu stawić czoła temu nietoperzowi i znosić jego przytyki, a jest więcej niż pewne, że on nie zapomni o jej dopiskach w notatkach z Eliksirów. Tym bardziej, że nie oddał jej zeszytu.

Kac morderca od poranka nie dawał żyć Severusowi. Z poprzedniego wieczoru pamiętał niedorzeczny pomysł panny Granger, jakoby on był podobny do Wolanda, niejasno kojarzył też otwieranie trzeciej butelki Ognistej. Obudził się w środku nocy na fotelu przed wygasłym kominkiem, w pełni ubrany. Na podłodze koło jego stóp leżały dwie puste butelki po Ognistej, pusta paczka papierosów, popielniczka pełna petów i stos kartek. Kartki okazały się być notatkami panny Wiem-To-Wszystko-Ale-Ostatnio-Nie-Uważam-Na-Zajęci ach. Nawet nie próbował ich analizować ponownie, przy drugiej butelce doszedł do stanowczo niewłaściwych wniosków. Był o milimetry od przyznania dziewczynie racji – on faktycznie był taki, jak Woland. Potem na szczęście napił się jeszcze trochę i te niemądre pomysły uleciały razem ze świadomością.

A teraz męczył go kac. Miał kilka godzin zajęć, które z drobną pomocą eliksirów przeciwbólowych mógł znieść. Nie spodziewał się wezwania ze strony Czarnego Pana, nie miał żadnych prac do sprawdzenia. Mógłby spokojnie dogorywać całe popołudnie w swojej sypialni, za całe towarzystwo mając butelkę dobrego wina, albo może nawet zimnego piwa kremowego, do tego ewentualnie nowy numer Warzyciela, ostatecznie jakąś klasykę Szekspira. Mógłby, gdyby nie szlaban tej nieznośnej, okropnej Gryfonki, która nie ma absolutnie nic pod tą wiecznie potarganą miotłą na głowie! Nie dość, że przez nią się upił i ma koszmarnego kaca, to jeszcze będzie musiał ją znosić przez cały wieczór, bo przecież nie pozwoli jej czyścić kociołków przy użyciu różdżki. Trudno, najwyżej wyszydzi jej pomysł spektaklu – zaraz, czy to nie był pomysł Oktawii, tej nowej idiotki uczącej mugoloznawstwa? Nawet jeśli, to i tak ta irytująca Granger go realizuje... - i skrytykuje obsadę.

Jutro powinny zacząć się próby. Od tygodnia Gryfonka męczyła się ze scenariuszem i obsadą, i nadal brakowało jej trzech osób - Mistrza, Małgorzaty i Wolanda. Nie była w stanie znaleźć nikogo, kto oddałby głębię tych postaci. Spędziła jeden z wieczorów z Ginny, wertując książkę, jednak zgodnie twierdziły, że nie ma w szkole osób, które mogłyby się tego podjąć. Ginny nadawała się na Hellę – była smukła, rudowłosa i śliczna. Ron nieźle pasował na Azazella, o ile będzie w stanie go zagrać. Korowiow może mieć sens w wykonaniu Neville'a, pozornie niezgrabnego, a jednak inteligentnego. Po długich rozważaniach nadal wolna była kwestia kota Behemota. Hermiona myślała o profesor McGonagall w animagicznej postaci, jednak nauczycielka nawet jako kot była drobna, a Behemot był ogromnym, czarnym kocurem. W dodatku osoba, która zgodziłaby się zagrać Behemota musiałaby poddać się transmutacji w zwierzę. A gdyby tego było mało, Behemot miał cudowny urok osobisty, który bardzo ciężko zagrać. Woland i Małgorzata – tu Hermiona musiała się przyznać do osobistej porażki. Postanowiła porozmawiać o tym z Opiekunką Gryfonów, ale do tej rozmowy potrzebowała pełnej listy aktorów. Lavender pasowała na ładną, młodą służącą Małgorzaty, Harry mógłby zagrać Iwana Bezdomnego. Berlioza, Rimskiego i Lichodiejewa Granger zostawiła profesorom. Ostatecznie nie wymagała wielkiego podobieństwa fizycznego, raczej zdolności aktorskich i chęci. Kwestię wyglądu można było załatwić kilkoma prostymi zaklęciami, natomiast ciężko byłoby nauczyć grać kogoś, kto nie potrafi nawet dobrze kłamać. Wiedziała, że Ślizgoni byliby dobrymi aktorami, ale nie mogła i nie chciała proponować im współpracy. Już wystarczająco zbłaźniła się przed ich Opiekunem. Rozpisała listę ról, przygotowała dwie wersje scenariusza i gotowe, schowane do teczki, wsunęła do torby. Planowała wybrać się do McGonagall zaraz po szlabanie u Snape'a, żeby tylko nie pozwolić sobie na przestój w pracy. Nie chciała mieć wolnego czasu – wtedy wróciłyby myśli o Ronie. Nie tęskniła za nim, nie żałowała tego wakacyjnego rozstania – nie pasowali do siebie. Marzyła jednak o wielkiej miłości, tym bardziej teraz, kiedy ciągle czytała o płomiennym uczuciu Małgorzaty i Mistrza. Cieszyła ją praca nad spektaklem, zajmowała jej czas i pochłaniała wszystkie myśli, nie pozostawiając za wiele czasu na smętne rozważania.

Punktualnie zjawiła się w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów, tym razem ubrana w przepisowy mundurek. Snape wskazał jej stos kociołków, a sam zniknął za masywnymi, ciężkimi drzwiami w głębi gabinetu. Hermiona mechanicznie czyściła zacieki, zdrapywała zaschnięte resztki cieczy z dna kociołków, polerowała je. Myślami krążyła gdzieś między spektaklem, uczuciami Mistrza i jego muzy i własną samotnością. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że cicho nuci. Podśpiewywała mugolską piosenkę z filmu, który obejrzała z Ginny podczas wakacji.

„_and so it is_

_just like you said it would be_

_life goes easy on me _

_most of the time  
and so it is_

_the shorter story_

_no love, no glory,_

_no hero in her skies..."**  
_  
Snape od kilku chwil stał oparty o framugę i obserwował dziewczynę. Niewiele myśląc, powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl po usłyszeniu, o czym śpiewa Gryfonka.

- _Któż to ci powiedział, że nie ma już na świecie prawdziwej, wiernej, wiecznej miłości?  
_  
Hermiona odwróciła się, przestraszona. Długo zastanawiała się, jak wykorzystać ten fragment książki – był on częścią wypowiedzi narratora, w końcu zdecydowała, że zabrzmi on zza kulis jakimś męskim głosem. Gdy usłyszała głos Snape'a wiedziała już, że chciałaby, aby to był jego głos. Coraz mocniej podświadomie czuła, że ten mężczyzna pasuje do historii Mistrza... Patrzyła na niego, stojącego w drzwiach i zastanawiała się, ile twarzy kryje w sobie nauczyciel. Z jednej strony był tłustowłosym, ironicznym i niemiłym facetem, z drugiej zaś potrafił w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie zacytować Bułhakowa (i to jakie zdanie!), zamiast nawrzeszczeć na nią, że podśpiewuje w jego gabinecie...

- Kiedy skończy pani zaprzątać sobie myśli mugolskimi książkami i zajmie wreszcie pracą? Nie muszę chyba przypominać, że oceny z sumów nie warunkują zdania owutemów... - Profesor odezwał się zaskakująco łagodnie, choć z wyczuwalną nutką ironii.

- Zajmuję się nauką, panie profesorze. Gdyby ktoś pomógł mi przy spektaklu, mogłabym przyspieszyć premierę i mieć go z głowy. - Granger nie broniła się, spokojnie odpowiedziała Severusowi licząc na jego wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.

- W czym problem, przecież ma pani przyjaciół, panno Granger... - skrzywił się nauczyciel, wzruszając pogardliwie ramionami.

- Nikt z nich nie zna się na teatrze, profesorze Snape. Przygotowanie scenariusza na podstawie takiego tekstu wymaga jakiegokolwiek pojęcia o tym, jak wygląda mugolski spektakl. - odparła spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy i odstawiając ostatni kociołek na podłogę.

- Zrobię to tylko jeden raz. Skoro skończyłaś z kociołkami, możesz usiąść i wyjąć tego nieszczęsnego „Mistrza...", bo zakładam, że masz go przy sobie. Widziałem mnóstwo przedstawień w nieco lepszych czasach. - Z właściwym sobie grymasem, szorstko zaproponował dziewczynie pomoc.

Hermiona nie wierzyła w to, co słyszy. Nietoperz chciał jej pomóc! Nietoperz znał mugolską sztukę?! Jak to możliwe?

- Profesorze, jakim cudem poznał pan mugolskie spektakle? - nie zdążyła powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta pytania.

- Udaj, że tego nie słyszałaś, Granger. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. A teraz podaj mi swoją wersję scenariusza. - zimno odpowiedział Snape.

Dwie godziny wspólnej ciężkiej pracy się opłaciły. Poszczególne sceny były konkretnie umiejscowione, dialogi przygotowane, a fabuła na tym nie straciła. Nadal pozostawała otwarta kwestia kilku bohaterów.

- Nie myślałaś o obsadzeniu Małgorzaty? - zapytał nauczyciel, sącząc herbatę. W połowie przygotowywania trzeciego aktu poddał się – podobało mu się to zajęcie, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał – i zaproponował Gryfonce herbatę. Właśnie kończyli trzeci imbryk.

- To musi być ktoś rozsądny i spokojny. Wygląd nie gra roli, zawsze to można jakoś magicznie zmienić, chodzi tylko o to, żeby dobrze pokazać ogrom uczuć w tej kobiecie... Myślałam o profesor Springer, ale ona bardzo żywiołowo reaguje na wszystko, chyba nie dałaby rady. - westchnęła dziewczyna.

- Pomyślmy. Kadra nauczycielska raczej odpada, uczniowie tym bardziej. A...myślałaś o sobie, Hermiono? W końcu znasz ten utwór od podszewki... - rzucił obojętnie Snape, nie zauważywszy, że zwrócił się do uczennicy po imieniu.

- Ja? Ale... Chociaż... - po raz pierwszy Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Zaskakiwał ją ten Snape – spokojny, prowadzący z nią dyskusje o książce. A ta sugestia zbiła ją z nóg – chciałaby w czymkolwiek przypominać Małgorzatę, chciałaby ją zagrać. Głupio jej było jednak obsadzić się w jednej z głównych ról! W dodatku powiedział jej imię, zamiast zwrócić się oficjalnie... Tak, jakby byli partnerami w tych przygotowywaniach...

- To nie rozwiązuje sprawy Mistrza. A tym bardziej Wolanda, _profesorze_ Snape. - odparła wymijająco, rumieniąc się. Specjalnie zaakcentowała jego tytuł, czułaby się nieswojo, gdyby ponownie zwrócił się do niej imieniem.

- Woland musi mieć charakter. Mistrz może być złamanym przez życie człowiekiem, smętnym i nieciekawym. Taką rolę nie aż tak trudno zagrać. Pomyśl, Granger.

- Może Bill Weasley? Albo Lupin? Tylko Billa będzie trudno ściągnąć z Rumunii... Spróbuję pogadać z Remusem. - Snape skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie wilkołaka, ale nie odezwał się nawet słowem.  
Granger dopiła herbatę i wpatrywała się w notatki. Nie mogła zdobyć się, żeby zadać jedno pytanie, które męczyło ją odkąd zaproponował, że jej pomoże. Wstała, podziękowała mu za pomoc i ruszyła do drzwi. Tuż przed progiem zawahała się.

- Co tam, Granger? Zapomniałaś czegoś? - dobiegł ją ironiczny głos gospodarza.

Odwróciła się energicznie.

- Czy-mógłby-pan-zagrać-Wolanda? - wyrzuciła z siebie z prędkością odrzutowca, przybierając jednocześnie odcień mocnej czerwieni.

- Przemyślę to. A teraz żegnam.

Severus nigdy nie sądził, że noc może być tak długa. Odkąd kilka minut po północy dotarł do łóżka, leżał i tępo wpatrywał się w sufit. Dochodziła trzecia. Spędził wiele nocy na rozmyślaniach, często dużo smutniejszych niż te dzisiejsze, ale to te właśnie wydawały mu się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Cały czas rozważał propozycję uczennicy. Problem z ewentualną zgodą nie polegał na kwestii utraty wypracowanego przez lata image, rola Wolanda nie wymagała od niego bycia miłym i sympatycznym dla całego świata. Nie chodziło też o to, że pomógłby Gryfonce – robiła to na polecenie innego wykładowcy razem z różnymi uczniami, więc on jako nauczyciel też miał prawo jej pomóc. To, że to nie w jego stylu, to całkiem inna bajka. Prawdziwy problem sprawiała kwestia usprawiedliwienia tego przed Czarnym Panem – jak on, prawa ręka Lorda, może mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z mugolskim chłamem? Zastanawiał się nad tym i nie mógł dojść do żadnego wniosku.

Hermiona spędziła kolejną bezsenną noc. Nie wiedziała, czy odpowiedź Snape'a brać za dobrą monetę – mógł się zgodzić, i wtedy miałaby idealnie pasującego Wolanda, mógł też odmówić, i to nastręczało kolejnych problemów. Jeśli zgodziłby się, musiałaby z nim współpracować dalej. Cieszyło ją to – umiał jej pomóc, znał się na teatrze i zauważyła, że doskonale znał tekst powieści.

Zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż na zajęciach, był w pewien sposób milszy. Kiedy zaczynała zasypiać z myślą, że chciałaby, żeby się zgodził, do jej kwater wpadła Ginny, ciągnąc ją na śniadanie. Nieprzytomnie wstała i powlokła się za przyjaciółką.

Na śniadaniu Hermiona wydawała się nieobecna. Zerkała na stół nauczycielski, jednak Nietoperz siedział pochylony nad talerzem, nie podnosząc wzroku na salę. Sowy dostarczały pocztę. Przed Hermionę spadł nie tylko Prorok Codzienny, ale również mały zwitek pergaminu. Zdziwiona dziewczyna rozwinęła go i przeczytała słowa, napisane dobrze znanym jej pismem.

_„Bez czarnoksięskiej maści i latania, za to w ubraniu. O 20.00. Woland."  
_

Doskonale wiedziała, do czego odnosiły się słowa Mistrza Eliksirów. Zgodził się! Małgorzata poleciała do mieszkania Wolanda naga, po posmarowaniu się maścią, którą dał jej Azazello. Snape wyraźnie sugerował, że on zagra Wolanda, a ona powinna Małgorzatę! Cudownie!

- Hermiono, wszystko ok? Uśmiechasz się do Malfoya... - mruknęła cicho Ginny, szturchając przyjaciółkę w bok. Hermiona wpatrywała się w punkt nad stołem Ślizgonów z uśmiechem niebiańskiego uwielbienia.

- Tak, kochana, tak! Mam obsadę! - jeszcze w nocy wysłała sowę do Remusa, który od razu przysłał jej twierdzącą odpowiedź. Teraz Snape się zgodził, już tylko Behemot! Ale o tym porozmawia wieczorem z prof. McGonagall. Spojrzała w stronę Snape'a. Skinął jej nieznacznie głową ze swoją standardową, obojętną miną.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaangażowałaś tam żadnego Ślizgona. A już na pewno nie tej fretki! - mruknęła Ginny, mając świadomość, że niewiele wyciągnie od pogrążonej w planach przyjaciółki.

Po zajęciach Hermiona zebrała swoje notatki dotyczące spektaklu, uzupełniła listę aktorów o Remusa, Snape'a i siebie. Postanowiła na razie nie zwierzać się nikomu, nawet Ginny, z obsadzenia roli Wolanda. Przygotowaną listę zamierzała zanieść Opiekunce Gryfonów po wizycie u Mistrza Eliksirów. Kilka minut przed umówioną godziną stanęła w progu gabinetu Snape'a.

- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze. - powiedziała niepewnie, zastając otwarte drzwi do pustego gabinetu.

- Wejdź, Granger, i usiądź. Za chwilę przyjdę. - dobiegł ją głos Snape'a zza niedomkniętych drzwi, prowadzących w głąb kwater. Usiadła przy niskim stoliku, który jeszcze wczoraj cały zasłany był kartkami ze scenariuszem. Teraz zaś stał pusty.

W progu stanął profesor Snape w czarnej koszuli i prostych, gładkich spodniach. Wyglądał...inaczej. Jakby nie był sobą.  
- Proponuję usiąść jak ludzie w salonie, musimy porozmawiać. Zapraszam, panno Granger. - mówiąc to, odsłonił przejście.

Hermiona podeszła niepewnym krokiem i weszła za nauczycielem do pomieszczenia. Salon Snape'a był surowy i prosty, ale mimo to przytulny. Kamienne ściany były przykryte gładkimi, ciemnozielonymi kobiercami. W kominku pełgał niewielki płomień, a przed nim stała prosta, skórzana kanapa, stolik do kawy i dwa fotele. Profesor usiadł w jednym z nich i machnięciem różdżki przywołał dzbanek z herbatą i dwie filiżanki. Była zaskoczona niezwykłym zachowaniem Nietoperza. Bardzo zaskoczona.  
_Może on nie jest jednak taki zły, może miałam rację sądząc, że jest podobny do Wolanda... _Powiedziała do siebie w myślach, siadając naprzeciw nauczyciela.

- Jak mniemam, napije się pani herbaty, panno Granger. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, napełniając obie filiżanki. W pokoju rozszedł się delikatny zapach jaśminu.

- Z przyjemnością, profesorze. - odparła lekko Hermiona, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Cała ta rozmowa musi zostać między nami, panno Granger. Najlepiej, żeby zapomniała pani, że w ogóle się wydarzyła, zaraz po tym, jak wyjdzie pani z tego pomieszczenia. - spokojnie, ale zdecydowanie powiedział profesor, patrząc uczennicy prosto w oczy.

- Skoro tego pan sobie życzy... - postanowiła nie drażnić lwa - a raczej węża - uznając, że wszystkiego i tak się dowie. Jeśli tak nalegał na zachowanie rozmowy w tajemnicy, musiał mieć ku temu poważne powody.

- Po pierwsze, wersja oficjalna jest taka, że ubzdurała sobie pani, że tylko ja nadaję się do roli Wolanda i przekonywała mnie, dopóki dla świętego spokoju się nie zgodziłem. To będzie całkiem wiarygodne, biorąc pod uwagę pani natrętne i uporczywe dążenie do swoich celów, co widać choćby na zajęciach. - z kwaśną miną rzucił Snape. - Ponadto streściła mi pani treść książki, której nie znam i nie poznam.

- A dlaczego, profesorze! Przecież zna pan doskonale treść „Mistrza..."! - zbuntowała się Hermiona.

Snape wziął głęboki wdech.

- Jeśli nie zamierza pani przystać na to, w tej chwili proszę wyjść i szukać innej osoby, która zagra pani Wolanda. - stwierdził z chłodnym opanowaniem, wskazując jej drzwi.

- Nie, to znaczy... Nie rozumiem tego... Ale zgadzam się, niech tak będzie... - zrezygnowana Gryfonka wiedziała, że nie znajdzie nikogo tak pasującego do tej roli, więc musiała przystać na warunki stawiane jej przez profesora.

- W takim razie proszę utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Chciałbym, żeby aż do premiery nikt nie wiedział, że mam cokolwiek wspólnego z tym przedsięwzięciem. Oprócz, rzecz jasna, pozostałych aktorów.

- Profesor McGonagall i profesor Springer będą musiały się dowiedzieć... To znaczy, do profesor McGonagall chciałabym iść po radę w kwestii Behemota... - wątpliwości i pytania narastały w głowie dziewczyny, mimo iż przystała na zachowanie w tajemnicy udziału profesora w przedsięwzięciu.

- To akurat nie stanowi problemu, Minerwa może wiedzieć.

- Draco Malfoy byłby idealnym Behemotem, ale nie chcę mu tego proponować, sam pan rozumie...

- Nawet mi się nie waż! Draco nie może brać w tym udziału! - zapalczywe słowa Snape'a nasunęły Hermionie pewne skojarzenia...  
Malfoy pochodził z czystokrwistej rodziny, Snape był niegdyś poplecznikiem Voldemorta, a oni mieli wystawiać mugolskie dzieło... Czyżby problem leżał w tym, żeby wiadomość o spektaklu nie dotarła do Voldemorta?

- Czemu tak bardzo zależy panu, żeby Malfoy nie miał z tym nic wspólnego? Czyżby chodziło o Voldemorta? - nieświadomie wymówiła imię czarnoksiężnika, zastanawiając się nad rolą Snape'a w nadchodzącej wojnie.

- ZAMILCZ, GŁUPIA DZIEWCZYNO! - ryknął Snape, unosząc się z fotela. - Czy ty oszalałaś, żeby to wypowiadać tak swobodnie?

- Ale pańskie kwatery są zapewne dobrze chronione... - wyszeptała przestraszona dziewczyna.

- I co z tego? To nie jest odwaga, tylko głupota, Granger! - ruchem ręki przywołał popielniczkę i wyjął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów. Odpalił jednego i zapatrzył się w płomień.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Snape miał coś wspólnego z Voldemortem. Chciał to ukryć. Palił przy uczennicy. Palił mugolskie papierosy. To wszystko było ponad jej możliwości pojmowania. Postanowiła dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale nie mogła zapytać Snape'a wprost. Musiała poczekać i mu zaufać, albo odwołać premierę. Teraz była pewna, że tylko on nadaje się do tej roli. Poza tym czuła, że zgadzając się, zostaje uwikłana w jakąś jego tajemnicę. Zbyt długo przebywała z Ronem i Harrym, żeby odpuścić sobie poznanie prawdy o Nietoperzu. Kłopoty to specjalność Złotej Trójcy, i mimo że zazwyczaj to chłopcy się w nie pakowali, a ona ich wyciągała, tym razem zaczynało się odwrotnie. Ciekawość nie pozwalała jej zrezygnować – musiała się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi naprawdę, a żeby się tego dowiedzieć, musiała pozostać blisko Snape'a. Spektakl był idealną wymówką.

- Przepraszam, profesorze. Mógłby mi pan pomóc z tą ostatnią sceną? - postanowiła zmienić temat.  
Snape zgasił papierosa i wyciągnął dłoń po notatki dziewczyny.

Po godzinie ustalania szczegółów Hermiona pożegnała się i ruszyła do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Minerwa szybko zaaprobowała plan spektaklu i obsadę.

- Nimfadora mogłaby zagrać Behemota. Może przybrać dowolną postać i ma urok, którego wymaga ta rola. Ze zmianą głosu na męski też nie powinno być problemu. - zasugerowała nauczycielka.

- Że też o niej nie pomyślałam! Oczywiście, że Tonks! Dziękuję, pani profesor! Dobranoc! - Hermiona wybiegła z gabinetu, żeby napisać do Tonks i jeśli ta się zgodzi, rozpocząć następnego dnia próby.


	3. 3 I smoke my friends down to the filter

**3. I smoke my friends down to the filter **

- Zgodziła się! - z okrzykiem na ustach Hermiona rzuciła się na szyję Ginny, zwracając na siebie uwagę połowy sali. Siedziały razem na śniadaniu, gdy sowy doręczyły pocztę i Hermiona dostała odpowiedź od Tonks.

- Kto się zgodził, na co? - ze zdziwieniem zapytała ruda, wyplątując się z objęć rozentuzjazmowanej przyjaciółki.

- Tonks! Mogę zacząć próby!

- No Tonks, ale na co? Obsadziłaś ją w jakiejś roli? Z tego co mówiłaś o Małgorzacie, to Tonks nijak do niej nie pasuje... - Ginny niewiele rozumiała z pojedynczych informacji, rzucanych przez brązowowłosą.

- Behemot! Tonks będzie Behemotem! - Starsza Gryfonka zabrała się wreszcie za śniadanie, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- O, to faktycznie świetny pomysł! Sama na to wpadłaś?

- Nie, McGonagall mi to podsunęła. - Hermiona upiła łyk herbaty i zaczynała powoli odpływać myślami w stronę nadchodzących prób.

- _Profesor _McGonagall, panno Granger! - zagrzmiała niskim głosem nad uchem przyjaciółki Ginny widząc, jak ta powoli traci skupienie na rozmowie.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła, po czym serdecznie się roześmiała.

- Widzisz, jak mnie ten spektakl wciągnął! Będzie mi smutno jak go już wystawimy...

- Zawsze będziesz mogła wystawić kolejny... A jak z resztą obsady?

- Ale kolejny nie będzie dotyczył "Mistrza..."... Co do pozostałych ról – zobaczysz! Potraktuj to jako hm... niespodziankę. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, po czym wstała od stołu i ruszyła na zajęcia.

Planowała po zajęciach wybrać się do Nietoperza, żeby skonsultować z nim terminy prób. Nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć. Coś ukrywał, chociaż właściwie swoim zachowaniem prowokował jej ciekawość. Tak, jakby chciał, żeby go rozpracowała, rozgryzła jego sekret. I to właśnie chciała zrobić, metodą małych kroczków. Poza tym, nie tylko chęć rozwikłania zagadki ciągnęła ją w stronę lochów. Raz otrzymawszy jego rzetelną pomoc, nie wahała się prosić o nią znów – był najbardziej kompetentny i od jego współpracy zależał cały spektakl.  
Zastanawiała się, jak ukryć jego tożsamość. Nie miała na to kompletnie pomysłu. Zaczęła po raz kolejny czytać opis wyglądu Wolanda.Na Patriarszych Prudach ukazał się jako wysoki, gładko wygolony brunet po czterdziestce, z prawym okiem czarnym, a lewym zielonym, nieregularnymi czarnymi brwiami i nieco krzywymi ustami, kryjącymi zęby ze złotymi i platynowymi koronkami. Ubrany był w szary, drogi granitur, beret i miał laskę z rączką w kształcie głowy pudla. Wysoki brunet z czarnymi brwiami się zgadzał. Do tego był przeciętny, więc trzeba będzie Snape'owi zrobić coś z jego niesamowicie charakterystycznym nosem. Transmutowanie szat w garnitur nie powinno być problemem, jedno zaklęcie zmieni wygląd zębów i kolor drugiego oka. Włosy – wypadałoby je krótko ściąć, a na to Snape się nie zgodzi...

Kilka godzin później, po zajęciach, na których była absolutnie nieobecna myślami, wpadła do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów z okrzykiem na ustach:  
- Wiem! Wymyśliłam! Wiemwiemwiem! - zatrzymała się na środku gabinetu, rzucając torbę na biurko i pospiesznie grzebiąc w niej w poszukiwaniu notatek.

- 10 punktów za najście nauczyciela, i 10 za krzyki od progu. - Snape zjawił się w drzwiach, zwabiony głosem uczennicy.

- Wymyśliłam, panie profesorze!

- To, co wykrzykujesz, sugeruje inteligencję i odkrywczość. To, jak wykrzykujesz, sugeruje skretynienie. - skrzywił się, gdyż dziewczyna nadal zachowywała się, jakby był na drugim końcu swoich kwater mimo, iż stał kilka metrów od niej.

- Wymyśliłam, co zrobić, żeby mógł pan uczestniczyć ... - nadal poruszała ustami, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Podniosła głowę. Snape stał niedaleko, trzymając w wyciągniętej dłoni różdżkę i patrząc na dziewczynę złowrogo. Zabrał jej głos! Spojrzała na niego z irytacją.  
Profesor machnął różdżką, ukazując przejście do swojego salonu. Gdy zebrała notatki i usiadła w fotelu, który zajmowała podczas poprzedniej rozmowy, zamknął drzwi i usiadł naprzeciw niej, jednocześniej wykonując lekkie machnięcie różdżką w stronę twarzy uczennicy.

Hermiona odchrząknęła i już miała zacząć od protestu, jednak zamilkła z otwartymi ustami.

- Musiałem. Jest pani niewyobrażalnie lekkomyślna, krzycząc od progu w moim gabinecie o naszym..."projekcie", panno Granger. - zganił Gryfonkę Snape, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Nie wiem, doprawdy, dlaczego nazywają panią inteligentną. - chłodny głos profesora nie zdołał ostudzić entuzjazmu Hermiony.

- Wymyśliłam, co można zrobić, żeby mógł pan zagrać. - stwierdziła nieco spokojniej, promiennie się uśmiechając. Wydawała się być absolutnie niezrażona typowym zachowaniem Nietoperza.

- Cóż takiego, panno Granger? Oczekuję epokowego odkrycia przynajmniej na miarę Archimedesa... - mruknął nauczyciel, swobodnie lewitując na stolik popielniczkę.

- Wystarczy, że znajdziemy kogoś, kto przypomina książkowego Wolanda!

- Proszę kontynuować. - rzekł sucho, odpalając papierosa i rozpierając się wygodnie w fotelu.  
Sprawiał wrażenie odprężonego, jednak na twarzy pozostała widoczna nuta krytycyzmu względem słów uczennicy.

- Wtedy będzie można uwarzyć Wielosok, a kolor oka zmienimy panu zaklęciem. - Hermiona dokończyła, badawczo patrząc na profesora, zaciągającego się dymem, i oczekując jego odpowiedzi.

- Wszystko pięknie, tylko po pierwsze – jak zamierza pani znaleźć kogoś podobnego do Wolanda, i zabrać mu włosy? A po drugie, spektakl przewidujemy na nieco dłużej niż godzinę, a Eliksir Wielosokowy tylko tyle trwa.

- Też o tym myślałam. Bo właściwie to niewiele potrzeba, by przypominał pan Wolanda, tylko wie pan, te włosy...

- Co jest nie tak z moimi włosami, panno Granger? - zapytał ostro, wypuszczając dym i odwracając głowę w stronę dziewczyny.

- Nic nic, tylko Woland był gładko ogolony... A na to się pan pewnie nie zgodzi... - pospiesznie zapewniła Hermiona, spoglądając z pytaniem w oczach na profesora.

- Na to są eliksiry. Właściwie mógłbym je obciąć, ale dopiero na samą premierę. A ten Wielosokowy... Widzisz, Granger, też o tym myślałem. Tylko bardziej kierowałem się w stronę dowolnej osoby, w którą mógłbym się przemienić na czas prób. Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej. - mruknął w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w płomienie w kominku.

Hermiona przez chwilę zapatrzyła się na profesora. Zwrócony twarzą do kominka, ukazywał jej profil – męski i bardzo zdecydowany. Dłonią lekko pocierał w zamyśleniu brodę, przez co miała widok na jego zgrabne palce. Bezdennie czarne oczy odbijały światło płomieni – chyba tak wyglądało oko Wolanda na balu, gdy Małgorzata widziała na dnie jednego z tych czarnych tuneli migoczące iskry. Lśniące, czarne włosy opadały mu na policzek. W tym ciepłym świetle wydawał się młodszy, jego skóra nie była tak nienaturalnie blada, a z twarzy zniknął zwykły grymas niezadowolenia. Zaciągnął się dymem, by po chwili go powoli wypuścić lekko otwartymi ustami. Było w tym geście coś tak ludzkiego, że pozwoliło to Hermionie przez chwilę myśleć o nim nie jak o Nietoperzu, tylko jak o zwykłym mężczyźnie, zmęczonym i przytłoczonym bagażem nieciekawej przeszłości. Papierosy wpisywały się w mroczny wizerunek Opiekuna Ślizgonów, choć były absolutnie mugolskie. Nie wiedziała, co pali jej nauczyciel, gdyż dziś wyjmował papierosy ze srebrnej papierośnicy, a wczoraj nie zwróciła absolutnie uwagi na paczkę, tak była zszokowana samym faktem i tematem ich rozmowy. O papierosach miała względne pojęcie, ponieważ jej ojciec palił odkąd pamiętała. Intrygowało ją, co pali Snape. Kiedy dotarło do niej, o czym myśli, natychmiast się zreflekowała i przypomniała jego ostatnie pytanie.

- Próby też pewnie będą trwały dłużej niż godzinę, ale na nich może pan wypić kolejną dawkę... Myślę, że załatwienie włosów do eliksiru nie będzie aż tak dużym problemem, wystarczy, że napiszę do taty.

- Przecież nie mogę wyglądać jak pani ojciec, zapewne Potter i Weasleyowie go znają! - oburzył się, gasząc papierosa.

- Taaak, ale tata skontaktuje się z moim kuzynem. Matt nie będzie zadawał zbędnych pytań, tylko obetnie troszkę włosów i je mi wyśle, po prostu. Odkąd dowiedział się, że jestem czarownicą, cierpi na coś takiego, jak pan Weasley, tylko w drugą stronę.

- Masz na myśli wściekłe zainteresowanie wszystkim, co związane z magią? Bo pasji Artura do mugolskich wynalazków nie jestem w stanie pojąć w żaden sposób. - nalał herbaty do filiżanek, przywołanych z drugiego pomieszczenia.

Hermiona podziękowała mu uśmiechem, sięgnęła po podsunięty jej napój i kontynuowała:

- Mniej więcej, po prostu nie może ścierpieć zasady "żadnych czarów poza Hogwartem". W pierwsze wakacje, kiedy się widzieliśmy, odkąd wie, męczył mnie przez tydzień, żebym mu cokolwiek pokazała. Obejrzał wszystkie moje podręczniki, o różdżce nie wspominając. Myślę, że chętnie nam pomoże. Ciekawe, czy mogłabym zaprosić go na premierę...

- To się okaże, panno Granger. Mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie – jest pani kuzynem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierza mnie pani przemienić w dwunastolatka? - z nutką zdenerwowania, ale i ironicznego poczucia humoru rzucił profesor, jednocześnie badając wzrokiem twarz dziewczyny.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny zastanawiając się w duchu, jak to możliwe, że sączy herbatę z Nietoperzem i jest w stanie się uśmiechać.

- Matt ma 27 lat. Reszcie aktorów powiem, że to mój kuzyn, który zgodził się zagrać. Oczywiście dyrektor wyraził zgodę na jego przebywanie w Hogwarcie, ale będzie przychodził tylko na próby, i będzie miał wydzielony pokój w moich kwaterach, bo musi się zajmować swoją pracą, coś wymyślę, panie profesorze. Rzecz jasna, Matt zgodzi się wypić Wielosok, żeby wyglądać jak Woland. Możemy nawet zaszaleć tak, że powiem, że ukradłam panu włos do tego Wielosokowego! Co pan na to? - Dziewczyna zakończyła swój słowotok, kierując pytanie do zamyślonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Muszę przyznać, że zauważam w tym odrobinę sensu. Nie wiem tylko, jak wytłumaczy pani przyjaciołom, że nie mogą odwiedzać pani kwater. Chyba, że "Matt" spędzi cały wolny czas zamknięty w swoim pokoju, ale to mało prawdopodobne.

- Coś wymyślę, profesorze. Będę musiała iść po zgodę dyrektora, może on mi coś podpowie. Bo to profesor McGonagall zasugerowała, żeby Behemota zagrała Tonks! - radośnie stwierdziła Hermiona, szukając w swoich notatkach listy prób.

- Wilkołak i animag na próbach... Zaczynam się cieszyć, że nie będę w swoim ciele... - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do uczennicy Severus, zauważając spojrzenie, jakim obrzuciła go Granger.

- A wracając do prób, kiedy mam je ustalić? Wezmę pod uwagę plan i możliwości Tonks i Remusa, ale pan też powinien się wypowiedzieć, nie chciałabym, żeby z czymkolwiek panu kolidowały... - zapytała, sącząc pachnący jaśminem napój.

- Myślę, że wieczory są najodpowiedniejszą porą. Powiedzmy, dwudziesta. Najwyżej zlecę szlabany Filchowi.

- Doskonale, czyli o 20. Myśli pan, że możemy zacząć już dziś?

- Miała pani ustalić kwestię swojego kuzyna z dyrektorem, i chyba musimy zaczekać na włosy...

- Ojej, faktycznie, zapomniałabym!

- Mam składniki do eliksiru. Przygotuję dzisiaj pod niego bazę. - cierpko powiedział nauczyciel, nie patrząc na dziewczynę.

- Ale ja mogę to zrobić, profesorze... - zaofiarowała się Hermiona.

- Naprawdę myśli pani, że powierzyłbym swój wygląd pani? To, że raz się to pani prawie udało, w dodatku przy użyciu składników ukradzionych z MOJEGO magazynku, to nie znaczy, że i tym razem pozwolę się pani popisać wątpliwymi zdolnościami warzycielskimi.

- Ale przecież eliksir był prawidłowy! - Hermiona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie epizodu sprzed lat.

- A jeśli tym razem wpadłby do kociołka pani włos? Wyglądałbym pewnie jak jakiś szczeniak z miotłą na głowie! - Snape nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie pozwolił sobie na uszczypliwość.

- Może i ja mam miotłę, ale Matt ma miękkie i gładkie włosy... - obdarzyła taksującym spojrzeniem fryzurę Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Widzi pani, a ja nie mam kompleksów i dobrze mi z moim wyglądem. - Profesor lewitował popielniczkę, filiżanki i imbryk do innego pokoju, tym samym dając dziewczynie sygnał, że rozmowa jest zakończona. Kiedy już stała w progu, rzucił:

- Jeśli chcesz koniecznie pomóc przy tym Wielosokowym, możesz przyjść o 20, jak już skończysz z dyrektorem i kwestią włosów. Tylko się uczesz. - tu obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem luźne loki, opadające dziewczynie do łopatek.

- Dziękuję, profesorze! - z tymi słowami Hermiona wyszła z gabinetu. Po chwili jednak zapukała w jego drzwi ponownie.

- Przepraszam, ale...

- Owocowe żelki. - uprzedził jej pytanie Snape, wyjmując z półki kociołek.

- Dziękuję! - zaskoczona wyszła i skierowała się do dyrektora.

Severus zrezygnowany usiadł na podłodze, przywoławszy ruchem dłoni popielniczkę i papierośnicę. Oparł się plecami o zimną ścianę lochu i odpalił papierosa. Kłamał. Wcale nie było mu dobrze z jego wyglądem. Ba, nie było mu dobrze z samym sobą. Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie – być w skórze dwudziestosiedmiolatka. Będzie mógł się zachowywać inaczej, nie na tyle, żeby nie pasować do roli, ale jednak w sposób znacznie różniący się od jego standardowego sposobu bycia... I do tego młode ciało, bez blizn, prawdopodobnie wyglądające o wiele lepiej od jego własnej powierzchowności... Gładkie włosy, pewnie normalny nos, lepszy wygląd. I co najważniejsze, żadnych śladów po cruciatusach. Sprawne, silne mięśnie... Ile bardzo trudnych eliksirów mógłby wtedy uwarzyć... Będzie miał to ciało przez kilka godzin dziennie. Biorąc pod uwagę osoby, które zamierzała zaangażować w spektakl Granger, próby nie potrwają krótko, raczej przeciągną się na kilka tygodni, może nawet ponad miesiąc. A on będzie spotykał kobiety podczas tych prób... I będzie atrakcyjny... Nawet jeśli ten kuzyn Grangerówny nie jest powalającej urody mężczyzną, to przecież on wie, jak zdobyć kobietę. A jeśli nie będzie miał swojej aparycji, a na dobrą sprawę każda inna jest już lepsza, będzie mógł mieć praktycznie każdą niewiastę. Ale on nie chciał każdej. Chciał Małgorzaty. Swojej wymarzonej Małgorzaty. O ile mógł się wydawać Wolandem, to ten prawdziwy Severus, który krył się głęboko pod warstwą czarnej odzieży, maski złośliwości i obojętności, tak naprawdę był przegranym Mistrzem.

"_Mój mały przyjacielu, papierosie. Spędziłem z tobą więcej czasu niż z kimkolwiek. Niszczymy się nawzajem, czule zobowiązani."* _- mruknął do siebie, dogaszając peta i odstawiając popielniczkę na biurko.

O 2 w nocy Hermiona opuściła Salę Eliksirów. Snape nie pozwolił jej wrzucić niczego do kociołka, mogła jedynie przygotowywać składniki, ale prawdziwą przyjemność sprawiło dziewczynie obserwowanie jego pracy. Na zajęciach miała niewiele okazji, żeby podziwiać kunszt, z jakim Mistrz Eliksirów oddawał się swojemu powołaniu, a robił to z niebywałą elegancją. Każdy gest był starannie wyważony, każdy ruch różdżką czy zamieszanie cieczy wydawało się być precyzyjne, a jednocześnie tak lekkie, jakby robił to wszystko od niechcenia. Oczywiście, to kwestia wprawy i lat spędzonych nad kociołkiem, jednak Hermiona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od najdrobniejszego nawet ruchu dłoni profesora. Kiedy zgasili ogień pod kociołkiem i nauczyciel zabezpieczył ciecz zaklęciem, znikąd lewitował herbatę. Było już późno, ale chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o swoim przyszłym ciele.

- Matt jest policjantem. Jak chce, potrafi być poważny, ale zazwyczaj jest niepoprawnym żartownisiem. Proszę się nie obawiać, nie widać tego, więc nie będzie pan musiał się zachowywać jak on.

- Nie bądź bezczelna, Granger. - zimnym głosem ostrzegł dziewczynę Snape, jednocześnie sięgając po papierosy.

- Matt też pali. Będzie mógł pan sobie legalnie wychodzić na papierosa.

- O, proszę. Pierwszy plus tej sytuacji. Coś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?

- Uwielbia literaturę. Ma nikłe pojęcie o magii. Wie, że można się aportować, że są sowy i Błędny Rycerz, i że w Wielkiej Sali jest zaczarowane sklepienie. Opowiadałam mu też o quidditchu. W ogóle to był bardzo zainteresowany eliksirami. Chciałabym, żeby mógł przyjechać na premierę, ale to będzie niemożliwe... Skoro pan ma być nim, to nie może się przecież pojawić w dwóch osobach... - zamyśliła się uczennica.

- Myślisz, że już jutro będzie odpowiedź? Dobrze byłoby zacząć jak najszybciej, próby i tak pewnie zajmą więcej czasu, niż przewidujesz.

- Matt powinien dać sobie radę z obsługą sowy, zaczarowałam wiadomość tak, żeby na odwrocie mógł napisać odpowiedź. Profesorze, a co z pańskim garniturem? - dziewczynie przyszła do głowy kwestia kostiumów, do tej pory nie omawianych.

- Tym się zajmę już w ciele tego mugola. Lepiej się zastanów, jak zamierzasz naga latać nad Hogwartem... - Snape uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

- Nie pomyślałam o tym! Gdyby transmutować ubranie w takie stroje, jakie noszą mugolscy łyżwiarze figurowi, byłoby dużo łatwiej...

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Granger.

- Takie obcisłe kostiumy w cielistym odcieniu...

- Miałem inną opcję, ale skoro tę uważasz za komfortową, proszę bardzo... - przez twarz nauczyciela przebiegł drwiący uśmiech.

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne, panie profesorze! Ja... ja przecież nie pokażę się w czymś, czego prawie nie ma... - Gryfonka była zrozpaczona, gdy dotarło do niej, co ją czeka.

- Mądrze rozwiązano ten problem w jednym z teatrów. Małgorzata, Natasza i Hella była ubrane po prostu w koronkową bieliznę. Wątpię, by panna Weasley chętnie biegała nago u moich stóp – tak samo jak ja wątpliwie chciałbym to widzieć. Co do panny Brown, opór może być mniejszy. Z jej strony, oczywiście. - dodał złośliwie, obserwując narastającą na twarzy Gryfonki wściekłość.

- I to pan nazywa lepszą opcją?! - oburzona dziewczyna ciskała wzrokiem gromy w swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela.

- Nie mówiłem, że lepszą, Granger. Inną. - Snape z niewinną miną pociągnął łyk herbaty.

- Zostanę przy mugolskich kostiumach, profesorze. - zimno odparła uczennica.

Wkrótce potem udała się do swojego dormitorium i dopiero, gdy padła na łóżko poczuła, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Następny dzień zapowiadał się dość pracowicie, mimo to nie mogła się wyspać i nastawiła budzik na 7, żeby móc dopracować wszystkie szczegóły i dopiąć przygotowania do prób na przysłowiowy ostatni guzik.

- Panie dyrektorze, Matt odpisał! Chciałby przyjechać, jeśli to możliwe. Opowiadałam panu, że fascynuje go nasz świat, i zażądał spotkania z człowiekiem, któremu ma pomóc. Myśli pan, że dałoby się ściągnąć go tu na jeden dzień? Bardzo mu zależy... - Hermiona odebrała sowę od swojego kuzyna. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że w wakacje był przy tym, jak wysyłała sowę do Ginny – dzięki temu umiał obsługiwać ten czarodziejski rodzaj "poczty". Od razu poszła do Dumbledore'a, który już wcześniej poparł pomysł z przemianą Snape'a na czas prób.

- Panno Granger, mamy sobotę, więc spokojnie mogę zapewnić mu dzisiaj transport do Hogwartu. Nawet mógłby zostać na noc, jeśli wyrazi takie życzenie. Proszę wysłać mu sowę, a ja się po niego udam. Mam parę przemyconych świstoklików... - mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Hermiony – proszę mi tylko zostawić jego dokładny adres. No, i niech go pani uprzedzi, że się pojawię ja, a nie pani. Proponowałbym też powiedzieć Severusowi, że spotka swoje 'drugie ja'. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się serdecznie, gdy dziewczyna stała już w drzwiach.

Po wyjściu z gabinetu wysłała kolejną sowę do Matthew i skierowała się do lochów. Dumbledore miał rację – lepiej uprzedzić Mistrza Eliksirów o spotkaniu z Mattem.  
Zastukała do drzwi, bojąc się tej rozmowy. Znała charakter swojego nauczyciela. Mimo, iż ostatnio był dziwnie łagodny, na wieść o spotkaniu z mugolem raczej nie zareaguje z entuzjazmem.  
Snape stanął w drzwiach z potarganymi włosami, w niedopiętej pod szyją czarnej koszuli i zwykłych spodniach. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał różdżkę i patrzył na uczennicę zaskakująco przytomnym wzrokiem.

- Granger? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?! - nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że jest dopiero 8. Wyszła z gabinetu profesora około 2, więc faktycznie – on mógł dopiero wstać.

- Ja przepraszam, profesorze... Chciałam tylko uprzedzić, że dzisiaj... Yyyy, czy mogłabym wejść? - spojrzała na profesora znacząco. Snape odsunął się od drzwi, przeszedł przez pokój i zostawił za sobą otwarte drzwi do salonu.

- Usiądź i mów, słyszę Cię. Za chwilę przyjdę. - mruknął, nie odwracając się nawet do niej. Zniknął za kolejnymi drzwiami, jednak i te zostawił uchylone, żeby uczennica nie musiała się wydzierać na pół zamku.

- A więc chciałam powiedzieć... - kontynuowała dziewczyna, rozsiadając się wygodnie w "swoim" fotelu. Zaczynała się swobodnie czuć w pokoju należącym do Nietoperza – zrzucała to jednak na jego nieobecność w salonie.

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od "a więc", panno Zjadłam-Wszystkie-Rozumy. - tą złośliwą uwagą profesor przypomniał dziewczynie o swojej obecności w zasięgu głosu. Zrezygnowana, podjęła wypowiedź.

- Chciałam powiedzieć, że dzisiaj przyjeżdża Matt. Dyrektor zgodził się na jego wizytę, bo nalegał, że chce pana poznać. - pozornie lekkim głosem dokończyła Gryfonka. Spodziewała się burzy.  
Jak się okazało, słusznie. Snape momentalnie zjawił się w drzwiach, dopinając surdut różdżką. Włosy miał nadal w nieładzie, i – czego nie zauważyła wcześniej – był nieogolony. Jego twarz pokrywał krótki, jednodniowy zarost. Musiała go zastać moment po wstaniu, albo nawet obudzić swoim pukaniem do drzwi... To mogło mieć fatalne skutki – jego nastrój wydawał się gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Stał w pokoju, mierząc dziewczynę lodowatym spojrzeniem i szykował się do wydania z siebie potężnego ryku, powodującego drżenie ścian nie tylko lochów, ale całego skrzydła budynku. Zaczęła się cieszyć, że w lochach nie ma okien. Niechybnie wszystkie szyby wypadłyby przy pierwszym zetknięciu z możliwościami strun głosowych Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten człowiek nie potrzebował _Sonorusa_.

- CZY TY OSZALAŁAŚ? NAPRAWDĘ SĄDZISZ, ŻE ZAMIERZAM ZNOSIĆ OBECNOŚĆ JAKIEGOŚ IDIOTY? POMAGAM CI PRZY TYM CHOLERNYM PRZEDSTAWIENIU, NIE MUSZĘ ZABAWIAĆ TWOJEJ RODZINY, KRETYNKO! - burza z piorunami. Duża burza. Z dużymi piorunami. Snape, cały czerwony na twarzy, zbliżył się energicznie do stolika, odpalił papierosa i z rozmachem usiadł w fotelu.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że ten pajac tu przyjdzie i może jeszcze będzie mi zaglądał do kociołka? To mugol, on się nie nadaje do tak poważnych spraw! - wzburzony nauczyciel nadal krzyczał, otoczony kłębami szarego dymu.

- Nie będzie przeszkadzał, obiecuję. Nie jest idiotą, to inteligentny chłopak. - cicho wymruczała zrezygnowana Hermiona.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Granger. O której on tu będzie? - Snape był nadal poirytowany.

- Wysłałam do niego sowę, dyrektor miał się po niego wybrać.

Jak na zawołanie, w kominku pojawiła się głowa Dumbledore'a.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie. Witam ponownie, Hermiono. Twój kuzyn już czeka w moim gabinecie, gdybyś mogła się tu zjawić. Ty również jesteś mile widziany, Severusie. - powiedział z uśmiechem nałagowy zjadacz słodyczy, po czym zniknął.

- Nawet nie myśl, że tam pójdę. Może tu przyjść najwcześniej za godzinę. A teraz żegnam. - Severus wstał i sugestywnie skierował się w stronę drzwi. Hermionie nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko iść do gabinetu dyrektora i przygotować kuzyna na spotkanie z Naczelnym Postrachem Hogwartu.

- Witaj, braciszku! - już po chwili dziewczyna rzucała się na szyję ukochanemu kuzynowi. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż gdy się ostatnio widzieli. Musiała przyznać, że był przystojnym mężczyzną. Wysoki, choć nieco niższy od Snape'a, z sięgającymi szczęki włosami o kolorze zbliżonym do koloru jej własnej, nieposkromionej szopy i przejmująco niebieskimi oczami. Przywodziły jej one na myśl głębię morza, nie były tak zimne, jak oczy Malfoya. Miał wąskie, ale ładnie wykrojone usta i nieco za duży, dość charakterystyczny nos. Owszem, ta część jego ciała mogła kojarzyć się z nosem pewnego nielubianego profesora, którego za chwilę miała mu przedstawić, ale jakoś u Matta pasowała do reszty twarzy, nie była pierwszym, co przyciągało wzrok. Oprócz dość pokaźnego wzrostu, chłopak miał też piękną, szczupłą sylwetkę i silne, wypracowane ramiona. Musiał być cały czas w idealnej kondycji, tego wymagała praca w policji. Złapał dziewczynę dużymi, męskimi dłońmi, objął mocno, podniósł i kilka razy okręcił się wokół własnej osi. Hermiona zapiszczała, a gdy postawił ją na ziemi, podziękowała Dumbledore'owi i zaprowadziła chłopaka do swoich komnat.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Twoja pomoc będzie doprawdy nieoceniona! - żywo rozprawiała, idąc z szeroko uśmiechniętym chłopakiem kamiennym korytarzem.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak ja się cieszę! W życiu nie sądziłem, że uda mi się dostać do twojego bajkowego świata choćby na chwilę! Pokaż mi coś magicznego, proszę! Pan dyrektor nas zabrał jakimś dziwnym czymś, wziął starą gazetę, złapał mnie za ramię, kazał dotknąć tej gazety i nagle byliśmy już w parku przed zamkiem! To jest świetne! I w ogóle ten zamek jest nieziemski! Jak ja ci zazdroszczę, noooo... I jeszcze ten nauczyciel, któremu będziemy pomagać! W ogóle to jak ja niby mam wam się przydać, oprócz tego, że urządzisz mi postrzyżyny? - Matt dostał wściekłego słowotoku, oglądał wszystkie portrety i każdą zbroję po drodze do pokojów kuzynki.

- Po kolei. Zaraz ci pokażę jakiś bajer magiczny, spokojnie. Będziemy pomagać profesorowi Snape'owi. Wystawiam mugolski spektakl i potrzebujemy ukryć jego tożsamość. - mówiła to już w swoich komnatach, jednocześnie zbierając książki ze stolika.

- Czekaj, temu tłustowłosemu dupkowi od eliksirów, na którego tyle psioczyłaś? Przecież to podobno nieziemskie bydlę... - zdziwił się chłopak, siadając w fotelu i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek magicznych artefaktów.

- Temu właśnie. Zaraz ci opowiem jak do tego doszło. - Hermiona lewitowała różdżką dwa kubki z półki i napełniła je herbatą jednym machnięciem nadgarstka. - Masz najprostsze przykłady tego, jak magia cudownie ułatwia życie. A teraz do rzeczy. Zanim do niego pójdziemy powiem ci parę rzeczy, żebyś się nie zdziwił. Więc tak – facet generalnie jest nieciekawym dupkiem, owszem, ale wiedzę ma ogromną i za to tylko go szanuję. Ostatnio nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa...

- Czyli wiedzy o normalnym świecie, tak? - przerwał zainteresowany chłopak.

- ...tak, więc profesor Springer kazała mi przygotować zajęcia o dowolnej książce. Zdecydowałam się na Bułhakowa, sam wiesz, że to arcydzieło. - Matt potakująco kiwnął głową i sięgnął po kubek, który najpierw obejrzał i obwąchał z iście zwierzęcą fascynacją. - Tak się spodobało, że dostałam polecenie, żeby to przerobić na spektakl i wystawić. I któregoś dnia na Eliksirach nie słyszałam, że Snape o coś pytał, powiedziałam cytat z "Mistrza..." i dostałam szlaban. Na szlabanie najpierw mnie zjechał, że co ja sobie wyobrażam, a potem wlepił mi kolejny. I na drugim, o dziwo, sam zacytował fragment tej książki i mi pomógł opracować scenariusz. Naprawdę. Byłam w szoku pół dnia. No i zgodził się zagrać Wolanda. Zależy mu, żeby nie wyszła na jaw jego tożsamość i dlatego potrzebuję twoich włosów. - Hermiona skończyła wywód, wypiła łyk herbaty i lewitowała z szafki ciasteczka, co Matt powitał z podwójnym entuzjazmem.

- Nie do końca rozumiem. Ale może nie muszę. To znaczy, nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego on nie chce mówić, że to on, i co mają do tego moje włosy. Reszta jest mniej więcej jasna.

- Tej jego tajemnicy to ja też jeszcze do końca nie rozgryzłam, ale spektakl jest cudownym pretekstem, żeby się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. A włosy są nam potrzebne do jednego eliksiru. Jak Snape go wypije, będzie miał twoje ciało.

- A ja jego?! - zapytał zszokowany chłopak, odstawiając kubek i wpatrując się w Gryfonkę z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Ty będziesz nadal sobą. A on dostanie tylko twój wygląd. Tylko będę potrzebowała sporo włosów...

- A to akurat żaden problem, i tak kończy mi się urlop i musiałbym ściąć tę czuprynę do pracy. Wiesz, wymagania mundurowe, te sprawy.

- Doskonale! Tylko muszę cię uprzedzić – Snape jest naprawdę niemiły i cholernie drażliwy. Na każdym punkcie. Nie możesz zadawać zbędnych pytań – co ja mówię, nie możesz właściwie w ogóle zadawać pytań. I musisz ścierpieć jakoś jego złośliwości, a pewnie będzie ich sporo, jak go znam. W ogóle uzbrój się w ogromne pokłady cierpliwości. - westchnęła Hermiona, sięgając po ciasteczko.

- Spoko, dałem sobie radę z naczelnikiem wydziału to z nim też dam radę. - Matt zdawał się być w ogóle niezrażony słowami dziewczyny. - To jak, robimy tu postrzyżyny czy u niego?

- Nie wiem właściwie. Możemy spróbować u niego... I tak nie mam tu żadnych normalnych nożyczek. Jak myślę, że mam tam wejść, to mi niedobrze. - zrezygnowana Gryfonka dopiła swoją herbatę i odstawiła kubek.

- A co, tam jakoś wybitnie śmierdzi czy coś? A propos śmierdzenia, bo ja bym sobie zapalił...

- On też pali, więc chyba możesz u niego. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi.

- Nooo, to chodźmy. Jakoś się z nim dogadam, zobaczysz! - Hermiona wcale nie była tego taka pewna.

Po drodze do lochów jej wątpliwości tylko wzrastały, żeby osiągnąć szczyt w postaci łomoczącego serca i paniki w oczach, kiedy podniosła dłoń, aby zapukać w drzwi. Matt wyjął tylko ręce z kieszeni przetartych dżinsów i poprawił kołnierzyk błękitnej koszuli.

- Wejść. - głos Snape brzmiał wyjątkowo złowieszczo zza dębowych podwoi.

Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i wślizgnęła się razem z kuzynem do pokoju. Po chwili w drzwiach do salonu zjawił się gospodarz, ogolony, z gładko ułożonymi, lekko strąkowatymi włosami, w swoich nieśmiertelnych czarnych szatach.

- Dzień dobry! - Matt postanowi przejąć inicjatywę i podszedł do skrzywionego Mistrza Eliksirów z wyciągniętą dłonią.

_- __Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Czy życzysz mi dobrego dnia, czy oznajmiasz, że dzień jest dobry, __niezależnie od tego, co ja o nim myślę; czy sam dobrze się tego ranka czujesz, czy może uważasz, że dzisiaj należy być dobrym? - _zironizował Snape, podając z niechęcią rękę młodszemu mężczyźnie.

- _Wszystko naraz.*_ - odparł niezrażony chłopak, uśmiechając się do Nietoperza. - Podejrzewam, że fajki wyszły z mody, więc proponowałbym jednak zapalenie papierosa.

Severus przeklął sam siebie w myślach za te słowa. Okej, mógł uwielbiać Tolkiena i czytać go pasjami, ale żeby cytować go na wstępie przy tym pewnym siebie szczeniaku? Granger uprzedzała, że ten kretyn lubi literaturę. Skojarzył źrodło wypowiedzi i teraz wyciągał w jego stronę paczkę czerwonych Marlboro. Snape zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem, wszedł do salonu, gestem nakazawszy pozostałej dwójce podążanie za sobą i sięgnął po papierośnicę. Wyjął z niej czerwonego Lucky Strike'a. Lubił Marlboro, ale Lucky miały przyjemniejszy, delikatniejszy smak. Odpalił jednym machnięciem różdżki papieros swój i gościa i wskazał mu kanapę.

Hermiona weszła do pomieszczenia machinalnie, z lekko otwartymi ustami. Zajęła swój ulubiony fotel, naprzeciw niej usiadł Snape, a na kanapie wygodnie rozparł się Matt, swobodnie zaciągając się papierosem. Nie rozumiała za wiele z tego, co przed chwilą zaszło. Nietoperz powinien zabić jej kuzyna, a zamiast tego wpuścił go do salonu i odpalił mu papierosa. Nie, to jej się śniło. Obudzi się, znowu będzie miała problem z obsadą i scenariuszem, a Snape odejmie Gryffindorowi milion punktów za jej nieuwagę na zajęciach. Na pewno.

- Słyszałem, że będzie pan mną. Nie mogę się już doczekać, jak to zobaczę! - Matt niekoniecznie delikatnie postanowił zagaić rozmowę, co Mistrz Eliksirów skwitował spojrzeniem mrożącym krew w żyłach i wódkę w kieliszku.

- Nie do końca tak. Użyję jednego z pańskich włosów i moje ciało upodobni się do pańskiego. Po godzinie efekty znikną, chyba, że zażyję kolejną dawkę eliksiru. - chłodno uściślił Snape ze standardowo obojętnie-znudzoną miną.

- O, to ciekawe. No to co, możemy chyba obcinać, Mionka, bierz się za jakieś ostrze! - radośnie przywołał do rzeczywistości kuzynkę młodzieniec.

- Co? A tak, już. Ma pan jakieś nożyczki, profesorze? Nie miałam nic właściwego w pokoju, dlatego poczekaliśmy z obcięciem. - zwróciła się do Snape'a, oczekując nieoczekiwanego.

Jednym gestem Snape przywołał nożyczki z szuflady komody, której wcześniej nie zauważyła i położył na stole.

- Jeśli już musicie robić to tu, to chociaż w łazience. Tamte drzwi. - wskazał dłonią na ścianę, spowitą w mroku. Hermiona podniosła srebrne nożyczki i ruszyła w tamtą stronę, po drodze lekko stukając kuzyna w ramię. Chłopak zgasił papierosa w dużej popielniczce i ruszył za nią, obdarzając Snape'a swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

Kiedy weszli do łazienki, Snape odpalił kolejnego papierosa i miał ochotę kląć z wściekłości. Ten smarkacz był bezczelny, pewny siebie i obrzydliwie przystojny, na ile orientował się Severus. Zapewne kobiety uganiały się za nim i wydrapywały sobie nawzajem oczy. A on miał dostać takie ciało na kilka godzin, codziennie. Do tego będzie widywał ogarnięte hormonami nastolatki, nieświadome jego realnej tożsamości. Gorzej być nie mogło. Po chwili z łazienki wyszła Hermiona, niosąc związane w supeł brązowe włosy, a za nią Matt. Jedyne, co zmieniło się w jego wyglądzie oprócz fryzury to fakt, że widać było lekko odstające uszy. Jak to dobrze, że nie był aż tak idealny! Severus nie odnalazłby się w ciele młodego boga, czułby się jeszcze bardziej obco i nienaturalnie, niż to zazwyczaj przy Wielosokowym miało miejsce. Wstał, zabrał dziewczynie włosy i wszedł do sali lekcyjnej. Podszedł do kociołka z przygotowaną bazą, wrzucił do niego dwa włosy, eliksir zabulgotał i przybrał jasnobłękitny odcień.

- Profesorze, czy to będzie działać? On powinien się warzyć trochę...dłużej... - wtrąciła Hermiona, obserwując każdy ruch Snape'a i jednocześnie powstrzymując cisnącego się do przodu Matta.

- Kretynko, to ja jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów i WIEM, jak przyspieszyć produkcję Wielosoku. Umiem go uwarzyć prawidłowo. Włosy wydają się pochodzić z głowy tego...chłopca, a nie z twojego wyleniałego kocura, więc może nic mi nie będzie. - mówiąc to nauczyciel z kwaśną miną nabrał chochlą płynu, przelał go do szklanki transmutowanej z fiolki i wypił. Po chwili zgiął się w bólu, jego rysy zaczęły się zmieniać a sylwetka się skurczyła. Szaty wisiały na postaci, która jeszcze chwilę temu była Snape'm, a teraz odezwała się miłym głosem Matta.

- Czego się gapicie, tak miało zadziałać. - mruknął gardłowo Snape-Matt, wywołując dziwny dreszcz na plecach uczennicy. Nigdy nie słyszała takich dźwięków z ust swojego brata, choć zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma on bardzo przyjemny dla ucha głos.  
Matt stał z otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się w czarno odzianą kopię siebie.  
Snape wykonał swój standardowy grymas zniecierpliwienia i niechęci wobec świata, co dla Hermiony i Matta na tej młodej męskiej twarzy było nowością.

- O, nie wiedziałem, że tak umiem! To się może przydać w pracy! - Matt uśmiechnął się, po czym bezceremonialnie powtórzył minę profesora, jednocześnie spoglądając na kuzynkę, szukając aprobaty.

Sama Hermiona nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Udało się. Miała alibi dla swojego profesora. Mogła zacząć próby. Ale współpraca przy próbach będzie bardzo ciężka. Umiała pracować ze złośliwym dupkiem z lochów. Nigdy natomiast nie współpracowała ze złośliwym dupkiem z lochów zaklętym w ciało przystojnego, młodego mężczyzny. Owszem, jej kuzyna, ale dalekiego, to raz. A poza tym Snape miał tylko jego ciało, a nie był nim, to dwa. Wróć! Nie wolno tak myśleć. To nadal Snape. Nadal ma za duży nos. Nadal jest złośliwy. I to, że ma całkiem miły głos i piękne oczy i uroczy uśmiech – którego nie spodziewała się jednak widywać – nie zmienia faktu, że to Nietoperz z Lochów.

Pozbycie się z gabinetu Grangerówny i jej kuzyna przyniosło Severusowi ulgę. Nadal miał ciało tego chłopaka i próbował się do niego przyzwyczaić. Wszystkie mięśnie działały tak cudownie, nie odczuwał bólu, będącego wynikiem setek _Cruciatusów, _które musiał przeżyć. Po tylu latach cierpień ulga smakowała słodko-gorzko. Mógł się cieszyć tym ciałem, ale to nie było jego ciało. Mimo, iż Granger zapewniła mu spory zapas włosów, nie będzie mógł się całe życie podszywać pod kogoś innego. A już na pewno nie pod takiego lalusia, jakim był ten mugol. Spojrzał na swoje przedramię – nie było tam Mrocznego Znaku. Przez te kilka godzin dziennie będzie wolnym człowiekiem. Całkiem wolnym, innym, młodym i zdrowym. Nie napawało go to jednak radością. Otworzył ogromną szafę i wyjął z niej czarny, świetnie skrojony garnitur. Na ciele Matta pewnie będzie wisiał, dlatego dopiero przed premierą zmieni jego kolor na szary. Tak, to będzie idealny ubiór dla Wolanda. Kwestia koszuli nocnej, w jakiej pojawia się na balu to żadnej problem, wystarczy transmutować jakąkolwiek starą szatę. Trzeba będzie natomiast kupić jakiś garnitur na czas prób, skoro ma występować w ciele Matta. Przy próbach generalnych warto byłoby pokazać się w prawie gotowej wersji. Granger się wytłumaczy, że nie zdążyła ukraść Mistrzowi Eliksirów włosa, więc Matt przemieni się w niego – a tak naprawdę on przestanie pić Wielosok – dopiero na premierę. Na pierwsze próby może przychodzić w swoich zwykłych ubraniach – to znaczy w takich, w jakich chadza mugolski mężczyzna. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy ma coś pasującego w swojej garderobie. Severus zdecydował się wybrać do Spinner's End i przejrzeć swoje stare ubrania – być może zachowało się tam coś, co ostatecznie mogłoby się nadać. Wziął dwie buteleczki Eliksiru Wielosokowego, wyszedł z zamku i aportował do swojego mieszkania.

Matt siedział w łazience Prefektów i ćwiczył przed lustrem miny. Hermiona stała za jego ramieniem i zaśmiewała się do łez. Odkąd Snape bezwiednie zaprezentował na odchodne dziewczynie i jej kuzynowi cały wachlarz swoich grymasów, chłopak postanowił sprawdzić, czy też tak umie.

- Już widzę te miny kierowców, jak będę prosił o dokumenty! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Nigdy nie byłem groźny, a teraz będę mógł straszyć idiotów, przekraczających prędkość! - odwrócił się do Gryfonki, jednocześnie przybierając dość grobową minę. - Ten facet jest geniuszem, naprawdę! Muszę go kiedyś zobaczyć tak normalnie, bez tego magicznego napoju, żeby w swoim ciele mi pokazał te wszystkie bajerne miny!

- Nie sądzę, żeby przyjął twoją propozycję z entuzjazmem. - mruknęła dziewczyna, ocierając łzy na widok kolejnego zmarszczenia brwi młodzieńca. Dla niej to wszystko było śmieszne – nigdy nie widziała u swojego ukochanego kuzyna takich min, zawsze był radosny i uśmiechnięty. Snape miał udawać jego, a on właśnie udawał Snape'a. Tak, to było godne uwagi. Postanowiła następnym razem pożyczyć aparat od Colina, żeby móc uwiecznić zmagania chłopaka z własną twarzą. Gdyby się postarała, mogłaby to zrobić niepostrzeżenie, a potem podarować mu te zdjęcia. Na pewno by się ucieszył, widząc zbiór swoich twarzy, które układały się w kolejne grymasy a la Postrach Hogwartu.

- A tam, przecież to całkiem fajny facet! Może trochę nieprzystępny, ale uwierz mi, mój naczelnik jest gorszy! Ten przynajmniej nie sypie suchymi dowcipami...

- Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Snape'a rzucającego żartami. Nie, Snape i śmiech – to się nie składa.

- Nie znasz się, on na pewno ma poczucie humoru. Jak umie zrobić takie miny, to musi umieć też się uśmiechać.

- Ma, ale bardzo specyficzne... Powiedzmy, że jego "żarty" śmieszą tylko jego. Powiedz mi, braciszku, do kiedy zostajesz? - uwielbiała go nazywać bratem. Odkąd została uczennicą Hogwartu, był – oprócz rodziców, rzecz jasna – najbliższą jej osobą w rodzinie. Rozumiał jej "inność", fascynował się tym i akceptował to, że dziewczyna nie chce zostać w świecie mugoli. Był kimś pokroju ojca Rona, tylko odwrotnie – uwielbiał świat czarodziejów.

- Myślałem nad tym, żeby zostać do jutra, ale chyba jednak wrócę. Muszę wypełnić całą masę bzdurnych dokumentów, skoro w poniedziałek mam wrócić do pracy... A tak mi się nie chce...

- Ja oprócz nauki mam przed sobą próby od poniedziałku... Jutro jeszcze porozmawiam ze Snape'm o strojach. Chciałbyś zjeść obiad w Wielkiej Sali czy u mnie?

- Wielka Sala! To tam jest to niebo zamiast sufitu, taaaaak? A możemy tam iść na kolację? Chciałbym jeszcze z tobą pogadać troszkę.

- Nie ma sprawy, w takim razie daj spokój temu lustru i chodźmy.

- Słuchaj, a w czym ten facet będzie chodził? Bo te jego czarne przedpotopowe szaty na moim ciele strasznie wiszą... - zapytał Matt, gdy wygodnie rozsiedli się w fotelach, a Hermiona poprosiła skrzaty o przyniesienie posiłku do jej pokoju.

- Nie wiem i to już nie mój problem. Pewnie poznasz dzisiaj moich przyjaciół. Musisz udawać, że wziąłeś urlop i będziesz tu siedział do premiery. I nie bądź zbyt sympatyczny, bo nie wiem, jak Snape będzie się zachowywał na próbach. Nie chcę, żeby kompletnie zwariowali.

- Nie ma sprawy, postaram się. Wziąłem ze sobą trochę ciuchów, to może mu je zostawię?

- Nie wiem, co on na to, ale możemy spróbować po kolacji. Powinien być u siebie.

Spokojnie zjedli obiad, wspominając czasy dzieciństwa dziewczyny i dyskutując o próbie. Matt znał doskonale treść i przyznał, że Snape pasuje mu do tej roli jak ulał. Wkrótce po obiedzie rozległo się energiczne stukanie do drzwi. Hermiona otworzyła, a w progu stała potargana Ginny.

- Hej, co się dzieje? Od rana cię nie widziałam, nie pokazałaś się na obiedzie, martwiłam się!

- Wejdź, Ginny. Mam gościa. Poznaj, to mój kuzyn, Matt.

Matt podniósł się z fotela i obdarzył rudowłosą dziewczynę szerokim uśmiechem.

- Yyyy... cześć, jestem Ginny... Miło mi. - wydukała najmłodsza Weasleyówna, mocno się rumieniąc.

- Matt. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - skłonił się dworsko przed onieśmieloną dziewczyną.

- Matt przyjechał do Hogwartu za specjalną zgodą Dumbledore'a. Będzie grał Wolanda.

- I nic mi nie powiedziałaś, zołzo? Przecież mogłabym Ci pomóc oprowadzić Matta po zamku! Poza tym, z tego co mówiłaś, to Woland był jakiś taki starszy i w ogóle...

- Spoko, ukradnę włos Snape'a i zrobię Wielosok. A Matt zna tekst i grał kiedyś w szkolnym kole teatralnym. - Hermiona mrugnęła porozumiewawczo zza pleców przyjaciółki. Matt od razu podchwycił.

- Wziąłem sobie wolne w pracy, rozumiesz, i mogę tu z Wami być! Herm obiecała, że zabierze mnie na kolację pod to magiczne niebo w Sali, wieeesz? - chłopak znowu zaczął entuzjazmować się światem magii.

Ginny usiadła obok niego w fotelu i podjęła dyskusję, opowiadała mu o zamku, jego historii i wyglądzie, ukrytych przejściach, obrazach, duchach. Słuchał jak urzeczony. Hermiona tymczasem przygotowała wszelkie notatki, potrzebne jej na poniedziałkowej próbie. Musiała wieczorem wybrać się do Snape'a i upewnić się, że o 20 da radę wypić Wielosok i pojawić się na próbie.

Popołudnie minęło spokojnie. Ginny opowiadała Mattowi o szkole, przedmiotach, nauczycielach i zajęciach. Po godzinie zjawił się Harry z Ronem, potrzebowali pomocy Hermiony przy eseju do McGonagall. Poznali jej kuzyna i postanowili pokazać mu mecz Quidittcha.

- Wiecie, bardzo chętnie, to może chodźmy? - Matt podniósł się z fotela.

- No ale po co teraz? Przecież zostajesz przynajmniej na miesiąc! - Ron zgasił nieco entuzjazm chłopaka.

- Ale potem ma padać i będzie gorsza pogoda. Idźcie, a my sobie ogarniemy przez ten czas plan prób. - Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, ratując sytuację. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Matt jeszcze dziś wyjedzie z Hogwartu i nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się tu pojawi.

Ginny wstała i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Hermiony.

- Ja pójdę z nimi, wiesz, żeby nie zrobili krzywdy Mattowi... - Ginny wyraźnie była zafascynowała starszym chłopakiem.

- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko może nie bierzcie go na miotłę... - Hermiona zrozumiała intencje przyjaciółki, uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i zabrała za notatki. Wiedziała, że już przegrała – Matt po prostu nie umiał być obojętny, podchodził pozytywnie do wszystkich ludzi i zbyt łatwo złapał nić porozumienia z jej przyjaciółmi. Trudno, najwyżej się zdziwią na próbach...

Napisała trzy eseje na Transmutację, rozpisała plan prób bardzo szczegółowo – pomogła w tym ostatnia dyskusja z bratem i wcześniejsze ze Snape'm. Planowała właśnie iść na boisko po kuzyna i przyjaciół, kiedy drzwi jej komnat otworzyły się na oścież i z hukiem wpadł przez nie profesor Snape.

- Zidiociałaś do reszty, Granger! - zamknął drzwi tak, że zadrżały szyby. - Dlaczego ten laluś siedzi na miotle razem z Weasleyówną i ściga się z resztą Złotej Trójcy? Co to ma znaczyć? Może jeszcze oczekujesz, że na posiłki będę pił Wielosok i siadał sobie razem z nimi? Granger, przegięłaś. Tym razem przegięłaś. Po premierze szlaban. Przez miesiąc. Codziennie. Dwudziesta. W moim gabinecie. - wycedził przez zęby. - I doceń, że nie wycofałem się w ostatniej chwili. Dzisiaj po kolacji widzę cię u siebie. - wyszedł, zostawiając dziewczynę w szoku.

Pięknie. Znowu szlaban, znowu z nim. I to cały miesiąc... I jeszcze dzisiaj będzie musiała się do niego zgłosić po kolacji, zamiast spędzić jeszcze chwilkę z kuzynem... Ruszyła przed zamek, żeby zabrać Matta na kolację.

Podczas kolacji siedzieli razem. Matt nie uszedł uwadze wszystkich chyba dziewcząt – nie był ubrany w mundurek, tylko w mugolskie ubrania, i cóż – prezentował się seksownie. Ginny straciła głowę, zapatrzona w chłopaka jak w obrazek. Matthew natomiast rozdzielał między kobiety swój uroczy uśmiech łobuziaka i trzeba przyznać – nawet Ślizgonki obserwowały go z błyszczącymi oczami. Najwięcej uśmiechów otrzymywała jednak Hermiona, wzbudzając tym samym zazdrość wszystkich dziewcząt oprócz Ginny, jedynej znającej ich relacje. Na szczęście Snape nie pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji, dzięki czemu Hermiona nie została zaavadowana wzrokiem... Po kolacji szybko schowała się z Mattem w swoim pokoju.

- Muszę zaraz iść do Snape'a. Czy ty chcesz dzisiaj wracać?

- Tak, inaczej twoja przyjaciółka narobi sobie niepotrzebnych nadziei...

- Też to zauważyłeś? A ona ci się nie podoba? Przecież to ładna dziewczyna...

- Tak, i sympatyczna. Jak przyjedziesz do domu i będziesz miała czas, to ci opowiem coś n temat moich spraw sercowych. A teraz zaprowadź mnie szybko do Dyrektora i uciekaj do tego Nietoperza, jak na niego mówisz. Zaprawdę powiadam ci, mylisz się, i jest on zacnym jegomościem! - przybierając poważną minę, niskim głosem zakończył swoją wypowiedź młodzieniec. Hermiona roześmiała się w głos.

- Mój drogi, a te ubrania mam mu wziąć?

- Weź, ja ich nie noszę, a jemu się mogą przydać. - Hermiona pomniejszyła pakunek z ubraniami i schowała do kieszeni. Energicznym krokiem przeszli niezauważeni do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Po krótkim pożegnaniu dziewczyna zbiegła do lochów, pozostawiając brata opiece siwowłosego czarodzieja.

- Dobry wieczór, przepraszam, ale musiałam odprowadzić Matta do dyrektora... - wyrzuciła jednym tchem, stając w progu gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Doliczę to do szlabanu. Granger, jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Naprawdę uważasz, że jego zaprzyjaźnienie się z twoimi _przyjaciółmi_ – nikt nie umiałby wlać tyle pogardy w jedno słowo, tylko Snape – jest takim fantastycznym pomysłem? Nie licz, że będę kontynuował tę farsę. Najwyżej bardzo się zdziwią na poniedziałkowej próbie. Ale to już twój problem. Za próbę wplątania nauczyciela w idiotyczną intrygę minus 20 punktów od twojego domu. I przypominam o szlabanie. W wieczór po premierze widzę panią w swoim gabinecie, szlaban będzie trwał nieprzerwanie, z weekendami włącznie. - profesor stał oparty o biurko i cicho, zjadliwie syczał niemiłe słowa. Nie krzyczał, tylko zachował zimny spokój. Taki spokojny przerażał dziewczynę chyba bardziej. Wydawał się wyprany z jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć – bezduszna maszyna. Jakim cudem potrafił rozprawiać z nią o miłości Małgorzaty do Mistrza? Czy to możliwe, że zacytował jej taki piekny fragment, kiedy nuciła podczas szlabanu? Ten mężczyzna stanowił największą zagadkę wszechczasów. I jeszcze ta jego tajemnica...

- Przyniosłam panu ubrania, profesorze. Matt je zostawił, może się panu przydadzą. - zwiesiwszy głowę, sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni po pakunek. W tym momencie jednak Snape złapał ją za rękę, powstrzymując działania dziewczyny i dosłownie wrzucił do swojego salonu.

- Myślałem, że Księżniczka Gryffindoru rozumie, że skoro w moim gabinecie nie można mówić o pewnych rzeczach, to nie można również pokazywać tego typu rzeczy, ale jednak przeceniłem ten wątpliwy intelekt. Granger, jesteś opóźniona.

- Jak pan tak może! Przecież to tylko torebka z ubraniami! - oburzyła się, przybierając wojowniczą minę i wyzywająco unosząc twarz.

- Ale mugolskimi, Granger. Połóż to na fotelu, potem przejrzę. Coś jeszcze? -  
- Nie, panie profesorze. - dziewczyna nie śmiała podnieść wzroku na nauczyciela. Gonitwa myśli w jej głowie narastała. Mugolskie ubrania, ukrywanie tożsamości, utrzymywanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy – Snape coś przed nią ukrywał. Co gorsza pewnie nie tylko przed nią, ale przed całą resztą świata. Rozgryzie go, choćby miała spędzić wszystkie wieczory do końca roku w jego gabinecie w uroczym towarzystwie kociołków...

- W takim razie zejdź mi z oczu i nie irytuj mnie już bardziej. Żegnam.

Gdy za dziewczyną zamknęły się drzwi, odpalił papierosa i zrzucił torbę z ubraniami na ziemię.


	4. 4 Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie

Błogosławiony wir pracy! Hermiona nie miała czasu, aby choć przez chwilę myśleć o profesorze z lochów. Nie zaprzątał jej głowy ani jako aktor, ani jako największa zagadka Hogwartu – wszystko dzięki cudownym nauczycielom. Całą niedzielę odrabiała prace domowe nie tylko dla siebie, ale też dla Rona i Harry'ego. Próbowała napisać wszelkie możliwe eseje na przyszły tydzień, żeby mieć wolne wieczory. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała być pierwsza na próbie i wyjdzie z niej ostatnia, dlatego wszystko, co można było zrobić "na zapas" zajmowało jej czas.

Severus Snape w niedzielę rano ochłonął już na tyle, żeby rozpakować pakunek Hermiony. Znalazł tam parę dżinsów, kilka stonowanych koszul i dwa lekkie swetry. Po szybkim śniadaniu i prysznicu wypił nieco Wielosoku, żeby móc przymierzyć ubrania. Wszystkie idealnie pasowały na ciało Matta, dżinsy nieco nieprzyzwoicie opinały się tu i ówdzie. Żadnych łopoczących na wietrze czarnych sztandarów, w które zwykł się ubierać Severus. Żadnych guziczków oprócz tych kilku przy koszuli. Żadnej czerni, same błękity... Merlinie, jak żyć... Sprężystym krokiem sięgnął do własnej szafy, w której czekały na niego ubrania ze Spinner's End. Już poprzedniego dnia je przymierzył i odpowiednio pomniejszył, teraz chciał tylko się upewnić, że ma coś, w czym może się poruszać. Zdecydował się awaryjnie zostawić ubrania Matta na "wszelki wypadek" totalnego kataklizmu i nieszczęścia. Jednocześnie poprzysiągł sobie, że nie ma szans, żeby je dobrowolnie założył.

Akurat ten moment wybrała sobie Hermiona, żeby zastukać do drzwi gabinetu. Przybiegła powiadomić profesora o tym, że pierwsza próba odbędzie się w Pokoju Życzeń, co zaproponował sam Dumbledore. Zirytowany Snape wiedział, że nie ma sensu czekać ponad pół godziny, aż działanie Eliksiru minie – wysłał więc zaklęcie-sondę aby sprawdzić, kto stoi przed jego kwaterami. Znowu ta Gryfonka... Niechętnie otworzył drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. - dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i oniemiała. Spodziewała się otoczonego glorią czerni Nietoperza, zastała go w ciele brata, niedopiętej błękitnej koszuli i obcisłych dżinsach. Zbyt obcisłych. Oprócz tego, że uwydatniały pięknie umięśnione nogi, podkreślały też... inne walory ciała młodego chłopaka. Hermiona na szczęście w porę się opamiętała, przypominając sobie wszystkie żenujące historie z dzieciństwa z Mattem w roli głównej, potem błyskawicznie odtworzyła w głowie głos Snape'a, informujący uczniów o szlabanie i odjęciu punktów i właściwie już była spokojna. Śmiało podniosła głowę i zaczęła rzeczowo informować nauczyciela o miejscu próby.

- O czym mam myśleć, panno Granger, żeby dostać się do Pokoju Życzeń? - odezwał się głębokim, gardłowym głosem Snape. Uznał, że może się troszkę pobawić reakcjami dziewczyny, korzystając z ciała tego chłopaka. To bardzo, bardzo zabawne widzieć, jak Granger rumieni się, słysząc głos własnego kuzyna – jakkolwiek daleką rodziną by nie był.

- O scenie teatralnej. Jutro zaczniemy chyba pierwszą scenę, ale nie musi pan przychodzić w garniturze. I tak w ogóle...to ja bardzo przepraszam, że oni wczoraj na tych miotłach... - Gryfonka wbiła wzrok w podłogę. - Po prostu Matt jest bardzo towarzyski, i chyba inaczej nie umie i od razu się zaprzyjaźnia z całym światem...

- Mogłaś go nie pokazywać światu. A teraz żegnam, czeka mnie jeszcze praca.

Hermiona wyszła. Rozmowa z Nietoperzem nie miała sensu. Z jednej strony wyraźnie wykorzystał jej chwilowe zmieszanie, z drugiej odpowiadał jej tak złośliwie, jak tylko się da. Akurat tej zagadki jego psychiki nie była w stanie i nie zamierzała rozszyfrowywać.

Pracowita niedziela minęła zaskakująco szybko, w poniedziałek wszyscy zaangażowani w spektakl wiedzieli już przed zajęciami o próbie. Profesor Springer obiecała przyjść na rozpoczęcie, ale kwestię prowadzenia prób całkowicie zostawiła Hermionie. Na zajęciach Gryfonka wytężyła uwagę z całych sił, byle tylko nie myśleć po raz kolejny o tym, jak wypadnie pierwsza konfrontacja jej planów z rzeczywistością.

Od 19.30 Hermiona stukała nerwowo obcasami pantofli o drewnianą scenę teatralną, czytając raz po raz na głos harmonogram prób. Nie zauważyła, jak w Pokoju Życzeń zjawił się jeszcze ktoś i przyglądał się dziewczynie, oparty o ścianę.

- Więc tak, dzisiaj ogólnie o książce i o spektaklu, ewentualnie pierwsza scena... Hm, czyli wychodziłoby, że Patriarsze Prudy. W końcu to Fred będzie grał Bezdomnego, tak ustaliłam ze Snape'm... A Berlioza Slughorn... Dobrze, że chociaż roli Wolanda mogę być pewna, Snape go zagra najlepiej na świecie. O ile Ginny się na niego nie rzuci, nieświadoma... Powinnam jej chyba powiedzieć...

- Ani mi się waż. - zabrzmiał cichy głos z tyłu widowni. Gryfonka odwróciła się przerażona i zaczęła szukać w półmroku autora tych słów.  
Zabrzmiały kroki i w świetle sceny zjawił się Snape, oczywiście pod wpływem Wielosokowego. Ubrany był w te obcisłe dżinsy, w których widziała go poprzedniego dnia, jednak do tego miał czarną koszulkę i luźno narzuconą flanelową koszulę, nieco za dużą. Dzięki temu zakrywała go aż do ud, i gdyby był tak miły i ją zapiął, może uczennice byłyby w stanie się skupić na próbie. Hermiona już chciała mu to bezczelnie zaproponować, ale zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to zdradziłoby również ją.

- Tylko tak sobie myślałam na głos, panie profe... A właśnie... Bo ja chyba muszę się do pana zwracać... - w tym momencie przez drzwi Pokoju Życzeń weszło kilka osób, w tym Harry, Ron i Ginny. Od razu skierowali się do dziewczyny i – w ich mniemaniu – Matta.

- No cześć, nie masz zakwasów po tym wczorajszym lataniu? - Ron z sympatią walnął w plecy Matta-Snape'a. Harry wyszczerzył się przyjaźnie, Ginny przyglądała się 'kuzynowi' brązowowłosej z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami. A Hermiona oczekiwała końca świata.

- Nie mam, bo regularnie trenuję w pracy. Poza tym przecież tylko trzymałem się Ginny albo Harry'ego. Wybaczcie, ale chciałbym się skupić na roli. - burknął zimno odtwórca roli Wolanda. Ron i Harry spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, Ginny zrobiła bardzo zawiedzioną minę. Granger w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą – mogło pójść znacznie gorzej. Na szczęście w sali zrobiło się już prawie pełno, dlatego rzuciła na siebie _Sonorusa_ i ruszyła na środek sceny.

- Witam serdecznie i proszę o zajęcie miejsc na widowni! - w stronę mówiącej Hermiony ruszyła profesor Springer. Była to niewysoka postać o kobiecych kształtach, maksymalnie trzydziestopięcioletnia. Pod peleryną zawsze nosiła mugolskie stroje, podkreślając swoją sympatię dla niemagicznego świata. Tym razem była ubrana w ciemne dżinsy, płaskie pantofelki i cienki, jasnobłękitny sweterek. Krótka blond czupryna opadała jej na oczy, schowane za ogromnymi, kwadratowymi oprawkami okularów. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, puściła uczennicy porozumiewawczo oko, wskoczyła zgrabnie na scenę i dość głośno zwróciła się do wszystkich obecnych.

- Kochani, nasza nieoceniona panna Granger zaraz poprowadzi próbę. Ja bym tylko chciała poprosić, żebyście jej słuchali i wykonywali jej polecenia. No, to chyba tyle. Powodzenia! - odwróciła się do dziewczyny i dodała – Jakby były jakieś problemy to przychodź do mnie, kochana! Trzymam kciuki, na pewno sobie poradzisz. A teraz pędzę czytać "Dziennik Bridget Jones"!

Taaak, profesor Springer była stanowczo dość..._malowniczą_ postacią. Hermiona nieopatrznie powiedziała jej o "Dzienniku...", gdy nauczycielka zapytała ją o _"jakąś lekką książkę o kobietach, żeby jeszcze były realia życia mugoli najlepiej, no i wiesz, taką fajną"_... Dziewczyna miała słabość do szalonej profesorki, dlatego podarowała jej obie części bestselleru. Na co dzień czytywała dużo ambitniejszą literaturę, jednak perypetie nieogarniętej Bridget poprawiały jej nastrój w chwilach totalnej załamki. Springer kupiła sobie przyjaźń uczennicy bezpośredniością i zainteresowaniem światem mugoli. Wpływ na ich relacje mogło mieć też to, jak bardzo się różniły – przy wiecznie uśmiechniętej nauczycielce mugoloznawstwa Hermiona mogła czasem pożartować i nie musiała być Wiem-To-Wszystko – akurat mugoloznawstwo miała opanowane do perfekcji i zdobywanie na nim punktów było zdaniem Hermiony nie fair względem reszty uczniów.

Springer odeszła w stronę drzwi, odprowadzana zimnym spojrzeniem Snape'a. Wyglądał, jakby ciało chłopaka mu ciążyło – wzrok nie był aż tak przerażający, poza tym pewnie ciężko byłoby mu wykonać to jego standardowe Wejście Nietoperza bez łopoczących szat... Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na tę myśl i rozdzieliła kopie scenariusza między aktorów. Pokrótce streściła fabułę i zaproponowała, aby każdy sam zapoznał się po cichu ze swoimi fragmentami tekstu i zgłosił się do niej z ewentualnymi uwagami i pytaniami. Przedstawiła też Snape'a jako Matta, zgrabnie prezentując wcześniej przygotowane kłamstwo. Snape ukłonił się lekko, zdobywając się na nieco kwaśny uśmiech. Na szczęście w ciele chłopaka wyszedł on całkiem szczerze. Sama natomiast poprosiła na scenę Matta, Freda i profesora Slughorna. Gdy trzej mężczyźni stanęli obok dziewczyny, zaczęła cicho mówić, żeby nie przeszkadzać reszcie, czytającej swoje role.

- Pierwsza scena to scena poznania Wolanda na Patriarszych Prudach. Jak przejrzycie teksty to możemy zaczynać, panowie?

- Ja jestem gotowy. - mruknął cicho Snape, zaplatając ręce z lekceważąco trzymanym scenariuszem.  
- Ja właściwie to chyba chciałbym najpierw to przeczytać, żeby złapać klimat, wiesz... - wybąkał Fred, wiecznie nieprzygotowany do obowiązków.

- A pan, profesorze? - dziewczyna zwróciła się do Slughorna, pochylonego nad tekstem.

- Myślałem, że dzisiaj to tak tylko organizacyjnie... Przejrzę i jutro będę gotów do pracy. - Slughorn obdarzył Hermionę przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Matt-Snape przewrócił oczami i lekko się skrzywił, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę dla współaktorów. Na szczęście zauważyła to tylko Hermiona.

- W takim razie nie ma sensu, żebyśmy tu dalej siedzieli. - Po rzuceniu _Sonorusa_ zwróciła się do reszty sali. - Jutro widzimy się o tej samej porze, na tych samych zasadach. Proszę, aby każdy przeczytał przynajmniej swoją rolę. Każdą scenę przed zagraniem dokładnie omówimy. W przypadku pytań, jak już mówiłam, służę radą. - uczniowie i kilku nauczycieli zaczęli powoli zbierać się do wyjścia, jedni pogrążeni nadal w lekturze skryptu, inni zajęci rozmową. Sala z wolna pustoszała.

Gryfonka ściszyła swój głos i zaczęła zbierać swoje notatki. Zamknąwszy torbę, zarzuciła ją na ramię i odwróciła się z zamiarem zejścia ze sceny. W ostatniej chwili wyhamowała, w przeciwnym wypadku zderzyłaby się z Nietoperzem, nonszalancko oczekującym na nią z boku drewnianego podestu.

- Skoro wszystko już omówione i nikt nie ma pytań, czas wracać do twoich komnat, Hermiono. - rzucił swobodnym tonem z drwiącym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Ależ...oczywiście, braciszku! Mam sporo nauki, ty chyba też powinieneś pisać coś do pracy, prawda? - chwilowe zmieszanie dziewczyna pokryła szerokim uśmiechem i pewnie ujęła mężczyznę pod ramię.

Szli korytarzem w stronę kwater Prefekt Naczelnej nadal bawiąc się w tę grę pozorów i w duchu licząc, żeby żadne z przyjaciół Hermiony nie wpadło na pomysł, aby ją odwiedzić. Snape wszedł do pokoju dziewczyny, aby z salonu przejść kominkiem do swoich ukochanych lochów.

- Może napije się pan herbaty? - uprzejmie zapytała dziewczyna, stawiając torbę na ziemi, gdy Snape zabezpieczał drzwi zaklęciem.

- A mamy coś do omówienia, Granger? - ledwie wypowiedział te słowa, jego twarz zaczęła się nagle zmieniać, nos się wydłużył, włosy postanowiły gwałtownie rosnąć i ciemnieć. Hermiona wiedziała, co to oznacza, dlatego błyskawicznie rzuciła na swojego nauczyciela zaklęcie, które umożliwiało dostosowanie rozmiaru ubrań do sylwetki. Odkryła je w jakimś głupim czasopiśmie, chyba "Modnej Wiedźmie". Ginny lubiła czasem to przeglądać, szukając inspiracji odzieżowych - tą metodą Hermiona poznała ten prosty, praktyczny czar i uznała, że warto go zapamiętać.

Po chwili stał przed nią Snape ze swoją standardową, nieprzyjemną miną, we flanelowej koszuli zsuwającej się z ramion, czarnej koszulce i – o Merlinie! – obcisłych dżinsach jej kuzyna. O ile na ciele Matta, jak zauważyła rano, opinały się nieprzyzwoicie, o tyle ze Snape'm było jeszcze gorzej. Rozmiar się dostosował, ale nadal były ciasne – szczególnie w tym jednym, dość newralgicznym punkcie, spodnie wściekle się napinały, jakby chciały pęknąć. Do tego podkreślały umięśnione uda profesora – o takie nogi by go nigdy nie podejrzewała! - i cóż, dość skutecznie nie pozwalały oderwać wzroku od miejsca na południe od klamry paska... Dziewczyna spłonęła buraczkowym rumieńcem, wbiła wzrok w podłogę i szybko przywołała dwa kubki z półki.

- Rozumiem, że teraz chce pani herbatą mnie tu zatrzymać, by móc się napatrzeć do woli? - głos Snape'a, teraz już nie brzmiący jak głos Matta, był jak roztopiona czekolada. Hermiona drżącymi rękami postawiła kubki na stoliku, przywołała herbatę z szafki i zaparzyła gorący napój. Nadal nie miała odwagi podnieść wzroku na Mistrza Eliksirów. Bała się również, że jeśli cokolwiek spróbuje powiedzieć, jej własny głos ją zawiedzie. Myśli od kilku chwil galopowały w szaleńczym tempie pod burzą brązowych loków: _Snape i spodnie - o Merlinie! - jaki on jest seksowny - jaki on musi być wyposażony - jak ja mogę o tym myśleć - idiotko, to nauczyciel - to gorzej niż nauczyciel, to Snape - to Nietoperz! - ale jak on seksownie wygląda - jesteś kretynką, opanuj się - trzy wdechy - nie patrz na niego, bo znowu się zarumienisz - zrób herbaty - ale te spodnie - ten facet powinien na zawsze porzucić swoje czarne szaty i chodzić w dżinsach, mógłby mieć każdą -nie, przecież to Nietoperz, jest paskudny jak bezgwiezdna listopadowa noc – no chyba, że ktoś lubi ciemne noce - ale tak wygląda - jak ja wytrzymam te próby - jak to dobrze, że jest magia i można wyczarować wrzątek – chwała Merlinowi, że wtedy, gdy mnie wezwał, był w luźnych spodniach..._

Przez cały ten czas Severus obserwował dziewczynę zza zasłony włosów, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w nieznacznym, ironicznym półuśmiechu. Doskonale wiedział, co doprowadziło Gryfonkę do rumieńców w kolorze dzikich róż. Chwilę przed wyjściem na próbę, już w ciele tego chłopaka, zerknął w lustro. Wiedział, na czym opinają się najbardziej dżinsy mugola, ale wiedział też, że na nim w tym miejscu opinałyby się znacznie widoczniej. Gdy teraz ukradkowo zerknął w dół, już wiedział, że miał niestety rację. Czuł się nieco dziwnie, ale bawiło go zakłopotanie dziewczyny. Zrzucił z ramion koszulę i usiadł w fotelu. Na jego ruch Hermiona wreszcie zareagowała siadając naprzeciw i nieśmiało zerkając w jego stronę.

- Przepraszam, profesorze, ja po prostu się zdziwiłam, nigdy nie widziałam pana w niczym innym, niż czerni... - wydukała niepewnie, pochylając się nad herbatą.

- Dziękuję za zmianę rozmiaru odzieży, panno Granger. Bez pani pomocy niechybnie bym się w te ubrania nie zmieścił... - zawiesił głos, zdając sobie sprawę z niezamierzonej dwuznaczności ostatnich słów. Miał ochotę plasnąć otwartą dłonią we własne czoło: zawstydzanie uczennic w ciele jakiegoś lalusia – w porządku, zawstydzanie Granger przy każdej możliwej okazji - też w porządku, to całkiem niezła zabawa, ale prowokowanie jej niekoniecznie jasnymi tekstami było narażaniem się na odpowiedź...

- Nie wiem, jakiego zaklęcia pani użyła, ale proszę je pamiętać, gdybym kiedyś nie zdążył wypić kolejnej porcji Wielosoku na czas. - stwierdził spokojnie, próbując zatuszować słowa, które znowu przyprawiły Gryfonkę o głęboki rumieniec.

- To było _A__equare__ I__ndumentum*, _panie profesorze. Ginny to gdzieś znalazła, a że dość przydatne, to zapamiętałam... Jak pan sądzi, profesor Slughorn będzie w stanie jutro już grać? Mam na myśli, czy zdąży się nauczyć roli... - Hermiona postanowiła dyplomatycznie sprowadzić rozmowę na neutralny temat, zanim Snape coś znowu powie. Miała dość wyglądania jak dojrzały pomidor.

- Powinien, panno Granger. - po twarzy profesora błąkał się nadal lekki, drwiący uśmieszek, choć ton głosu wrócił do standardowo chłodnej temperatury.

- Byłoby cudownie. Rozmawiałam wcześniej z resztą obsady i mają być gotowi do grania kolejnych scen. Profesor McGongall obiecała pomóc przy przygotowywaniu dekoracji. Jak pójdzie szybko, to uda się nam to wystawić na Halloween. Myślę, że to byłaby ciekawa atrakcja po uczcie, nie sądzi pan?

- Możliwe. Przypominam, że musi się pani uczyć, panno Granger. Ten spektakl oczywiście jest istotny, ale czekają panią również egzaminy w przyszłym roku.

- Wiem o tym, profesorze. Wczoraj przygotowałam wszystkie prace na ten tydzień, żeby mieć wolne wieczory. Staram się podzielić czas tak, aby zdążyć ze wszystkimi obowiązkami. Ale dziękuję, to miło, że się pan tak troszczy o moją edukację. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Celowo sprowokowała nauczyciela, wiedziała, że te słowa go rozwścieczą.

- Nie troszczę się o twoją edukację, Granger! Nie życzę sobie po prostu, żebyś pisała potem milion odwołań od swoich wyników, zrzucając winę na mnie i profesor Springer! - Snape odstawił z hukiem kubek, wstał i ruszył w stronę kominka. - Żegnam! - po chwili jego szata znikała w płomieniach.

Tak wyglądały rozmowy z Nietoperzem. On chyba miał rozdwojenie jaźni – ilekroć Hermiona zdążyła pomyśleć o nim pozytywnie, przypominał, że jest dupkiem z lochów. Najważniejsze, że jej pomógł. Teraz trzeba tylko uważnie go obserwować, i na pewno wkrótce się wyjaśni, co takiego ukrywa ten mroczny mężczyzna. Dziewczyna wyczyściła kubki, odesłała je z powrotem na półkę i padła na łóżko. Pierwszy dzień prób miała za sobą. Od jutra czekała ją praca reżysera, co było nie lada wyzwaniem. Potrzebowała dużo snu.

Nie wiedziała, że już niedługo będzie się cieszyć spokojnymi nocami.

- Nie, nie, nie! Lavender, masz się cieszyć, w końcu dostajesz wszystkie rzeczy swojej pani, nagle masz pełną szafę ślicznych, modnych ubrań! Jeszcze raz! - Hermiona po raz kolejny próbowała wykrzesać entuzjazm z niepewnej koleżanki. Argument z ubraniami na szczęście trafił do wyobraźni blondwłosej Gryfonki i zaczęła grać znacznie lepiej, niż podczas poprzednich piętnastu podejść do tej sceny.  
Granger miała dość. Nie sądziła, że większość osób ma aż tak słabe pojęcie o teatrze. Pozytywnie zakoczyli ją chyba jedynie bliźniacy – może dzięki psotom i próbom wywinięcia się od odpowiedzialności wyrobili w sobie umiejętność wcielania się w inne postaci. Fred jako Bezdomny był niezrównany – nawet scenę biegania po Moskwie jak obłąkany odegrał wiarygodnie. Ron w charakterze Azazella też radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Matt-Snape nie omieszkał zrzucić tego, rzecz jasna, na wrodzoną głupotę wszystkich Weasleyów i ich naturalne skłonności do wygłupów, na szczęście powiedział to cicho do samej Hermiony, gdy któregoś wieczora wracał z nią z próby do jej komnat, aby stamtąd przenieść się do lochów. Snape... Co do niego, dziewczyna się nie myliła. Grał bezbłędnie. Obawiała się ich wspólnych scen, ponieważ nie była pewna, czy podoła takiemu poziomowi aktorstwa, jakie prezentował. Ciekawe, gdzie nauczył się tak dobrze udawać... Radził sobie w podwójnej roli – powstrzymywał swój cięty język i skutecznie udawał Matta, z drugiej strony wcielał się w Wolanda. Ona ledwie dawała sobie radę z reżyserowaniem poszczególnych scen i jednoczesnym graniem Małgorzaty. Zawsze czuła szacunek do Mistrza Eliksirów, choćby ze względu na jego ogromną wiedzę, ale teraz zaczęła go podziwiać. Była mu wdzięczna za pomoc. Gdy ona stała na scenie z Lupinem i próbowała zmusić Remusa do odrobiny wysiłku podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej sceny, on czekał z przodu widowni i co chwilę pomagał swoimi komentarzami. Nawet nie był złośliwy, dawał im po prostu rzeczowe wskazówki. Był w stanie przejść ponad swoją niezrozumiałą dla dziewczyny niechęcią dla wilkołaka i zwracał się do niego z względnym szacunkiem. To wszystko powodowało, że Hermiona czuła niesamowity respekt i coś na kształt delikatnej sympatii dla nauczyciela. Kiedy tylko zjawiali się w jej komnatach Snape znów był tym samym, zgryźliwym Nietoperzem, znanym całemu Hogwartowi. Czasem, po trudniejszych próbach zostawał na herbacie i omawiał z Gryfonką problemy, które musieli rozwiązać. Pierwszy tydzień owocował w trudne próby – gdyby nie Snape, to pierwsza nie miałaby sensu. To on uratował scenę spotkania na Patriarszych Prudach swoją grą – profesor Slughorn okazał się tragicznym aktorem.  
Rozmyślania przerwał Hermionie ich powód.

- Na scenę, siostra. Teraz twoja kolej na latanie nad miastem! - Matt uśmiechał się drwiącym uśmiechem profesora.

Dziewczyna posłusznie stanęła na scenie, wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa do uśmiechającej się do ściany Lavender, a Ginny rzuciła na nią z widowni zaklęcie lewitacyjne, umożliwiając przyjaciółce uniesienie się nad niewielką salą. Była to już ostatnia scena tego dnia. Na kolejny pozostawili pierwsze spotkanie Małgorzaty z Wolandem i bal.

Hermiona stała już bezpiecznie na scenie i podawała aktorom sceny, do których mieli się przygotować na następną próbę. Oprócz wątku Małgorzaty grali przecież też wątki rozgrywające się w Moskwie i historię Poncjusza Piłata, ponadto najwyższy czas sprawdzić stroje w tych scenach, które już udało im się opanować. W tym czasie Ginny dopadła Matta i uwiesiła się jego ramienia.

- Słuchaj, Matt, jest taka sprawa... W sobotę jest wyjście do Hogsmeade, może chciałbyś się ze mną wybrać na piwo kremowe? Chłopaki też pewnie pójdą, Miona nam załatwi pozwolenie od dyrektora... To znaczy tobie, bo my i tak możemy. Ostatnio nie miałeś czasu nawet z nami pogadać, więc może w weekend ci się uda? - rudowłosa zatrzepotała rzęsami i posłała domniemanemu młodzieńcowi najpiękniejszy z posiadanych uśmiechów.

- Nie wiem, czy nie będę musiał pojechać do domu. Sprawy zawodowe, dokumenty, takie tam. Poza tym nie jestem pewien, czy Dumbledore się zgodzi. Odpowiem ci w piątek, dobrze? - Snape wykonał godny podziwu manewr powstrzymywania własnego sposobu bycia. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli powiedział to wszystko dość obojętnie i lekko, przy okazji starając się nie ranić uczuć dziewczyny. Osobiście, miał pewien uraz do rudowłosych. Weasleyównę lubił, bo miała bardziej poukładane w głowie niż wszyscy jej bracia, ale nie zamierzał spędzać wolnej soboty jako kuzyn Wiem-To-Wszystko razem z nią, Rudym Idiotą i Złotym Chłopcem.

Od początku prób minęły prawie dwa tygodnie i powoli, powoli wychodzili na prostą. Nie było łatwo, ale było warto. Hermiona zauważyła, że Ginny uśmiecha się prosząco do Snape'a i postanowiła interweniować.

- Matt, musimy lecieć! Mamy dzisiaj wysłać dokumenty twojemu koledze! Pogadamy jutro, Ginny! - tym naprędce skleconym kłamstewkiem wyrwała mężczyznę z rąk rudowłosej i praktycznie biegiem zabrała z sali.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi od pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, Snape oparł się o ścianę, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni kolejnych dżinsów należących do Matta, tym razem na szczęście nieco luźniejszych – od pamiętnej pierwszej próby nie nosił tamtych spodni – i z właściwą sobie złośliwością spytał:

- Gdzież to panna Nigdy-Nie-Złamię-Regulaminu nauczyła się tak wzorowo kłamać? I z jakiej okazji wybawiła mnie pani od swojej przyjaciółki, czyżby kuzyn nie był nią zainteresowany?

Hermiona zrezygnowanym gestem rzuciła torbę na podłogę, machnęła różdżką w kierunku półki z herbatą i opadła na fotel.

- Nie wiem, co Ginny chciała od pana, ale wiem, że podoba jej się Matt. Zakładam, że nie zamierza pan grać słodkiego mugola, dlatego zabrałam pana stamtąd, gdy tylko zauważyłam, że stoi pan z nią sam, profesorze. To chyba logiczne, nie chcę, żeby cierpiała. - odpowiedziała, parząc dwie herbaty. Nauczyła się już, że po niektórych próbach nie ma sensu pytać, czy Mistrz Eliksirów zostanie – wystarczyło przygotować gorący napój i delikatnie zagadnąć o jakąkolwiek scenę – to wystarczało, aby wdał się w dyskusję i wypił przynajmniej jeden kubek.

Nauczyciel właśnie zaczął przechodzić przemianę. Gryfonka się tego spodziewała, trzecią dawkę Wielosoku wypił, gdy ona kończyła grać scenę spotkania z Azazellem, a od tego czasu spokojnie minęła godzina. Między innymi dlatego szybko zabrała go z Pokoju Życzeń – bała się, że przemiana może się zacząć, zanim dojdą do jej kwater. Rzuciła na nauczyciela _Aequare Indumentum_ i obserwowała spokojnie, jak wracał do swojego wyglądu. Już po chwili twarz dwudziestoparolatka została zastąpiona przez zachmurzone oblicze profesora. Trzeba przyznać – w mugolskim ubraniu wyglądał dużo młodziej. Pasowała do niego błękitna koszula i szary sweter, dzięki nim wyglądał mniej przerażająco i jakoś sympatyczniej, niż zazwyczaj. Brakowało mu chyba pewnego majestatu, nadawanego przez czarne szaty. Nadal jednak z jego postawy biła elegancja, spokój i chłód – cechy charakterystyczne Mistrza Eliksirów. Być może zawdzięczał to obojętnemu spojrzeniu, ostrym rysom twarzy albo nienaturalnie sztywnej sylwetce. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała go zgarbionego.

- Panna Weasley zaproponowała mi wspólne wyjście do Hogsmeade w sobotę. Uznała, że uda się pani załatwić zgodę Dumbledore'a dla mnie. Proszę docenić, że nie odmówiłem od razu. - siadając w fotelu, nauczyciel obserwował szok na twarzy uczennicy.

- Aaale... przecież... przecież pan tam nie pójdzie... - Hermiona była bezradna. Z jednej strony nie była w stanie zmusić Snape'a do udawania Matta poza próbami, z drugiej powoli brakowało jej wiarygodnych argumentów, które pozwoliłyby utrzymać Ginny w niewiedzy i jej nie raniły.

- Dlatego do soboty musisz załatwić z Dumbledore'm przyjazd Matta tutaj. I zgodę na Hogsmeade. - prychnął Snape i sięgnął po swoją herbatę.

- Zaraz, zacznę od wysłania do niego sowy. A co, jeśli nie będzie mógł przyjechać? - w oczach Gryfonki widać było totalne zdezorientowanie.

- Wtedy będziesz musiała sklecić jakieś ładne kłamstewko. Masz już w tym wprawę. - Snape nie mógł darować sobie złośliwego uniesienia kącików ust. Siedział w fotelu z łokciami ułożonymi na oparciach, trzymając w złączonych dłoniach kubek herbaty. W nikłym świetle Hermiona nie mogła dojrzeć wyrazu jego oczu, jednak wiedziała, że nauczyciel jest, o dziwo, w dobrym humorze. O sobie tego nie mogła powiedzieć. Sięgnęła po notes, skreśliła kilka zdań na wyrwanej kartce, przeprosiła nauczyciela i pobiegła do sowiarni z gotowym listem.

Gdy z powrotem weszła do swoich kwater, Snape właśnie pochylał się nad swoim egzemplarzem scenariusza.

- Powinniśmy przećwiczyć jutrzejszą scenę balu. Chociaż... to właściwie jest banalne, ale nasza rozmowa przed balem i po nim, to jest istotne i musi być dobrze zagrane.

- Cóż, bardzo chętnie. Tyle, że właściwie w obu tych scenach jest też reszta świty Wolanda... - niepewnie stwierdziła dziewczyna, zaglądając do swoich notatek.

- Dlatego zagramy sobie teraz rozmowę po balu. Tę jedną scenę, gdzie najpierw Małgorzata ratuje Friedę, a potem odzyskuje Mistrza. To jest najtrudniejsze, proszę się skupić. Zaczyna pani, od tego fragmentu. - mężczyzna wskazał palcem zdanie w tekście, oparł się wygodnie i wbił wzrok w Gryfonkę.

Hermiona usiadła na brzegu fotela, spojrzała niepewnie na Snape'a, wchodząc w rolę, i zaczęła:

_- __Chyba czas już na mnie... Jest późno..._

- Dokąd się pani spieszy? - nauczyciel rzucił to swoim standardowym głosem, brzmiąc dokładnie tak, jak dziewczyna wyobrażała to sobie, czytając książkę.__

- Tak, już czas. Dziękuję panu, messer. Wszystkiego dobrego, messer. - wyszeptała teatralnie brązowowłosa. Zmieszanie nie było dla niej trudne – nie miała sprecyzowanego zdania o swoim profesorze, nie wiedziała, czego się po nim spodziewać. A na polu spektaklu zaskakiwał ją już nie raz, dlatego czuła się niepewnie i granie tej sceny przychodziło jej bez trudu.

W odpowiedzi Snape wygiął usta w uśmiechu, niestety takim, który nie sięga oczu. Już otwierał usta, aby wypowiedzieć kolejną kwestię, gdy rozległo się stukanie do okna.  
Gryfonka zerwała się, wpuściła sowę i odwiązała od jej nóżki list.

- Rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie, żeby przyniosła odpowiedź bezpośrednio do mojego pokoju. Wiedziałam, że Matt od razu odpisze. - wytłumaczyła dziewczyna, podsuwając sowie ciastko, zamykając za nią okno i rozwijając wiadomość.

Po chwili opadła na swoje łóżko, ustawione w rogu pokoju. Gruby materac lekko ugiął się pod ciężarem jej ciała. Schowała twarz w rękach, a jej włosy rozsypały się, tworząc kurtynę.

- Granger, co się stało? - szorstko zapytał Snape, widząc reakcję dziewczyny na list. Nawet nie drgnęła.

- Granger, odpowiadaj. Co się dzieje? - lekko zdenerwowany wstał. Hermiona nadal nie podniosła głowy. Wstał i zabrał z łóżka list, który tam rzuciła. Na to Gryfonka zareagowała z oburzeniem, ale tylko uciszył ją zaklęciem i zaczął czytać. Granger tymczasem próbowała mu wyrwać kartkę, ale widząc, że nie ma szans, znów usiadła zrezygnowana na łóżku i tylko śledziła twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, rzucając mu zrezygnowane, ale i wściekłe spojrzenia.

_"Witaj, siostrzyczko! _  
_Ja niestety nie mogę przyjechać. Naczelnik – ten, o którym Ci opowiadałem – dorzucił mi służby w każdy weekend do końca roku, bo złożyłem ostatnio podanie o urlop na Boże Narodzenie. Musi mi go przyznać, więc się mści. Myślę, że Mistrz Eliksirów mnie godnie zastąpi. Na ile zdążyłem go poznać, facet ma fantastyczne poczucie humoru i pewnie będzie go bawił fakt, że może podszyć się pode mnie i posłuchać uczniowskich ploteczek. Prosiłbym tylko – o ile się zgodzi, oczywiście – żeby nie dawał zbyt dużych nadziei Ginny. To nie jej wina, po prostu hm... ja nie jestem zainteresowany. Wytłumaczę Ci to przy najbliższej okazji, obiecuję! Kocham Cię, siostrzyczko, trzymam kciuki za spektakl i Twoją współpracę z – jak go nazywasz, Nietoperzem? Jeszcze raz przepraszam_.

_Ściskam, Twój Matt."_

- Mamy problem, panno Granger. - Snape usiadł na łóżku obok niej, wyprostował swoje długie nogi i skrzyżował w kostkach. - Musi pani do jutra wymyślić jakąś piękną historię o tym, że Matt musi jechać do domu. Nie ma szans, żebym udawał mugola i znosił całą Złotą Trójcę z Weasleyówną. Nie ma szans. - gdy po chwili nadal nie słyszał odpowiedzi, spojrzał na siedzącą obok Gryfonkę. Patrzyła na niego z pretensją w oczach, trzymając ręce zaplecione na piersiach. Zorientował się, że nadal nie oddał jej głosu. Machnął dwa razy różdżką z kpiącym uśmieszkiem i Hermiona poczuła, że znów może mówić.

- Jak pan śmiał! Najpierw zabrał pan moją prywatną korespondencję, potem odebrał mi głos, co pan sobie wyobraża? - wykrzyknęła oburzona, zrywając się z łóżka i stając naprzeciw nauczyciela.

- Dziesięć punktów za impertynencję, Granger. Pięć za nazywanie mnie Nietoperzem. Poza tym, ten list dotyczył mnie, a ty nie byłaś łaskawa udzielić mi odpowiedzi na pytanie. A teraz kombinuj, co powiesz Weasleyównie. - mówiąc do Hermiony chłodnym, opanowanym tonem, jakiego używał podczas lekcji Snape z gracją wstał, wyminął ją i wrócił do stolika,.

- Prawdę, panie profesorze. Nie mogę dłużej jej mydlić oczu, sama widzi, że coś jest nie tak. - brązowowłosa wlała w te słowa jad godny jej rozmówcy. Jego sposób bycia powoli zaczynał jej się udzielać – może to była jedyna forma wywarcia jakiegokolwiek wrażenia na Mistrzu Eliksirów.

- Nie radzę, Granger, nie radzę. - Profesor wstał i skierował się do kominka. Dziewczyna zastąpiła mu drogę.

- To nie moja wina, że podoba jej się Matt. Panu też zależy na utrzymaniu tajemnicy. Proszę mi pomóc, ona mi już nie wierzy w te wszystkie wymówki. - Hermiona postanowiła odwołać się do poczucia przyzwoitości nauczyciela, licząc na to, że poczuje się współwinny wszystkich kłamstw.

- Przygotowuj się do roli. - z tymi słowami wszedł w płomienie i już po chwili dziewczyna została sama z całą masą problemów i dwoma kubkami pełnymi herbaty na stoliku, zarzuconym notatkami i scenariuszami.

Piątkowy poranek rozpoczął się Eliksirami. Hermiona szła na nie zrezygnowana, nadal nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Zasnęła dopiero o świcie, poświęcając całą noc na rozważanie kwestii Matta i Ginny. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć dziewczynie powrót chłopaka na weekend do domu. Mogłaby się powołać na to, iż Dumbledore nie dał mu zgody na wspólne wyjście, ale wtedy Ginny nalegałaby na spotkanie z nim w zamku. A wiarygodnych wymówek już nie było. Zdecydowała się po zajęciach spróbować jeszcze raz porozmawiać ze Snape'm, może udałoby się jej przekonać go do choćby godzinnej przemiany i spotkania z dziewczyną...

Po dwóch godzinach warzenia, gdy ostatni uczniowie wychodzili, dziewczyna podeszła do biurka Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Słucham, panno Granger. - podniósł na nią wzrok, przeszywając ją spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę mi pan nie pomoże? - bała się powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Sam ją przestrzegał przed rozmawianiem o jego udziale w spektaklu nawet w jego gabinecie, dlatego zadała tylko to jedno pytanie.

- Zdaje się, że ma pani teraz Transmutację. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. - wskazał jej drzwi.

Czyli jest zdana sama na siebie. Snape jej nie pomoże, a ona musi wymyślić do wieczora coś, co przekona Ginny o tym, że Mattem nie warto się zajmować. Postanowiła póki co skupić się na zajęciach, licząc, że rozwiązanie samo wpadnie jej do głowy.

Pół godziny przed próbą Hermiona sączyła w swoim pokoju herbatę, błądząc wzrokiem po scenariuszu. Myślami była nadal przy przyjaciółce, która podczas posiłków wydawała się być nieco spłoszoną przez wymijającą odpowiedź Matta poprzedniego dnia. Już wcześniej wyjaśniła jej, że Matthew nie zjawia się na wspólnych posiłkach, ponieważ zabronił tego Dumbledore, i że dyrektor nalegał na zachowanie w tajemnicy obecności chłopaka w zamku. Dziewczynie było szkoda Rudej, w końcu życzyła jej jak najlepiej, ale skoro Matt nie był nią z jakichś względów zainteresowany, może i faktycznie lepiej, żeby – nawet w opcji "Snape udaje mugola" – się z nim nie spotykała. Tymczasem w kominku pojawił się Matt. To znaczy, Snape, ale już w ciele Matta. Tym razem miał na sobie dość luźne czarne sztruksy i czarną koszulę. Wyglądał...fantastycznie. Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest próbą zniechęcenia do chłopaka Ginny. Snape zapewne liczył na wywołanie w umyśle Rudej skojarzeń z Mistrzem Eliksirów, które skutecznie wpłynęłyby na zmianę postrzegania Matta przez dziewczynę. Gryfonka nawet nie próbowała go uświadomić, jak mu nie wyszło. W tej mrocznej stylizacji wyglądał bezbłędnie. Obawiała się, że tak samo zareaguje Ginny – cichym westchnięciem.

- Czy ten dźwięk był oznaką tego, jak bardzo się pani cieszy na mój widok, panno Granger? - mężczyzna oparł się o kominek w lekkiej, nonszalanckiej pozie.

- Po prostu dotarło do mnie, jak Ginny na pana zareaguje. Jak się okazuje, do Matta pasuje czerń... - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i przelewitowała na stolik drugi kubek, jednym machnięciem różdzki napełniając go herbatą. - Proszę, profesorze. Mamy jeszcze pół godziny do próby. -

Snape usiadł przy stoliku i sięgnął po swój egzemplarz scenariusza. Hermiona obserowała go, oczekując jakiegoś komentarza do własnych słów. Nie doczekała się.

- Jest pani przygotowana do dzisiejszego grania? - sformułował to zdanie tak, jakby miał na myśli nie tylko rolę Małgorzaty.

- Wydaje mi się, że tak. A pan, profesorze? - dziewczyna postanowiła odpowiedzieć w tym samym tonie.

- Aż za dobrze. - Snape upił łyk herbaty i dalej przeglądał scenariusz, nie zaszczycając nawet jej spojrzeniem.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że z Mistrza Eliksirów nie da się nic wyciągnąć na temat Ginny. Dała sobie spokój i sama wróciła do scenariusza.

Po pewnym czasie, spędzonym w ciszy, Snape zgiął się w pół w fotelu. Szybkim gestem sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjąwszy z niej małą fiolkę, wypił całą jej zawartość jednym haustem.

- Czyżby Wielosok? - zapytała Hermiona, podnosząc głowę znad kartek.

- Wypiłem go dziś wcześniej, żeby dopasować garnitur. Myślę, że czas się zbierać na próbę.

- A ja nadal nie wiem, co powiedzieć Ginny... - mruknęła Hermiona, zbierając z podłogi torbę i zarzucając ją na ramię. Snape zerknął ukradkiem na dziewczynę ze złośliwym uśmiechem i otworzył przed nią drzwi. Bez słowa ruszyli do Pokoju Życzeń.

Scena balu przeszła dość gładko, oprócz jednej sytuacji. Przy wypowiedzi Behemota: _"Na litość boską, królowo, czyż ośmieliłbym się nalać damie wódki? To czysty spirytus!" _bliźniacy przerwali Tonks wybuchem śmiechu.

- Miona, powinnaś do tej roli... - zaczął Fred, zginając się ze śmiechu.

- ... ściągnąć Kruma! On na pewno umie pić! - skończył George, opierając się na ramieniu brata.

- Pewnie by się ucieszył z tego angażu! - dorzucił Fred, czym zasłużył sobie na gromiące spojrzenie reżyserki. Jednak wesołość braci wkrótce udzieliła się wszystkim, i kiedy Tonks ponownie próbowała wykrztusić z siebie poważnym tonem tę kwestię, cała grupa śmiała się w głos.  
Co najdziwniejsze, odtwórca roli Wolanda również się śmiał. Jego śmiech przykuł uwagę dwóch Gryfonek. Starsza z nich była zdziwiona tym, że – bądź co bądź - Snape potrafi się śmiać. Młodsza natomiast liczyła na to, że po próbie usłyszy zgodę na wspólne sobotnie wyjście. Zapatrzona w mężczyznę obserwowała, jak uroczo się śmieje. Od pierwszego spotkania z nim w kwaterach Prefekt Naczelnej nie zdarzyło się jej słyszeć jego śmiechu. Na próbach był dość ponury. Zrzucała to na identyfikację się z rolą, nie szukając innych powodów.

Wszystkie zaplanowane sceny udało się dokończyć. Na kolejny tydzień przypadały próby w kostiumach i przygotowywanie dekoracji. Wielkimi krokami zbliżała się premiera. Gdy poszczególne osoby omawiały z Hermioną kwestię stroju, Snape podszedł do Ginny. Ona doskonale wiedziała, w czym będzie grać, ustaliły to już na początku prób. Siedziała z tyłu sali, obserwując wygłupiających się razem z Tonks bliźniaków. Mężczyzna usiadł obok i zaczął rozmowę.

- Dumbledore się zgodził, a mi się udało odwołać wyjazd do domu. Chętnie zobaczę jutro Hogsmeade. Tylko wiesz, nie chciałbym tam siedzieć za długo, żeby nie nadużywać sympatii dyrektora. I tak jestem przeszczęśliwy, że w ogóle pozwala mi tu mieszkać, no i jutro z wami wyjść. - udało mu się zagrać względny entuzjazm.

- Super! Powiem chłopakom, na pewno się ucieszą. A Hermiona idzie z nami czy tradycyjnie wkuwa? - dziewczyna była rozpromieniona.

- Nie wiem, pogadam z nią dzisiaj. Pewnie się wybierze na trochę. Idę jej pomóc, bo jak patrzę na tę kolejkę szaleńców, którzy muszą wiedzieć wszystko o każdym elemencie własnej garderoby, to aż mi jej szkoda.

- Ale wydaje mi się, że ona to lubi. Tak ją to pochłonęło, że aż podpadła Snape'owi. Dał jej szlaban, i z tego co mówiła, to po zakończeniu prób też się będzie z nim męczyć... Biedactwo... - Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która stała na środku sceny otoczona przepychającymi się uczniami.

- On chyba nie jest taki zły, na ile go zdążyłem poznać. - Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, w duchu myśląc o tym, że Matt miał rację. Słuchanie plotek mogło być ciekawą przygodą. Szczególnie, że był wybitnie znienawidzonym nauczycielem.

- To świadczy tylko o tym, że nie zdążyłeś go poznać. - Ginny obdarzyła go szerokim uśmiechem, gdy wstał i skierował się w stronę sceny.

Po kolejnej godzinie omawiania, podczas której przez ponad kwadrans tłumaczył Lupinowi scenerię, w której przyjdzie mu grać, wreszcie udało im się opuścić salę. Dochodziła północ, a Hermiona wręcz słaniała się na nogach. Kiedy dochodzili do jej kwater, nagle się zatrzymała.

- Na Merlina! Zapomniałam na śmierć o Ginny! Kiedy ja jej to powiem...

- To akurat załatwiłem ja. Ty się tylko określ, czy idziesz z nami. - po tych słowach drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

- Naprawdę się zgodziłeś! Dziękuję! - Gryfonka zapomniała, że już nikt ich nie widzi i powinna wrócić do zwykłych, oficjalnych relacji z mężczyzną, i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- Panno Granger! Proszę się w tej chwili opanować! - Snape zdecydowanie ją od siebie odsunął, ominął i usiadł w fotelu.  
Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zaczęła tłumaczyć.

- Przepraszam, ja zapomniałam... Ratuje mi pan życie! - tradycyjnie zaczęła przygotowywać herbatę, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą marzyła tylko o tym, aby zostać sama i iść spać.

- Tego bym nie powiedział. Musi pani jutro iść z nami, nie zamierzam znosić tych idiotów sam. I musi pani powstrzymywać zapędy swojej przyjaciółki. Ja nie mogę jednocześnie jej do siebie zniechęcać i być miłym, uroczym mugolem. - stwierdził profesor ze swoją standardową, kwaśną miną.

- Miło, że tak pan ocenia mojego kuzyna. Oczywiście, że pójdę, mam tylko nadzieję, że dość szybko się stamtąd zbierzemy.

- To akurat jest oczywiste, panno Granger. Ta miotła na głowie uniemożliwia logiczne myślenie. - nie mógł sobie darować tej odrobiny złośliwości.

Dwie herbaty i ponad godzinę później, Hermiona leżała w swoim łóżku. Snape ją potężnie zaskoczył, musiała przyznać, że nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Najpierw się zarzekał, że nigdy nie zgodzi się na coś takiego, a potem wszystko załatwił, nawet jej nie uprzedzając. Człowiek - zagadka. Zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że chyba przebywanie w ciele Matta mu dobrze robi, bo staje się jakiś milszy i przystępniejszy dla świata, a potem, przemęczona, usnęła.

- Mówię wam, Armaty w tym roku skopią im tyłki! - Ron entuzjazmował się quidittchem nad dużym kuflem kremowego piwa. Od pół godziny siedzieli w barze Pod Trzema Miotłami, i cóż – nazwa zobowiązuje – rozprawiali o czarodziejskim sporcie. Dla ścisłości, rozprawiał Ron i Harry z częstymi komentarzami Ginny. Ruda próbowała dzielić swoją uwagę między "Matta" a dyskusję chłopaków. Hermiona rozsądnie usiadła między nią a Snape'm i gdy tylko mogła, zaczynała rozmowę o książkach. Swobodnie rzucała tytułami i ze zdziwieniem odkrywała, że jej nauczyciel zna wszystkie książki, które wymieniała. Nie podejrzewała go o aż tak szeroką znajomość literatury mugolskiej i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie tę wiedzę posiadł. Podawał jej ciekawostki i biogramy autorów, o niektórych rzeczach słyszała pierwszy raz. Ruda była nieco rozczarowana, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.

- Chłopaki, dajcie spokój z tym quidditchem! Matt przecież nie jest do końca na bieżąco, porozmawiajmy o czymś, co go też dotyczy! - Młodsza Gryfonka postanowiła interweniować. W końcu sama zaproponowała to wyjście, a póki co nawet nie zamieniła z Mattem jednego zdania.

- To może omówmy te kostiumy do końca, bo ja nadal nie wiem, jak mam wyglądać. - jęknął Ron.

- Błagam, tylko nie spektakl! Ja mam już dość, praktycznie cały czas się tym zajmuję i chciałabym odpocząć! - zbuntowała się Hermiona.

- A myślałem, że to cię nakręca do działania. Wydaje się, że tylko to cię teraz interesuje. - mruknął Harry, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.

- Właściwie masz rację, ale dzisiaj chciałabym po prostu z wami posiedzieć i zostawić temat przedstawienia daleko za sobą. - westchnęła dziewczyna, przy okazji zauważając maślane spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółki.

- Ej, a co po premierze? Faktycznie stary nietoperz dał ci szlaban? - Ron, subtelnie jak zwykle, przypominał dziewczynie o miesiącu, który ją czekał w lochach.

- Dał. Przez miesiąc codziennie. Tyle dobrego, że chociaż dopiero po premierze... - zrezygnowana brązowłosa zwiesiła głowę.

- To ten od Eliksirów, którego tak nienawidzicie? Poznałem go przez przypadek, wydawał się nawet dość zabawny. - wtrącił się Matt-Snape pozornie obojętnym tonem. Granger prawie się zakrztusiła piwem.

- Tak, żebyś wiedział, jaki to dupek! Czepia się Gryfonów o wszystko! Nie może ścierpieć, że Ślizgoni przegrywają z nami w quidittcha! - Ron zapalił się na wspomnienie Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Daj spokój, Ron. Może nie jest najmilszym nauczycielem, ale potrafi nas nauczyć. Wymaga i dzięki temu mamy jakieś pojęcie o Eliksirach. - Hermiona próbowała ratować sytację, choć już widziała drwiący uśmieszek siedzącego obok niej mężczyzny.

- Nie jest najmilszy? Miona, ty chyba zwariowałaś! Ten tłustowłosy pajac skazuje cię na miesięczny szlaban a ty jeszcze mówisz, że potrafi nauczyć? - Ron wykrzykiwał to głośno, na szczęście obok było dość pusto i nie ściągnęli na siebie uwagi całego lokalu.

- Daj spokój, to przecież Hermiona. Ona lubi wszystkich nauczycieli... - Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Matta, kierując to zdanie do swojego brata.

- Jego sposób bycia to jedno, a umiejętności i wiedza to drugie. - Hermiona skarciła wzrokiem rudowłosego. Już od rozstania dogadywali się nieco gorzej. Niby zostali dalej przyjaciółmi, a jednak coś między nimi pękło. Nie żałowała. Dopiero teraz widziała, jakim płytkim człowiekiem jest Ron. Był oddanym i lojalnym przyjacielem, co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w byciu kompletnym idiotą. Dotarło do niej, że czasem Snape ma rację. Weasley faktycznie zachowuje się czasem jak kretyn. Wtedy podjęła decyzję, że ta rozmowa dalej do niczego nie zaprowadzi. Ron będzie się z nią kłócić, a profesor poczuje się jeszcze gorzej. Była mu wdzięczna za pomoc, więc powinna go uratować od dalszego rozwoju sytuacji.

- Pewnie i to, że się na nas uwziął, to też nic? -

- Ron, daj spokój. Zbieramy się powoli, ja mam mnóstwo pracy, Matt zresztą też. - Hermiona odstawiła pusty kufel i zaczęła zakładać cienki płaszcz.

- Ja jeszcze muszę wejść do paru sklepów, Ron, miałeś iść ze mną... - mruknął Harry, sięgając po swoją kurtkę.

- Nie ma sprawy, stary. A ty, Ginny?

- Ja pójdę z Hermioną i Mattem. Powinnam się pouczyć. Zobaczymy się później. -

Wszyscy troje czuli, że coś jest nie tak. Ginny nawet przeszła ochota na rozmowę z Mattem, był dziwnie zamyślony. Hermiona natomiast sprawiała wrażenie lekko poirytowanej.  
Podczas drogi niewiele rozmawiali. Ginny błyskawicznie ulotniła się, gdy tylko dotarli do zamku. Starsza dziewczyna wiedziała, że czeka je niedługo rozmowa na temat jej kuzyna, chciała ją jednak odwlec w czasie do chwili, gdy dowie się od Matta, dlaczego ten tak kategorycznie nie chce rudowłosej. Nie chciała nawet komentować zachowania chłopców do Snape'a. Postanowiła nie ruszać już tego tematu, w końcu mogła mu tylko przyznać rację – zachowywali się czasem jak dzieci. Powinna się zgodzić z Ronem, ale... od początku prób, właściwie to odkąd jej pomógł, czuła w głębi serca, że oprócz tajemnicy, mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów ukrywa coś jeszcze. I obawiała się, że to może być wrażliwość. A o to żadne z nich go nie podejrzewało.

- Dziękuję, profesorze. Był pan wspaniały. I Ginny chyba sama zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie... Będę musiała z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale już nie dziś. Dziękuję. - spojrzała na nauczyciela, idącego prosto do kominka. - I przepraszam za nich. Tacy już są.

- Wiem, Granger. - nie mówiąc nic więcej, wszedł w płomienie.

Hermiona zabrała się za pracę. Miała sporo nauki, a premiera zbliżała się nieubłaganie ogromnymi krokami.


	5. 5 Spending my time

_"I'm spending my time, watching the days go by..."_

_Radio w pokoju współlokatora utwierdziło Hermionę w przekonaniu, że to będzie zły dzień. Przy wtórze Roxette weszła do kuchni w sobotni poranek, owinięta szlafrokiem usiadła na szafce i uchyliwszy okno, odpaliła papierosa. Za oknem rozpościerało się blokowisko Londynu pokrytego śniegiem. Zapatrzyła się na oddaloną wieżę kościoła, myśląc o hogwarckich wieżach, które tyle razy widziała ośnieżone i jeszcze jednych, całkiem innych, które zobaczyła pierwszy raz pod płaszczem śniegu. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich wysoki, młody mężczyzna._

_- Co jest? - mruknął Jared, jeden z jej współlokatorów, właściciel nieszczęsnego radia._

_- Nic. Wstawisz wodę? - mruknęła, przeczesując dłonią szopę nieuczesanych włosów._

_- Widzę, że coś ci jest. Jest sobota, siódma rano, nie musisz się niczego uczyć na przyszły tydzień, a siedzisz w kuchni i palisz. W dodatku jesteś blada i masz wory pod oczami, czyli najprawdopodobniej nie spałaś. - zawyrokował, włączając czajnik._

_- Feeling so small, I stare at the wall... Jakby to, że jestem blada i mam wory pod oczami było czymś nowym. - odpowiedziała, nucąc._

_- Aha. Czyli wracamy do tematu tego twojego Zorro, tak? Co znowu, odezwał się? - chłopak wyjął z szafki ulubiony kubek dziewczyny i wrzucił do niego dwie torebki czarnej herbaty. Picie porządnej, sypanej herbaty było rytuałem, dostępnym tylko w jednej sytuacji – przy Nim. Na co dzień dziewczyna pijała mocną ekspresówkę, nie śmiejąc naruszać wspomnień, które od razu ją atakowały, gdy tyko parzyła taką herbatę, jakich litry wypijała z Severusem podczas przygotowań do premiery._

_- Nie. I w tym rzecz. - odpaliła kolejnego papierosa i oparła się o ścianę. - Widzisz, ja chyba mam dość takiego siedzenia i czekania. Bo on w końcu dojdzie do wniosku, że na świecie jest milion innych czarownic, a ja sobie zostanę sama._

_- Mam ochotę mu przypierdolić. Tak od serca. Jesteś fantastyczną kobietą i z tego co wiem, również genialną czarownicą. Dlaczego on cię tak traktuje? - Jared zalał herbatę i podsunął ją dziewczynie._  
_Skinęła tylko głową._

_- Bo to on._

_- Powinnaś wyjść, spotkać się z ludźmi. Od początku roku siedzisz w domu, jak nie wpadnie Mike to nawet piwa nie wypijesz. Dziewczyno, co się z Tobą dzieje? W zeszłym roku wychodziłaś, bawiłaś się, parę razy się nawet martwiłem, o której wrócisz, a teraz? - powiedział to wszystko łagodnie, wręcz smutno. - Ja nie mówię, że masz chlać na umór. Wyjdź, umów się z dziewczynami, idź gdziekolwiek. Niedługo te książki cię wchłoną..._

_- Myślałam, że się zmieniłam. Ale jednak cały czas jestem Wiem-To-Wszystko... - westchnęła, wolno wypuszczając dym._

_- Kim?_

_- Nazwał mnie tak kiedyś. W czasach Hogwartu mnóstwo czytałam i zawsze zgłaszałam się do odpowiedzi. Wiesz, chciałam im udowodnić, że coś umiem - mimo, że pochodzę z mugolskiego świata..._

_- Wiem-To-Wszystko. - powtórzył chłopak w zamyśleniu. -Ty faktycznie czasem tak masz. Ale w zeszłym roku było jakoś inaczej, dlaczego?_

_- Bo zjawiał się tu co kilka dni? - rozgoryczona dziewczyna zgasiła papieros i zsunęła się z szafki. - Dzięki za herbatę. Jestem umówiona z Saszą, idziemy na kawę. - ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju i po chwili zamknęły się za nią drzwi._

_Godzinę zajął Hermionie makijaż. Aż tyle potrzebowała, aby uznać, że jej twarz wygląda perfekcyjnie. Przy makijażu nigdy nie używała czarów. Uspokajała ją powtarzalność i jednoczesna precyzja ruchów przy nakładaniu cieni czy malowaniu rzęs. Lubiła wykonywać makijaż tylko wtedy, kiedy miała na niego naprawdę dużo czasu. Teraz tak było. Spała do 3, potem obudziły ją sny i nie mogła już z powrotem zasnąć. Przesiedziała pół godziny w kuchni z papierosami nad podręcznikiem do teorii literatury, żeby oderwać myśli od snu. Później napisała esej o jednym z omawianych niedawno tekstów – do oddania miała jeszcze miesiąc, ale skoro i tak nie mogła spać..._  
_Z Saszą umówiła się na 12, a ledwie dochodziła dziesiąta. Rano chciała odwołać spotkanie z przyjaciółką, ale słowa Jareda wywarły na nią wpływ. Postanowiła iść za radą współlokatora i ogarnąć się, ubrać, wyjść między ludzi. Wybrała z szafy czarne spodnie, luźną, ale bardzo kobiecą beżową tunikę i do tego długi sweter. Zdecydowała się na botki na średnim obcasie i obowiązkowy czarny płaszcz. Dawno już nie poświęciła tyle uwagi swojemu wyglądowi. Włosy zostawiła luźno puszczone. Makijaż podkreślał doskonale jej oczy, a szminka w kolorze czerwonego wina nadawała całości pewnej kobiecej elegancji. Stanowczo, to było to!_

_- Jared, i co ty na to? - wsunęła się do pokoju współlokatora w butach, płaszcz zostawiwszy na krześle w swoim pokoju._

_- O! Bosko! Do tego pewnie twoja ogromna torebka, w której mieści się wszystko i czarny płaszcz? - chłopak uśmiechnął się na widok dziewczyny._

_- Dokładnie! Jak ty mnie znasz! Jeszcze tylko pociągnę czymś paznokcie, zapalę jednego i wychodzę. - wróciła do swojego pokoju._

_Szybko potraktowała paznokcie bladoróżowym lakierem i zabezpieczyła je zaklęciem – tylko w tym wypadku używała magii. Nienawidziła czekać, aż lakier wyschnie. Ruszyła do kuchni, miała ponad godzinę, żeby spokojnie dotrzeć w umówione miejsce. Uruchomiła czajnik, sięgnęła po popielniczkę i zapaliła kolejnego papierosa._

_- Za dużo palisz. Gdzie się umówiłyście? - Jared znikąd znów zjawił się w drzwiach, widocznie pragnąc nacieszyć oczy przywróconą do życia Hermioną._

_- W Bibliotece, jak zawsze. O 12, ale chcę wyjść wcześniej. Wolę na nią czekać, niż się spóźnić._

_- Naprawdę pięknie wyglądasz. Powinien cię teraz zobaczyć._

_- Dzięki. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, zalewając herbatę – Wrócę pewnie późno, wezmę klucze._

_- Okej. Ja zaraz znikam na zakupy, wieczorem zajrzy Mike, mamy pisać sprawozdania. Pewnie jakieś piweczko, co ty na to?_

_- Brzmi nieźle. Dopiję herbatę i się zbieram, może po drodze też załatwię parę sprawunków._

_- Trzymaj się, królewno! - współlokator puścił dziewczynie oko i wyszedł. Hermiona odstawiła pełny kubek na szafkę. Schowała papierosy do torby, sięgnęła po płaszcz i dzwoniąc kluczami opuściła mieszkanie._

_Po półgodzinnym spacerze dotarła w umówione miejsce. Usiadła przy stoliku w głębi sali i zamówiła dwie kawy. Odkąd wróciła do mugolskiego świata, uwielbiała ten lokal. Był pełen książek, z niesamowitą, spokojną atmosferą. Stoliki schowane w półmroku, rozświetlanym blaskiem świec, stare tomy na półkach dookoła, delikatna muzyka sącząca się z głośników. Rozpoznała jeden z jej ulubionych utworów Nicka Cave'a – The Ship Song. W myślach zanuciła razem z wokalistą:_

_You are a little mystery to me_  
_Every time you come around..._

_Tak bardzo zgadzała się z tymi słowami. Nie miała świadomości, że człowiek, do którego to kierowała, właśnie powtarzał w myślach fragment innej piosenki tego samego wykonawcy..._  
_Nie musiała długo czekać, gdy do sali wpadła jej przyjaciółka. Sasza była wysoką, szczupłą blondynką. Jak niegdyś Hermiona, miała ustawiczne problemy z włosami – loki były niesforne, opadały jej na twarz i ramiona. Szeroko się uśmiechnęła i posłała brązowowłosej przyjazne spojrzenie wielkich, pięknych, zielonych oczu zza cienkich szkieł okularów._

_- Cześć, Miona, co się stało? - powiedziała, zdejmując krótki płaszczyk i siadając naprzeciw._

_- Dzięki, że znalazłaś czas. Po prostu nie daję rady i muszę z tobą pogadać. Chyba tylko ty jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć._

_- Zalatuje tajemnicą, a tajemnice najlepiej obgadywać przy kawie._

_- Już zamówiłam, spodziewałam się, że będziesz wcześniej._

_- W takim razie, zanim zaczniesz, to powiem ci tyle, że poniedziałkowe koło z literatury jest odwołane. - uśmiechnęła się blondynka, przesuwając na środek stolika popielniczkę._

_- O, to bardzo piękna wiadomość. Acz podejrzewam, że i tak nas nie minie... - Hermiona obdarzyła przyjaciółkę porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem._

_- A teraz mów, co ci leży na sercu. Od jakiegoś czasu jesteś faktycznie dość smutna i nie wiem, dlaczego, ale nie pytałam, uznałam, że w końcu sama się przyznasz._

_Barman przyniósł dziewczynom kawę, uśmiechnął się i odszedł._

_- Pamiętasz, jak po podstawówce nagle się przeniosłam do innej szkoły?_

_- No pewnie! Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego, przecież miałyśmy iść razem do Świętego Patryka, a Ty nie wiadomo czemu postanowiłaś iść do jakiejś prestiżowej szkoły na końcu świata, przyjeżdżałaś tylko na wakacje i nic o niej nie opowiadałaś. Myślałam, że to twoi rodzice ją wybrali i nie podobało ci się tam, ale widzę, że to jakaś grubsza historia..._

_- Bardzo grubsza. Ufam, że uwierzysz w to, co mówię. Postaram ci się wszystko udowodnić, i proszę – nie bierz mnie za wariatkę. To wszystko, co usłyszysz, to prawda._

_- Strach się bać. Opowiadaj. - Blondynka otuliła dłońmi filiżankę i wpatrzyła się w przyjaciółkę, wbijającą wzrok w stolik._

_- Któregoś dnia dostałam list, wzywający mnie do Szkoły Magii I Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Jak to beznadziejnie brzmi... W każdym razie okazało się, że jestem czarownicą. Taką, jakie w średniowieczu palili na stosie. - Hermiona rozejrzała się po pustawym lokalu. - Zdmuchnij tę świecę._

_Oszołomiona blondynka posłusznie zdmuchnęła świeczkę. Hermiona skupiła wzrok na knocie i po chwili świeca znów płonęła._

_- Rozumiesz? Naprawdę to zrobiłam. - nie oczekując komentarza, kontynuowała swoją historię. - Zaczęłam się uczyć, rodzice jakoś to wreszcie zrozumieli i uszanowali. Zaprzyjaźniłam się tam z chłopakiem, który...od dzieciństwa miał pod górkę. Był sierotą, bo jego rodziców zabił... bo ja wiem, tamtejszy odpowiednik hmm... Hitlera. Tak, Hitler jest chyba najwłaściwszą metaforą. W każdym razie kawał skurwysyna. I ten chłopak, Harry, przeżył jego atak. Sytuacja jest cholernie zagmatwana i ci ją daruję, bo żeby to wszystko wytłumaczyć, to musiałabym gadać przez przynajmniej tydzień. Wracając do tematu, tamten "Hitler" polował na Harry'ego, w końcu doszło do decydującej bitwy. Nasi wygrali, zabili tego złego, wszystko cacy. Gwóźdź historii w tym, że tam był nauczyciel Eliksirów. W którym się zakochałam po uszy._

_- Za dużo informacji naraz. - blondynka ze spokojem sięgnęła po leżące na stoliku papierosy Miony i bez pytania poczęstowała się jednym. Wypuściła pierwszy kłąb dymu i zaczęła mówić. - Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, to wylądowałaś w magicznej szkole. Mieliście tam wojnę, ty się przyjaźniłaś z jej powodem, w jakimś tam stopniu. Wygraliście, ale zabawa się dopiero zaczyna, bo wcale nie chodzi o to, że jesteś czarownicą. Boże, jak to brzmi... Mówisz mi, że istnieje równoległy, magiczny świat, ale to wstęp do właściwej historii, bo ona dotyczy jakiegoś nauczyciela. Jak cię znam, to pewnie jest paskudny, stary i nieciekawy._

_- Dokładnie. Ma koszmarny nos. To znaczy, mi się podoba. Ale sama wiesz, jaki ja mam gust. Do tego sięgam mu tak mniej więcej do łokcia. Jest okropnie chudy i ma czarne włosy, teraz do ramion. Za to nadrabia oczami i głosem. Wyobraź sobie oczy tak ciemne, że nie możesz odróżnić tęczówki od źrenic. I teraz sobie wyobraź, że te oczy zazwyczaj są chłodne, a tylko dla ciebie zaczynają płonąć... A do tego głos... Roztopiona czekolada... Chociaż najbardziej mi się podobało, jak mówił z taką chrypką... - dziewczyna smutno się zamyśliła i również sięgnęła po papierosy._

_- Dobrze. To znaczy, nadal nie do końca rozumiem. Zakochałaś się w nauczycielu. Coś między wami było, czy nadal jest, bo ja już nie ogarniam? - Sasza przyjęła rewelacje o magii dość spokojnie, może po prostu je odrzuciła i nie dała im wstępu do swojej świadomości. W każdym razie wyglądała na dość opanowaną i zajęła się tym, w czym tkwił problem. W uczuciach Hermiony._

_- Trudno powiedzieć. Widzisz, on zawsze był dupkiem... - Hermiona urwała z niepewną miną, słysząc dźwięczny śmiech przyjaciółki._

_- Miona, tylko ty mogłabyś powiedzieć o facecie, którego kochasz, że jest dupkiem! Ale już nie przerywam, mów dalej. - dziewczyna pochyliła się z lekkim uśmiechem nad kawą._

_- No ale tak było! Mówił na mnie 'nieznośna Wiem-To-Wszystko', tylko dlatego, że się zgłaszałam, jak znałam odpowiedź... To, że raczej się nie zdarzało, żebym jej nie znała, to całkiem inna kwestia. Mieliśmy tam taki przedmiot o życiu niemagicznych ludzi. Czyli o takim naszym normalnym świecie. I w ramach zajęć przygotowywałam referat o wybranym dziele literackim. Padło na Bułhakowa. Potem robiłam z tego spektakl, na życzenie pani profesor. I tak mi to weszło w głowę, że w ogóle nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje dookoła. Kiedyś na jego zajęciach nie usłyszałam, że o coś pytał, i zacytowałam mu Małgorzatę. Dostałam szlaban, potem powiedział, że mi pomoże. Przygotowaliśmy wszystko, premiera się udała, a potem się zaczęło... -_

_Nagle Hermiona się wyprostowała, sięgnęła do specjalnie wszytej bocznej kieszeni spodni i z natężeniem nasłuchiwała. Sasza zauważyła, jak dziewczyna delikatnie porusza wargami, ale nic się nie działo._

_- Przepraszam, Saszka! Muszę uciekać. Resztę opowiem ci następnym razem. Zgadamy się później, zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem. Przepraszam! I bardzo dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałaś. - założyła płaszcz, uściskała zdziwioną blondynkę i sięgając po torbę, wypadła z baru._

_Nie myliła się. Na ulicy przed pubem stał wysoki mężczyzna w długim, czarnym płaszczu i czarnym kapeluszu, spod którego wysuwały się wilgotne, krucze włosy. Jego idealnie wyprostowaną sylwetkę otaczała chmura szarego dymu, który raz po raz wypuszczał z ust. Wściekle odcinał się na tle białego śniegu. Kojarzył jej się z kimś innym, kogo pierwszy raz zobaczyła w taką pogodę i kto tak samo wyróżniał się od bieli leżącego wokół śniegu. Dziewczyna przez moment miała wrażenie, że patrzy na przedwojenne zdjęcie. Stare, szare kamienice, biały śnieg i staromodnie ubrany mężczyzna w czerni. Cały czas stał odwrócony od niej tak, że widziała tylko kawałek jego twarzy. Miała ochotę iść inną drogą, uniknąć go, ale nie starczyło jej na to odwagi. Wiedziała, że jest tu ze względu na nią. Wiedziała, że i tak czeka ją ta konfrontacja._


	6. 6 All beauty must die

- Nie poradzę sobie. Nie dam rady. Potknę się w tych szpilkach, wysypię kwiatki przed nogi Remusa, pomylę tekst, nie opanuję miotły i spadnę na widownię, kopnę Tonks na balu, aaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Hermiona dostała ataku paniki. Poprawiała właśnie czarną suknię, założoną na mugolski, cielisty kostium. Układała włosy przed lustrem i mówiła do siebie. W końcu, zrezygnowana, opadła na fotel i różdżką podgrzała zimną już herbatę. Od rana zdążyła sprawdzić, czy wszystkie dekoracje są przygotowane należycie, tu wiele zawdzięczała nieocenionej pomocy profesor McGonagall, pomogła każdemu z aktorów w charakteryzacji i zdążyła powitać część zaproszonych gości. Był wśród nich Krum, którego zdecydowała się zaprosić ze względu na długoletnią przyjaźń. Miała świadomość, że chłopak najprawdopodobniej nadal coś do niej czuje, ale robił karierę jako gracz, więc pewnie nie miał czasu na romanse z uczennicami. Chętnie przyjął zaproszenie i już od kilku godzin znajdował się w zamku. Obawiała się, że będzie chciał bawić się z nią na balu, zaplanowanym po premierze, dlatego miała już przygotowaną wymówkę – po ponad miesiącu prób była zmęczona i nie chciała w ogóle pojawiać się po przedstawieniu w Wielkiej Sali.

- Cholerni Gryfoni i ich przeklęte pomysły! - z okolic kominka zabrzmiał głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Był jedyną zaangażowaną w spektakl osobą, której Granger od rana nie widziała. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, widząc zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy profesora, tkwiącego w płomieniach. - Do ciebie mówię, Granger! Włosy! -

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Snape'a z przerażeniem. Ostatnią godzinę poświęciła na układanie swoich niesfornych włosów w delikatnie pukle. Kątem oka zerknęła w lustro.

- Przecież wszystko z nimi w porządku, o co chodzi, profesorze?! - Hermiona poczuła falę paniki, że o czymś istotnym zapomniała, być może Małgorzata miała proste włosy albo spięte w jakiś szczególny sposób, a ona miała przecież te swoje nieszczęsne loki!

- Kretynko, MOJE włosy! Za chwilę chcę cię widzieć w swoich kwaterach, możesz ten jeden raz przejść kominkiem. - głowa Snape'a zniknęła, a dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie rozumiała wprawdzie, dlaczego Nietoperz potrzebował jej pomocy przy włosach. Może chciał, żeby ktoś mu wyjaśnił sposób używania szamponu? Zachichotała do siebie, szybko zdjęła suknię, na kostium narzuciła koszulę i dżinsy, wzięła szczyptę proszku Fiuu i weszła do kominka.

- Jestem, profesorze. - otrzepała spodnie i rozejrzała się po salonie. Nigdzie nie było Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Tu jestem, chyba nie sądzisz, że będziesz mi obcinać włosy w salonie! - donośny głos Nietoperza zagrzmiał od strony łazienki.

- Ja? Panu? Ale jak to? - dziewczyna stanęła w progu. Naprzeciw niej stał Snape w spranych spodniach i ciemnoszarej koszuli i wyciągał w jej stronę nożyczki. Machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sobie mały taboret i usiadł na nim przodem do dużego lustra.

- Przecież nie zrobię tego sam. Rusz się, nie mam całego dnia. I ostrzegam – jeden błąd może cię sporo kosztować. -

W takim wypadku należało przetransmutować najbliżej leżący ręcznik w pelerynkę fryzjerską i zawiązać ją pod szyją profesorowi, a potem wziąć w dłonie nożyczki. Tak właśnie uczyniła Hermiona. Gdy ujęła pierwsze pasmo włosów – zaskakująco miękkich w dotyku – spojrzała na wprost i zobaczyła w lustrze Mistrza Eliksirów, siedzącego na niskim stołeczku w szarej pelerynce z miną męczennika i siebie samą w roboczej koszuli i z bardzo elegancką fryzurą, trzymającą w dłoni czarne włosy Nietoperza i nożyczki. Cały obrazek sprawił, że zachichotała, co nie uszło uwadze nauczyciela.  
- Co panią tak bawi, panno Granger? - Snape odezwał się chłodno.

- Nic takiego. Po prostu dość komicznie wyglądamy. Ale już jestem spokojna i biorę się za to cięcie. Bardzo krótko ma być?

- Ma być dobrze, Granger. - lewitował sobie popielniczkę i papierosy i bezczelnie odpalił jednego, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła ostrożnie obcinać jego włosy.

Po kilku ciachnięciach i wyrównaniu całości przy użyciu różdzki profesor miał zamiast swoich tłustawych strąków krótko obcięte włosy. Czarne pasma pokrywały podłogę. Dziewczyna usunęła je krótkim _Evanesco _i zdjęła z ramion nauczyciela pelerynę, przywracając ją do poprzedniego kształtu.

- I jak, panie profesorze? -

- Wyjątkowo się pani udało. - Snape odwrócił się do niej tak, że wreszcie mogła ocenić swoje dzieło. Wyglądał męsko i diametralnie różnie od poprzedniej wersji. Włosy nie sprawiały wrażenia tłustych, tylko lśniły, lekko otaczając twarz nauczyciela.

- Czyli najwyższy czas zająć się resztą charakteryzacji. -

- Zrobię to sam i do pani przyjdę. Proszę się dalej szykować. - zrozumiawszy prosty przekaz, Hermiona kominkiem wróciła do swoich komnat.

Wyszedłszy z kominka postanowiła zmienić strój z powrotem na suknię. Zrzuciła spodnie i koszulę, i już miała ją schować do szafy, ale zauważyła, że z kieszeni wystaje coś ciemnego. Wsunęła tam dłoń i wyjęła pasmo włosów Snape'a. Musiały tam przypadkowo wpaść podczas ścinania. W pierwszym odruchu chciała je po prostu wyrzucić, ale tknięta dziwnym impulsem schowała je do szuflady, do jednego ze starych notesów. Nie umiała racjonalnie wyjaśnić, czemu to zrobiła, ale uznała, że kiedyś mogą się przydać.

W czarnej sukni i płaszczu, z bukietem trasmutowanych z tulipanów mimoz stała przed lustrem, powtarzając kwestie, żeby się uspokoić. Po raz drugi tego dnia jej czarnowidzkie myśli przerwał Snape, zjawiając się tym razem w szarym garniturze w kominku. Wyszedł z niego, rzucił na fotel przygotowaną na scenę balu koszulę nocną i przetaksował Hermionę oceniającym spojrzeniem.

- Po raz drugi muszę przyznać, że wyszło pani. Chyba taka Małgorzata przekona widza. -

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. Jedno z nich było zielone, na dnie drugiego czaiły się iskry. Po przyjrzeniu się twarzy zauważyła, że nos profesora był wyraźnie mniejszy, usta krzywe, a brwi nierówne. Czyli sam poprawił swój wygląd.

- Panu też, panie profesorze. Tak właśnie wyobrażałam sobie Wolanda. -

Snape z ironicznym uśmiechem sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyjął z niej parę rękawiczek i dwa pomniejszone drobiazgi. Zaklęciem przywrócił je do normalnego rozmiaru, a wtedy okazały się być laską z rączką w kształcie głowy pudla i szarym beretem. Beret założył sobie krzywo na głowę, naciągnął na dłonie rękawiczki i z szlafrokiem i laską w dłoni ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Chodź, Małgorzato. _Na nas już czas._ - z lekkim ukłonem otworzył przed zdziwioną dziewczyną drzwi. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego milczy, nie krzyczy, nie panikuje. Po prostu odkąd przyszedł Mistrz Eliksirów była pewna, że premiera potoczy się dokładnie tak, jak powinna.

_- I już nie będziesz umiał mnie wypędzić. Ja zaś będę strzegła twego snu. - _tymi słowami Hermiona zakończyła spektakl.  
Premiera poszła zgodnie z planem. Każdy z aktorów dał z siebie wszystko. Godziny prób i nieprzespane noce zaowocowały. Widownia wiwatowała, Dumbledore klaskał chyba najgłośniej, nawet profesor McGonagall uśmiechała się szeroko. Tonks rozbroiła wszystkich swoim Behemotem, Korowiow z Azazellem dopełnili tylko sceny swoim poczuciem humoru. Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że najbardziej wszystkich poruszył Woland. Zagrany przez Snape'a szatan wywarł ogromne wrażenie na oglądających podczas sceny balu, a ona dokończyła dzieła sceną powrotu do Mistrza. Była z siebie dumna, w końcu to ona włożyła w to najwięcej pracy. Była też wdzięczna Nietoperzowi. Zaskoczył ją swoją chęcią pomocy, znajomością tematu i umiejętnościami. Gdyby nie on, sama nie zrobiłaby tego tak dobrze.  
Ukłonili się po raz kolejny i zeszli ze sceny, ustawionej na środku Wielkiej Sali. Dla podtrzymania pozorów Hermiona szła obok Snape'a, który teoretycznie był nadal Mattem, potraktowanym Wielosokiem. Razem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, żeby przywrócić sobie poprzedni wygląd. Kiedy mijali ostatni rząd widowni, Hermiona poczuła silny ucisk w głowie, który zniknął tak szyko, jak się pojawił. Zauważyła, że Snape również nieznacznie się skrzywił.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, gdy wyszli na korytarz.

- Tak, Gr... Miona. Udało się, nie? - zmusił twarz do uśmiechu, bacząc na nieodległą obecność innych uczniów.

- Udało. Teraz będzie można wreszcie odpocząć.

- Dziękuję, profesorze. Gdyby nie pan, to by nie wyszło. Idę teraz się tłumaczyć z nieobecności Matta na uczcie... - powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy stali już w jej pokoju.

- Mogę się jeszcze raz poświę... - słowa przerwał cichy syk bólu. - Jednak nie. Żegnam. - i nie mówiąc nic więcej, nauczyciel zniknął w płomieniach.

Hermiona nie rozumiała nic. Ale wszak odkąd zdarzyła jej się pamiętna wpadka na Eliksirach, Snape stał się dla niej absolutną enigmą.

Zmieniła suknię Małgorzaty na czarną sukienkę do kolan, odcinaną pod biustem, poprawiła makijaż i ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę.

- Matt musiał błyskawicznie wracać do domu. Wczoraj dostał wiadomość, że musi iść dziś na noc do pracy. Nie mówiłam wcześniej, bo mieliśmy szansę, że uda mu się dostać jeszcze troszkę urlopu, ale niestety. Kazał przekazać wam, że chętnie się jeszcze z wami spotka i że praca z wami była przyjemnością. Dumbledore załatwił mu transport świstoklikiem. Nie wiem, jak to teraz będzie, tak się przyzwyczaiłam do niego przez ten czas... Wiem jedno – nie zamierzam jutro wstawać przed obiadem. - powiedziała przyjaciołom, gdy wszyscy razem usiedli przy stole Gryffindoru. Uczta już trwała, jednak Dumbledore miał wygłosić swoją przemowę dopiero po niej, bezpośrednio przed balem.

- Należy ci się, Miona. Wyszło naprawdę fantastycznie. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się, choć w jej oczach czaił się smutek. Niby pogodziła się z niedostępnością Matta, ale cały czas była nim zauroczona.

- Dziękuję wam, byliście świetni. Ron, twój Azazello był taki książkowy, wiarygodny. A obłąkanie Iwana w twoim wykonaniu, Harry! Naprawdę świetne! Muszę pogadać z profesor Springer o założeniu jakiegoś konkretnego koła teatralnego, to może być ciekawsza opcja niż gadka o książkach. -

- A właśnie, profesor Springer mnie złapała po premierze i prosiła, żebyś zajrzała do niej wieczorem. Chciała porozmawiać. - wtrącił Ron, nakładając sobie kolejną porcję kiełbasek i sałatki.  
- I tak bym się do niej wybrała. Oho, chyba dyrektor uznał, że już się najedliśmy... -

Faktycznie, Dumbledore wstał zza stołu prezydialnego. McGonagall rozmawiała z roześmianą Springer, obie były ubrane w odświętne szaty. Przy stole brakowało tylko Snape'a. Hermiona wiedziała, że coś musiało się stać, inaczej byłby tu razem z resztą kadry nauczycielskiej.

- Moi drodzy! Pragnę podziękować profesor Springer i pannie Granger za przygotowanie tego wspaniałego spektaklu, który mogliśmy podziwiać. Wszyscy aktorzy otrzymują po 10 punktów dla swoich domów, plus Gryffindor dostaje 50 za ciężką pracę panny Granger. Brawo! - dyrektor obdarzył Hermionę ciepłym uśmiechem. Wielka Sala ponownie wiwatowała. Z przeciwnej strony zdążyła zauważyć zawistny wzrok Malfoya. Mogła się spodziewać, że fretce nie spodoba się cały ten pomysł, ale teraz dopiero zobaczyła u jego boku Wiktora. Zastanawiało ją to, dlaczego nie podszedł do niej bezpośrednio po premierze. Jej rozmyślania przerwał ponownie głos Dumbledore'a.

- Teraz macie państwo czas na gratulacje, a za pół godziny zapraszam wszystkich na bal z okazji Halloween! - po tych słowach uczniowie otoczyli stół Gryffindoru, ściskając Hermionę i jej przyjaciół, opowiadając o swoich wrażeniach i gratulując wspaniałego występu.

Po chwili Hermiona wymówiła się tym, że ma iść do profesor Springer. Widziała, jak kobieta wychodziła z sali, podczas gdy inni nauczyciele zaklęciami przestawiali stoły. McGonagall poprosiła wszystkich o wyjście z Sali. Kiedy dziewczyna znalazła się przed drzwiami, podszedł do niej Wiktor. Wyglądał imponująco w czarnej, eleganckiej szacie. Górował wyraźnie nad resztą uczniów. Stanął przed nią z dłońmi splecionymi z tyłu, z lekko nieśmiałą miną.

- Witaj, Hermiona. Ja bym chciał pogratulować ci występu. Ja znam książkę i ty byłaś naprawdę wspaniałą Małgorzatą. To dla ciebie. - zza pleców wyjął niewielki bukiet czerwonych róż. Gryfonka nie znosiła czerwonych róż – były zbyt oklepane. Na każdą okazję można było dać czerwoną różę, niby symbolizuje uczucia, a jednak jest uniwersalna. Wiedziała jednak, że Krum chciał wyrazić swój szacunek i zachwyt, dlatego uśmiechnęła się do niego i przyjęła kwiaty.

- Dziękuję. To miłe, że tak uważasz. Wybaczysz mi? Muszę iść do profesor Springer. - posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście. Miło cię zobaczyć, Hermiona. Naprawdę świetnie wyglądasz. - Krum nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko w jego oczach czaiły się jakies dziwne iskry.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i z bukietem w objęciach podążyła korytarzem w stronę pokoi profesor mugoloznawstwa. Wiktor pewnie domyślił się, że ma sporo zajęć i będzie chciał z nią pogadać na balu, a nie wie, że jej na nim nie będzie... Zapukała do drzwi. Po chwili stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta nauczycielka w kolorowym szlafroku.  
- Wchodź, wchodź śmiało! Jakie śliczne kwiaty, pewnie od fana! -

- Od przyjaciela... Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani profesor. - Dziewczyna nieśmiało stanęła w salonie.

- Siadaj, kochanie. Napijesz się czegoś? Założę tylko coś na siebie i już do ciebie idę. - Springer zniknęła w przejściu do sypialni. Gryfonka usiadła w fotelu i rozejrzała się po salonie. Na ścianach wisiały reprodukcje mugolskich obrazów, między innymi Salvadora Dalego. Chwilkę później w pokoju zjawiła się z powrotem nauczycielka, ubrana w krótką, błękitną sukienkę.

- Więc jak, kawa, herbata? - zapytała, siadając naprzeciw dziewczyny.

- Poproszę herbatę. Zdecydowała się pani na mugolski strój na dzisiejszy wieczór. - skomentowała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

- Tak, kochanie. Wiesz, skoro przebrania mogą być dowolne... Ale nie o tym miałam z tobą rozmawiać. Chcę ci bardzo podziękować, odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty i naprawdę, wyszło świetnie! Nigdy nie byłam w mugolskim teatrze, czytałam za to różne teksty sztuk, i nie mogłam sobie tego w żaden sposób wyobrazić. A teraz wiem, że jak tylko będę miała okazję, to się wybiorę na jakiś spektakl. W wolnej chwili mogłabyś mi coś polecić? - podała uczennicy kubek i podsunęła talerzyk z ciastkami.

- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Przede wszystkim warto zobaczyć Szekspira. - Hermiona przyjęła z uśmiechem napój.

- Zapamiętam. Powiedz mi, co ty na to, żebyśmy zorganizowały działające na stałe koło teatralne? Oczywiście nie na taką skalę, jakieś mniejsze sztuki można czasem wystawić. O ile rzecz jasna zgodzisz się, i znajdą się chętni. Ale w to w drugie nie wątpię. - nauczycielka oparła się wygodnie i oczekiwała na odpowiedź dziewczyny.

- Bardzo chętnie, pani profesor! Sama miałam to zaproponować! Przyznam, że brakowałoby mi bardzo prób... Większość uczniów z chęcią zgodzi się grać w kolejnych spektaklach. -

- Cóż, podziwiam cię też, że potrafiłaś się dogadać z Severusem. Ja tego nie dokonałam jeszcze, a próbuję od początku roku. Wydaje mi się, że to dobry facet, tylko strasznie zamknięty w sobie. A trzeba przyznać, był świetny w tej roli. -

- Ja nie wiem, jakim cudem się nie pozabijaliśmy. W ogóle zdziwiło mnie to, że zgodził się zagrać. Ale fakt, był świetny. Chociaż wątpię, żeby jeszcze raz zgodził się występować w czymkolwiek jako Matt... -

- Swoją drogą, to była doskonale uknuta intryga. Dobrze, kochana, w takim razie nie zatrzymuję, pewnie chcesz zdążyć na bal. Jeszcze raz gratuluję. Jak wpadniesz na jakiś pomysł to przychodź, ja załatwię zgodę dyrektora na powstanie takiego koła, i będziemy działać. - nauczycielka obdarzyła brązowowłosą szerokim, przyjacielskim uśmiechem.

- Nie wybieram się na bal, pani profesor. Planuję dziś odespać wszystkie próby. - dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i skierowała się do drzwi.

- Idź i się baw, jutro możesz odespać! - głos nauczycielki dźwięczał jej w uszach jeszcze wówczas, gdy wstawiała do dużego wazonu róże od Wiktora.  
Przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby może jednak iść na bal, ale nie miała odpowiedniej sukienki, poza tym nie czuła się najlepiej. Była przemęczona i marzyła o śnie, a cała noc tańca stanowczo nie była tym, czego chciała. Planowała tylko dyskretnie zajrzeć do Wielkiej Sali, żeby zorientować się, czy Snape się zjawił. Martwiła się trochę o niego, a zarazem była mu wdzięczna. W końcu jednak zdecydowała, że następnego dnia na śniadaniu przekona się, co się stało. Może po prostu eliksir zwiększający długość włosów nie zadziałał i dla utrzymania mistyfikacji musiał zostać w swoich komnatach? Wzięła długą kąpiel i ułożyła wygodnie w łóżku. Sen przyszedł szybko, ale nie był tym, czego się spodziewała...


	7. 7 Nie śnij się Nie śnij

Hermiona zapadła w dziwny sen. Poczuła, że znajduje się w czyimś ciele, i oprócz własnych myśli, miała również myśli tej osoby. Tak, jakby jednocześnie była dwiema różnymi kobietami. Ponadto wiedziała, że to sen i to w dodatku sen, w którym mogła swobodnie decydować o tym, co robi. Choć w tym wypadku nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru – stała na schodkach powozu, wyraźnie zamierzając zejść. W myślach kobiety, którą była, pojawiało się przypomnienie o niezbędnym bagażu, który należało wytargać z pojazdu. Gryfonka musiała się dowiedzieć choćby tego, jak wygląda. Wiedziała tylko, że jest nieco niższa niż zazwyczaj, a spod futrzanej czapy wymykają się kosmyki lekko falujących, rudych włosów.

Młoda kobieta z bijącym sercem wysiadła z powozu. Czekał na nią przewodnik, przystojny mężczyzna o granatowych oczach, z ciemnymi włosami wystającymi spod grubej czapki. Ubrany był w czarny płaszcz i poruszał się w nim lekko i z gracją, co jest nie lada osiągnięciem w realiach rosyjskiej zimy. Podszedł do niej i bez zbędnych uprzejmości przywitał się, złapał ją za rękę i aportował ich przed Akademię Magii.

- Jak rozumiem, chce się pani przebrać, ogrzać i przygotować. - dziewczyna skinęła głową. - W takim razie za kwadrans po panią wrócę, zaprowadzę na posiłek, a potem oprowadzę po twierdzy. - Przewodnik wskazał drzwi do jej pokoju i odszedł długim korytarzem.

Pokój był nieduży, ale bardzo przytulny. Stało w nim łóżko z zasłonami, mały stolik, masywne, dębowe biurko, szafa i ogromny regał, w większości zapełniony rosyjskimi tomami. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się okno, wychodzące na połać lasu. Za łóżkiem dziewczyna odkryła kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do łazienki. Dopadła lustra, pragnąc zorientować się, jak wygląda. Zdziwiła się, widząc w odbiciu inną twarz, niż każdego poranka. Miała ogromne, niebieskie oczy, ocienione długimi rzęsami, nieduży, zadarty nos i pełne usta. Cała sylwetka była przyjemnie, kobieco krągła. Kobieta mogła mieć najwyżej 25 lat. Przemyła twarz, rozczesała włosy, założyła ciemnogranatową suknię i przykryła ramiona jasnobrązowym pledem. Zastanowiła się moment nad tym, jak się przedstawić przewodnikowi, aż napłynęło zrozumienie – Natasza. Ma na imię Natasza, przecież to wie. Na dworcu nie wymienili swoich imion, więc pewnie czeka ją to teraz. Hermionę zastanowiło też, że te nieliczne słowa, które z nim zamieniła, popłynęły z jej ust dźwięcznym głosem po rosyjsku, choć nigdy nie uczyła się tego języka. Ponadto rozumiała, co mówi... Przez swoją dwoistość miała dość tego snu i marzyła, żeby się obudzić. Do drzwi ktoś zastukał.

- Widzę, że jest pani gotowa. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Natalio Pietrowno. Jak mniemam, chętnie zjesz jakiś posiłek po tak długiej podróży? - spokojnym tonem spytał stojący przed nią profesor.

Nie był stary, ale widać było na jego twarzy ślady ciężkich przeżyć. Z pięknych, zdałoby się bezdennych oczu nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji. Cała jego sylwetka epatowała opanowaniem – nie obojętnością, a chłodnym spokojem. Był wysoki i szczupły, teraz mogła mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Światło pochodni delikatnie ukazywało ostre, zdecydowane rysy twarzy, mocno zarysowaną szczękę i kości policzkowe, długi i prosty nos oraz doskonale wykrojone, wąskie usta. Mężczyzna musiał być jednym z nowomodnych, podległych carowi Rosjan – nie nosił zarostu*. Twarz ocieniały mu ciemne włosy, układające się w niesforną czuprynę.

- Na poprzedniej stacji zjadłam obiad, więc nie jestem głodna... profesorze... - nie wiedziała, jak się do niego zwrócić. Wiedziała, że w Rosji panują inne zasady zwrotów grzecznościowych niż w Anglii, ale nie była pewna, jak ma mówić do tego onieśmielającego mężczyzny, zakładając, iż jest on nauczycielem.

- Siergiej Iwanowicz. - mruknął mężczyzna, lekko skłaniając głowę. - Proszę zwracać się do mnie imieniem i patronimem**, Natalio Pietrowno.

- Cóż, Siergieju Iwanowiczu, czy moglibyśmy zwiedzić zamek?

- To nie jest zamek, tylko twierdza. Dawna twierdza, która została podarowana szkole przez dziadka panującego cara, Michaiła Romanowa. Mogę przystać na pani propozycję, nalegam jednak na wypicie gorącej herbaty, panno Gribojedowno. Zdaje się, że tak u was nauczyciele mówią do uczniów? - Snapow spojrzał na dziewczynę, prowadząc ją długim, kamiennym korytarzem, oświetlonym pochodniami.

- Tak, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. Proszę wybaczyć mój rosyjski, niestety, odkąd rozpoczęłam naukę w Hogwarcie nie miałam praktycznie możliwości rozmawiania w tym języku i cóż, wiele zapomniałam. - odparła dziewczyna, zwieszając głowę.

- Znam angielski, poza tym radzi sobie pani całkiem nieźle, panno Grangerowicz. Jest pani Rosjanką? - pierwsze zdanie wypowiedział płynną, piękną angielszczyzną, następnie równie gładko przechodząc na rosyjski.

- I tak, i nie. Mój ojciec jest pół-Anglikiem i pół-Rosjaninem, a matka Rosjanką. Urodziłam się i wychowałam w Rosji, ale ojciec chciał wyjechać do domu rodzinnego swojego ojca i dlatego podjęłam naukę w Hogwarcie. -  
Zbliżyli się do ogromnych, dębowych drzwi z metalowymi okuciami.

- Zapraszam do środka, Natalio Pietrowno. To odpowiednik waszej Wielkiej Sali. U nas nazywana jest Komnatą Wspólnoty, ponieważ spotykamy się tu wszyscy podczas uroczystości czy posiłków. Każdy Dom ma swoją małą Komnatę Przyjaźni, znajdującą się między poszczególnymi sypialniami. Tam również można zjeść posiłek, jednak tradycyjnie spożywamy je tutaj. -

- Czyli tu też jest podział na Domy? -

- Tak, i też są cztery. Niedźwiedzia, Orła, Psa i Kota. Orzeł to mniej więcej wasz Ravenclaw, Pies to Gryffindor, Kot to Slytherin, a Niedźwiedź może być naciąganym odpowiednikiem Hufflepuffu. Choć właściwie nasz Niedźwiedź to raczej krzyżówka Slytherinu i Gryffindoru bez używania mózgu... - skrzywił się profesor, oprowadzając ją po Komnacie Wspólnoty i pokazując poszczególne stoły. Cała Komnata była z kamienia, okna wychodziły na dziedziniec twierdzy, chłodny i również wyłożony kamieniem. Cztery nieduże stoły stały w jednej linii, naprzeciw nich ustawiony był na podium nieco wyższy stół nauczycieli. Stół Domu Niedźwiedzia był przykryty szarym obrusem z zielonymi obszyciami, Domu Orła niebieskim z czarnymi, Psa brązowym z zielonymi, a Kota żółtym z czarnymi. Różnice były dość delikatne, nie tak oczywiste i rażące jak w Hogwarcie, co kojarzyło się z mniejszą rywalizacją. Nataszę jednak tak zafascynowała ta teoria, że postanowiła spytać o nią swojego przewodnika.

- Siergieju Iwanowiczu, czy Domy rywalizują ze sobą? - zapytała, podnosząc głowę na wysokiego mężczyznę, zapatrzonego w gobeliny, którymi okryte były ściany.

- Nie, nasz podział jest raczej kwestią wygody. W każdym roczniku na jeden dom przypada średnio pięciu uczniów, dzięki podziałowi możemy organizować zajęcia tak, żeby łatwiej było z nimi pracować. Na przykład tworzenie wspólnych zajęć dla Kotów i Orłów mija się z celem – uczniowie obu Domów są bardzo inteligentni i niepotrzebnie by sobie skakali do oczu, a dla pozostałych Domów w przypadku wspólnej lekcji okazują się być bardzo motywujący. Choć nie ukrywam, Dom Kota jest stanowczo najlepszy. Niestety, wiele w nim uczniów z nowoczesnych rodzin...

- Co pan miał na myśli, mówiąc o nowoczesnych rodzinach?

- Dowie się pani w swoim czasie, Natalio Pietrowno. Są takie sytuacje, w których moda nie jest najbardziej pasującą rzeczą, proszę mi wierzyć. - Mężczyzna odpowiadał chłodno i spokojnie, jednak nie lekceważył jej. Wyraźnie wykonywał czyjeś polecenie, oprowadzając ją po kolejnych salach, nie opowiadał jej nic poza tym, co koniecznie musiała wiedzieć przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Energicznie kroczył korytarzem, wprowadzając ją do kolejnych sal, sprowadzał po schodach, potem znów kluczył wąskimi korytarzami, żeby w końcu zejść z nią do podziemi. Nie wierzyła, by kiedykolwiek mogła się z tym człowiekiem zaprzyjaźnić. Był intrygujący, był tajemniczy, był obojętnie uprzejmy. Ale nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło w nim przyciągać. Był tak chłodny, jak tylko się dało. Zachowywał się zgodnie z zasadami dobrego wychowania, a mimo to sprawiał wrażenie odpychającego i niesympatycznego. Stanowczo to nie był miły człowiek. Był jednak cholernie atrakcyjny.

- Tu znajduje się Sala Mikstur, panno Gribojedowno. Jednocześnie zwiedziliśmy już połowę twierdzy. Życzy sobie pani przerwę czy chciałaby kontynuować spacer po budowli? - zapytał z chłodną uprzejmością przewodnik.

- Chętnie napiłabym się herbaty, o ile nie stanowi to problemu, Siergieju Iwanowiczu.

- Jest pani naszym gościem. Zapraszam do swojego gabinetu. - mówiąc to, otworzył przed nią drzwi.  
Jej oczom ukazał się surowy, prosty pokój. Kominek, biurko z krzesłem, dwa zwyczajne fotele pod ścianą, a pomiędzy nimi stolik z zestawem pięknych filiżanek i samowarem. Na ścianie, na starym obrazie, walczyli ze sobą rycerze z czasów wczesnej Rusi. Pokój był bardzo prosty, ale mimo to w jakiś sposób przytulny. Natasza usiadła w fotelu i przyjęła z rąk gospodarza filiżankę z parującą herbatą. Zauważyła przy tym, że mężczyzna ma piękne, mocne dłonie o długich palcach, stworzone na przykład do gry na klawesynie.

- Nigdy nie piłam tak mocnej, pysznej herbaty! - powiedziała, upiwszy łyk.  
Siergiej Iwanowicz siedział po przeciwnej stronie stolika, zapatrzony w dal z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Na ten komentarz coś na kształt satysfakcji pojawiło się na krótko w jego oczach.

- Dlatego, że jest parzona w samowarze. Warto czasem odłożyć różdżkę przy tak prostych czynnościach. -

- W Anglii to niemożliwe. Każda osoba pochodząca z niemagicznej rodziny jest źle traktowana. Stare rody uznają tylko czystość krwi i nie pomogą nawet niezwykłe magiczne zdolności, aby być zaakceptowanym społecznie. -

- Jak rozumiem, jest pani niezdolna do jakichkolwiek prac domowych bez użycia różdżki? - ironicznie uniósł brew Siergiej.

- Nie, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. Umiem robić wszystko bez magii, ponieważ pierwsze kilka lat swojego życia spędziłam właśnie w Rosji, gdzie... - więcej nie zdążyła powiedzieć, ponieważ profesor spojrzał jej w oczy i nagle poczuła, że choć rusza ustami, to nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk.

- ...Gdzie tak pyszną herbatę można przygotować tylko bez użycia magii. - Iwanowicz spojrzał głęboko w granatowe oczy rudowłosej dziewczyny, aż ujrzał w nich błysk zrozumienia.

Natasza machnęła różdżką, rzucając na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające. Mistrz Mikstur spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem i wyjaśnił:

- Nie o wszystkim można mówić na głos, panno Gribojedowno.

- Ale dlaczego nawet w pana gabinecie muszę milczeć? - spytała z oburzeniem młoda kobieta, unosząc się w fotelu i buntowniczo zaplatając ramiona.

- Dowie się pani w swoim czasie. Przyjdzie czas, będzie rada. - enigmatycznie odparł Mistrz Mikstur, przybierając niezadowolony wyraz twarzy. Jego rysy się ściągnęły w pewnym rodzaju smutku i zmęczenia, dając obraz mężczyzny zmęczonego życiem i złego na cały świat. Natasza zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli będzie mieć z tym człowiekiem zajęcia, mogą być to najgorsze zajęcia w jej życiu. Gdy tylko weszła do swojego pokoju i położyła się na łóżku, sen przeniósł się do kolejnego poranka.

Mimo swojego pędu do wiedzy, miała rację. Następny dzień zaczął się od szybkiego śniadania, ponieważ zaspała – cóż, zmiana strefy czasowej zrobiła swoje - po którym nastąpiła pierwsza lekcja. Miała zajęcia z Domami Psa i Kota. Ucieszyła się, gdyż nasunęło jej to podejrzenia, że do tego pierwszego ma zostać przydzielona. Pierwsze poniedziałkowe zajęcia to Warzenie Mikstur. Profesorem prowadzącym je okazał się być nikt inny, jak tylko profesor Iwanowicz.

- Jaki jest ten profesor? - zapytała najbliżej siedzącego Kocura, wysokiego i szczupłego blondyna o długawych włosach i przejrzyście niebieskich, zimnych oczach.

- Siergiej Iwanowicz? Nie należy do miłych, ale umie nauczyć. Zna się na swojej robocie jak nikt. I jest naszym Opiekunem. - dodał z dumą chłopak.

- To znaczy, Domu Kota? - już rozumiała, co miał na myśli jej przewodnik mówiąc, że Dom Kota jest najlepszy.

- Oczywiście. A ty jesteś tą nową, tak? Gdzie cię przydzielili, do Szczeniaków? - w głosie blondyna mieszało się zainteresowanie i pogarda.

- Jeszcze nie wiem, póki co mam chodzić z wami na zajęcia. Iwanowicz oprowadził mnie wczoraj po zamku i nie wiem, jak się do niego zwracać... - z lekką dawką niepewności wyszeptała Hermiona.

- Imieniem i patronimem, to chyba oczywiste? Ja nazywam się Dymitr Matwiejewicz. -

- A ja Natalia Pietrowna Gribojedowna. -

- Nic o tobie nie słyszałem... -

- Mój ojciec pochodzi z Anglii, i tam się uczyłam. -

- Aaa. W takim razie może wolisz, żebym mówił do ciebie jakoś inaczej, Natasza? -

- Nie, wczoraj profesor Iwanowicz przyzwyczaił mnie do tej opcji z patronimem. -

- Co takiego zrobiłem, Natalio Pietrowno? Myślę, że powinna się pani zająć pracą, zamiast rozpraszać kolegów. Odejmuję 5 punktów pani domowi, gdy tylko zostanie pani do któregoś przyznana. A na panu się zawiodłem, Dymitrze Matwiejewiczu. - znikąd wyrósł nad nimi mężczyzna w czarnych szatach i zimnym spojrzeniem obdarzył rudowłosą kobietę. Żaden inny mężczyzna nie był w stanie tak na nią spojrzeć, gdyż nawet w prostych szatach uczennicy Akademii wyglądała intrygująco i zmysłowo. Mistrz Mikstur jednak zdawał się tego kompletnie nie zauważać.

- Tłumaczyłem nowej koleżance zasady panujące w Akademii, Mistrzu. Proszę wybaczyć, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. -

- Wszelkie niezbędne wyjaśnienia dotyczące szkoły Natalia Pietrowna otrzymała wczoraj, Dymitrze Matwiejewiczu. Wątpliwości mogła rozwiać pytaniami. Pan odbędzie dziś szlaban u profesor Grigoriewskiej, a z panią zobaczę się po zajęciach w swoim gabinecie. - chłodno stwierdził Iwanowicz i powiewając szatami oddalił się w stronę katedry.

Szlaban u Mistrzyni Przemiany oznaczał dla blondyna długie godziny żmudnego przemieniania strzępków papieru w fotele i dopracowywania każdego szczegółu tak, aby Maria Maksymowna Grigoriewska wyraziła aprobatę lub chociaż chłodną akceptację. Sytuację utrudniał fakt, iż była ona opiekunką Domu Psa, rywalizującego z Domem Kota. Tylko te dwa Domy toczyły cichą rywalizację – Mistrz Mikstur nigdy nie odbierał Kociętom punktów, natomiast nie omieszkiwał pozbawiać ich Szczeniąt. Grigoriewska natomiast wyraźnie faworyzowała Psy, Kotom dając niewdzięczne zadania na zajęciach i oceniając ich wyraźnie niżej. Nataszy kojarzyło się to aż nadto z wieczną rywalizacją Gryffindoru i Slytherinu w jej rodzimym Hogwarcie.

- On tak zawsze? - zapytała po zajęciach Dymitra.

- Niestety. Taki typ. Najgorsze jest to, że będę się musiał męczyć z tą wiedźmą od Przemiany... Chociaż ty wcale nie trafiłaś lepiej, pewnie każe ci czyścić wagi i kociołki... - odparł zrezygnowany Dymitr i ruszył w stronę kolejnej sali, tym razem od Wiedzy o roślinach.

Po całym dniu zajęć Natasza znała już prawie wszystkich wykładowców, nadal jednak nie poznała dyrektora. Nie widziała go na śniadaniu, ponieważ zjadła je w Komnacie Przyjaźni Domu Kota, w którym tymczasowo pomieszkiwała. Jej przewodnik wyjaśnił poprzedniego dnia, że tylko w Domu Kota było wolne miejsce w jej roczniku, ale jeśli zostanie przydzielona gdzie indziej, jej sypialnia zostanie magicznie przeniesiona do wyznaczonego jej Domu. O dyrektorze usłyszała tylko, że jest dość miłym starcem. Od Dextera Fortescue - dyrektora Hogwartu - wiedziała, że to jego daleki kuzyn, i liczyła na podobieństwo między nimi. Wróciła do swojego pokoju i usiadła w fotelu.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Zegar wskazywał 3 nad ranem.


	8. 8 Say, if it's worth saving me

Obudziwszy się z tego dziwnego snu, Hermiona zdecydowała się na spacer. Wiedziała, że i tak nie ma szansy na uśnięcie, dlatego szybko założyła ciepłe ubranie, rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona i wyszła przed szkołę. Postanowiła pospacerować chwilę po błoniach, by kiedy już zmarznie i się zmęczy wrócić do zamku i usnąć. Chwilę po trzeciej stanęła przed budynkiem. Do świtu było daleko, nie zaczęła się jeszcze nawet poprzedzająca go szarówka. Błonia przed zamkiem okrywała gęsta mgła. Hermiona skierowała się w stronę najbliższej ławki, aby usiąść i chwilę zastanowić się nad swoim dziwnym snem. Drogę w mlecznej mgle odnajdywała praktycznie na pamięć, nie widząc więcej niż zarysy obiektów. Po chwili zobaczyła ławkę, a na niej jakąś postać. Wyjąwszy z kieszeni płaszcza różdżkę, ostrożnie zaczęła iść w kierunku nieznajomego. Jeszcze kilka kroków i zobaczy, jak dokładnie wygląda ta ciemna plama i kim jest...

- _Homenum Revelio! - _ciemna plama zerwała się z ławki i odezwała głosem Snape'a. Hermiona wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń z różdżką, całkiem już widoczną i uniosła obie ręce na znak, że nie zamierza atakować.

- Co pani tu robi o tej porze?! - Snape wyglądał źle. Miał poszarpane szaty, był bledszy niż zawsze, podkrążone oczy wydawały się zapadnięte i ...smutne?

- Nie mogłam spać i zdecydowałam, że jak się chwilę przejdę, to na pewno się zmęczę i usnę. -

- Bal pani nie zmęczył? Natychmiast do swojego pokoju, zanim będę zmuszony odjąć pani punkty. - Głos profesora nie brzmiał złowrogo, nie był chłodny. Mistrz Eliksirów raczej wyklepywał gotową formułkę niż groził. Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Na czole zauważyła nie do końca zasklepioną ranę.

- Coś się panu stało, profesorze! Dlaczego nie poszedł pan do Madame Pomfrey? - podeszła bliżej mężczyzny, przyglądając się cieniutkiej strużce krwi, cieknącej po skroni nauczyciela. Skóra obok wyglądała na świeżo odbudowaną, więc pewnie jeszcze chwilę temu musiała być w tym miejscu dużo większa, nieciekawa rana.

- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie, panno Granger? 10 punktów od Gryffindoru! - Hermiona już chciała odejść, tym razem profesor brzmiał znacznie poważniej. Czuła jednak, że jest o krok od odkrycia czegoś nowego w sprawie jego tajemnicy. Przez koniec prób straciła możliwość przebywania z nim wieczorami, a tym samym jakąkolwiek szansę na rozwikłanie zagadki. Postanowiła zaryzykować i pomóc nauczycielowi, gdy ten zachwiał się lekko i usiadł na ławce.

- Pan się źle czuje! Pomogę panu dotrzeć do lochów. -

- Granger! Przysięgam, jeszcze chwila i wyrzucą mnie za zabicie pewnej Gryfonki. -

- Proszę dać sobie pomóc. Pan ledwie siedzi... - Hermiona podała nauczycielowi ramię.

- Nigdy się nie odczepisz, prawda? Rzuć na siebie Kameleona. -

Po raz kolejny Snape sprawił, że zaniemówiła. Spodziewała się długiej potyczki słownej, przekonywania go, odjęcia kolejnych punktów, tymczasem nauczyciel powoli wstał i omijając dziewczynę ruszył w stronę zamku, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się przewrócić. Po kilkunastu minutach takiego marszu udało im się wspólnie dotrzeć do lochów. Już w zamku Nietoperz pozwolił dziewczynie na zdjęcie Kameleona. Skierował się do swojego salonu, Hermiona ruszyła więc za nim, nie pytając o pozwolenie. Żadne z nich nie naruszyło tej dziwnej ciszy. Snape ciężko opadł na fotel, dziewczyna podeszła do niego.

- Mogę opatrzyć panu tę ranę? Niewiele tu potrzeba... -

- A myślisz, że dlaczego pozwoliłem ci tu wejść? - złośliwy ton świadczył o tym, że nauczyciel wraca do formy.

Dziewczyna szybko wymruczała kilka zaklęć, dotykając rany różdżką. Po chwili na czole mężczyzny nie było śladu po obrażeniu. Przyjrzała się efektom swojej pracy i usiadła w "swoim" fotelu po drugiej stronie stolika.

- To wszystko, profesorze, czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś urazy, przy których mogę pomóc? -

- Mam uraz do natrętnych Gryfonek. Możesz się stąd wynieść. - Snape sięgnął po papierosy i popielniczkę. Przy pierwszym zaciągnięciu przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas, jakby głębszy oddech sprawiał mu ból.

- A jednak! Ma pan coś z żebrami! -

- To nie twój interes, Granger. -

- To dlatego nie było pana na uczcie... Co się stało, profesorze? - dziewczyna musiała zadać to pytanie, inaczej nie byłaby sobą. Gdzieś wewnątrz niej obudziła się troska o tego niemiłego mężczyznę, który przez lata gnębił ją i jej przyjaciół, i nie chciała usnąć. Podejrzewała, że to przez czas, który spędzili razem przed spektaklem.

- Granger, kiedy pierwszy raz pozwoliłem ci tu wejść obiecałaś, że nie będziesz drążyć tematu. - Snape zaciągał się płytko, bojąc się ponownego bólu.

- Czyli to jednak ta sama sprawa! -

- Widzę, że zżera panią niezdrowa ciekawość. - mężczyzna wyczarował srebrną łanię. - Ściągnij tu dyrektora, bo panna Granger chyba potrzebuje wyjaśnień. -

Gryfonka zdecydowała się milczeć. Nie było to łatwe, w głowie kłębiły się jej setki pytań. Spojrzała na nauczyciela. Siedział w fotelu, opierając się łokciem na rzeźbionym oparciu. Przy ustach trzymał papierosa, raz po raz delikatnie wydmuchując kłęby dymu. Był zapatrzony w ogień, ale nie wściekły, jak przed chwilą, tylko raczej smutny, zamyślony. Płomienie oświetlały jego twarz i dym, otaczający jego głowę. Pierwszy raz nie wyglądał jak Nietoperz Z Lochów, jak zgodnie nazywała go z Ginny, tylko jak zmęczony życiem mężczyzna.

Do salonu wszedł zaspany Dumbledore, przywitał się i wyciągnął w kierunku Hermiony paczkę z dropsami, których grzecznie odmówiła.

- Severusie, nie pal. A już szczególnie nie przy uczniach... - powiedział smętnie, patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten nie drgnął nawet, dalej patrząc w płomień. - Czego pani nie rozumie, panno Granger? - zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Profesor Snape zgodził się zagrać w spektaklu. Jednak kazał mi to utrzymać w tajemnicy i nie pozwolił zaproponować roli Malfoyowi. To mugolska powieść, więc podejrzewam, że ma to coś wspólnego z Sam-Pan-Wie-Kim... A dziś spotkałam go z raną na czole, myślę, że ma też połamane żebra, bo nie może głęboko oddychać...

- Owszem, moja droga. Bardzo słusznie wnioskujesz. Jak zapewne wiesz, Draco pochodzi z tak zwanej czystokrwistej rodziny, z nie do końca chlubną tradycją. -

- Wiem, co ma pan na myśli. Ale co ma do tego profesor Snape?! -

Snape podniósł oczy na uczennicę, wpatrzoną w Dumbledore'a.

- Widzisz, moja droga... Cóż, wyjaśnię ci to, ale oczekuję zachowania tego w tajemnicy.  
Profesor Snape jest naszym szpiegiem w oddziałach wroga. - Przez cały czas wypowiedzi dyrektora Snape nie spuścił wzroku z twarzy dziewczyny.

- Ale... Czyli... czyli jest pan Śmierciożercą? - zwróciła się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Byłem, Granger. Chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć, panno Będę-Drążyć-Dopóki-Nie-Powiedzą-Mi-Wszystkiego? - zapytał gorzko.

- Co panu grozi, jeśli Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto się dowie, że zagrał pan Wolanda? - spytała z przestrachem w oczach.

- Nieprzyjemności, Granger. - Snape uciął temat.

- Swoją drogą, świetna rola, Severusie! Miło, że ją przyjąłeś. Wyjaśnijcie sobie resztę, dzieci, ja wracam spać. Proszę jednak o dyskrecję, panno Granger. To bardzo ważne. Wiem, że można ci zaufać i widzę, że profesor Snape także ma tę świadomość. A ty przestań palić, Severusie! Przerzuć się na dropsy, są zdrowsze. - Dumbledore zwrócił się do młodszego mężczyzny, który właśnie odpalał kolejnego papierosa, po czym wyszedł.

- Chyba wiesz, jakie to istotne, aby cała sprawa pozostała w tajemnicy, Granger?

- Oczywiście, profesorze! Dziękuję, że się pan zgodził zagrać mimo ewentualnych...konsekwencji... Tylko nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest pan dzisiaj w takim stanie... - Dziewczyna nie wierzyła w to, co usłyszała. Dyrektor mówił o tym tak lekko, jakby rozmawiał z Luną o nowoodkrytym magicznym zwierzęciu.

- Cóż, Lord dowiedział się o premierze. Podejrzewam, że ktoś zauważył, że nie piję w trakcie spektaklu Wielosoku. Co najgorsze, nie sądzę, aby był to Draco. -

- I ukarał pana? Przeze mnie? Przepraszam, profesorze! Robiłam wszystko, żeby utrzymać tę mistyfikację... - Hermiona była załamana. Dotarło do niej, że Voldemort musiał torturować za karę Snape'a, i że w pewien sposób jest temu winna.

- Raczej nie rozmawialiśmy o Bułhakowie tak, jak pani sądzi. - na twarzy Snape'a zagościł gorzki półuśmiech.

- Panie profesorze... Dlaczego się tak pan poświęca? - w oczach dziewczyny lśniły łzy.

- Granger, możesz po prostu zapomnieć, że o tym wiesz? - w głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewała nutka zniecierpliwienia. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zwierzyć się komuś, ale miał świadomość, że to absolutnie niewłaściwe. - Czarny Pan potraktował mnie trochę ostrzej niż zazwyczaj, ale jakoś się wytłumaczyłem. Obawiam się jednak, że następnym razem nie zagram. -

- Nie śmiałabym o to prosić, profesorze. Chciałabym panu pomóc, jak tylko będzie taka możliwość. - wyrzuty sumienia zaczęły opadać Hermionę ze wszystkich stron.  
- To, że pracowaliśmy razem nad spektaklem nie oznacza, że wpuszczę cię do laboratorium, Granger. - Snape odpalił kolejnego już tej nocy papierosa.

- Gdyby kiedyś uznał pan, że mogę się do czegoś przydać... - Gryfonka była zdołowana. Chciała jakkolwiek zadośćuczynić nauczycielowi, który okazał się być bohaterem. Czuła się winna całej sytuacji i nie wiedziała, jak może pomóc temu odważnemu mężczyźnie.

- Zapamiętam i wykorzystam, jak będę potrzebował ludzkich składników, Granger. I nie waż się więcej wychodzić o tej porze ze swojego pokoju. - cięty język nauczyciela świadczył o tym, że Snape jest już w pełni sił.

Hermiona wstała i dopiero teraz przypomniało się, dlaczego w nocy zdecydowała się na spacer.

- Panie profesorze, mógłby mi pan dać fiolkę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu? Chciałabym móc odespać te wszystkie próby... - dziewczyna zawstydzona swoją prośbą wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

Mistrz Eliksirów dogasił papierosa, sięgnął do szuflady komody i wyjął z niej małą buteleczkę.

- Tylko ostrożnie, bo uzależnia, jak zresztą wszystko. I pamiętaj, piśniesz komukolwiek – a już szczególnie Złotemu Kretynowi albo temu drugiemu idiocie – choćby słowo... - zawiesił głos, dając uczennicy do zrozumienia ewentualne konsekwencje.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Obiecuję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, to przeze mnie... - ruszyła ze zwieszoną głową w kierunku drzwi.

- Nie obwiniaj się, Granger. Dobranoc. - cichy głos Snape'a dotarł do jej uszu, gdy naciskała klamkę.

- Dobranoc, profesorze. -

Przez okna korytarza do zamku wdzierał się świt. Szarówka powoli ustępowała słabym promieniom słońca. Mgła opadła nisko, nie okrywając błoni białą peleryną. Hermiona niejasno pomyślała, że na Syberii pewnie nadal jest biało, ale od śniegu. Nie wiedziała jednak, skąd ta dziwna myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie. Może po prostu dochodziła szósta nad ranem, a jej umysł w ten sposób bronił się przed przemęczeniem i nadmiarem trudnych informacji.

Buteleczka z eliksirem czekała na szafce przy łóżku, gdy dziewczyna brała kąpiel. Nie mogła sobie uświadomić, dlaczego tak źle spała. Wiedziała, że śniło jej się coś dziwnego – ale co? Położyła się pod kołdrą, rozbudzona przez ciepło wody.

Snape jest szpiegiem Zakonu. Czyli stoi po naszej stronie, tej dobrej. Dlaczego? To pewnie wie tylko on sam i Dumbledore, więc tego Hermiona się nie dowie. Dumbledore mówił o całej sprawie zbyt lekko, jakby bagatelizował znaczenie Mistrza Eliksirów, a przecież on był szansą na to, że wygrają nadchodzącą wojnę... Harry, rzecz jasna, również. Ale pomoc Snape'a mogła być naprawdę nieoceniona i niezbędna. Nauczyciel zaryzykował tortury, żeby jej pomóc. Niemożliwe, żeby tylko dlatego. Być może chciał dzięki spektaklowi się zrelaksować? Sprawiał wrażenie osoby lubiącej literaturę, przekonała się o tym w Hogsmeade. Więc poniekąd z własnej winy poniósł karę z rąk Voldemorta. A ona nie mogła mu pomóc, bo czy można nazwać pomocą zasklepienie niedużej rany? Zrobiłaby tak względem każdego, chyba nawet tej ślizgońskiej fretki, gdyby nie mógł tego zrobić sam. Nietoperz był dziś nieodgadniony bardziej niż zwykle. Pozwolił jej poznać swoją tajemnicę, wpuścił ją w pewien sposób do swojego świata. Obarczył ją tym samym ogromnym ciężarem – nie może powiedzieć o tym przyjaciołom, którzy będą go podejrzewać o najgorsze rzeczy. Przecież ona też sądziła, że jest zły – a jednak mu ufała... Musi mu jakoś pomóc. Jakkolwiek. Żeby wiedział, że nie uważa go za złego człowieka. Żeby wynagrodzić mu ból, który przynosiły kolejne zebrania Śmierciożerców. Ale jak? Hermionie przeszła przez myśl ulubiona wypowiedź Scarlett O'Hary – "Pomyślę o tym jutro, w Tarze." Sięgnęła po buteleczkę, odmierzyła w kubku dawkę i wypiła. Otoczona zapachem cynamonu, usnęła.


	9. 9 The mask I wear is one

- Miona, wstawaj! - Ginny stała nad śpiącą przyjaciółką, próbując ją dobudzić.

- Co się stało? - zaspana Gryfonka usiadła na łóżku, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Śpisz cały dzień! Nie było cię na śniadaniu, na obiedzie też nie, i chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś wstała i coś zjadła... Martwiłam się o ciebie!

- Musiałam odespać, wybacz...

- To się troszkę ogarnij, a ja spróbuję upolować ci w kuchni coś do jedzenia, co ty na to? - Rudowłosa stała już przy drzwiach.

- Chętnie, chętnie... - ziewnęła Hermiona i przeciągnąwszy się, wygrzebała z pościeli i ruszyła do łazienki.

Po kilkunastu minutach obie przyjaciółki siedziały nad kubkami parującej herbaty i talerzem kanapek.

- Opowiadaj, jak było na balu, Ginny! - Hermiona sięgnęła po kanapkę i podciągnęła nogi pod siebie, moszcząc się wygodnie w fotelu.

- Właściwie to nieźle. To znaczy... wszyscy byli zmęczeni, schodził stres popremierowy. Powiem ci, że jeszcze na balu podchodzili do nas ludzie z gratulacjami. Wszyscy pytali o ciebie, wytłumaczyłam, że jesteś zmęczona i nie masz siły.

- Dziękuję... Naprawdę byłam zmęczona tym wszystkim, a dzisiaj zaczynam szlaban u Nietoperza...  
- Biedactwo... Swoją drogą, jak ty zrobiłaś ten Wielosok?

- Poprosiłam profesor McGonagall... Ona mu jakoś ukradła parę włosów, nie pytaj mnie, w jaki sporób, bo nie wiem. W każdym razie się udało. - Hermiona nienawidziła kłamać w żywe oczy. Tym razem musiała.

- Oj, i to świetnie! Wracając do balu... trochę tańczyłam z Harrym, ale był jakiś taki nieobecny, nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Może też był zmęczony... Ron jak to Ron, obżerał się cały wieczór i kleił do Lavender. Wygląda na to, że coś się między nimi kroi. Może to i dobrze... Krum się pokręcił chwilę i szybko gdzieś zwiał. Furorę zrobiła Springer! Nie wiem, skąd wytrzasnęła tę sukienkę, ale wyglądała jak nastolatka! Żebyś widziała, jak faceci za nią patrzyli... Z nauczycieli brakowało tylko Snape'a, ale za nim jakoś nikt nie tęsknił.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. _Za nim nikt nie tęsknił. _Oczywiście, wszyscy uważali go za dupka. Nawet Dumbledore bagatelizował jego misję... Otrząsnęła się z tych ponurych myśli i uśmiechnęła do przyjaciółki.

- Miona, a Matt? Dlaczego musiał tak szybko wracać do Londynu? - Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z żalem w zielonych oczach.

- Nie dostał urlopu. Żałuje, ale za bardzo zależy mu na tej pracy, żeby mógł sobie pozwolić na olanie naczelnika... Zresztą chyba czuł się tu trochę nie na miejscu, wiesz, wszyscy dookoła mają różdżki, a on właściwie nic o naszym świecie nie wie. Polubił was bardzo, może w wakacje uda się nam z nim spotkać.

- Szkoda. Liczyłam, że na tym balu będę mogła z nim pogadać...

- Wiem, Ginny, i bardzo mi przykro. Nie wiem, może on kogoś ma. Nigdy mi się z tego nie zwierzał, ale wyciągnę z niego wszystko przy najbliższej okazji.

- Daj spokój. Już w Hogsmeade zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ma szans. Po prostu on będzie się fascynował naszym światem, ale nigdy nie będzie do niego należeć. Jego to interesuje jak książka, a nie jak sposób na życie. - Ginny sięgnęła po kubek z herbatą. Nie wydawała się załamana, raczej pogodzona z tym, że nie ma szans u przystojnego kuzyna swej przyjaciółki.

- Myślę, że to może być też kwestia różnicy wieku. On niedługo będzie chciał zakładać rodzinę, stabilizować się jakoś, wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Cieszę się, że tak mądrze do tego podchodzisz.

- Nie mam innego wyjścia. A ty, czemu nie padłaś wczoraj w objęcia Wiktora?

- Przyniósł mi bukiet róż, i wydawał się jakiś inny. Nie wiem, jakby wiedział, że ja go tylko lubię.

- Szukał cię wzrokiem na balu. W ogóle, gdybyś go widziała! Miał na sobie coś w stylu munduru, a na to ciemny płaszcz. Naprawdę, wyglądał zabójczo. Zresztą fretka też się wczoraj wyjątkowo postarała...

- Fretka? Ginny, czyżbyś zwróciła uwagę na Malfoya?

- To, że jest bydlęciem, to jedno, a to, że przy tym jest bardzo przystojnym bydlęciem, to drugie... Gdybyś go wczoraj widziała! Naprawdę, wyglądał na całkiem smakowitą fretkę...

Hermiona roześmiała się, Ginny poszła w jej ślady. Przyjaciółki spędziły popołudnie na nadrabianiu czasu, który zabrał im spektakl. Na szczęście ruda już nie drążyła tematu Matta, jednocześnie nie zmuszając Miony do kolejnych kłamstw.

Chwilę przed 20 Hermiona nacisnęła klamkę gabinetu profesora Snape'a.

- Czego chcesz, Granger? - głos nauczyciela zabrzmiał wyjątkowo ostro.

- Przyszłam odrobić szlaban...

- Wszystkie kociołki. Jak skończysz, zniknij mi z oczu. - w kącie klasy pojawiło się wiaderko, detergenty i szczotki. Snape trzasnął drzwiami od salonu i zostawił dziewczynę samą z nawałem pracy.

Po półtorej godziny rozmyślań nad kociołkami Hermionie udało się skończyć pracę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, miała dość. Potrafiła zrozumieć niechęć profesora do rozmów, dlatego tylko cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W swoim pokoju znalazła się prawie o 22. Był to stanowczo już czas, żeby się położyć. Mimo iż odsypiała do późna, nadal czuła się zmęczona i przytłoczona wydarzeniami sobotniej nocy. Nawet nie myśląc o tym, by wypić Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, padła w objęcia Morfeusza.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna stukała obcasami niskich butów po kamiennej posadzce twierdzy. Zdążyła nauczyć się rozkładu budynku, dlatego bez wahania odnalazła schody, prowadzące do gabinetu Siergieja Iwanowicza.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Miałam pojawić się po zajęciach.

- Proszę wejść, panno Gribojedowno. - mężczyzna otworzył przed kobietą drzwi do prywatnego salonu. Jednym płynnym ruchem dłoni zabezpieczył pomieszczenie zaklęciem wyciszającym.

- Usiądźmy. Wie pani, dlaczego dyrektor Fortescue zaproponował pani studia w Akademii Magii?

- Nie mam pojęcia, profesorze Iwanow. - dziewczyna usiadła w fotelu i przyglądała się mężczyźnie. Pociągał ją jego niski, ochrypnięty głos, oczy, przywodzące na myśl bezkresne niebo i usta – wąskie i stworzone do namiętnych pocałunków.

- Otóż, panno Gribojedowno...czeka nas współpraca. Dyrektor Fortescue wysłał tu panią na roczne studia, aby wspólnie ze mną opracowała pani niewykrywalną truciznę.

- Co?! - Natasza była w szoku. - Jak to? Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział?

- Dyrektor Akademii, Aleksiej Aleksandrowicz, skontaktował się ze swoim kuzynem, Fortescue, szukając osoby, która będzie jednocześnie zdolna w zakresie Mikstur i Zaklęć. Padło na panią. Postanowił, że to ja pani przekażę tę radosną nowinę. - usta Siergieja wygięły się w ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Czy oni oszaleli? Nie będę robić żadnych trucizn!

- Będzie pani, Natalio Pietrowno.

- Ale...po co trucizna? Dla kogo? I dlaczego, na Merlina, nie może pan jej uwarzyć sam? - oczy rudowłosej ciskały gromy.

- To dość długa historia... Póki co proszę mi zaufać.

- Nie zgadzam się! Muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego mam robić coś złego!

- Nataszo, jest pani rozsądną kobietą. Pamięta pani, jak wczoraj jej powiedziałem, że moda nie jest najlepszą rzeczą? - kobieta kiwnęła głową, przyjmując z rąk nauczyciela filiżankę. Ich palce się zetknęły, a ona poczuła ciepło jego dłoni...

- Otóż... Nie wiem, czy orientuje się pani, jak wygląda kwestia polityczna w Rosji.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie. W Anglii uczymy się tylko zaklęć, przemiany, mikstur i historii szkoły, nie zwracając uwagi na inne kraje...

- Odkąd na tron wstąpił car Piotr, w kraju zaczął się czas reform. Car jest zwolennikiem zachodu, wprowadza wiele zmian, które nie podobają się ludowi. Dotykają one również nas. To ostatnia szkoła magii w całym Imperium. Działa tylko dlatego, że dostarczam carowi mikstury.

- Dlatego Aleksiej Aleksandrowicz wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby otruć władcę?! - Natasza nadal niewiele rozumiała.

- Tak. Co więcej, musi być to trucizna, która nie rzuci na Akademię choćby cienia podejrzeń. Dlatego potrzebujemy pani pomocy. Tu nie chodzi o moje życie, i tak jest ono cały czas zagrożone. Poza tym, życie na dworze to nie życie, to upudrowana farsa.

- Nadal nie do końca rozumiem, ale cóż, jak podejrzewam, nie mam wyjścia?

- Nie ma pani. Teraz zna pani nasz problem. Na Merlina, jeśli czujesz się Rosjanką, musisz pomóc! - Iwanowicz wstał, zamachnął się różdżką i rzucił na wystraszoną kobietę jakiś czar. Po chwili pojawił się przed nią czarny kot, utkany z dymu.

- Właśnie została pani przydzielona do Domu Kota. Proponuję nie rozgłaszać kolegom powodu swojego przybycia tutaj. Większość popiera cara, kształci się tu z powodu prywatnych pobudek, a nie chęci zachowania naszej magicznej kultury.

- Chcę wam pomóc. W końcu to moja ojczyzna... Tylko...czy naprawdę nie ma innej możliwości? Musimy go zabić?

- JA muszę, panno Gribojedowno. Pani tylko pomoże mi uwarzyć eliksir. To ja go podam carowi.

- Przecież to automatycznie uczyni pana pierwszym podejrzanym!

- Jeśli dobrze obmyślimy ten eliksir, to wcale nie. Wprost przeciwnie, mogę okazać się wiernym poplecznikiem cara. Proszę przejrzeć moje notatki i zjawić się tu jutro o tej samej porze. Drzwi nie będą zamknięte. Jeśli zdarzyłoby się, że przyjdzie pani i mnie nie zastanie, proszę poczekać. Mogę być w Petersburgu. Postaram się jednak panią poinformować, gdyby zaszła taka ewentualność. Potrafi pani wyczarować pokrowitiela*?

- Oczywiście, profesorze. To powszechna umiejętność.

- Bardzo dobrze, zatem nie zdziwi panią, gdy jej w tej formie przekażę informacje, gdybym nie mógł się stawić na spotkaniu. Spodziewam się wkrótce wizyty u cara. Ma pani jakieś pytania?

- Chyba nie, profesorze. Pójdę już, przeczytam te notatki, żebyśmy mogli jutro porozmawiać o tym. Dziękuję za herbatę... A właściwie to nie, mam jedno. Dlaczego dyrektor Aleksandrowicz nie spotkał się ze mną sam?

- Jest zajęty, ale niedługo się z panią zobaczy.

- Dziękuję, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, Nataszo.

Imię dziewczyny zabrzmiało w ustach mężczyzny gładko i – na brodę tego szalonego starca – seksownie! Chciałaby, aby mówił jej tak między pocałunkami, zdzierając z niej suknię... Nataszo, podoba ci się nauczyciel! To wysoce niestosowne, opanuj się! Choć, skoro mają razem pracować i widzieć się co wieczór... Stanowczo, kiedyś będzie okazja, żeby poznać bliżej tego uroczego profesora. W końcu nie ma takiego mężczyzny, którego Natalia nie potrafiłaby zdobyć!

Hermiona śniła i nie rozumiała swojego snu. Czuła to, co czuła Natasza. Pożądanie wzbierało w niej jak fala i ciągnęło ją magnetycznie w stronę nauczyciela mikstur. Miała ochotę przyrządzić ten eliksir, patriotyzm odezwał się w niej nagle, każąc zabić każdego, kto tylko zechce zagrozić jej ojczyźnie. „Jakie to patetyczne..."- pomyślała Hermiona, krocząc w ciele Nataszy korytarzem do nieodległego Komnaty Przyjaźni Domu Kota. Z niego przeszła do swojej sypialni. Zanim Natalia zapadła w sen, zdążyła pomyśleć jeszcze o ciepłych dłoniach nauczyciela, mocnym, chrypliwym głosie i oczach, które potrafiły ciskać gromy, gdy wzywał ją do pomocy w imię ojczyzny. Gdy tylko Natasza usnęła, Hermiona obudziła się. Pamiętała z tego dziwnego snu tylko oczy jakiegoś mężczyzny – piękne, niebieskie, wyrażające chłód.


	10. 10 You step a little closer each day

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Przyszłam odrobić szlaban.

- Wejdź, Granger. Posegregujesz mój magazynek.

Snape poprowadził dziewczynę w głąb sali i otworzył drzwi do ogromnego pomieszczenia, wypełnione od góry do dołu półkami i szafkami.

- Napisy się starły, więc przyklejasz nową etykietkę, wpisujesz na niej wyraźnie nazwę i segregujesz alfabetycznie. Nie wolno ci tknąć tylko tej szafki – tu wskazał na czarną, hebanową szafkę, z potężnym, mosiężnym zamkiem – a całą resztę masz poustawiać. Przy okazji możesz oczywiście zetrzeć kurz. - z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wyczarował dziewczynie szmatkę, stos etykietek, pióro i kałamarz, po czym wyszedł, powiewając szatami.

Hermiona spięła wysoko włosy gumką i ruszyła do pracy. Była trochę zmęczona całym dniem zajęć i pisaniem pięciostopowego eseju na Transmutację, nie mówiąc już o dziwnym uczuciu, które towarzyszyło jej od chwili przebudzenia. Ciągle widziała niebieskie oczy jakiegoś mężczyzny. Nie wiedziała, co jej się dokładnie śniło, pamiętała tylko jego głos i te oczy, miała też niejasną świadomość, że to dość temperamentna osoba, która czegoś od niej chciała... Tylko czy na pewno od niej? Ustawiając kolejne fiolki z gotowymi eliksirami, słoje smoczych łusek, oczu traszek i liści zawilca wytężała umysł, aby przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek ze snu. Dwoma zaklęciami załatwiła sprawę etykietek – same się nakładały, gdy pojawiała się na nich przepisana nazwa. Żeby to się jednak stało, musiała stuknąć różdżką w każdy pojemniczek, a następnie w nową etykietkę. Na szczęście była mistrzynią w praktycznym wykorzystywaniu wiedzy, co niejednokrotnie ratowało ją od żmudnej pracy. Uporała się z połową magazynku i ustawiała właśnie posegregowane pod literą "N" nasiona na jednej z wyższych półek, stojąc na niskim, transmutowanym stołku, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł nauczyciel. Przestraszona, upuściła mały słoiczek z tojadem, który brzdęknął o kamienną podłogę i rozpadł się na miliony odłamków.

- Granger! Patrz, co robisz! - zawył Snape, rzucając zaklęcie naprawiające na słoik i różdżką przenosząc roślinę z powrotem do pojemnika. - Ciesz się, że miałem dobrze zabezpieczony ten tojad! Skretyniałaś?

- Wystraszyłam się! Wpadł pan tak niespodziewanie, że się wzdrygnęłam, i słoik wyślizgnął mi się z ręki. To nie moja wina... - dziewczyna próbowała się bronić, opierając o pustą półkę w rogu sali.  
Nauczyciel podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów od jej przestraszonej twarzy.

- Śmiesz zrzucać winę na mnie? 10 punktów od Gryffindoru. A teraz się wynoś, jutro skończysz. - wyszeptał jadowicie, wpatrując się chłodnymi oczami w uczennicę, próbującą się stopić ze ścianą.

Hermiona podreptała do swojego dormitorium. Było jej przykro nie dlatego, że Snape odebrał jej punkty, do tego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. Po prostu nie potrafiła zrozumieć, gdzie się podział ten człowiek, który godzinami rozmawiał z nią o Wolandzie i Małgorzacie, który zaśmiewał się z Behemota i z taką pasją mówił kolejne kwestie na scenie... Który Snape jest prawdziwy? To zrozumiałe, że musi umieć grać, skoro jest podwójnym szpiegiem, ale na Merlina! - dlaczego raz okazuje jej pewną uprzejmość, by następnym razem wydzierać się na nią praktycznie bez powodu? Zdążyła polubić w pewien sposób tamtego mężczyznę, z którym spędzała wieczory przy scenariuszu i dzbanku herbaty, a teraz nagle ten człowiek zniknął raz na zawsze. Może to przez tę karę, którą otrzymał od Voldemorta? Nagle Hermiona poczuła się winna wszystkiemu – to przez nią Snape był torturowany przez Czarnego Pana, nic więc dziwnego, że nie chciał z nią rozmawiać... Zerknęła na zegarek, stojący na szafce przy łóżku. Północ to już stanowczo ta pora, kiedy należy się położyć, szczególnie, jeśli rano trzeba wstać na zajęcia. Wzrok dziewczyny zatrzymał się na małym flakonie z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu. Niewiele myśląc, odmierzyła dawkę, wypiła i zapadła w głęboki sen.

Severus jeszcze długo siedział przed kominkiem. Sączył mocną herbatę i palił kolejne papierosy, myśląc o Gryfonce. Na zajęciach zachowywała się normalnie, poprawnie wykonywała eliksiry, znała odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Jednak wydawała mu się dziwnie przygnębiona, i do tego miała cały czas podkrążone oczy. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, gdyż wiedział już, dlaczego poprosiła go o Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Postanowił ją obserwować, gdyby jego czarnowidzkie przewidywania się spełniły. Będzie o tym wiedział i tak, ale musi się upewnić, że jej to też dotyczy...  
Swoją drogą, ona chyba się czymś martwi. Jest niesamowicie inteligentna, bez problemu domyśliła się, że jest powiązany z Kółkiem Wzajemnej Adoracji, jak nazywał w myśli Czarnego Pana i Spółkę. Nie myślał nigdy o nich Śmierciożercy, Wyznawcy Voldemorta czy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, jak powszechnie ich nazywano. Już dawno nauczył się, żeby wypierać pewne fakty z umysłu. Dlatego wypierał te źle kojarzone nazwy, żeby się z nimi nie utożsamiać. Nie mógłby myśleć o sobie "Jestem Śmierciożercą" i patrzeć w lustro. Nie potrafiłby spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Miał świadomość, ilu ludzi zabił, ile zła uczynił niewinnym osobom, ale nie mógł się za to wiecznie winić. Robił wszystko, żeby odpokutować, unikał "Luckowych rozrywek", jak zwykł określać drastyczne zainteresowania starszego Malfoya. To nie tak, że się usprawiedliwiał – nie. Ale nie chciał się zadręczać, bo wiedział, że szpieg w depresji to łatwy do zdemaskowania obiekt. Większość negatywnych wspomnień przenosił do myślodsiewni, by w każdą rocznicę przystąpienia do Czarnego Pana spędzać wieczór na przeglądaniu ich. W ten sposób sam wymierzał sobie karę, masochistycznie oglądając każde, najdrobniejsze morderstwo jeszcze raz. Po takim seansie czuł się podle, ale nigdy nie sięgał po Ognistą, aby zapomnieć. Spędzał wieczór myśląc o popełnionych błędach, modląc się za osoby, które zabił. Kładł się spać, męczyły go koszmary i wstawał następnego dnia ze świadomością, że musi odpokutować, a jednocześnie czując się w pewien sposób oczyszczony – to wspomnienia, a nie teraźniejszość. Dziwne katharsis przynosiło swoistą ulgę Severusowi, choć najpierw musiał ją okupić straszliwym cierpieniem.  
A teraz symptomy winienia się za wszystko zauważał u Granger. Dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej ubzdurała sobie, że to przez nią Czarny Pan podsunął go Bellatrix w charakterze ofiary. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego dopuścił uczennicę do udziału w tajemnicy. Obdarzył ją tak ogromnym zaufaniem chyba dlatego, że przed premierą nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia. Ona się starała jak tylko mogła, aby ukryć jego tożsamość, i w dodatku ta książka...

Nie powinien był zgodzić się grać. W ogóle powinien odjąć jej tylko punkty, dać szlaban i nie kontynuować tej kretyńskiej farsy. A on, jakby nie był sobą, z marszu zgodził się jej pomóc, ba, nawet sam to zaproponował! Idiota. Kretyn. Odpalił kolejnego papierosa i ponownie napełnił kubek herbatą. To nie jest tak, że od zawsze nienawidził Granger. Owszem, była męcząca ze swoimi wiecznymi pytaniami i przemądrzałym wyciągnięciem ręki na każdych zajęciach. Ale była także cholernie inteligentna. A Severus cenił inteligencję. Być może dlatego aż tak zaskoczyło go, gdy nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na proste, zadane przez niego pytanie. A kiedy odpowiedziała cytatem z Bułhakowa, zmiękł totalnie. Już wtedy wiedział, że to nie będzie zwykły szlaban. Problem leżał w książce. To, że uwielbiał literaturę, to jedno. To, że lubił "Mistrza i Małgorzatę", to drugie. A najważniejsze było trzecie – to była ukochana książka Eileen. Severus jako mały chłopiec słuchał matki, czytającej mu historię Mistrza i jego ukochanej na głos. Mama cierpliwie tłumaczyła mu wszystko, czego jako dziecko nie był w stanie pojąć. Gdy podrastał, a jego ojciec mścił się na nim i matce za bycie czarodziejami, Eileen mówiła, że nie wszyscy potrafili zrozumieć Wolanda. Na jego przykładzie tłumaczyła synkowi różnice między światem magii a mugoli. Dlatego w biblioteczce Mistrza Eliksirów oprócz kilku różnych wydań książki stał też schowany stary egzemplarz, zniszczony od wielokrotnego czytania. Należał do Eileen... Do książki wsunięto zdjęcie czarnowłosej kobiety o ogromnym bólu w oczach, tak przejmującym... Severus otrząsnął się ze wspomnień o matce i skupił myśli na Gryfonce. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby dziewczyna zaczęła się winić tak, jak on. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wmówiła sobie, że to jej wina. Wystarczyło, że on musiał żyć z wiecznymi wyrzutami sumienia. Granger w depresji byłaby tylko kolejną ofiarą na jego liście. Owszem, lubił dokuczać uczniom, lubił nawet, gdy się go wręcz bano. Ale Granger mu było szkoda... Dzisiaj w magazynku przez chwilę przypominała mu Minerwę – stała na niewysokim stołku w prostej szacie z włosami związanymi tak jakoś śmiesznie w kulkę na czubku głowy. Minerwa oczywiście miała zawsze gładki kok, a u Granger loki starały się wyjść każdą możliwą stroną i na domiar szczęścia śmiesznie kręciły się na szyi, ale może przez ten profesjonalizm i dokładność skojarzyła mu się z nauczycielką Transmutacji. Trzeba przyznać, że to, co zdążyła uporządkować, było zrobione idealnie, dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył. Każda etykietka była poprawiona wyraźnie, półki lśniły czystością, fiolki i słoje stały w równych rzędach. W dodatku musiała pomóc sobie magią przy przepisywaniu – wyczuwał ślad zaklęć, poza tym niemożliwe, żeby wyrobiła się tak szybko przy tak dużej ilości składników w pomieszczeniu. Nie miał jej tego za złe – w końcu nie zabronił jej używać magii. To, że potrafiła dopasować zaklęcia tak, żeby nie przepisywać ręcznie każdej etykiety świadczyło tylko o inteligencji i sprycie dziewczyny. Dość ślizgońskim, nawiasem mówiąc.  
To wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że to tylko Gryfonka. Piekielnie inteligentna i zdolna, ale tylko uczennica. Nie należy się nad nią roztkliwiać, wystarczy dać jej poczucie, że jest potrzebna. Jak tylko będzie mogła się wykazać wiedzą, od razu przestanie się bezsensownie zadręczać. I oczywiście wyjdzie z głowy Severusowi, który przecież się o nią trochę martwi. Chociaż się do tego nie przyzna. Nie, to nie w jego stylu.  
Severus podjął decyzję, odpalając papierosa z drugiej już - tego wieczora - paczki. Pozwoli jej przygotowywać składniki. W końcu ile można czyścić kociołki na szlabanie, przez miesiąc? Przecież to nudne, po którymś razie się przyzwyczai i gdzie tu cała przyjemność z męczenia ucznia...  
A jak będzie siekać składniki... Tu będzie można pokrzyczeć, że za wąsko kroi, potem wyrzucić z laboratorium, bo za głośno gada, odjąć punkty za zasłaniające jej pole widzenia włosy... Ona dzięki temu nie zorientuje się, że on pozwolił jej na to, na co pozwala rzadko tylko Draconowi. Bo nikt oprócz Mistrza Eliksirów nie ma wstępu do laboratorium w lochach. Severus sporadycznie wpuszcza tam jedynie Malfoya, który chce się nauczyć czegoś nowego. Żaden uczeń nigdy tam nie był, chrześniaka uczył zazwyczaj w prywatnym laboratorium w Spinner's End, a nie w Hogwarcie. Może dlatego, że Draco uczy się takich eliksirów, których warzenie jest zabronione...  
Szkoda chłopaka. Lucjusz wychował go na czystokrwiste bydlę. Draco powoli zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że uważanie się za lepszego od innych tylko dlatego, że pochodzi się z wielopokoleniowej magicznej rodziny jest tak naprawdę bezsensowne. Odrzuca też dyktaturę Voldemorta, ale nie potrafi się sprzeciwić ojcu. Dlatego spędza wakacje u chrzestnego, zapamiętując przepisy na paskudne trucizny i wszelkie czarnomagiczne eliksiry...  
Zegar postanowił wybić czwartą. Severus zgasił peta w popielniczce, po drodze do sypialni zrzucił z siebie ubranie i odziany jedynie w bokserki padł w pościel, aby złapać choć kilka godzin snu.

- I jak szlaban z Nietoperzem, Miona? - Ginny uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki przy śniadaniu.

- Porządkuję magazynek... Uwierz mi, jest trochę roboty... Na szczęście wpadłam na pomysł, jak zaczarować etykietki, żeby same się przepisywały, i tego chociaż nie muszę robić ręcznie. - Hermiona wyglądała na dość wyspaną, ale w jej oczach czaił się jakiś cień.

- Nie zazdroszczę... Ale przynajmniej nie dyszy ci nad karkiem, prawda?

- Na szczęście nie, chociaż wczoraj wpadł dość nagle, wystraszyłam się i potłukłam niechcąco jeden słoiczek... Wydarł się na mnie, jak to on ma zwyczaju i wyrzucił. Ale nie odjął punktów, a to już jakiś postęp... Wytrzymam jakoś, w końcu to "tylko" miesiąc... - Hermiona pochyliła się nad talerzem. Nie chciała się przyznać, że gdyby mogła, to każdy wieczór spędziłaby w lochach. Szarpana wyrzutami sumienia pragnęła pomóc nauczycielowi, choćby miało się to sprowadzać do sprzątania magazynku i czyszczenia kociołków.

- Podziwiam cię, naprawdę. Słuchaj, a rozmawiałaś z profesor Springer? Co ona wtedy chciała?

- A, po spektaklu? Rozmawiałam, chciała kontynuować pracę nad spektaklami. Jak tylko skończę ten przeklęty szlaban to wezmę się za jakiś tekst. Chciałabyś zagrać?

- Pewnie! Czyli chcesz zorganizować na stałe koło teatralne, tak?

- Myślę o tym. Wolałabym się teraz jednak skupić na jakichś mniejszych przedsięwzięciach, może monodramach, żeby to nie pożerało tylko aż tyle czasu i nakładu pracy, w końcu musimy się też uczyć. - Starsza dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do przyjaciółki.

- Jak chcesz, to pogadam z ludźmi, kto się na to pisze. A teraz chodźmy, ja zaczynam Eliksirami i nie zamierzam się spóźnić... - Ginny zwiesiła głowę i sięgnęła torbę spod stołu.

- I słusznie! Ja uciekam na Transmutację, zobaczymy się później. Ron, Harry, idziecie?

- Taak... McGonagall nas zabije za te eseje... Wczoraj nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć, żebyś je nam sprawdziła...

- Nie wiem, czy pamiętacie, ale ja mam szlaban u Snape'a przez najbliższy miesiąc, więc pewnie dlatego nie mogliście mnie znaleźć, geniusze... - Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciół karcącym wzrokiem.

- O rany, na śmierć zapomniałem! Przepraszam, Hermiono... - Harry plasnął się w czoło. Ron postanowił zadziałać na przyjaciółkę spojrzeniem zbitego szczeniaczka.

- W porządku, nic się nie stało... Tyle, że macie niesprawdzone eseje. Gdybyście CZASEM słuchali, co do was mówię, byłoby dużo wygodniej, naprawdę... - z tymi słowami dziewczyna weszła do sali od Transmutacji.

Podczas większości zajęć Harry i Ron chodzili przygnębieni. Było im głupio, że zapomnieli o szlabanie przyjaciółki – przecież ostatnio w Hogsmeade o tym rozmawiali! Ona się męczy z Nietoperzem, a oni chcą, żeby im eseje sprawdzała... Na szczęście Hermiona nie potrafiła się długo gniewać i obiad zjadali już w normalnej, przyjacielskiej atmosferze. Po zajęciach chłopcy poszli razem z Ginny na trening quidditcha, natomiast Granger zajęła się pracami domowymi. Podejrzewając, że znowu długo zabawi w lochach, postanowiła wykorzystać jak najlepiej wolne popołudnie.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. - nieśmiało wsunęła głowę do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Dzisiaj kończysz magazynek, tylko tym razem niczego nie potłucz. - Snape zdawkowym gestem wskazał dziewczynie drzwi i ulokował się za biurkiem przy stercie czekających na sprawdzenie prac.

Hermiona zabrała się do ustawiania pozostałych słoiczków. Tym razem poszło jej znacznie sprawniej i już po godzinie wróciła do gabinetu.

- Skończyłam, profesorze. - odezwała się, gdy nauczyciel nie raczył jej zaszczycić spojrzeniem.

- W takim razie do laboratorium. - Snape zamaszyście ruszył w stronę dębowych drzwi.

Hermiona posłusznie poszła za nim. Otworzył przed nią drzwi do ogromnego, przestronnego pomieszczenia, w którym na sterylnie czystych stołach stała niezliczona ilość kociołków. Część z nich parowała, część była pusta, niektóre przykryto. Kilka stołów było przygotowanych do krojenia na nich składników. W kącie stała szafka, na półkach której leżały rękawice ze smoczej skóry i ochronne szaty.

- Weźmiesz teraz z magazynku skórkę boomslanga, korzeń mandragory i ogon traszki. Tu masz przepis, według niego przygotujesz składniki i zostawisz je na tym stole. Wszystkie noże są w tej szafce.

Snape odwrócił się do jednego z kociołków, zamieszał w nim kilka razy i przeszedł do kolejnego.

- Panie profesorze, czy pan to warzy dla... Sam-Pan... - zająknęła się Hermiona.

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za głupie pytania. Dla Zakonu, kretynko. A teraz do pracy, nie przyszłaś tu na pogaduszki. - z właściwą sobie uprzejmością Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do obserwowania cieczy na dnie kociołka. - Jak to posiekasz, dostaniesz następne.

To był najdziwniejszy szlaban w życiu Hermiony. Nie, żeby było ich dużo... Nietoperz pozwolił jej w czymś pomóc. To chyba najpiękniejszy komplement, jaki mógł jej podarować – pozwolić jej ze sobą w pewien sposób współpracować.  
Dwie godziny później nieziemsko zmęczona, ale uśmiechnięta wróciła do swojego pokoju.  
Pierwszy raz od soboty zasnęła spokojnie, zadowolona z siebie, bez wyrzutów sumienia.


	11. 11 I feel awkward and good to be with

_**W ramach odpowiedzi na pytania – piszę sporo, więc co tydzień postaram się wrzucać coś nowego. Za komentarze i miłe słowa bardzo dziękuję :) Polecam odsłuchać utwór, którego fragment stanowi tytuł rozdziału. Wszystkich czytających proszę o zostawienie słowa, kłaniam się nisko i obiecuję dłuższe rozdziały :) - Wasza side_of_sky**_

_**PS. Pokrowitiel - (z ros. покровитель)**__**, patron. **_

- Przeanalizowałam pańskie notatki, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. - powłócząc długą, ciemną suknią młoda kobieta weszła do pomieszczenia w podziemiach.

- I co pani o nich sądzi, Nataszo Pietrowna?

- Ciężko nam będzie jakąkolwiek truciznę uwarzyć tak, żeby była niewykrywalna. Dużo łatwiej przygotować odtrutkę. W Anglii w ramach zajęć przygotowywaliśmy mikstury odwrotne, wystarczało zmieszać przeciwnie działające składniki w odpowiednich proporcjach. Nawet, jeśli udałoby się nam przygotować miksturę, która miałaby zapach i smak czystej wody, to nie mielibyśmy pewności, ze zadziała w połączeniu z innym płynem. - Natasza usiadła w fotelu i wyjęła swoje notatki.

- Ta akurat musiałaby zadziałać z winem, ma pani rację. A to, co powiedziała pani o odwrotnych miksturach... Myśli pani, że to może nam jakkolwiek pomóc?

- Gdybyśmy tylko uwarzyli coś, co wywoływałoby objawy jakiejś zwykłej, mugolskiej choroby...

- Pomysł niezły, przyznaję. Tyle, że sam leczę cara, więc musiałbym podać mu odtrutkę.

- Ale są przecież choroby, o których jeszcze nie mamy pojęcia, prawda? Car powinien być świadom tego, jak wiele ludzkość ma jeszcze do odkrycia...

- Założył Kunstkamerę, nawiasem mówiąc, dla mnie. Chciał, abym pracował nad tym, czego nie są w stanie uleczyć czy zachować jego naukowcy. Stąd ta makabryczna kolekcja dziecięcych główek w formalinie... - Siergiej nalał herbaty z samowaru, wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi i sięgnął po notatki kobiety.

- Ale nie wszystko był pan w stanie zrobić, prawda? - Natasza z zainteresowaniem spojrzała na nauczyciela. Przez jego czoło przebiegała zmarszczka, był zamyślony.

- Nie. I może to być nasz punkt zaczepienia. Tylko choroba, Nataszo, to nadal jest problem. Musi być do bólu wiarygodna.

- A gdyby tak... - młoda kobieta wyraźnie się zamyśliła, przygryzając wargę. - Gdyby tak przygotować miksturę, która wywoływałaby bardzo silny atak gorączki? Mógłby wyglądać jak powikłania po grypie, a to przecież łatwo złapać. Szczególnie w tym nieludzkim klimacie...

- Ma to nieco sensu. Warto byłoby spróbować na czymś słabym. Uwarzmy dziś odwrotność Mikstury Pieprzowej. Jeśli to wywoła gorączkę i chorobę, będziemy mogli pracować nad wzmocnieniem efektu...

- Tylko jak sprawdzimy, czy to skuteczne?

- O to proszę się nie martwić. Proszę zapisać listę składników, wziąć je ze składziku i przygotować, ja dokończę to, co robiłem wcześniej.

Siergiej wyszedł z gabinetu i zniknął za drzwiami do laboratorum. Natasza posłusznie usiadła przy ogromnym, starym biurku w składziku i zaczęła spisywać potrzebne składniki.

Po kwadransie lista była gotowa. Rudowłosa kobieta sięgnęła z półek niezbędne składniki i przygotowała je tak, jak ich odpowiedniki w Miksturze Pieprzowej. Rude fale spływały jej na plecy. Rękawy długiej, ciemnoszarej sukni podwinęła do łokci. Tak pochyloną nad krojeniem liści dyptamu zastał ją Siergiej.

- Widzę, że nie traci pani czasu, Natalio Pietrowna.

- Im szybciej uwarzymy tę miksturę, tym szybciej będziemy mogli zacząć pracę nad trucizną... - Podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę. Stał oparty o drzwi, z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi. Wyglądał tak... dumnie. _Jak jego przodkowie... _– pomyślała dziewczyna.

- Słusznie, słusznie. Przygotowałem już kociołki. Pieprzową mam na składzie, więc kontra już jest. Zapisała pani użytą ilość?

- Tak, oczywiście. Analogicznie do Pieprzowej pokroiłam składniki. Tam leży lista, wszystko zapisałam.

- Bardzo dobrze. Czekam na panią w pracowni, proszę do mnie dołączyć, gdy tylko pani skończy.

Nauczyciel wyszedł, pozostawiając ją samą. Dokończyła krojenie liści, wytarła dłonie i posprzątała stół. Z gotowymi składnikami na tacy weszła do laboratorium i postawiła je na stole przy drzwiach.  
Siergiej pochylał się z uwagą nad ogromnym kotłem, z którego unosiła się pachnąca miętą para. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie dostrzegał otaczającego go świata. Dziewczyna przez chwilę pragnęła podbiec do niego, odciągnąć go od pracy i wpić się w jego usta... _Natalio Pietrowna, opanuj żądze, to twój nauczyciel! - _gorączkowy alarm zawył w głowie dziewczyny. Drżącą ręką wygładziła suknię i spokojnym krokiem podeszła do nauczyciela.

- Co pan warzy, Siergieju Iwanowiczu? - zapytała, pochylając się i wdychając parę.

- Pracuję nad własnym projektem. Ma pani gotowe składniki? - odpowiedział zdawkowo, energicznie się prostując.

- Tak, już podaję. - kobieta sięgnęła po tacę.

- Zatem proszę, tam stoi kociołek. Zaczynamy. - Mistrz Mikstur wziął od Nataszy składniki i ruszył w stronę niedużego kotła, stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia.

Do bulgoczącej w nim cicho wody wrzucił kilka pokrojonych przez dziewczynę liści dyptamu.

- Muszę przyznać, że doskonale przygotowała pani te składniki. - z aprobatą spojrzał na stojącą obok rudowłosą. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Każdy mężczyzna reagował na ten uśmiech, on jednak odwrócił się do kociołka i ostrożnie zsunął z tacy kupkę sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca. Dziewczyna obserwowała każdy ruch nauczyciela, gotowa mu w każdej chwili pomóc. Dodawał kolejne składniki i nawet nie zwracał uwagi na jej obecność w pomieszczeniu. Gdy cała zawartość tacy znalazła się już wewnątrz kociołka, zamieszał płyn kilka razy i odłożył chochlę.

- Mamy przynajmniej godzinę, zanim mikstura się uwarzy. Chce pani zapewne odpocząć?

- Chętnie poczekam z panem. Mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć coś więcej o carze, Siergieju Iwanowiczu? - Natasza lekko uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała zalotnie na mężczyznę.

- W takim razie chodźmy do pokoju, napijemy się herbaty.

Mężczyzna przygotował herbatę i podsunął filiżankę dziewczynie. Siedzieli przy stoliku, w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, a z obrazu na ścianie obserwowali ich zmęczeni walką średniowieczni wojownicy.

- Co chce pani wiedzieć, Natalio Pietrowna? - Siergiej oparł się wygodnie z filiżanką w dłoni.

- Cóż, wszystko... Wspominał pan dziś o Kunstkamerze, co to takiego?

- Komnata Osobliwości, czyli zbiór najdziwniejszych rzeczy! Są tam i dzieła sztuki, i wszystko, co zdziałała nauka! Mamy ciała zrośniętych bliźniąt, dwugłowego jagnięcia... Może pani wybrać się do Petersburga i zobaczyć.

- Wolalabym chyba jednak nie. Czyli to zbiór osobliwości specjalnie dla pana?

- Car interesuje się nauką, chce się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o człowieku. Dlatego pracuję dla niego, do prywatnych pracowni mam dostęp tylko ja i lekarze. Ale oni są tylko naukowcami, nie magami. Umieją sporo, przyznaję, ale to czysto mugolska nauka, nie widzą nigdzie magii.

- A car? - zainteresowała się kobieta.

- Car ma szczątkową magię... Nie wyczuwa jej w miksturach, choć gdybym podał mu cokolwiek, co przygotowuje się z dużą ilością zaklęć, zapewne wyczułby to. Sam nie potrafi wyczarować nic, czuje tylko pole magiczne, gdy jest wyjątkowo silne. - Nauczyciel wyglądał na odprężonego. Opowiadał o swoim życiu na dworze. Natasza miała wrażenie, że pierwszy raz zwierzał się komuś ze swojego życia i – co dziwne – robił to chętnie.

- Wynika z tego, że najlepiej go otruć czymś, co praktycznie nie wymaga zaklęć, tylko silnych trucizn naturalnych... A może mógłby pan opowiedzieć mi o dyrektorze? Nie spotkałam go jeszcze, a chciałabym...

- Aleksiej Aleksandrowicz to jeden z najpotężniejszych magów naszych czasów. Jego magia jest bardzo pierwotna i oscyluje wokół starej magii szamańskiej. A oprócz tego jest najbardziej szalonym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. - Siergiej pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.

- Zobaczmy, jak ma się nasza mikstura. - Mruknął, wstając z fotela i ruszając do drzwi.

Natasza w zamyśleniu odstawiła filiżankę na stolik, poprawiła suknię uwidaczniając dekolt i miękkim, kocim krokiem wsunęła się do pracowni.  
Mężczyzna właśnie sięgał po fiolkę z ciemnozielonym płynem. Nie zdążyła temu zapobiec, gdy jednym ruchem ją przechylił i wypił.

- Co pan zrobił najlepszego? Wypił pan to? - krzyknęła Natasza, podbiegając do mężczyzny.

- Oczywiście. Przecież mówiłem, że to przetestuję. W składziku w szafce jest Mikstura Pieprzowa, proszę ją przynieść. - Siergiej wrócił do salonu i ciężko opadł na fotel.

- Jak się pan czuje? - Natalia wpadła do pomieszczenia z butelką mikstury w dłoni.

- Szczerze mówiąc, jestem tylko zmęczony. Mikstura powinna wywołać wysoką gorączkę, jeśli coś takiego mi się zdarzy, bezzwłocznie panią powiadomię. Tymczasem proszę wybaczyć, położę się spać. I dziękuję za butelkę. - odebrał przedmiot z dłoni dziewczyny, intensywnie badającej spojrzeniem jego twarz.

- Oczekuję pana pokrowitiela, jeśli tylko coś zacznie się z panem dziać, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. - powiedziała poważnie, odprowadzając wzrokiem mężczyznę. Zanim nacisnął klamkę drzwi prowadzących najprawdopodobniej do sypialni, odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Nie omieszkam go pani wysłać. Dobranoc, Natalio Pietrowna.

- Dobranoc, Siergieju ... - wyszeptała do zamkniętych drzwi.

Ledwie zdążyła wyjść na korytarz, i już wpadła na ogromnego mężczyznę. Miał na oko pięćdziesiąt lat, może kilka więcej. Był niesamowicie wysoki i postawny, a mimo tego dość szczupły. Okrywała go luźna, szara szata, gdzieniegdzie pocerowana i poplamiona. Miał twarz rzezimieszka, który rzadko kiedy trzeźwieje. Policzki zdobił kilkudniowy, szczecinowaty zarost, a szare oczy patrzyły ze spokojem i pewnym smutkiem, wynikającym z przeżyć życiowych. W ustach trzymał fajkę, z której unosił się gęsty dym. Złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i przyjrzał jej się wnikłym świetle pochodni.

- No proszę! Człowiek idzie sobie do ulubionego pracownika na filiżankę herbaty, a tu spotyka takie cudeńko i to w środku nocy! - zagrzmiał niskim, zachrypniętym głosem, przypominającym chrzęst szkła i żwiru pod ciężkimi butami. Natasza odsunęła się, ale nie odczuwała strachu wobec tego dziwnego mężczyzny.

- Już już, nie bój się, Nataszo. Jestem Aleksiej Aleksandrowicz, dyrektor tej szalonej twierdzy! - zahuczał męskim śmiechem. - Czyżbyś wracala z komnat mojego uroczego Siergieja? Mam nadzieję, że już sobie pogadaliście... Pozwól, że cię odprowadzę. - mężczyzna położył swoją wielką, szorstką dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z podziemi. Natasza nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko ruszyć do przodu pod naciskiem tej silnej dłoni.

- Rozmawiałam z profesorem Iwanowiczem, panie dyrektorze. Wiem już chyba wszystko, co powinnam. Zostałam przydzielona do Domu Kota.

- Słusznie, słusznie. Siergiej się pewnie ucieszył, ma więcej okazji do rozmów z tobą, moje dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że uda się wam coś wspólnie wypracować.

- Właśnie profesor Iwanowicz spróbował tego, co udało się nam wytworzyć... To tylko pierwszy etap, próba... Obiecał wysłać mi pokrowitiela, jeśli tylko coś mu się stanie. I ma kontrmiksutrę...

- Nie martw się, dzieweczko. Siergiej zawsze daje sobie radę. To kot, zawsze spadnie na cztery łapy i ze wszystkiego się wyliże. Zajrzyj do mnie jutro, Siergiej powie ci, gdzie. Opowiesz mi na spokojnie, co tam u mojego kochanego kuzyna, ze sto lat się z nim nie widziałem... A teraz uciekaj spać, bo już strasznie późno się zrobiło. - pyknął lekko fajkę, wypuszczając kłęby dymu.

- Dobrze, dyrektorze... Dobranoc. - Natasza nieśmiało spojrzała zza zasłony włosów na mężczyznę.

- Dobranoc, dzieweczko! - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna w wyraźnym zamyśleniu, a potem odwrócił i powolnym, spacerowym krokiem ruszył korytarzem.

Natasza zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dawno nie czuła się tak dziwnie. Wreszcie poznała dyrektora i kompletnie nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć. Gdyby spotkała go podczas samotnego spaceru po ulicy, uciekłaby z krzykiem... A gdy się odezwał, od razu poczuła do niego sympatię i zaufanie...  
Siergiej natomiast...budził w niej stanowczo niezdrowe pragnienie znalezienia się w jego objęciach. Martwiła się o niego, nie wiedziała, jak wysoką gorączkę jest w stanie wywołać ich wspólny twór... Nie sądziła, że zamierza to wypić, a kiedy to zrobił, poczuła nagle przerażenie. Przygotowała składniki dokładnie, a z wiedzy zdobytej w Hogwarcie wiedziała, że mikstura musi zadziałać...  
Położyła się na łóżku i wrócił do niej obraz Siergieja z założonymi rękami, opartego o drzwi. Fala gorąca uderzyła w jej ciało. Zdjęła suknię, rozsznurowała różdżką gorset i oswobodziła się z wszystkich warstw koronek. Wślizgnęła się pod ciepłą pierzynę i ostatnie, co zarejestrował jej umysł przed zapadnięciem w sen to to, że pokrowitiel zapewne zdoła ją obudzić.


	12. 12 Ten, który nazywał się Mistrzem

- Witaj, Severusie! - do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów wszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy dyrektor.

- Witaj. Co cię do mnie sprowadza, bladym świtem w środku tygodnia dwie godziny przed zajęciami?

- Słyszałem, że panna Granger ma u ciebie szlaban, i to na cały miesiąc. Za co, Severusie? - Albus wygodnie się rozparł w fotelu, transmutowanym z ławki.

- Za brak uwagi na zajęciach. - Snape lewitował popielniczkę z salonu na biurko, usiadł i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Wyglądał, jakby dopiero wstał. Machnął różdżką jeszcze raz, a z głębi jego kwater przyleciała taca z filiżankami kawy.

- Napijesz się kawy, Albusie? - z ironiczną uprzejmością zapytał, odpalając papierosa i sięgając po filiżankę.

- Nie, dziękuję. Nie uważasz, że miesiąc to zbyt dużo?

- Przyda się. Granger ma cholerne wyrzuty sumienia.

- Dlatego, że jesteś szpiegiem? - Albus z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na Snape'a, jednocześnie pakując do ust truskawkowego żelka.

- Ubzdurała sobie, że to przez nią Jaszczur oddał mnie w kochające objęcia Belli...

- To bardzo źle! Może przez to opuścić się w nauce, nie możemy na to pozwolić! Musisz dać jej sobie pomóc jakoś, Severusie.

- Myślisz, że na to nie wpadłem? Jest atutem w nadchodzącej wojnie, z jej pamięcią do zaklęć i umiejętnościami. - Snape wydmuchnął kłąb dymu i z irytacją spojrzał na przełożonego. - Kroi mi składniki do eliksirów.

- Doskonale, Severusie! Liczę, że dasz jej czasem coś uwarzyć. To bardzo zdolna dziewczyna. I mogłaby ci pomóc rozszyfrować ten przepis. - Dumbledore wstał z fotela i położył przed Severusem stary pergamin. - Masz może ochotę na żelka? Są lepsze od dropsów!

Wymowny wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów przekonał dyrektora, że ów nie ma ochoty na żadne słodycze. Chwilę później drzwi zamknęły się za Albusem, a Severus został sam, myśląc o tym, że niewinna sugestia starca była tak naprawdę poleceniem, które zostanie od niego wyegzekwowane. Na to dyrektor miał już swoje sposoby. Ciekawe tylko, na co to przepis...

Wieczorem tego samego dnia Hermiona pochylała się nad stołem, krojąc kolejne składniki, potrzebne Snape'owi. Mistrz co chwilę mieszał w parującym kociołku. Jego twarz była ściągnięta skupieniem, ale w ruchach dała się zauważyć pewna nerwowość. Podała mężczyźnie przygotowane składniki i zaczekała, aż zakończy pracę.

- Coś jeszcze na dziś, profesorze? - spytała, gdy Snape wytarł dłonie i zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem.

- Tak. Na moim biurku leży dokument. Skopiuj go sobie i spróbuj wymyślić, co to może być. - rzucił zjadliwie, niknąc w drzwiach od swojego salonu.

Hermiona rozwinęła ostrożnie pożółkły, kruchy papier i jej oczom ukazały się dziwne, drobne znaki, pokrywające całą przestrzeń dokumentu. Najgorsze, że nie potrafiła ich odczytać...

- _Geminio!_ – wyszeptała, by po chwili trzymać w dłoni dokładną kopię pergaminu.

- Długo mam na panią czekać, panno Granger? - zazgrzytał jej w uszach zrzędliwy ton Mistrza Eliksirów.

Z oryginałem i kopią ruszyła do salonu, by po chwili siąść w miękkim fotelu naprzeciw palącego Snape'a.

- Nigdy nie widziałam takich znaków, profesorze. Co to?

- Przepis od Dumbledore'a.

- Na? - dziewczyna odważyła się na tak swobodne odzywanie się do nauczyciela.

- Na eliksir, który uratuje jego rękę... Nie wiem, skąd go zdobył, ale on też nie wie, z jakiego języka pochodzą te dziwne znaczki...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na to określenie i spojrzała ponownie na trzymany dokument.  
- Nie jest to żaden z języków, o których mam pojęcie, więc musimy szukać... - mruknął Snape, lewitując imbryk z herbatą.

- Ja z kolei nie mam pojęcia, o jakich językach pan ma pojęcie, profesorze... - po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Snape znów zdawał się być tym miłym człowiekiem, z którym przygotowywała spektakl.

- O starożytnej łacinie, runach, staroirlandzkim i trochę sanskrycie. - nauczyciel zaciągnął się dymem po raz ostatni, zgasił papierosa i sięgnął po oryginał dokumentu. - I jeśli mam być szczery, to z żadnym z tych języków mi się to nie kojarzy.

Hermiona otworzyła nieświadomie usta. Nie była zdziwiona. Była zszokowana.

- Chyba powinniśmy szukać wśród języków martwych, nie sądzi pan, profesorze? - zapytała po chwili, gdy otrząsnęła się z szoku.

- To wydaje mi się oczywiste, panno Granger. Tylko problem w tym, że jednak tych języków całkiem sporo. Nawet, kiedy znajdziemy właściwy, odczytanie tekstu wcale nie będzie łatwe.

- Zaraz zaraz... Gdzie znajdują się szkoły magii, profesorze? To znaczy, mam na myśli te z długowiekowymi tradycjami...

- Oprócz Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons to chyba tylko na północy Irlandii, Draíochta*.

- To nas kompletnie nie urządza. Ale zaraz... Widzi pan?

- Co, Granger?... - Snape uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

- Te litery są podobne do greki! Tak! - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i szybko przygotowała kolejną kopię dokumentu.

- Masz rację, trochę przypominają grekę. Ale to raczej greka nie jest...

- Ale greka dała początek wielu nieco późniejszym językom... Patrząc na historię Bizancjum...

-... nadal pozostaje kilka opcji. - wszedł jej w słowo Mistrz Eliksirów, siegając po papierosy. - Jakiś pomysł?

- Owszem. Brat mojej przyjaciółki studiuje slawistykę, może uda mu się nam jakoś pomóc. W końcu jako filolog powinien mieć w tym jakieś rozeznanie, prawda?

- Jest to jakaś metoda. Ciekawe tylko, jak się z nią pani skontaktuje...

- A to akurat proste, przez Matta. - wyszczerzyła się uczennica. Oczy płonęły jej szczęściem. Najwyraźniej wyzwania to coś, co ją napędzało do działania.

- Znowu ten pajac... - mruknął pod nosem Snape. Dziewczyna go usłyszała i uśmiechnęła się – miała wrażenie, że Snape w jakiś sposób polubił jej brata, chociaż nigdy w życiu się do tego nie przyzna.

- Czyli cóż, idę wysłać sowę do Matta. Przekazać mu od pana pozdrowienia? - Gryfonka rzuciła lekko, wstając z fotela.

- Wynoś się, Granger! - zawył za nią Nietoperz. Opuszczała jego komnaty uśmiechnięta, mimo wszystko.

Usiadła przy biurku, sięgnęła po nowy pergamin i zaczęła pisać.

_Kochany Braciszku!_

_Co u Ciebie? Stęskniłam się już za Tobą, wiesz? Premiera poszła doskonale, naprawdę! Żałuj, że Cię nie było! Napisz mi koniecznie, jak w pracy i życiu prywatnym! Postaram się, żeby Cię tu ściagnąć na któryś weekend, będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać._

Nietoperz miał pewne nieprzyjemności, udało mi się wreszcie rozgryźć, dlaczego tak mu zależało na ukryciu swojej tożsamości, ale to Ci wyjaśnię na żywo.

Kochany, mam do Ciebie ogromną prośbę. Potrzebuję, żebyś wysłał list, który Ci załączę. Jest zaadresowany, trzeba go tylko wysłać, a ja tu nie mam takiej możliwości. Jako adres zwrotny podałam Twój, bo niestety, nie wszyscy potrafią obsługiwać sowy. Za dwa dni wyślę Ci znowu sowę, żebyś mógł odesłać mi odpowiedź. Sprawa jest bardzo ważna, ale to też dopiero, jak się zobaczymy.

Kocham Cię, Brat.  
Twoja Miona.

Zapieczętowała kopertę i sięgnęła po kolejny arkusz.

_Droga Saszko!_

Piszę do Ciebie z ogromną prośbą. Sprawa níe cierpi zwłoki, dlatego bez zbędnych wyjaśnień – proszę, pokaż załączony pergamin swojemu bratu i zapytaj, czy wie, w jakim to języku. Jest mi to niezbędne w szkole. Obiecuję, wyjaśnię, gdy tylko się zobaczymy. Całe wakacje nasze, pamiętaj! Odpowiedź wyślij do mojego brata, Matta, on mi ją przekaże, tak będzie szybciej.  
Przepraszam, że tak krótko i głupio... Napisz mi proszę, co u Ciebie!

Całuję, 

_Twoja Hermiona._

Gdy ptak odleciał z przesyłką uczepioną nóżek, Hermiona ruszyła w dół korytarza. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że jest interesowna i pisze do przyjaciółki w sytuacji, gdy czegoś potrzebuje. Wiedziała też, że tylko Sasza jest w stanie jej pomóc, a dla ścisłości – jej brat, którego nie widziała od paru ładnych lat. Z dzieciństwa pamiętała, że robił na niej wrażenie, był bardzo inteligentny i sporo starszy.  
Zamyślona, nie zauważyła nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka Mistrza Eliksirów. Prawie się zderzyli, dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła. Zauważyła, że Snape łopocze czarną szatą, ale inną od jego zwyczajnego surduta. Mężczyzna szedł nadzwyczajnie szybko, trzymając się za przedramię.  
Szedł w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Szybko skojarzyła, gdzie nauczyciel się tak spieszy.  
Kierowana nagłym impulsem, pobiegła za nim.

- Profesorze! Proszę wysłać mi patronusa, jeśli będzie się pan źle czuł po powrocie! - Krzyknęła. Zwolnił na chwilę, ale nie zatrzymał się. Lekko ruszył głową w geście, którego nie zidentyfikowała ani jako zaprzeczenia, ani jako zgody.

Wrota budynku trzasnęły za mężczyzną. Hermiona stała sama na środku pustego korytarza i miała silne uczucie deja vu. Już się tak martwiła o jakiegoś mężczyznę, który się poświęcał... Ale kto i w imię czego? Tego nie potrafiła sobie uprzytomnić...

_Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wspominając tamto zdarzenie. Przypomniało jej, że w kwestii Saszy niewiele się zmieniło. Ta cudowna kobieta ratowała jej niejedokrotnie tyłek na uczelni, gdy po ciężkiej nocy Hermiona nie była w stanie wstać na zajęcia, zawsze przygotowywała jej notatki, tłumaczyła cierpliwie nieścisłości i nigdy, nigdy nie narzekała. A Hermiona nadal była jej winna wyjaśnienia, między innymi tamtej sprawy. Musiała wyjść z Biblioteki, gdy poczuła silny przepływ magii. Wiedziała, że to Severus aportował się w jej pobliżu, i musiała się z nim spotkać. Szkoda tylko, że od tej pory już się nie widzieli.  
Spojrzała w okno, za którym topniały smętne resztki śniegu. W jej głowie cichy głosik zacytował: _

"_Nie widziałam Cię już od miesiąca.  
I nic. Jestem może bledsza,  
Trochę śpiąca, trochę bardziej milcząca,  
Lecz widać można żyć bez powietrza!"_

* - z irlandzkiego – magia.


	13. 13 Strangers in the night

- Jak się pan czuje? - zapytała ruda kobieta, wbiegając do gabinetu Mistrza Misktur.

- Nawet dobrze, Nataszo. W nocy zażyłem Miksturę Pieprzową i gorączka spadła.

- Miał pan wysłać mi pokrowitiela! - młoda kobieta zaplotła ramiona i stanęła w buntowniczej pozie.

- To nie było konieczne, Natalio Pietrowna. - twardo odpowiedział mężczyzna, wstając z fotela. Przeszedł przez salon i otworzył drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia. - To moja biblioteka. Może znajdzie pani tu jakieś tomy, pomocne przy naszym projekcie. Ja mam parę mikstur do uwarzenia. - chłodnym tonem stwierdził Siergiej i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Natasza oparła dłoń o pierwszą z brzegu półkę i zaczęła śledzić wzrokiem tytuły wybite na skórzanych grzbietach ksiąg. Biblioteka była o wiele większa od pracowni i salonu Mistrza. Trzy ściany były zastawione półkami, na czwartej zaś umieszczono kominek i masywne biurko, na którym leżała potężna, gruba książka. Pośrodku pokoju, na miękkim dywanie stał niski stolik i dwa fotele, wręcz zapraszające, by umościć się w nich z kocem i dobrą lekturą. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że przynajmniej tydzień zajmie jej prześledzenie wszystkich tytułów i znalezienie tych potrzebnych. Wtedy właśnie do pokoju wpadł ogromny, srebrny ryś. Miękkim krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny, zadarł łeb i odezwał się głosem Siergieja Iwanowicza:

- Nataszo, na biurku znajduje się dokładny spis wszystkich woluminów, dzięki niej znajdziesz te potrzebne. - Wielki kot odwrócił się, machnął ogonem i zniknął, zostawiając osłupiałą dziewczynę na środku pomieszczenia.

Natalia nigdy nie widziała tak pięknego patronusa, czy raczej pokrowitiela. Miała wrażenie, że to zwierzę wręcz tętniło mocą i niosło w sobie osobowość Mistrza Mikstur, było do niego w pewien sposób podobne. Pogrążona w zachwycie nad rysiem usiadła przy biurku i automatycznym gestem otworzyła księgę. Nigdy nie była typem mola książkowego, raczej wolała praktyczne zajęcia niż zgłębianie podręczników, jednak tak pokaźna kolekcja przemówiła nawet do niej.

Spisu dokonano tematycznie. Pierwszy dział to latopisy*, kolejny - podręczniki do nauki warzenia mikstur, za nimi wymieniono wszystkie trucizny. Tu Natasza się lekko wzdrygnęła, gdyż księgi o truciznach zajmowały spory fragment spisu... Za nimi opisano księgi do zaklęć i wszelkie podręczniki magicznej walki. Ostatni dział to współczesna literatura, w której Siergiej zgromadził między innymi poezję czy zachodni dramat. Rudowłosa zdecydowała się zacząć od ksiąg o truciznach. Sprawdziła, na których półkach ich szukać i przetransmutowała stolik w wysoką, stabilną drabinę. Wchodzenie na drabinę w trzewiczkach na obcasie było zbyt ryzykowne, dlatego zrzuciła buciki i podwinąwszy długą suknię zaczęła wdrapywać się na szczeble drabiny. Przy drugim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że różdżka przeszkadza nieco w przytrzymywaniu się, a nie chciała spaść. Niewiele myśląc, wsunęła kawałek drewna w głęboki dekolt sukni i kontynuowała wspinaczkę.  
Po kilku minutach udało się jej dotrzeć na szczyt drabiny. Z najwyższych półek sięgnęła kilka tomów, między innymi_ "Naturalne trucizny"_, _"Najsilniejsze trucizny średniowiecza"_, _"Wykorzystanie ziół w miksturach trujących"_ i _"Najlepsze mikstury lecznicze"_. Ostrożnie lewitowała stos książek na podłogę i z powrotem wsunęła różdżkę w gorset. Zebrała ciężkie fałdy materiały wysoko ponad kolana i przytrzymując się jedną dłonią drabiny, drugą zaś trzymając miękki materiał sukni. W swojej szafie znalazła komplet sukien, uszytych zgodnie z nową modą, jednak nie założyła ich jeszcze. Nie odpowiadały jej szerokie stroje na specjalnych stelażach, nie mówiąc już o tym, jak niepraktyczne byłyby w pracowni mikstur... Nosiła swoje dawne suknie, znacznie prostsze, opierające się na sztywno wykrochmalonych halkach, posiadające jednak modne głębokie dekolty. Zsuwając się ostrożnie po szczeblach nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ukazuje prawie całe swoje nogi, włącznie z podwiązkami, podtrzymującymi jedwabne pończochy. Natasza nie należała do modnych strojniś, o nie, była jednak typem kobiety, która bardzo dba o szczegóły. Zawsze nosiła piękne, koronkowe gorsety, drogie pończochy i delikatne, misternie wykończone podwiązki. Starała się, aby halki zawsze były dobrze wykrochmalone, i wybierała tylko te śnieżnobiałe, a zwykłe, płócienne, zostawiała na dnie komody. Robiła tak, ponieważ wychodziła z założenia, że kobieta zawsze powinna czuć się piękna, pewna siebie. A ona mogła być w najprostszej sukience, ale gdy pod nią kryły się piękne koronki, czuła się tak, jakby odziano ją w najnowszą paryską kreację i wiedziała, że może wszystko.

Była w połowie drabiny, gdy nagle lekko się zachwiała, krzyknęła, ale utrzymała jakoś równowagę i wylądowała na szczeblach, z suknią zadartą nieprzyzwoicie wysoko. Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Siergiej Iwanowicz na kontrolę jej poczynań. Wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia, usłyszał krzyk i odnalazł jego źródło, schowane w mroku. Z ciemności pomieszczenia wyróżniały się tylko białe halki i pończochy kobiety, leżącej na drabinie. Sytuację utrudniał fakt, że uda opięte jedwabiem znajdowały się na wysokości wzroku mężczyzny.

- Panno Pietrowno, wszystko w porządku? Mogę jakoś pani pomóc? - zapytał nauczyciel, wbijając wzrok w dywan i lekko się rumieniąc.

Natasza wyprostowała się na drabinie i zorientowała, że suknia nie leży tak, jak powinna. Szybkim gestem ją poprawiła i ostrożnie zeszła na podłogę. Pochyliła się, by zawiązać trzewiczki i gdy delikatnie uniosła głowę, zobaczyła wzrok Siergieja utkwiony w jej różdżce. Udała, że tego nie widzi, uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i wyprostowała, wyjmując drewno spomiędzy piersi.

Mistrz Mikstur odwrócił się od kobiety, energicznie przemierzył pokój i sięgnął po księgę, leżącą na biurku.

- Co pani wybrała? - zapytał, uprzednio odchrząknąwszy.

- To. - Przelewitowała ciężkie tomy na biurko, opuszczając je tuż przed Siergiejem.

- Hm... W takim razie proszę to przejrzeć. Kiedy znajdzie pani coś interesującego, proszę zrobić...

- Wiem. Może pomóc panu przy warzeniu, Siergieju Iwanowiczu? - przerwała kobieta, dłonią mierzwiąc swoje długie włosy.

- Akurat tym muszę zająć się sam. - Nauczyciel odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Rudowłosa przelewitowała księgi na stolik, któremu przywróciła najpierw poprzednią postać. Z torby wyjęła kilka zwojów pergaminu, usiadła w fotelu i z pierwszą z brzegu księgą w objęciach oddała się wnikliwej lekturze.

_"Najlepsze mikstury lecznicze"_ okazały się dość ciekawą pozycją. Natasza tak się zaczytała, że nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że przełożyła nogi przez oparcie fotela, różdżką przytrzymała zaimprowizowany kok z tyłu głowy i wpółleżała, znowu odsłaniając nogi i lekko przygryzając wargę. Znalazła wyjątkowo interesujący przepis, który łagodził efekty klątw torturujących. Wydawał się być dość łatwy do uwarzenia, wymagał jednak wielu trudno dostępnych składników. Wysunęła różdżkę z włosów, zaklęciem skopiowała stronę książki i przygryzła w zamyśleniu koniuszek różdżki. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, skąd wziąć kwiaty gruszyczki - nigdy o takiej roślinie nie słyszała.  
Kobieta wyglądała malowniczo. Nogi obute w delikatne, skórzane trzewiczki zwisały z oparcia głębokiego fotela. Suknia ukazywała kolana, w fałdach spływając po udach rudowłosej na podłogę przed fotelem. Dziewczyna o kolana oparła ogromne tomiszcze, sama wtulając się bokiem w wygodne, pluszowe obicie mebla. Włosy opadły jej miękkimi falami na ramiona, nieświadomie odgarnęła je za ucho, ukazując profil. Światło stojących na stoliku świec padało na twarz Nataszy, rozświetlając granatowe oczy, ocienione długimi rzęsami. W pełnych ustach przygryzała różdżkę, nie wiedzieć czemu – cóż, każdy ma swoje odruchy. Nie wyglądała, jak przystało damie w latach 20. XVIII wieku. Być może dlatego chwilę później po raz drugi tego dnia Siergiej stanął jak wryty we własnej bibliotece.

- Natalio Pietrowna, mam do pani pewną sprawę... - urwał mężczyzna, widząc łydki kobiety, przewieszone przez fotel. Szybkim spojrzeniem objął całą sylwetkę uczennicy, i ujrzawszy znowu niewłaściwe położenie różdżki spuścił wzrok i odwrócił się do półki z książkami.

- Tak, Siergieju Iwanowiczu?... - w zamyśleniu odparła dziewczyna, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.

- Panno Gribojedowno, proszę natychmiast przerwać lekturę i mnie posłuchać! - Siergiej huknął swoim potężnym, niskim głosem, jednocześnie się odwracając. Popełnił błąd. Kobieta zamknęła z trzaskiem księgę, odłożyła ją na stolik i energicznym ruchem zdjęła nogi z fotela. Suknia zafalowała przy tym geście, ukazując więcej pończoch, niż poprzednio. Twarz Siergieja znów przyjęła odcień świeżych malin. Niezrażona Natasza wstała z fotela, dwoma szybkimi gestami upięła włosy w kok, wbijając w jego środek różdżkę i przemierzyła pokój.

- Słucham, profesorze Iwanowiczu. Cóż takiego się stało? - zapytała uprzejmym tonem, stając przed mężczyzną. Wyglądała przy nim nieco komicznie – z zaplecionymi ramionami sprawiała wrażenie małej obrażonej dziewczynki. Sięgała nauczycielowi ledwie do ramienia. Górował nad nią, odziany w czarną, prostą szatę, przewiązaną w pasie i luźne, wełniane spodnie. Od tygodnia nie był wezwany do cara, więc pozwolił sobie na posiadanie krótkiej, szczeciniastej brody. Wyglądał cudownie męsko, z płonącymi irytacją oczami, zaczerwienioną lekko twarzą i zwichrzonymi włosami. Był intrygującym mężczyzną, a gdy odzywała się w nim gorąca, słowiańska krew i bez powodu się burzył, był jeszcze bardziej pociągający. Natasza uznała, że musi go częściej denerwować.

- Musi pani jechać ze mną do Petersburga. - stwierdził opanowanym, chrapliwym głosem.

- Teraz, dzisiaj, w środku nocy? - zszokowana dziewczyna opuściła ręce, tracąc całą swoją bojowniczą pozę.

- Nie, za dwa dni. Przez ten czas musimy wymyślić fortel, dzięki któremu wprowadzę panią do mojej petersburskiej pracowni.

- Po co mam wchodzić z panem do pracowni? I skąd pomysł na wyjazd?

- Car będzie organizował bale karnawałowe. Wskazane, aby pojawiła się pani ze mną na nich, aby móc jakkolwiek zbliżyć się do cara. Dzięki temu łatwiej będzie pani wymyślić najlepszą truciznę. Żeby jednak pojawić się na dworze, musi pani nabrać pojęcia o panującej modzie, wszak nie może pani pokazać się na balu u cara jak – nie przymierzając – Kopciuszek. A o to najłatwiej w stolicy, Nataszo.

- Rozumiem, ale przecież cała moja szafa jest wypełniona gotowymi strojami i panier**, więc po co mam się uczyć o modzie?

- Bo musi pani do tego wyczarować odpowiednią fryzurę i makijaż. Teraz tylko kwestia wejścia do mojej pracowni...

- Jak mniemam, kobieta nie ma tam wstępu? - Natasza usiadła w fotelu, gestem zapraszając mężczyznę, aby do niej dołączył.

Siergiej przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, rozsiadł się i lewitował z sąsiedniego pokoju dwie filiżanki.  
- Wystarczy podgrzać, zaparzyłem wcześniej... - mruknął cicho, rzucając zaklęcie na herbatę. - Właściwie raz wziąłem tam ze sobą asystenta, ale...

- Kogo, profesorze? - kobieta zdecydowała się znowu na nieco bardziej oficjalne zachowanie względem nauczyciela.

- Dymitra Matwiejewicza. Zdaje się, że poznała go już pani.

- A, to ten sympatyczny blondyn z Domu Kota? - dziewczyna rozpromieniła się na myśl o towarzyszu jej pierwszego dnia w Akademii.

- Może dla pani był sympatyczny. Jego ojciec jest członkiem Senatu Rządzącego, wstydzi się syna-maga. Wysłał go tu, przed całym światem utrzymuje, że syn jest chory i nie może wychodzić z domu. Dymitr zdaje się radzić dość dobrze z brakiem ojca. Tęskni tylko za matką. Pozna ją pewnie pani, to doprawdy urocza kobieta, Praskowia Fiodorowna.

- Czyli Dymitr był z panem w Petersburgu, i to nie wywołało zdziwienia społeczeństwa?

- Zmieniliśmy mu kolor włosów, poza tym nikt od dawna nie widział już syna senatora Lubimowa, dlatego nie został rozpoznany.

- Czy to może nam jakkolwiek pomóc?

- Jest jedna mikstura, która mógłby zadziałać. Pod warunkiem, że zgodzi się pani ją wypić.

- Proszę mi wyjaśnić, jak ona działa.

- Zna pani zapewne Miksturę Wielu Płynów? Otóż to pewna wariacja na jej temat. Po dodaniu włosów osoby, w którą chcemy się przemienić, należy dodać kilka innych składników, i efekt końcowy to płyn, który nie tylko przemienia nas fizycznie w daną osobę, ale daje nam też jej umiejętności i doświadczenie. Przyznam, znacznie by to pomogło. Nie zarzucam pani braku manier, jednak etykieta dworska jest dość wymagająca.

- Czyli miałabym na jeden dzień stać się Dymitrem Matwiejewiczem? Czy to pan ma na myśli?

- Dokładnie. - Siergiej w napięciu obserwował twarz kobiety, sączącej spokojnie herbatę.

- A czy on się na to zgodzi? - dziewczyna nadal miała mnóstwo wątpliwości.

- Jeśli pani nie ma nic przeciwko, on nie powinien sprawiać kłopotów. - Siergiej oczekiwał odpowiedzi, nie odrywając wzroku od Nataszy.

- Cóż, zatem - zgadzam się. Mikstura raczej nie wywołuje efektów ubocznych, prawda?

- Żadnych, Nataszo. - mężczyzna wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, wyczarował pokrowitiela i wysłał go do Dymitra.

Gdy ryś zniknął, Natasza uśmiechnęła się do nauczyciela.

- Więc będę z panem na balach, Siergieju Iwanowiczu...

- Liczę na panią, Natalio Pietrowna.

Do biblioteki wślizgnął się cicho przystojny blondyn.

- Wołałeś mnie, bracie. - Natasza zastanawiała się, czy się nie przesłyszała.

- Tak, Dymitrze. Potrzebuję twoich włosów do Mikstury Przemiany. Natalia Pietrowna zgodziła się ją wypić i udać się ze mną do Petersburga.

- Zatem ścinaj, Siergieju. - młodszy mężczyzna wyczarował nieduży, srebrny sierp i podał Mistrzowi Mikstur. Ten złapał włosy chłopaka jedną dłonią i jednym sprawnym gestem drugiej uciął je. Dymitr zyskał fryzurę siegającą szczęki zamiast swoich długich, spływających na ramiona włosów.

- Ja chciałabym tylko o coś spytać, jeśli mogę. - Natasza wstała ze swojego fotela, przykuwając uwagę obu mężczyzn. - Dlaczego zwracasz się do Siergieja Iwanowicza "bracie", Dymitrze?

- Jesteśmy daleko spokrewnieni, poza tym Dymitr jest ode mnie tylko dziesięć lat młodszy. - uprzedził blondyna nauczyciel, twardo odpowiadając kobiecie.

- Dziękuję. Czy mam dzisiaj na próbę zażyć tę miksturę?

- Nie musi pani, spróbujemy jutro. Teraz proszę się wyspać.

Natasza zgarnęła swoje notatki ze stolika i ruszyła z Dymitrem w stronę drzwi.

- Dobranoc, Siergieju. - mruknął chłopak, wychodząc z komnaty.

Natalia zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała nauczycielowi w oczy.

- Dobrej nocy, profesorze.

- Nawzajem, Nataszo. - uciekł wzrokiem i pospiesznie zamknął za kobietą drzwi.

Natasza ułożyła skopiowane notatki na biurku, usiadła w fotelu i zaczęła wspominać wszystkie dziwne sytuacje tego dnia, od pokrowitiela Siergieja począwszy, na sytuacji z braćmi skończywszy. Skoro nauczyciel był tak niewiele starszy od Dymitra, nie mógł mieć nawet czterdziestu lat. W końcu ona sama miała 22, Dymitr zapewne był w jej wieku... Hermiona nie znała już jednak dalszych rozmyślań kobiety, gdyż budzik wyrwał ją ze snu, wzywając do wstania na śniadanie.

* - średniowieczna ruska kronika  
** - rodzaj stelaża, zakładanego pod suknię.


	14. 14 Hope I don't fall in love with you

**Za wszystkie komentarze dziękuję, dziś z całego serca polecam przesłuchać utwór zawarty w tytule rozdziału.**** Cóż, w Wasze oczy, z prośbą o komentarz! :)**__

Dzień po rozmowie z Saszą i niefortunnym spotkaniu Hermiona leżała w swoim pokoju nad lampką brandy i w towarzystwie paczki papierosów czytała po raz setny "Nieznośną lekkość bytu". Z głośników wieży płynął spokojny głos Toma Waitsa. Planowała spędzić ten wieczór spokojnie, ale gdy przeczytała fragment książki, wróciły wspomnienia sprzed kilku miesięcy.  
"Mówił swym kochankom: tylko niesentymentalny stosunek, który nie uzurpuje sobie prawa do życia i wolności partnera może przynieść obydwojgu szczęście." Słowa Tomasza, głównego bohatera książki, przyciągnęły myśli Hermiony do pewnego październikowego wieczora.

_W grafitowej, eleganckiej sukience do kolan i cienkiej marynarce, z różdżką ukrytą w niewielkiej torebce przewieszonej przez ramię, stukocząc obcasami czarnych szpilek, Hermiona weszła do Biblioteki. Zawsze starała się mieć przy sobie różdżkę, nie wiadomo kiedy mogła się przydać. Teraz wyczuła delikatny strumień magii, ale uznała, że jakiś czarodziej ma prawo od czasu do czasu napić się w mugolskiej części Londynu i zlekceważyła to uczucie. Rozejrzała się po zatłoczonych stolikach, zapytała o ten, który wcześniej zarezerwowała i zamówiwszy kawę, usiadła w kącie, między regałami z książkami. Kilka miesięcy później w tym samym pubie spotkała się z Saszą. Było to jej ulubione miejsce w Londynie, tuż obok uczelni. Przyszła sporo za wcześnie – wolała jednak poczekać na Michaela na miejscu, niż się spóźnić._

_Odpaliła papierosa i zauważyła mężczyznę, siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Niczym się nie wyróżniał. Miał dwudniowy zarost, krótkie, ciemnoblond włosy i ponure spojrzenie. W półmroku nie była w stanie dostrzec koloru jego oczu, widziała tylko, że siedzi dość obojętnie nad szklanką ciemnego piwa. Mógł mieć zaledwie trzydzieści kilka lat, nie więcej. Gdy bardziej mu się przyjrzała zauważyła, że jego spojrzenie nie jest ponure, tylko melancholijne i zamyślone. Mimo to mężczyzna uważnie śledził otoczenie._

_Dziewczyna zaciągnęła się papierosem, próbując zebrać myśli przed nadchodzącym spotkaniem. Umówiła się z bratem Saszy, żeby wreszcie móc podziękować mu za pomoc. Poza tym chciała się od niego dowiedzieć co nieco o Syberii, ponieważ wiedziała, że spędził w tamtych rejonach wakacje. Odkąd skończył studia i pracował jako tłumacz mógł sobie pozwolić na drogie wyjazdy. Nie wiedziała do końca, jak teraz wygląda – Sasza pokazała jej jedno zdjęcie z dyplomu, ale Hermiona nie była pewna, czy przez te kilka lat się nie zmienił._

_Po chwili jej wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Do pełnego ludzi pomieszczenia wszedł młody, wysoki mężczyzna. Był niewiele niższy od Severusa i wyraźnie odcinał na tle siedzących przy stolikach. Ubrany w czarne spodnie i czarny płaszcz, sięgający kolan, skojarzył się jej przez chwilę z ukochanym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Kolejny w czerni, pomyślała, przypominając sobie postać ze snów. Chłopak miał niesforną czuprynę brązowych włosów. Jego włosy kręciły się znacznie mniej niż Saszy, raczej układały się w sięgające ucha fale. Zza fryzury widać było błyszczące, zielone oczy, równie duże i piękne jak u jego młodszej siostry i mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe. Usta Michaela rozjaśniły się szczerym uśmiechem, gdy podszedł do dziewczyny, jednak wcześniej miały nieco ironiczny wyraz. Zdjął płaszcz, ukazując całą sylwetkę. Był szczupły, ale przyjemnie zbudowany. Szara koszula dodawała mu klasy i bardzo pasowała do jego urody._

_Michael powiesił płaszcz na oparciu krzesła. Hermiona wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę z szerokim uśmiechem. Ujął ją i szarmancko ucałował._

_- Witaj, Michaelu! Sto lat się nie widzieliśmy! - dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła i usiadła._

_- Mów mi Mick, Hermiono. Zaprzyjaźniłem się na studiach z jednym Irlandczykiem i bardzo się przyzwyczaiłem do tego skrótu. Masz rację, nie widzieliśmy się bardzo długo, a ty w tym czasie z małej dziewczynki wyrosłaś na piękną kobietę! - posłał brązowowłosej piękny uśmiech._

_Hermiona zauważyła wzrok mężczyzny z naprzeciwka ponad ramieniem Micka. Odpalił papierosa i nadal obserwując rozmawiającą parę spokojnie sączył swój napój._

_- Chciałabym ci podziękować za pomoc z tym tekstem... Naprawdę, bardzo mi wtedy pomogłeś!_

_- Nawet nie pytam, po co ci był tekst w staroruskim... Poczekaj sekundkę, pójdę coś zamówić. Jakieś życzenia? - Mick wstał i skierował się do baru._

_- Nie, dziękuję, mam jeszcze kawę. - odparła uprzejmie Hermiona._

_Nieznajomy znów wymienił się z dziewczyną spojrzeniami. Pomyślała, że chciałaby poznać tego tajemniczego, samotnego mężczyznę. Ich kontakt wzrokowy przerwał powrót Michaela._

_- O, czyżby jakiś porter? - czarownica spojrzała na ciemny płyn w kuflu towarzysza._

_- Oczywiście, irlandzki. Patrick przyzwyczaił mnie do "Micka" i ciemnych piw. - zaśmiał się chłopak. - Dałaś sobie wtedy radę z tym tłumaczeniem ze staroruskiego?_

_- Książki, które mi poleciłeś, okazały się niezastąpione. Fakt, spędziłam nad nimi parę nocy, ale się udało. - dziewczyna starała się odpowiadać na tyle wyczerpująco, by nie powodować bardziej szczegółowych pytań._

_- I cóż to było, jeśli można wiedzieć? Nie zagłębiałem się w treść, tylko zorientowałem się, jaki to język. Szczerze powiedziawszy, miałem z niego wykłady przez jeden semestr i umiem jedynie go rozpoznać i przeczytać, ale z tłumaczeniem miałbym pewne problemy. Prędzej ty albo Alex mogłybyście coś zdziałać. - Mick cały czas uśmiechał się do towarzyszki._

_- Po tym semestrze na pewno! - zaśmiała się Hermiona. - To był zwykły przepis na napój. Mój nauczyciel go znalazł i sądził, że to jakieś ważne informacje. Okazało się, że to tylko pewien rodzaj kwasu chlebowego._

_- No proszę! A ja myślałem, że to sprawa wagi co najmniej państwowej!_

_- Ja też tak myślałam, o nauczycielu nawet nie wspominam... Był zawiedziony, ale uwarzył ten kwas chlebowy i twierdzi, że to od tej pory jego ulubiony napój. A ja, naiwna, traciłam oczy nad tłumaczeniem po nocach. - dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Mick uwierzył w jej uroczą historyjkę, mogła śmiało rozmawiać z nim o jego studiach i zapytać o Syberię._

_Rozmowa trwała ponad dwie godziny, ona zdążyła w tym czasie wypić dwie lampki brandy, a on trzy piwa. Mężczyzna z drugiego końca sali co pewien czas wyłapywał wzrok dziewczyny. Intrygował ją tak, że miała ochotę spławić przystojnego towarzysza i przysiąść się do tego obcego człowieka, ale nie mogła. W końcu nawet go nie znała._  
_Michael okazał się prawie tak miłym kompanem, jak jego siostra. Rozmawiali o podróży chłopaka do Rosji, pracy tłumacza i książkach. Okazało się, że Mick posiada wiele ciekawych tytułów, które Hermiona zamierzała kiedyś przeczytać. Wymienili się numerami i ustalili, że spotkają się jeszcze kiedyś na kawę i oczywiście wymianę książek. Gdy wychodzili, nieznajomy nawet nie zerknął na dziewczynę. Mick nalegał na to, by odprowadzić Hermionę do domu. Spacerem dotarli pod blok, w którym wynajmowała mieszkanie._

_- Cóż, było naprawdę miło. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc, gdyby nie ty, nie wiem, co bym zrobiła. Ten obłąkany mężczyzna uparł się na ten tekst i w dodatku zażądał mojej pomocy! - śmiech Hermiony po tej dawce alkoholu był znacznie dźwięczniejszy i pełniejszy, jakby dopiero teraz odważyła się śmiać naprawdę._

_- Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy. Jesteś uroczą kobietą. - Mick pocałował dziewczynę w policzek i gdy ona zniknęła w drzwiach, ruszył w swoją stronę._

_Nie była pijana. Nawet nie była wstawiona. Te dwa kieliszki koniaku poprawiły jej nastrój. Spędziła przemiły wieczór z inteligentnym mężczyzną. Tym większe było jej zdziwienie, gdy weszła do swojego pokoju. Przy biurku, z papierosem w jednej dłoni i szklanką Ognistej w drugiej, siedział Mistrz Eliksirów._

_- Severus? Co ty tu robisz? Nie dostałam od ciebie listu ani sowy... Myślałam, że nadal jesteś gdzieś "tam"... - dziewczyna zdjęła marynarkę, usiadła na łóżku i sięgnęła z torebki papierosy. Odpaliła jednego i dodała z wyrzutem – Mogłeś chociaż uprzedzić, że zamierzasz się tu zjawić. Chociaż ostatnio nie uprzedzasz..._

_- Wyjaśnij mi najpierw, gdzie byłaś. - Snape patrzył na kobietę twardym wzrokiem, zaciągnął się i dogasił papierosa._

_- Byłam umówiona ze znajomymi. - pewnie odpowiedziała Hermiona, lewitując sobie popielniczkę praktycznie spod ręki Severusa._

_- Ach tak, ze znajomymi... - mężczyzna ironicznie wygiął usta._

_- Tak, ze znajomymi. Co w tym dziwnego? - nie wiedziała, w co znią gra ten człowiek._

_- Cóż, może to, że znajomi to liczba mnoga. A z tego co wiem, mężczyzna to liczba pojedyncza. Za dużo wypiłaś i masz problemy z gramatyką, moja droga. - rzucił zjadliwie i upił łyk trunku._

_- Śledziłeś mnie! Ty draniu, jak śmiesz?! Wypiłeś pieprzony Wielosok i mnie śledziłeś! Jak możesz mnie kontrolować? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że kim ty jesteś, co? - wybuchnęła kobieta, wstając na równe nogi. Udało jej się zrobić to zgrabnie mimo wysokich butów._

_- A co TY sobie wyobrażasz? Spotykasz się z jakimś lalusiem, tak? - Severus wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Hermiony._

_- Nawet jeśli, to nie twoja pieprzona sprawa! Przecież nie jesteśmy razem! Aportujesz się tu kiedy chcesz, nie raczysz mnie uprzedzić, zazwyczaj w środku nocy, gdy się uczę! Rano uciekasz jak złodziej, zanim zdążę się obudzić! Nie dajesz mi nawet ze sobą porozmawiać! - wyjął papierosa z jej dłoni, złapał za podbródek i niespodziewanie, mocno pocałował._

_Hermiona odskoczyła jak oparzona._

_- I co, tak załatwisz sprawę? Zaciągniesz mnie do łóżka i będzie tak, jak przedtem, tak? Nie, Severusie Snape, o nie! Nie mogę być twoją dziewczyną na telefon! Nie będziesz się tu aportował bez zapowiedzi, brał co chcesz, a potem rościł sobie do mnie prawa! Mogę spotykać się z kim chcę, a tobie nic do tego! - dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się z wściekłości._

_- Dobrze, że rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające. - mruknął niewzruszony Mistrz Eliksirów._

_- Wyjaśnij mi w tej chwili, skąd się wziąłeś w Bibliotece. I skąd, do ciężkiej cholery, wiedziałeś, że jestem - akurat dziś, akurat tam - umówiona?! - Hermiona podeszła jeszcze bliżej, patrząc na wysokiego mężczyznę ze złością._

_- Nie będziemy tak rozmawiać, panno Granger. Proszę usiąść. - Snape położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny i siłą posadził ją na łóżku. Sam wrócił na miejsce przy biurku._

_- Ach tak, więc teraz panna Granger? Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, nie jestem twoją uczennicą!Przypomnieć ci, co do mnie mówiłeś podczas ostatniej wizyty? "Hermiono, jesteś boska, mógłbym spędzić z tobą wszystkie noce do końca świata..." Tak, panie Snape, to pańskie słowa! Znosiłam ten chory układ cierpliwie, Snape, chociaż mnie to bolało! Nigdy nie zostałeś ze mną, uciekałeś, gdy tylko usnęłam! Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, kiedy się zobaczymy! Nie mogę tak dalej, szczególnie po tym, co zrobiłeś dzisiaj! - furia dziewczyny przeistoczyła się w tyradę wyrzutów. - Doskonale wiedziałeś, że tylko przy tobie nie śni mi się TAMTO! I mimo to zawsze uciekałeś, a ja budziłam się, znów nie pamiętając nic, nie wiedząc, co mi się śni! Wiesz, że czuję się winna tamtej sytuacji, a nie chciałeś mi pomóc! Seks, owszem, nawet nie zainteresowałeś się, czy nie powinnam się przygotowywać do egzaminów, czy nie chcę się wyspać! Nigdy! Nawet jeden pieprzony raz nie zapytałeś, jak moje studia! Kim ja dla ciebie jestem, Severusie, no kim? Jak to było? "To wysoce nieodpowiednie, panno Granger", prawda? Wtedy, przyznaję, było nieodpowiednie, a teraz? Liczyłam, że którejś nocy zostaniesz i wreszcie wyjaśnisz mi, co dalej z nami! - urwała, próbując odpalić kolejnego papierosa._  
_Siedziała na łóżku ze szklącymi się oczami i drżącą dłonią odpalała zapalniczkę. Snape niewzruszenie tkwił w tej samej pozycji, obserwując jej twarz. Jego mina nie wyrażała zdenerwowania, tylko chłodne oczekiwanie._

_- Daj mi dojść do słowa, Hermiono. - odezwał się niskim, miękkim głosem._

_- Teraz? Po co? Skoro mnie szpiegujesz? Może to jakieś przyzwyczajenie z lat służby u zakompleksionego dupka, co? Idź na terapię, po tej wojnie ci się przyda. Najwyższy czas zacząć się zmienić. Wojna się skończyła, możemy żyć normalnie, ale nie, ty musisz komplikować życie wszystkim dookoła. Zdecyduj się, człowieku! Bądź konsekwentny! Skoro powiedziałeś, że to nie ma sensu, trzeba było się tu nie zjawiać! Jak już zdecydowałeś się na romans ze mną, to może warto byłoby mnie poinformować, co zamierzasz z tym dalej, nie sądzisz? - głos Hermiony się uspokoił. Mówiła chłodno, patrząc na Snape'a z zacięciem._

_- Dasz mi wreszcie coś powiedzieć, dziewczyno? - huknął mężczyzna, przerywając potok retorycznych pytań Gryfonki._

_- Nie chcę cię słuchać, Severusie. Nie chcę. Po prostu stąd wyjdź i nie wracaj. Nie dam się tak dalej ranić. - pewnym głosem odpowiedziała kobieta, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę mogła wyczytać w nich jakby nutkę żalu._

_Snape wstał i spojrzał – już chłodno - na dziewczynę z góry. Zaczęła szukać czegoś w torebce._

_- Jak sobie życzysz, Hermiono. Będę się zjawiał tylko w sprawie badań. Nie zawsze będę mógł o tym jednak uprzedzić._

_- W porządku. To twoje klucze. Ja już ich nie potrzebuję. - wyciągnęła do Mistrza Eliksirów dłoń, na której spoczywały klucze do Spinner's End._

_- Zachowaj je na wszelki wypadek. - Snape z trzaskiem się aportował._

_Gdy Hermiona wracała myślami do tego wydarzenia po kilku miesiącach, żałowała każdego wypowiedzianego wtedy słowa. Owszem, ranił ją taki układ, ale chociaż dawał jej Severusa. A teraz mogła za nim tylko tęsknić. Od tamtej pory widzieli się tylko raz, po jej spotkaniu z Saszą. Mężczyzna czekał przed lokalem, aby poinformować ją, że jest coraz bliżej znalezienia antidotum na jej sny. Sama szukała rozwiązania, czytając o szamanizmie syberyjskim, ale nie trafiła na nic, co choć trochę kojarzyło się z jej problemem._

_Tęskniła za Severusem. Chciała, aby znalazł się w jej pokoju, wyjął z jej dłoni kieliszek z koniakiem, odstawił go na biurko i pocałował ją. A wtedy nauka i sny nie były już ważne, ważna była tylko ich wzajemna bliskość, z której dziewczyna zachłannie czerpała każdą sekundę, aby zapamiętać ją na zawsze. Nie wiedziała, kiedy może spodziewać się kolejnego spotkania. Czasem zjawiał się u niej co parę dni, czasem nie pojawiał się przez kilka tygodni. A kiedy już myślała, że więcej nie usłyszy trzasku aportacji i nie zobaczy czarnej koszuli Mistrza Eliksirów, niespodziewanie się zjawiał i skutecznie pozbawiał ją wszelkich myśli._

_Aportację umożliwił im Harry, posiadając ogromne wpływy w ministerstwie. Wiedział, że Severus jest jedyną osobą, która może znaleźć przeciwzaklęcie na jej sny, i ułatwiał im kontakt, jak tylko mógł. Cóż z tego, jak teraz zgoda Ministerstwa była jej całkowicie zbędna. Severus się tu nie aportował, i ona nigdy nie odważyła się deportować na Spinner's End._

_Zamknęła książkę i ponownie napełniła pusty kieliszek. Waits właśnie śpiewał piosenkę, która idealnie pasowała do tamtego spotkania w pubie._

_"Well I turn around to look at you,_  
_You're nowhere to be found,_  
_I search the place for your lost face,_  
_Guess I'll have another round_  
_And I think that I just fell in love with you."_


	15. 15 Window's open now and the winter

Grudzień przyszedł do Hogwartu nagle, ogromną śnieżycą, dwa tygodnie przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Hermiona spędziła wieczór w lochach, pracując z Severusem nad tłumaczeniem przepisu, otrzymanego od Dumbledore'a.

Brat Saszy odesłał jej tekst za pośrednictwem Matta, dzięki czemu mogła zacząć pracę. Okazało się, że język, w którym napisano dokument to staroruski. Michael podał dziewczynie spis podręczników, które znacznie powinny pomóc w tłumaczeniu. Sam niestety nie był w stanie podać gotowego tłumaczenia na angielski, ale zrobił co w jego mocy, aby ułatwić dziewczynie zadanie.

Od tygodnia spędzała noce siedząc przy biurku i tracąc wzrok nad słownikami staroruskiego i rosyjskiego, próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć z tych dziwnych słów. Alfabet ogarnęła w kilka dni, ale płynne czytanie sprawiało jej problem. Składała pojedyncze litery, zapisywała ich transliterację, szukała form gramatycznych. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ów język zaczął ją fascynować.

Kiedy przetłumaczyła spis składników, podzieliła się swoimi osiągnięciami z Mistrzem Eliksirów.  
Zapadł głęboki wieczór, cały dzień wiał silny wiatr i zanosiło się na zmianę pogody. W lochach było wyjątkowo zimno, dlatego usiedli z tekstem w salonie przy kominku. Snape przygotował herbatę i naszykował sobie popielniczkę. Przez ostatnie tygodnie Hermiona przyzwyczaiła się do trybu ich współpracy. Czasem omawiali jakiś eliksir, i wówczas siedzieli w prywatnych kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów, zazwyczaj jednak pracowali wspólnie w laboratorium. Dziewczyna przygotowywała składniki, sporadycznie Snape pozwalał jej coś dodać do kociołka lub zamieszać.

- Obawiam się, że nie znam połowy z tych składników, profesorze. - dziewczyna sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę z herbatą.

- Większość tych nazw ma swoje uwspółcześnione odpowiedniki. Tak na przykład gruszyczka jest rozpowszechniona pod nazwą ortylia. Co prawda dość ciężko ją znaleźć, ale powinno mi się udać ją sprowadzić.

- Gruszyczka... - powtórzyła Hermiona w zamyśleniu. Snape poderwał głowę na to słowo i zaczął uważnie przyglądać się dziewczynie. Automatycznym gestem sięgnął po papierosy. Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się w ścianę, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc.

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. Snape spiął się, a Gryfonka otrząsnęła z zamyślenia i odwróciła w stronę wejścia.

- Wuju! - od progu rozległ się wręcz jęk Malfoya. Chłopak wpadł do pomieszczenia, ciężko dysząc.  
- Granger, przyjdź później. - Severus oparł dymiącego papierosa o popielniczkę. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że młody Ślizgon krwawi z ramienia. Poruszona nagłym impulsem dopadła go z różdżką i nim zdążył zareagować, zaleczyła jego ranę.

- Granger, wynoś się! - ryknął Snape. Malfoy osunął się na fotel i sięgnął po papierosy Opiekuna Domu. To ostatnie, co zdążyła zobaczyć Hermiona, zanim Mistrz Eliksirów energicznie wypchnął ją za drzwi.

Dziewczyna powlokła się korytarzem w stronę swoich komnat. Podejrzewała, że nagła wizyta Malfoya może mieć coś wspólnego z Voldemortem, na dobrą sprawę była tego pewna.

Za oknem zaczęła się śnieżyca, uświadamiając dziewczynie, że już niedługo Boże Narodzenie. Cieszyła ją perspektywa spotkania z rodzicami i Mattem, jednak wolne poprzedzał bal, na który nie miała ochoty. Nie wspominając już o sukience...  
Jej szlaban u Snape'a teoretycznie kończył się następnego dnia, więc mogła liczyć na sobotnie wyjście do Hogsmeade. Postanowiła na przekór chyba samej sobie wybrać się na ten bal i doskonale bawić.

Kolejny szlaban niczego nie wyjaśnił, doprowadził tylko do większych wahań Gryfonki. Dracon siedział w prywatnych kwaterach Mistrza, pomagając jej na rozkaz Snape'a w tłumaczeniu.  
Gdy skończyła pracę, postanowiła zapytać, czy jej szlaban jest już zakończony.

- Nie, Granger. To znaczy, szlaban tak, ale nadal masz tu przychodzić i pracować nad tłumaczeniem. Możesz to robić sama, ale na polecenie Dumbledore'a mamy skończyć ten eliksir. - Snape sięgnął po papierosa do popielniczki.

- Rozumiem, profesorze. Przyjdę do pana, kiedy przetłumaczę kolejną część tekstu. Mogę o coś zapytać? - dziewczyna odstawiła swoją filiżankę na stół.

- Już to zrobiłaś. - chórem odparli nauczyciel i Malfoy. Dracon zaśmiał się, a Snape uniósł kącik ust, gdy Gryfonka się zarumieniła.

- Dlaczego Malfoy mi dziś pomagał? - dziewczyna zdobyła się na odwagę.

- Zostałem przyjęty do Zakonu Feniksa. Ty chyba też chciałabyś do niego należeć, prawda? - odpowiedział Draco, patrząc z powagą na Hermionę.

- Pomagałaś mi przy eliksirach dla Zakonu. Można uznać, że nieformalnie do niego należysz, o ile rzecz jasna chcesz. - Snape zaciągnął się papierosem, nie spuszczając z dziewczyny uważnego spojrzenia.

- To chyba oczywiste, że chcę! Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore'm!

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Granger. W nocy po balu ma być zwołane zebranie Zakonu, a z tego, co mi wiadomo, masz być na nie zaproszona, razem ze Złotym Idiotą i tym drugim kretynem. - odpowiedział nauczyciel, gasząc niedopałek i zbierając swoją kopię tłumaczonego przepisu. - To wszystko chyba, dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, profesorze, dobranoc, Malfoy. - Dziewczyna podniosła torebkę.

- Mów mi po imieniu, Hermiona. Dobranoc. - mruknął blondyn, patrząc na zamykające się za Gryfonką drzwi.

Sobota okazała się dość wyczerpująca. Przymierzyły z Ginny sporo różnych szat, ale niestety nic nie wybrały. W końcu zdecydowały się przejrzeć ponownie swoje szafy i spróbować na nich Transmutacji.

Zmęczone po wycieczce do Hogsmeade przyjaciółki usiadły w pokoju Hermiony, aby wybrać odpowiednie stroje. Tradycją balu bożonarodzeniowego były oficjalne szaty lub suknie. Hermiona zaparzyła herbatę i otworzyła swoją szafę.

- Co to jest, to zielone tam? - "konkretnie" zapytała Ginny, wskazując na lewą stronę szafy.

- Które to? A, to. - równie precyzyjnie odparła starsza Gryfonka, sięgając między wieszaki. - Sukienka, zaraz ci pokażę.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła z szafy zieloną, długą sukienkę o greckim kroju. Lekki szyfon czynił ją zwiewną i kojarzącą się z delikatnymi leśnymi nimfami.

- Przymierz! Będzie ci pasować. - na te słowa Ginny zaświeciły się oczy i od razu pobiegła przymierzyć strój. Po chwili wróciła, poprawiając włosy.

- Jest doskonała, Hermiono! Gdyby tylko udało się ją odrobinę przedłużyć, jestem od ciebie troszkę wyższa.

- Sama mnie uczyłaś zaklęcia, które automatycznie dopasowuje rozmiar odzieży! - Prefekt Naczelna zaśmiała się i rzuciła na suknię zaklęcie, którym niegdyś potraktowała odzież Snape'a. Sukienka idealnie dopasowała się do figury rudowłosej. Dziewczyna rzuciła się przyjaciółce na szyję.

- Dziękuję, jesteś kochana! A ty nie chciałaś jej założyć? - od razu jednak zmieszała się.

- Nie, kochana. Niekoniecznie mi pasuje ten odcień zieleni. Spokojnie, zaraz coś znajdę. - z tymi słowami starsza z dziewcząt zanurzyła się w głąb szafy.  
Chwilę później rozległ się jej triumfalny okrzyk.

- Mam! Matt przywiózł mi przed premierą kilka sukienek, których nie zabrałam we wrześniu! Któraś z nich powinna się nadać! - Hermiona wytaszczyła z dna szafy spore pudełko i wyjęła jego zawartość na łóżko.

- Ta odpada, ta też, bo zamarznę... - mruknęła, odrzucając dwie letnie, krótkie sukienki na bok. - Bingo! Ta będzie niezła.

Przymierzyła czarną, prostą sukienkę do ziemi, z odkrytymi ramionami. Całą jej ozdobę stanowił materiał – górną warstwę stanowiła piękna, delikatna koronka. Z czymś kojarzyły się jej takie koronki, ale nie wiedziała, z czym. Suknia była wiązana z tyłu jak gorset, dzięki czemu rewelacyjnie podkreślała kształty.

- Wyglądasz bosko! Tylko teraz dodatki, musisz mieć coś na szyi... - Ginny klasnęła z podziwem w dłonie.

- Przede wszystkim, muszę znaleźć jakieś szpilki, inaczej się o nią przewrócę... Mam gdzieś naszyjnik po prababci, który do niej pasuje. Gdzieś tu były... - przerzucając dół sukni przez ramię, Hermiona ukucnęła i zajrzała pod łóżko.

- Są! Co za głupi zwyczaj, stawiać buty pod łóżkiem... - powiedziała do siebie, prostując się z parą czarnych szpilek w dłoni.

- Miona, nigdy nie widziałam cię w tak wysokich szpilach, wow! - Ginny rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia oczy. - Ja bym się w nich zabiła.

Brązowowłosa założyła buty, przytrzymując się kolumienki łoża. Były naprawdę wysokie, ale równie proste, co sukienka. Pewnym krokiem przemierzyła pokój, pogrzebała chwilę w szufladzie i wyjęła z srebrny naszyjnik z misternym motywem kwiatowym. Zapięła go na szyi, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i stanęła przed przyjaciółką.

- I jak, może być?  
- Jest świetnie, absolutnie bosko! Ślizgonom oczy wypadną z zazdrości, Ślizgonki tak nie wyglądają! - Ginny uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

_Ciekawe, czy Snape zauważy. -_ przeszło przez myśl Hermionie, natychmiast jednak zganiła się w duchu.

- Ginny, to raczej ty będziesz bożyszczem Slytherinu w tych zieleniach! - zaśmiała się Granger, zdejmując buty i różdżką rozsznurowując sukienkę.

- Ojej, nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. No trudno, w końcu jestem ruda i pasuje mi zielony! - Weasleyówna odpięła zamek i zsunęła odzież, odkładając ją na krzesło.

Po chwili obie przyjaciółki siedziały w fotelach, ubrane w wygodne dżinsy i koszulki.

- Czyli co, Malfoy padnie na twój widok, tak? - pozwoliła sobie na żart starsza z nich.

- A tam, od razu padnie. Wiesz, że ta głupia fretka nienawidzi Gryfonów, a nas to już z całego serca... - Ginny podejrzanie się zarumieniła.

- Ej ej! Coś jest na rzeczy! Wpadł ci w oko Malfoy! - Hermiona zmierzyła przyjaciółkę badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Oszalałaś? Po prostu jest przystojny, i tyle. Zresztą, jak piękny by nie był, pozostaje głupią fretką. - mruknęła Ginny i upiła łyk herbaty. - Zielona, ale z jaśminem? Odkąd taką pijesz?

- Jakoś tak się przyzwyczaiłam. - Granger zmieszała się. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, jaką parzy herbatę, zawsze robiła to automatycznie. Jakiś czas temu zaopatrzyła się w kilka paczek jaśminowej herbaty, ponieważ zasmakowała w niej u Snape'a. Piła ją w ciągu dnia, gdy zaś potrzebowała się uczyć do późna, parzyła mocną, czarną herbatę, wręcz esencję.

Dziewczyny długo debatowały nad dodatkami dla Ginny i ewentualnymi okryciami. Za oknem znów rozpętała się śnieżyca, dobitnie przypominając o porze roku.

W ciągu tygodnia Hermiona zdołała zapisać pierwsze zdanie długiej instrukcji przygotowania eliksiru. Okazało się, że przetłumaczenie słów, które mają jakieś bardzo dziwne formy osobowe i jeszcze dziwniejsze formy czasu, stanowi niemałe wyzwanie dla anglojęzycznej osoby. Jednak podręczniki, które polecił Michael, okazały się niesamowicie pomocne. Przez chwilę Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy nie wysłać tego przepisu Wiktorowi, ale uznała, że pewnie nie ma na takie rzeczy czasu i nie zawracała mu głowy. Sporo zawdzięczała Draconowi, który próbował jej pomóc, gdy tylko zjawiała się u Snape'a z jakimiś wątpliwościami. Chłopak wyraźnie starał się zmienić. Nieznany smutek wyżłobił pod jego oczami głębokie cienie. Dziewczyna była jednak zbyt taktowna, by zapytać, co go trapi. Czuła do niego sympatię i dziwne zaufanie. Uznała, że skoro Snape jest szpiegiem Zakonu, to Draco nie może być zły, jeśli jest pod jego opieką. Przestała go nazywać w myślach fretką i przyzwyczaiła się do jego cichej obecności. Nie rzucał nawet uszczypliwych uwag, odzywał się tylko, gdy musiał. W tym przypominał Gryfonce Mistrza Eliksirów.

Sobotni bal nadszedł szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Obudziła się, pamiętając, że gruszyczka rośnie na Syberii, a koronki to przecież śliczne wykończenie pończoch i podwiązek. Odpędziła jednak te niedorzeczne myśli i zabrała się za poranną toaletę.

Kilkanaście godzin później, po kolacji, siedziała przed lustrem w swoim pokoju, ostrożnie robiąc makijaż. To, że nie robiła tego na co dzień nie oznaczało, że nie potrafiła się umalować. Spokojnymi ruchami pędzelka nakładała na powieki delikatny, rozświetlający cień, by potem przyćmić go przy zewnętrznej stronie i w załamaniu oka grafitem. Pociągnęła rzęsy tuszem i oceniająco przyjrzała się sobie. Makijaż był wieczorowy i elegancki, podkreślał jej oczy, ale nie w wyzywający sposób. Zdążyła ostatni raz przypudrować lekko nos i pociągnąć usta jasnoróżową, matową szminką, gdy do pokoju wpadła Ginny. Ruda była już w pełni umalowana, postawiła na staromodne kreski na górnej powiece i koralowy błyszczyk. Jednak była ubrana w zwykłą, codzienną odzież, a w dłoni trzymała zawiniątko, z którego wysuwał się zielony szyfon.

- Hermiona, pomóż! Zapomniałam, jak brzmi to zaklęcie, a sukienka sama się skróciła z powrotem! Błagam, ratuj! - krzyknęła, błyskawicznie zrzucając spodnie i bluzę i wślizgując się w przyniesioną sukienkę.

- _Aequare Indumentum_! - brązowowłosa rzuciła szybko zaklęcie, a szyfon wydłużył się o kilka centymetrów.

- Jesteś boska! I świetnie się umalowałaś, znowu mnie zaskoczyłaś! Najpierw te szpilki, teraz taki makijaż! Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że umiesz tak wiele babskich rzeczy. Wiesz, to bardziej w stylu Lavender... - mruknęła z przekąsem Ginny – Pomóc ci z włosami?

- To, że nie chodzę w pełnym makijażu codziennie nie znaczy, że nie umiem go zrobić. Na włosy mam pewien pomysł, usiądź, ocenisz.

Granger spięła loki nad lewym uchem i ozdobiła spinkę, przytwierdzając do niej malutką broszkę z takim samym wzorem, jaki miała na założonym na szyję naszyjniku.

- Myślałam o czymś takim, co ty o tym sądzisz? - odwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

- Mogłabyś mi zawsze doradzać w kwestii wyglądu? Masz tak niesamowity gust, dziewczyno! - Ginny była pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

- Zostanę twoją stylistką. Mugole mają taki zawód, doradza się kobietom stroje, fryzury, makijaże, takie tam.

- O, ciekawe. Musisz o tym opowiedzieć mojemu tacie, na pewno by go to zainteresowało.

- Nie wątpię. A teraz już chodźmy, najwyższy czas, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić. - Hermiona ukryła różdżkę pod suknią, przytwierdzając ją mocno do podwiązki. Obudziła się ze świadomością, że suknia kobiety to idealny schowek, a podwiązki są takie stylowe. Czuła się bardzo pewna siebie wiedząc, że pod tą elegancką suknią ma śliczną, koronkową bieliznę i przepiękne, staromodne pończochy z podwiązkami.

Chwilę później młode kobiety weszły pewnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali, rozświetlonej milionem świec. Stoły zastawione suto wszelkiego rodzaju przekąskami stały pod ścianami, tworząc ogromny parkiet pośrodku pomieszczenia. Uczniowie tłoczyli się między parkietem a stołami rozmawiając, jedząc, śmiejąc się. Dziewczęta odnalazły w tłumie Harry'ego i Rona, ubranych w eleganckie, ciemnobordowe szaty, spod których wystawały mugolskie garnitury. Hermiona powiodła wzrokiem po stole nauczycieli. Snape, w nieśmiertelnym, czarnym surducie; Springer w mugolskiej czerwonej sukni, wiązanej na szyi; Hooch, McGonagall i Sprout w eleganckich szatach o stonowanych odcieniach - i pośrodku Dumbledore, w niepoważnej szacie w choinki.

- Moi drodzy! - zagrzmiał potężnym głosem dyrektor – Zapraszam was do zabawy! Pijcie, jedzcie i tańczcie!

Nagle część świec przygasła, topiąc parkiet w przyjemnym półmroku. Znikąd popłynęła przyjemna muzyka, a Hermiona poczuła dłoń na swojej talii.

- Zatańczymy? - padło z ust Ronalda.

- Oczywiście. - ruszyła z przyjacielem na parkiet.

Po dwóch piosenkach postanowiła udać zmęczoną i uciec po coś do picia. Tylko swojej umiejętności utrzymania równowagi zawdzięczała to, że ani razu nie upadła. Ron nie potrafił prowadzić. Nie deptał, ale rzucał partnerką w tańcu. Większość kobiet na miejscu Hermiony już dawno leżałaby na podłodze. Gryfonka na szczęście zdolność stabilnego poruszania się na szpilkach wyrobiła sobie dzięki matce. Pani Granger zmusiła ją któregoś lata do zakładania głównie wysokich butów, chowając wszystkie wygodne sandały i trampki. Chcąc nie chcąc, dziewczyna przyzwyczaiła się do obcasów, a przez to, że wiecznie się gdzieś spieszyła, posiadła umiejętność nie tylko swobodnego poruszania się w takich butach, a również nawet biegania. Dzięki temu poradziła sobie na parkiecie. Stała przy ścianie, sącząc sok jabłkowy – miła odmiana od dyniowego – i obserwowała wirujący tłum. Ginny spoglądała w tańcu ponad ramieniem Harry'ego w stronę grupy rozmawiających Ślizgonów. _Czyli jednak Malfoy... Nie wydaje się taki zły, wszystko okaże się dziś w nocy... _Zerknęła w stronę nauczycieli. Hooch dziarsko wirowała z Dumbledore'm, McGonagall żywo dyskutowała ze Springer. Wzrok dziewczyny dotarł do Snape'a. Zauważyła, jak mężczyzna nagle skulił się, przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas bólu, po czym wybiegł z sali bocznymi drzwiami, niezauważony przez nikogo oprócz niej.


	16. 16 we call it Christmas

- Dymitr, ile ty właściwie masz lat? - zapytała Natasza, odwracając głowę w stronę sporo wyższego od siebie idącego obok chłopaka. Zmierzali ramię w ramię do komnat Siergieja Iwanowicza. Mieli podjąć pierwszą próbę z Miksturą Przemiany, którą przygotował nauczyciel.

- Dwadzieścia pięć. Nie wiem, co powiedział Ci ojciec, ale... Matwiej Simonowicz nie jest moim ojcem. Nie uważam go za ojca. Nie po tym, jak potraktował mnie i moją matkę. Nienawidzi mnie za to, że przejąłem po niej umiejętności magiczne. Ją w pewien sposób kocha, ale to chyba zawdzięczam temu, że pochodzi od wiły. Oczywiście, Matwiej Simonowicz odrzuca taką koncepcję, skutecznie nie dopuszczając do siebie wiary w cokolwiek, czego nie da się opisać, zmierzyć, zważyć i dokładnie policzyć. W każdym razie matka, Praskowia Fiodorowna, to cudowna kobieta. Panuje nad swoją magią, nie ujawnia jej przy mężu i dzięki temu może godnie, normalnie żyć w społeczeństwie. Rzecz jasna cierpi na koszmarne migreny, wywołane brakiem ujścia dla magii kłębiącej się w niej, dlatego Siergiej Iwanowicz przygotowuje dla niej mikstury. Czasem tu przyjeżdża i wtedy zazwyczaj zmienia cały wystrój mojego pokoju, żeby tylko użyć jak najwięcej magii... - blondyn wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co leżało mu na duszy. Natasza czuła, że jej ufa i sama mu ufała znacznie bardziej niż powinna na tyle, na ile zdążyła go poznać od początku swojego pobytu w Rosji.

Doszli do dębowych, okutych metalem drzwi kwater Siergieja. Zastukali i po chwili w progu pojawił się gospodarz, potargany i odziany w białą rubaszkę* i ciepłe, wełniane spodnie.

- Wejdźcie. Nie spodziewałem się was tak szybko. - Siergiej obrzucił wzrokiem prosty, ale modny strój Dymitra i kolejną długą sukienkę i pelerynkę Nataszy. Sam odziany był w ludową odzież, która doskonale utrzymywała ciepło, a wydawało się to niezbędne w grudniu na Syberii.

- Możemy poczekać, jeśli jest pan zajęty... - mruknęła nieśmiało dziewczyna, mocniej naciągając na ramiona podszytą futerkiem, sięgającą łokci pelerynę, zawiązaną pod szyją aksamitną wstążką.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dymitrze, niech panna Pietrowna obetnie Ci włosy, dodamy je do mikstury. Ja przez ten czas przygotuję się do drogi. Musimy ruszyć już dziś. Proszę, aby przygotowała pani swoje najlepsze suknie, kiedy skończy pani z włosami Dymitra. Być może zostaniemy zmuszeni, by pozostać w Petersburgu przez kilka dni. Na szczęście możemy się aportować na obrzeża i dopiero wtedy zacząć używać bryczki. Inaczej droga zajęłaby nam około tygodnia. Mikstura będzie działać przez 24 godziny, po nich musi pani zażyć kolejną dawkę.

- Skoro mam być pod wpływem Mikstury Przemiany, to po co mi moje suknie, Siergieju Iwanowiczu? - zapytała zdziwiona Natasza, patrząc z ukosa na profesora.

- A jak inaczej zamierza pani iść na ewentualny bal? - Siergiej rzucił dziewczynie srogie spojrzenie, co spowodowało uśmiech na twarzy stojącego z boku Dymitra. Rudowłosa opuściła głowę, by po chwili podnieść wzrok na blondyna.

- Czym mam ci obciąć te włosy, Dymitrze?

- W pracowni są nożyce. - po tych słowach Siergiej zniknął w drzwiach do salonu.

Natasza i Dymitr przeszli do pracowni. Chłopak usiadł na niskim taborecie.

- Tak do szczęki, gdybyś mogła. - blondyn poprawił pasmo, spadające mu na twarz i pokazał dłonią linię, określającą długość włosów.

- Oczywiście. Tylko siedź prosto i się nie ruszaj.

Pewnym ruchem Natasza obcięła piękne pukle jasnych włosów przyjaciela. Zastanawiała się, jak to będzie, znaleźć się w jego ciele, poznać jego myśli i odczucia. Bała się trochę, ale czuła równocześnie ogromną fascynację.

- Gotowe. Nawet równo mi się udało. - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, ruchem różdżki czyszcząc jego ramiona z pojedynczych włosów. W drugiej dłoni ściskała obcięte pasma.

- W takim razie zostawmy te włosy tu i chodźmy do swoich komnat. Ty musisz naszykować suknie, a ja powinienem przygotować ci jakieś moje stroje, skoro za chwilę masz stać się mną.

Wyszli z gabinetu i zatrzymali się dopiero przed Komnatą Przyjaźni Domu Kota.

- Dymitr... Poczekaj chwilę. - kobieta złapała towarzysza za ramię. Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Czy ty nie masz mi tego za złe? Będę tobą... Przepraszam...

- Za co mnie przepraszasz, Nataszka? Przecież zgodziłem się. Jeśli Siergiej ci ufa, to ja też. I tu nawet nie chodzi o to, że jest moim kuzynem. Siergiej rzadko kiedy z kimś jest w takich relacjach, jak z tobą. Doceń to. Ten mężczyzna żyje sam dla siebie i unika ludzi, może dlatego, że za bardzo sie boi sprowadzać na ludzi niebezpieczeństwo... To najbardziej odważny człowiek, jakiego znam. Taki Ilja Muromiec** naszych czasów. - Dymitr nie spuszczał poważnego wzroku z twarzy rozmówczyni. - A teraz idź i się szykuj. Mam wrażenie, że od ciebie też życie będzie wymagać hartu i odwagi, moja mała. - Uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc braterskim gestem ramię dziewczyny, po czym odszedł w stronę swojego pokoju. Natasza czuła jednocześnie zdziwienie, zmieszanie, dumę z przyjaźni z Siergiejem, podziw dla niego i ogromną sympatię dla Dymitra.

Zajrzała do swojej szafy. Znalazła tam kilka sukni i panier i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak będzie się w tym poruszać. Oprócz tego wygrzebała z dna szafy kilka par pantofelków na wysokich obcasach. Zdecydowała się przymierzyć na próbę pierwszą lepszą suknię. Rozebrała się do bielizny, na nakrochmalone halki nasunęła ostrożnie ciężkawy, fiszbinowy stelaż. Zaklęciem związała tasiemki gorsetu mocniej i mozolnie założyła mało zdobną, szeroką suknię w odcieniu bladej zieleni, tłoczoną w drobne, kolorowe kwiaty. Delikatnie wsunęła stopy w niebotycznie wysokie pantofelki. Okazały się pasować, przeszła w nich kilka kroków. Były znośne. Główną ich zaletą był fakt, że dodawały dziewczynie przynajmniej dziesięć centrymetrów wzrostu, co przy jej nikłym wzroście było niemałą zmianą. Zerknęła do lustra. Rude pasma zasłaniały nieco nagie ramiona. Gorset wyszczuplił sylwetkę dziewczyny i uwydatnił biust, a buty wysmukliły całą postać. Sukienka pasowała do włosów dziewczyny, jednak przy jej bladości nie dodawała uroku. Inny odcień byłby lepszy. Niemniej, warto ją spakować. Kiedy Nataszy udało się wyswobodzić z sukni, butów i panier, narzuciła na bieliznę tylko lekki, zdobiony kokardkami i koronkami szlafrok, który znalazła w szafie krótko po przyjeździe – na szczęście w jej kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, ogrzewając niewielkie pomieszczenie - i zaczęła pakować stroje do ogromnego kufra. Chwilę później w pokoju zjawił się srebrny ryś i głosem Siergieja wezwał ją do swoich komnat. Natasza szybko przebrała się w suknię, narzuciła na ramiona pelerynkę i dopakowała szlafroczek do bagażu. Zmniejszyła potężny kufer do rozmiarów małej szkatułki, sięgnęła po gruby, zimowy płaszcz i futrzaną czapkę i ruszyła do komnat Mistrza Mikstur.

Drzwi od salonu były uchylone. W jednym z foteli siedział Dymitr, na drugim spoczywał stos męskich ubrań. Na stoliku obok samowaru stał prosty, metalowy kielich z białą, klarowną cieczą.

- Weź pierwszy z brzegu szustokor***, spodnie i koszulę. Buty postawiłem ci w łazience. Zanim wypijesz, rozbierz się, inaczej możesz zniszczyć sobie sukienkę i zrobić krzywdę, gorset może złamać ci żebra. To będzie szok, Nataszo. Będziesz mężczyzną.

- I za to ja cię przepraszam. - w salonie zjawił się Siergiej. Włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu, był gładko ogolony. Ubrany był w strój, w którym śmiało mógł podbijać Wersal. Gładki, grafitowy szustokor sięgał mu kolan. Klatkę piersiową opinała piękna, ciemnoszara, atłasowa kamizelka z tłoczeniami. Pod szyją koronkowy kołnierzyk rozjaśniał strój. Czarne, obcisłe spodnie do kolan ukazywały męskie pończochy, a obrazu dopełniały eleganckie, czarne pantofle na niskim obcasie z ogromną klamrą z przodu. Cały strój zdobiły głównie pozłacane, rzeźbione guziki. - Wierzę, że poradzisz sobie z tą zmianą, Nataszo. - głos mężczyzny brzmiał miękko, w oczach widać było poczucie winy.

Kobieta oderwała wzrok od mężczyzny, który wyglądał, jakby przyszedł prosto z królewskiego pałacu. Wzięła z rąk Dymitra przygotowany dla niej strój i kielich i zamknęła się w małej łazience Mistrza Mikstur.

Zsunęła z siebie całą swoją odzież. Mruknęła pod nosem 'Za matkę Rosję!' i wychyliła kielich do dna. Po chwili zgięła się w paroksyzmie bólu. Wszystkie kości rozciągały się, ciało zmieniało swój kształt. Na szczęście to, co wydawało się Natalii wiecznością trwało zaledwie sekundy. Wyciągnęła przed siebie męskie dłonie Dymitra. Dotknęła miejsca, gdzie chwilę temu były piersi. Nie odważyła się spojrzeć w dół. Kiedy sięgnęła po koszulę, od razu wiedziała, jak ją założyć. Wiedza sama napłynęła do głowy dziewczyny. Nałożywszy na siebie poszczególne części odzieży zmniejszyła swoją suknię w mały pakunek i z pustym kielichem w dłoni wyszła z łazienki.

- Natalio, widziałaś się? - Siergiej patrzył na postać, wodzącą niepewnym wzrokiem po towarzyszach.

- Nie, nie widziałam. - odezwała się niskim głosem dziewczyna, uwięziona w ciele Dymitra.

- Wziąłem miksturę, która odwraca te skutki. Jeśli nie będzie konieczne, byś pozostawała w tej postaci przez pełną dobę, podam ci go. Spróbuj mówić jak mężczyzna.

- Dziękuję, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. I tobie również, Dymitrze. Przyznam szczerze, że jestem w szoku.

- Poradzisz sobie, Nataszo, a raczej – Dymitrze. - blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, zwinnym ruchem spakował i zmniejszył przyniesione przez siebie ubrania i podał je kobiecie. - Czas na was. Będę czekał. Przekażcie uściski matce. - chłopak spojrzał przez ramię na swoją kopię i wyszedł.

Natasza pomyślała o matce Dymitra. Od razu poczuła falę potężnej miłości i tęsknoty, przez jej umysł przewinęły się wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Dymitra, kłótnie z ojcem i spokojna twarz matki. Spróbowała odrzucić te myśli, dopakowała swoją sukienkę i stroje Dymitra do szkatułki i zakładając futrzaną, męską szubę, rzuciła Siergiejowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.

- Gotowa? Zatem ruszamy. - profesor podniósł z ziemi niewielki kuferek, uchwycił ramię Nataszy i aportował ich.

Wylądowali w sadzie przed małym dworkiem. Z tyłu stały zabudowania gospodarcze. Siergiej poprowadził po schodach do białego budynku. Wskazał kobiecie pokój, kazał jej zostawić tam rzeczy, a sam poszedł dopilnować zaprzęgania karety.

Gdy Natasza - jako Dymitr - wyszła z posiadłości, przed gankiem czekała prosta, czarna kareta z nielicznymi rzeźbami. Konie niecierpliwiły się, powstrzymywane przez stangreta. Drzwi powozu otworzyły się i wyjrzał z nich Siergiej. Gestem kazał uczennicy wsiąść. Chwilę później pędzili po wiejskiej drodze w kierunku Petersburga.

- Od teraz jesteś Dymitrem. Nikomu nie musisz się przedstawiać, przejdziemy bezpośrednio do mojej pracowni. Wysłałem list do cara, aby powiadomić go, że jestem w stolicy. Jeśli zechce nas odwiedzić, będziesz wiedział, co masz robić. Znajdziesz to w myślach Dymitra.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się na nabrzeżu Newy. Kareta zatrzymała się przed ogromnym budynkiem z niebiesko-białą fasadą. Siergiej sprawnie wyszedł z powozu, za nim Dymitr. Starszy mężczyzna odprawił stangreta i ruszył schodami do drzwi wejściowych Kunstkamery.

Pracownia Mistrza była ogromna i wyposażona w najnowsze sprzęty. Wnętrze budynku było dość surowe, wszędzie czuć było zapach tynku i farb, po korytarzach przewijali się robotnicy. Po kilku godzinach dostarczono odpowiedź cara – zapraszał Siergieja na bal bożonarodzeniowy do swojego pałacu zimowego, położonego nieopodal Kunstkamery. Do balu zostały tylko dwa dni, podczas których należało przygotować stroje i uświadomić Nataszę w kwestii tańców dworskich.

Siergiej zdecydował się wysłać list do Praskowii Fiodorowny, zapraszając ją kolejnego dnia do dworku. Wiedział, że matka Dymitra chętnie pomoże Nataszy. Nakreślił sytuację w kilku słowach, wysłał służącego z listem, a sam przy pomocy Nataszy-Dymitra skończył przygotowywać preparat, który miał działać jak formalina. Zlecił mu to car, chcąc w jak najlepszym stanie zachować swoje okazy w gabinecie osobliwości.

Nad Petersburgiem zapadła noc. Gwiazdy odbijały się od powierzchni rzeki. Mróz nie zdołal skuć Newy tej zimy. Światło igrało z falami, tańczyło z odbiciem księżyca. Powolnym krokiem ruszyli w dół schodów do czekającej na nich karety. Za nimi wybiegł służący.

- Panie! Pismo dla pana! - podał Siergiejowi błękitną kopertę i skłoniwszy się, wrócił do budynku. Dokument okazał się być odpowiedzią Praskowii, która oznajmiała, iż z chęcią przybędzie do dworu Siergieja i pozna jego asystentkę.

W posiadłości starszy mężczyzna wyciągnął niewielką fiolkę i podał ją towarzyszowi. Pozwolił ją wypić na miejscu. Gdy tylko płyn spłynął w usta blondyna, zaszła szybka i bezbolesna przemiana. Po chwili przed Siergiejem stała odziana w męski, sporo za duży strój, Natasza. Po krótkim pożegnaniu udała się do swoich komnat.

Rankiem Natasza wstała przemarznięta. W nocy ogień w kominku wygasł, a nie było tu elfów, które podtrzymywały go podczas snu gospodarzy. Służba nie miała wstępu na teren pałacyku. Gdy dziewczyna już ogrzała się dzięki magii i rozpaliła ponownie ogień, ubrała się i przygotowała na spotkanie z matką Dymitra. Zeszła do kuchni, gdzie znalazła na stole kwas chlebowy, pieczywo i kaszę oraz krótki liścik od Siergieja.

_Droga Natalio Pietrowna!_

Wezwał mnie do siebie car. Przepraszam, że tak zostawiam Pani prosty posiłek, ale nie miałem czasu przygotować niczego innego. Przed południem zjawi się Praskowia Fiodorowna i pomoże Pani ze strojem. Ja powinienem zjawić się wieczorem. W południe służba przyjdzie do dworu i będzie na Pani usługi.

Oddany sługa Pani,  
Siergiej Iwanowicz  
List był co najmniej dziwny, utrzymany w tak podniosłym tonie... Natalia zaniosła go do swojego kufra i wypakowała swoje ubrania.

Siedziała w salonie z filiżanką herbaty, czytając kolejny z tomów zabranych z biblioteki Siergieja, gdy przed dom zajechała ogromna, błękitna kareta z misternymi zdobieniami. Wysiadła z niej wysoka, elegancka dama w pięknym gronostajowym płaszczu. Skinęła na stangreta, który wytaszczył z powozu dwa potężne kufry. Natasza podbiegła do drzwi, po drodze zarzucając na ramiona ciepły pled i otworzyła przed gościem drzwi.

- Witaj, Natalio Iwanowna! - kobieta odezwała się ciepłym, dźwięcznym głosem. - Nareszcie cię widzę! Siergiej i Dymitr pisali mi o tobie.

- Dzień dobry, Praskowio Fiodorowna. Zapraszam. - Natasza wpuściła gościa i stangreta, który wniósł bagaże do salonu. Starsza z kobiet odprawiła go i z wyraźną satysfakcją wyjęła z torebki delikatną, jasną różdżkę.

- Nataszko, Siergiej prosił, byśmy przygotowały dla ciebie strój na jutrzejszy bal. Przywiozłam moje najnowsze nabytki. Jedną suknię zamówiłam ostatnio z Paryża z nadzieją, że kiedyś będzie okazja, by ci ją podarować. Rozmiar chyba jest prawidłowy. To, co przygotowali ci w Akademii nie nadaje się na bal u cara. Prowadź do swojej komnaty, przelewitujemy tam moje bagaże i zobaczymy, jak cię ubrać.

Natasza bez słowa zmniejszyła jeden z kufrów i różdżką przeniosła go do swojej garderoby. Za nią podążyła Praskowia, tak samo przenosząc drugą skrzynię.

Gdy starsza kobieta ostrożnie rozpakowywała suknie, przywracając im naturalny rozmiar, Natasza wreszcie miała okazję spokojnie się jej przyjrzeć. Długie, jasne włosy nosiła upięte w górze, zgodnie z obowiązującą modą. W twarzy jaśniały ogromne, jasnobłękitne oczy, takie same, jak oczy Dymitra. Kobieta musiała być po czterdziestce, jednak wyglądała młodo i świeżo. _Urok wiły_, pomyślała w duchu rudowłosa.

- Oto i ona. Przymierzymy ci ją. Najpierw załóż ten gorset i halki, tu masz też pończoszki i buty. - Natasza odebrała paczkę z rąk matrony i ruszyła z nią za parawan. Po chwili wyłoniła się zza niego, odziana jedynie w koronkowy gorset, muślinowe halki, cieniutkie, delikatne pończochy i kremowe, atłasowe pantofelki, haftowane w niebieskie kwiaty, gdzieniegdzie przetykane złotą nicią. Zawstydzona, podeszła nieśmiało do Praskowii, która już podawała dziewczynie fiszbinowy stelaż.

- Nie wzięłam swojej służącej do pomocy, bo na niczym się nie zna, a garderobiana leży, zmogła ją gorączka. Siergiej przyobiecał przygotować mi dla niej Pieprzową, żeby jutro mnie wyszykowała należycie na bal. Przyjedźże do mnie jutro, i ciebie przygotuje! Poza tym w domu pokażę ci, jak tańczyć tańce dworskie, dziś był mój mąż i nie mogłam przelać myśli do Misy Myśli... - Praskowia westchnęła ciężko, poprawiając mocowanie panier na Natalii.

Gdy fiszbiny poszerzyły sylwetkę dziewczyny o dobre półtora metra, Praskowia wsunęła na nią suknię. Suknia była przepiękna. Spódnicę zrobiono z kilku warstw kremowego szyfonu, ozdobionego delikatnym kwiatowym haftem, kokardkami i wykończonego koronką. Wierzchnia część uszyta była z granatowego atłasu, tłoczonego w złote ornamenty roślinne. Góra, również granatowa i atłasowa, jednak bez tłoczeń, miała kwadratowy, głęboki dekolt i rękawy _en pagode_****, przechodzące w trójwarstwowe, koronkowe angażanty,**** zdobione maleńkimi kokardkami.

- Wyglądasz pięknie! Jutro przymierzymy wszystko z dodatkami i makijażem. Myślę, że nie potrzebujesz peruki, wystarczy upudrować ci włosy i porządnie upiąć. A tobie jak się podoba? - Praskowia z podziwem obserwowała młodszą dziewczynę.

Natasza obróciła się lekko przed lustrem. Suknia była olśniewająca.

- Jest... cudowna, Praskowio Fiodorowna! Ja... nie mogę jej przyjąć...

- Oczywiście, że możesz, głuptasku! Nawet nie wiesz, ile wam zawdzięczam! - oczy matki Dymitra pociemniały.

Popołudnie minęło kobietom na rozmowie o Akademii, Dymitrze, postępach w pracy nad miksturą. Praskowia była doskonale poinformowana, widać, że Siergiej był jej bliski. Późnym popołudniem pani Fiodorowna odjechała, zapraszając na cały następny dzień Nataszę do siebie, na przygotowania. Do wieczora mężczyzna się nie zjawił. Zmęczona Natasza usnęła.

Nadszedł dzień balu. Służąca obudziła dziewczynę na polecenie Siergieja, który nad ranem wrócił do dworu. Natasza wybrała znów prostą sukienkę, jedną z tych, które nosiła na co dzień w Akademii Magii. Zeszła na śniadanie, podczas którego Siergiej wyjaśnił jej, że przyjechał tylko po strój galowy, zaraz wraca konno na dwór, gdyż jest potrzebny władcy, ją zaś wysyła do domu Praskowii Fiodorowny. Obiecał, że zobaczą się na balu i wybiegł. Po chwili galopem mknął na czarnym rumaku przez gościniec.

Praskowia Fiodorowna przywitała gościa już gotowa na bal. Odziana w takiego samego kroju suknię, jak ta przeznaczona dla Nataszy, poruszała się elegancko po korytarzu monumentalnego pałacu, położonego na obrzeżach miasta. Suknia Praskowii była bordowa z kremowymi wykończeniami i miała nieco więcej falban i kokard. Na głowie kobiety pyszniła się wysoka peruka, ozdobiona kilkoma sznurami pereł. Podobne wisiały na białej szyi Praskowii.

Po kilku godzinach włosy Nataszy uformowały podobną wieżę. Wpleciono w nie kilka niewielkich szafirów. Zostały upudrowane na biało wedle mody. Twarz dziewczyny pokryła warstwa pieczołowicie nałożonego makijażu. Szyję otulała granatowa aksamitka z szafirem, kolejne szafiry zdobiły palec kobiety i jej nadgarstek.

Petersburg otulała noc. Praskowia Fiodorowna i Natalii Pietrowna kroczyły korytarzem Pałacu Zimowego cara Piotra I. Serce Nataszy biło jak oszalałe. Po zajrzeniu do Misy Myśli Natasza doskonale wiedziała, jak tańczyć wszystkie dworskie tańce i była znacznie spokojniejsza, niż o poranku, ale jednak mimo wszystko czuła strach przed spotkaniem z człowiekiem, którego miała zabić.

Po krótkich etykietalnych powitaniach zaczęto tańczyć. Car poprowadził pierwszego menueta. Przy drugim Natasza odnalazła wreszcie w tłumie gości Siergieja. Ubrany był w podobny szustokor, co poprzednio, jednak ten był granatowy i zdobiony złotem. Kamizelka pod nim równiez nie była ciemna, tylko kremowa. Natasza zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to dopasowanie ich strojów to przypadek, czy celowe działanie Praskowii. Zaczęto grać sarabandę. Siergiej podszedł do kobiety i poprowadził ją na środek parkietu rozświetlonej świecami sali balowej. Światła odbijały się od wszechobecnych luster i złoceń.

Podskok, cztery kroki, obrót, ukłon, ukłon, znowu kilka kroków... Natasza ruszała się automatycznie, jednak wdzięcznie. Podczas wszystkich obrotów wpatrywała się w granatowe, płonące oczy Siergieja. Spokojna muzyka nie oddawała tego, co czuli oboje. Nie tylko w oczach Siergieja płonął ogień. Unosił on również białą skórę kobiety, powodował rumieniec na policzkach. Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku, choć dookoła lekko tańczyły inne pary.

Większość gości przyglądała się temu tajemniczemu doradcy cara i jego partnerce z zachwytem. Orkiestra grała wyjątkowo długą, łagodną sarabandę, a ta para cały czas tańczyła, jakby to było coś najbardziej naturalnego na świecie.

* - prosta rosyjska koszula  
** - bohater staroruskich bylin, odznaczał się siłą, intelektem, bywał porywczy  
*** - męski kaftan wierzchni, bardzo elegancki, szyty według mody francuskiej  
**** - wąskie rękawy do łokcia; długie, zazwyczaj koronkowe wykończenie rękawa en pagode.


	17. 17 Rękopisy nie płoną

_Oto jest, a miał być dopiero po sesji! Kochane Czytelniczki, proszę Was bardzo - jeśli czytacie, zostawcie swoją króciutką opinię. Każde Wasze zdanie dodaje mi autentycznych sił do pisania. Szkatułka miała powstać jako tekst do szuflady, zatem i tak prędzej czy później powstanie cała, ale wiem, że przy Waszym wsparciu powstanie prędzej niż później._  
_Za dobre słowa zostawione w komentarzach pod poprzednimi rozdziałami baaardzo dziękuję!_  
_Wasza side_of_sky_

Długi korytarz wiodący do lochów wydawał się jeszcze zimniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Za kilka godzin Hermiona miała wrócić do domu. Był chłodny, grudniowy poranek, cały zamek spał po świątecznym balu, poprzedzającym wyjazd uczniów do domów na Święta. Za oknem nieśmiałe słońce odbijało się od połaci śniegu, pokrywających błonia szkoły. Jednak w kamiennym korytarzu nie widać było ani słońca, ani śniegu. Surowe ściany pokrywały się wilgocią skroplonego powietrza.

Poprzedniej nocy po balu zwołano zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Dyrektor włączył ją, Rona i Harry'ego w szeregi Zakonu. Oznajmił też, że Severus Snape jest ich szpiegiem wśród popleczników Voldemorta, w co uparcie nie chcieli uwierzyć jej przyjaciele. Jednak największym szokiem była obecność Malfoya, siedzącego ze spuszczoną głową w kącie. Chłopak zerwał kontakt z ojcem i za zgodą Snape'a przebywał na stałe w jego komnatach, aby uniknąć naznaczenia Mrocznym Znakiem. Zdołał jej po zebraniu wyjaśnić, że zrobił to dla matki, która umierała wręcz z troski o jedynego syna. Sam nie popierał Voldemorta. Lucjusz Malfoy, kluczowa postać w śmierciożerczej części historii rodu Malfoyów, również nie zgadzał się do końca z poglądami czarnoksiężnika, jednak nie miał już wyboru – był członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu i mógł albo żyć, będąc Śmierciożercą, albo paść od Avady Voldemorta, poprzedzonej cruciatusowymi pieszczotami swojej szwagierki Belli. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Draco wybrał sobie Gryfonkę na powiernicę swych tajemnic. Może chciał, aby ktokolwiek oprócz Dumbledore'a mu wierzył, a może zdecydował się na zwierzenia wiedząc, że jest ona pomocnicą Snape'a... W każdym razie Hermiona wiedziała jedno – niemożliwe, aby to on doniósł Voldemortowi o udziale Mistrza Eliksirów w nieszczęsnym spektaklu.

Noc nie była dla Hermiony łaskawa. Gdy usnęła, zmęczona tańcem i skrywaną troską o nauczyciela eliksirów, jej umysł przeniósł się na zimną Syberię. Tym razem pamiętała sen prawie dokładnie. Widziała przed oczami twarz przyjaciela o dziwnym, rosyjskim imieniu Dymitr, jego matki, ciepłej, eleganckiej kobiety, laboratorium Siergieja i taniec z nim... Co najdziwniejsze, pamiętała też wszystkie składniki, które przewinęły się przez jej dłonie w laboratorium ze snu. Ale po kolei – Dymitr. Kojarzył jej się z Draconem. Ich zwierzenia praktycznie się pokrywały, z wyjątkiem uczuć do ojca. O ile w przypadku Draco były one dość ambiwalentne, o tyle Dymitr nienawidził swojego ojca szczerze i z całej siły. Łączyła ich ogromna miłość do matek, swoiste wyalienowanie i odejście od poglądów swoch rodów. Ach, i obaj byli arystokratami... Można też dodać, że obaj byli szczupłymi blondynami – tylko oczy Malfoya przypominały zimne, szare głazy, gdy oczy Dymitra przywodziły na myśl błękitne, górskie strumienie.

Brązowowłosa stukotała obcasami po kamiennej posadzce, kierując się w stronę gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Wywnioskowała, że im więcej zależności między rzeczywistością, a snem, tym więcej z tego snu zapamiętuje. Była w stanie odtworzyć w pamięci poprzednie sny. Uświadomiła sobie, że Natasza właściwie nie jest do niej podobna – ona nigdy nie przywiązywała uwagi do strojów, przenigdy nie schowałaby różdżki w dekolcie i nie odważyłaby się traktować biblioteki swojego nauczyciela jak własnej.

Nauczyciel. Sytuacja "Mistrz – uczennica" nadal pozostawiała wiele niedomówień. Natasza wyraźnie pragnęła Siergieja, a jeśli przyjąć założenie, że Siergiej odpowiada Severusowi, to stanowczo nie zachodzi tu zależność. Hermiona mogła podziwiać i szanować Snape'a, mogła nawet czuć do niego sympatię, ale pożądanie nie wchodziło w grę.

Pojawienie się przed dziewczyną potężnych dębowych drzwi zmusiło ją do przerwania rozważań. Ściskając w dłoni przetłumaczony w nocy tekst otworzyła drzwi gabinetu. Klamka ustąpiła pod naciskiem jej palców. Weszła do środka, przemierzyła szybkim krokiem pomieszczenie i zastukała do drzwi salonu.

Chwilę później w drzwiach ukazała się postać nauczyciela. Nieogolony, ubrany w czarny szlafrok Snape miał pod oczami nadal sen, ale gdy ujrzał Hermionę, jego wzrok nabrał przytomności.

- Czemu zawdzięczam wizytę o tak wczesnej porze, panno Granger? Lepiej, żeby miała pani istotny powód... - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem mężczyzna, wpuszczając dziewczynę do salonu.

- Przetłumaczyłam przepis, panie profesorze.

- Jak to? To znaczy...dwa dni temu miała pani ledwie listę składników... - Snape całkowicie się wybudził, lewitował sobie papierosy i usiadł w fotelu, zapraszając dziewczynę gestem.

Gryfonka odgarnęła z twarzy nieuczesaną burzę włosów, mocniej otuliła się długim swetrem i usiadła naprzeciw. Mężczyzna machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ogień i drżącą dłonią odpalił papierosa.

- Dziś w nocy przetłumaczyłam całość. Wydaje mi się, że wyszło dość logicznie. - podała nauczycielowi plik kartek. Uznała, że nie będzie wyjaśnić nagłego przypływu zdolności w zakresie języka staroruskiego używaniem go przez praktycznie cały sen, bo nauczyciel wyrzuci przepis, a ją wyśle - w najlepszym przypadku - do pani Pomfrey lub – co bardziej prawdopodobne – do św. Munga.

Snape spojrzał na notatki. Jego mina z niedowierzającej zmieniała się w trakcie czytania tekstu, aż przy ostatnich linijkach wyrażała zdziwioną aprobatę.

- Brawo, panno Granger. Chyba muszę przyznać Gryfonom punkty... Niech będzie, 30.

Ilość nie była powalająca, ale cóż – Snape pierwszy raz ją pochwalił. Należało to zapisać złotymi zgłoskami w historii szkoły...

- Zajmę się przygotowaniami bazy podczas Świąt. Kiedy pani wróci, pozwolę pani uczestniczyć w dalszym procesie warzenia. Z notatek wynika, że eliksir potrzebuje przynajmniej miesiąca.

- Tak, wtedy jest najsilniejszy. Swoją drogą, to dość ciekawe połączenie eliksirów leczniczych z inkantacjami, powstrzymującymi klątwy czarnomagiczne.

- Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nigdzie nie spotkałem się z takim użyciem zaklęć i mikstur leczniczych. Wyglada na to, że to może być skuteczne... Proszę się teraz szykować do odjazdu, panno Granger.

- Nie ma mi pan za złe, że tak wcześnie przyszłam? - Gryfonka wstała, zbierając się do wyjścia.

- Nie. I tak niedawo usnąłem.

- To on pana wczoraj wezwał, prawda? - dziewczyna spojrzała ze smutkiem na mężczyznę. Snape skinął głową.

- Ale... nie krzywdził pana, profesorze?

- O ile seria cruciatusów za to, że nie upilnowałem młodego Malfoya nie kwalifikuje się pod krzywdę, to owszem, nie krzywdził. - nauczyciel zgasił papierosa.

- Jak on mógł! Przecież to świadoma decyzja Draco, a nie pana wina!

- To on, on może wiele. I to nijak ma się do sprawiedliwości. Wojna nie jest sprawiedliwa, im szybciej pani to zrozumie, tym lepiej. Ale cóż, historia nas osądzi. A wracając do przepisu – jakim cudem tak szybko go przetłumaczyłaś?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się od drzwi.

- Rękopisy nie płoną, profesorze. - odparła z uśmiechem i wyszła.

Nie chciała widzieć się jeszcze z przyjaciółmi. Wróciła do dormitorium po płaszcz, na palcach opuściła pomieszczenie i ruszyła na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Oparła się o chłodny mur i patrzyła, jak słońce powoli wdrapuje się na niebo, odbija się od wszechobecnego śniegu.

Próbowała ułożyć sobie w głowie wirujące myśli. Jej rzeczywistość przenikała się ze snami. O ile Dymitr mógł śmiało uchodzić za odpowiednika Dracona, o tyle nie rozumiała zależności pomiędzy pozostałymi postaciami. Była w stanie zauważyć, że Natasza pomaga Siergiejowi tak, jak ona Snape'owi. Siergiej był szpiegiem, ale sytuacja była odwrócona – car skłaniał się ku nowemu, odrzucając tradycję, gdy Voldemort był raczej konserwatywny w swoich czystokrwistych teoriach... Więc Siergiej był odwrotnością Snape'a... To nawet by się zgadzało, bo Natasza właściwie też była jej przeciwieństwem...

Pytanie - czy to, że zapamiętała tak dokładnie ten sen wynika z tego, że pojawił się w nim Dymitr, bezpośrednio podobny do Draco, czy z tego, że nawiązała z Draco nić porozumienia?...  
Nie umiała sobie odpowiedzieć.

Nie mogła nie zauważyć drżenia rąk Snape'a. Mężczyzna wyraźnie odczuwał skutki tortur zadanych nocą. Nagle przyszło olśnienie. _"Najlepsze mikstury lecznicze"_... Książka, którą czytała Natasza! Rozdział o eliksirach łagodzących skutki zaklęć torturujących! Przecież rudowłosa Rosjanka zgłębiała ten fragment tak, że zapomniała o tym, że jest w bibliotece Siergieja!

Hermiona zaczęła uparcie przeszukiwać swoje wspomnienia ze snów w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji, które przeczytała Natasza. Znów stanęła jej przed oczami biblioteka Siergieja. Jak odtwarzany film widziała oczyma Nataszy wchodzenie na drabinę, lewitowanie książek i nagłe wejście nauczyciela. Nie czuła ani uczuć, ani myśli rudowłosej, ale mogła obserwować twarz mężczyzny. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła w pełni jego zażenowanie i rumieniec. Pomyślała, że on musi coś czuć do swojej uczennicy. W końcu we wspomnieniach pojawiła się książka. Hermiona widziała listę składników i opis ich przygotowania, ale nie była w stanie dokładnie podać ich angielskich ekwiwalentów... Zrezygnowana, przestała myśleć o rosyjskich snach. Stała zapatrzona w skraj Zakazanego Lasu, gdy usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwróciła się.

Koło niej stał Malfoy. Z założonymi na piersi rękami, spokojnym, smutnym spojrzeniem obejmował dziewczynę.

- Cześć. - mruknął cicho, opierając się o ścianę.

- Cześć, Draco. - dziewczyna obserwowała, jak mróz zaróżowił jego blade policzki. Chłopak wyglądał na zmęczonego.

- Wezwał go wczoraj i skatował przeze mnie. Oddał go Belli. Ona mu nie ufa, a jest najgorsza z nich wszystkich... Wrócił blady jak ściana i cały się trząsł. I to wszystko dlatego, że ja nie chciałem być sługusem Voldemorta... - Dracon wyjął z kieszeni szaty paczkę papierosów i wysunął w stronę dziewczyny.  
- Dziękuję, nie palę. - Gryfonka potrząsnęła głową w geście zaprzeczenia. Blondyn odpalił jednego i długo się zaciągnął.

- Zawdzięczam mu życie. Pewnie i tak krótkie, bo oni mnie znajdą podczas decydującej bitwy, ale prawdziwe. Nie mógłbym żyć, zabijając.

- Dlaczego właśnie mi to mówisz? - dziewczyna przypatrywała się uważnie twarzy Ślizgona.

- Bo wiem, że ty to zrozumiesz. Weasley i Potter będą myśleć, że jestem szpiegiem, że chcę was wszystkich zaprowadzić do Czarnego Pana. Nawet Dumbledore był podejrzliwy, ale Snape za mnie zaświadczył. Nie wiem, czemu akurat jego słowa przekonały starego Dropsa. Może dlatego, że Severus spełnia każdy jego rozkaz od kilkunastu lat...

- Tak? To już tak długo trwa?

- To było jakoś tuż przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Nie wiem, dlaczego Snape zgodził się służyć Zakonowi, być może miał dość imprez w klimacie tortur, w każdym razie od tej pory jest na każde zawołanie Dyrektora, jak wierny pies.

- Jest dla ciebie ważny, prawda? - Dracon lekko uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa.

- Jest moim chrzestnym. To sporo znaczy. A oprócz tego, jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. I skoro pozwolił ci na współpracę, to nie możesz być tylko nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko. On mało kogo dopuszcza tak blisko siebie. Z nim jest trochę jak z kotem. Pozwoli się pogłaskać, ale kiedy sam tego chce. Powinnaś to zrozumieć, jeśli chcesz z nim pracować.

- Nauczyłam się już, kiedy mogę pozwolić sobie na żart, a kiedy muszę być śmiertelnie poważna i skupiona na pracy. Wiesz, nigdy nie sądziłam, że on potrafi się śmiać. Zawsze wydawał mi się ponury.

- Bo taki jest. Ale czasem się śmieje – bardzo lubię te momenty, może dlatego, że są tak rzadkie. A jak właściwie zaczęła się ta dziwna współpraca? Tłumaczyłaś z nim coś zanim Dumbledore zaproponował ci dołączenie do Zakonu.

- Zarobiłam sobie miesięczny szlaban przez tę premierę. Nie wiem, czemu, ale tak mnie wciągnęła ta cała organizacja, że nie mogłam się skupić na lekcji.

- Pamiętam, byłem zszokowany. Ale ten szlaban chyba nie był aż tak długi?

- Kazał mi go odrabiać po premierze. Dlatego dopiero teraz go skończyłam.

Hermiona odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że ta rozmowa jest kopią rozmowy z Nataszy z Dymitrem. W wyobraźni zobaczyła znów tego wysokiego, dostojnego blondyna, jak klepał przyjacielsko po ramieniu Nataszę w zimnym, kamiennym zamku na dalekiej Syberii. Jednak jej wspomnienia znów uciekły do biblioteki Siergieja. Tym razem była w stanie uprzytomnić sobie całą listę składników bez problemu. Nie udało jej się jednak odtworzyć przepisu, nadal coś jej umykało. Szybko sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyjęła z niej kawałek pergaminu i zwykły, mugolski ołówek – nosiła go przy sobie na wypadek nagłego braku pióra – i zanotowała wszystkie składniki.

- Co się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony Draco, gasząc papierosa i ostatni raz wypuszczając z płuc dym.

- Nic, nic. Po prostu coś mi się przypomniało i musiałam to zapisać.  
- Mam wrażenie, że nie jesteś do końca szczera, ale niech Ci będzie, nie mogę oczekiwać, że zaczniesz mi o wszystkim mówić.

- To nie tak, Draco. Widzisz... ja nikomu o tym jeszcze nie mówiłam...

- Zapowiada się nieźle. - Ślizgon zmierzył dziewczynę badawczym wzrokiem.

- Po tej premierze zaczęłam mieć dziwne sny. I śni mi się Rosja z czasów Piotra I.

- No i cóż w tym niezwykłego? Crabbowi regularnie śni się jajecznica na bekonie, który mówi mu, że powinien zostać wegetarianinem i ucieka z talerza, a on go traktuje Imperiusem i zjada... - przez twarz chłopaka przebiegł krzywy uśmiech.

- Ale... W tych snach jest jakby tak... odwrócenie rzeczywistości. Śni mi się to z perspektywy dziewczyny, która się tam uczy, i ma nauczyciela, który jest szpiegiem na carskim dworze, i to naprawdę jest jak odbicie naszej rzeczywistości.

- No ale nadal nie wiem, w czym problem. To tylko sen przecież... - Draco nie wydawał się być zbity z tropu powagą Gryfonki.

- Ale wszystko, co dzieje się tu, dzieje się też w jakiś sposób tam... I co jest najdziwniejsze, na początku nie pamiętałam tych snów, a teraz pamiętam z nich coraz więcej... A oprócz tego – tylko błagam, nie mów tego nikomu – przetłumaczyłam dzisiaj ten przepis do końca, bo mi się przyśnił...

- To chyba oczywiste, że nasze rozmowy pozostają między nami, Granger. - oczy dziewczyny zamieniły się w bryłki lodu.

- Oczywiście, Malfoy. - odpowiedziała lodowatym tonem.

- Oj nie nadymaj się tak, nie chciałem! Zatem, _Hermiono, _spróbuj jakoś mądrze wykorzystać wiedzę, którą dają ci te sny. - głos Ślizgona brzmiał łagodnie i ciepło. Draco coraz mocniej kojarzył się dziewczynie z Dymitrem.

Kiedy kilka godzin później siedziała w powozie razem z Harrym, Ronem i Ginny i słuchała szczebiotu przyjaciółki, nadal błądziła myślami wokół tej rozmowy. Kiedy doszła do momentu, w którym wyznała Draconowi – jako jedynemu do tej pory – swój nocny sekret, spłynęło na nią nagłe oświecenie. Dyskretnie wyjęła notes i przeprosiła Ginny na chwilę, wymawiając się sprawdzeniem paru bardzo ważnych spraw, które dopiero jej się przypomniały. Zapisała cały przepis.

Miała go. Miała przepis, który pozwoli przywrócić Snape'owi zdrowie.  
Tylko czy ona czasem nie przesadzała? On jej nawet nie lubił... Cały czas jednak czuła się winna tamtym torturom, którymi został potraktowany po premierze, a dodatkowo wiedza o tym, co zrobili z nim Śmierciożercy po tej sprawie z Malfoyem wcale jej nie pomagała.

Siedząc w powozie, uśmiechając się nieobecnie do przyjaciół i ciesząc w głębi serca na spotkanie z rodziną podjęła decyzję.  
Uwarzy ten eliksir, gdy tylko wróci do Hogwartu. Tym sposobem może zdoła jakkolwiek uratować tego człowieka, który ratuje ich wszystkich. Bo to nie Harry się poświęca, choć wiele stracił w tej wojnie, a Snape.

I nie gra tu Judasza, a Jeszuę.


	18. 18 Bo czasem lepiej odejść od zmysłów

_**Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale sesja mnie wchłonęła, a potem musiałam poukładać parę spraw ;)  
Wszystkich czytających proszę o komentarz. Za wcześniejsze komentarze baaaardzo dziękuję – nawet sobie nie zdajecie sprawy z tego, jakie to miłe dla autora!  
Wasza side_of_sky**_

Przywitanie Hermiony z rodzicami było nadzwyczaj ciepłe. Jane i Alexander Granger odebrali córkę z dworca King's Cross. Podczas jazdy do domu zdążyli wypytać o wszystko, ale nie uprzedzili jej o oczekującej w domu niespodziance.

Tym większa była radość dziewczyny, gdy w drzwiach rzucił jej się na szyję ukochany kuzyn. Nie spodziewała się Matta, choć często spędzali Święta razem, jednak do Bożego Narodzenia zostały jeszcze dwa dni, a chłopak najwyraźniej zamierzał ten czas spędzić z nią.

Po długich opowieściach o szkole Hermiona w końcu mogła zabrać brata do swojego pokoju i spokojnie z nim porozmawiać.

- Cudownie, że przyjechałeś! Nie mogłam się już doczekać! Najpiękniejsza gwiazdkowa niespodzianka, naprawdę! - dziewczyna ucałowała mężczyznę w policzek chyba setny raz tego dnia.

- No a jak mógłbym nie przyjechać? Wywalczyłem trochę wolnego specjalnie dla ciebie! A teraz mów, o co chodzi z tym twoim dupkiem z lochów, czy jak mu tam. Tym od fajnych min. - chłopak wygodnie rozciągnął się na łóżku siostry, gdy ona zaczęła rozpakowywać swoje bagaże.

- Snape'm... Ech, historia jest długa i smutna. Mamy generalnie stan wojenny trochę.

- O co wam poszło? - zainteresował się Matt, podnosząc głowę i opierając się na łokciu.

- Nie my mamy wojnę. To znaczy my, ale nie między sobą. Jest sobie taki czarnoksiężnik, który wpadł na genialny pomysł, że musi oczyścić świat z takich, jak ja, czyli pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. I mugoli oczywiście też.

- Cholernie słabo, siostra. Jak cię znam, jesteś mózgiem planującym jakąś obronę, nie?

- Jestem. Trochę. To znaczy, kojarzysz Harry'ego, prawda? - dziewczyna odwróciła się od szafki z ubraniami.

- Mhm...

- Więc on, według przepowiedni, ma go pokonać. A że jest moim przyjacielem, to jestem w to dość bezpośrednio zamieszana. Natomiast, wracając do Snape'a – on jest naszym szpiegiem w oddziałach wroga. I bardzo mu się oberwało za premierę. Ktoś doniósł... - brązowowłosa wyraźnie posmutniała.

- Czyli to wszystko to taka przykrywka, że niby taki zły i mroczny, a w środku dobry facet? A nie mówiłem? A tak serio, to ciężka sprawa. Jakie mamy szanse w tej wojnie?

- Mamy Harry'ego. I Snape'a. I nie wiem, któremu zawdzięczamy więcej... - Hermiona ciężko opadła na łóżko obok brata.

- Ja wiedziałem od początku, że to jest równy facet. Tylko chyba trudno pogodzić bycie nauczycielem i szpiegiem...

- Wygląda na to, że bardzo, ale on jest w tym świetny. Koniec smutków! Przyjechałam tu odpocząć, a nie myśleć o piekle, które nas czeka... Mów, co u ciebie! Ginny już jakoś przegryzła temat, ale wyraźnie wpadłeś jej w oko. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do ukochanego Matta.

- To dobrze. Miła dziewczyna, ale nie mój typ. Generalnie to po staremu, pracuję sobie dalej, wlepiam mandaty, czasem siedzę godzinami nad protokołami z wypadków, ogólnie nudno. Ale odkąd umiem miny Snape'a, jest o wiele lepiej! Jestem naprawdę groźniejszy! - Matt zmarszczył brwi i przybrał wyraz twarzy godny Mistrza Eliksirów, doprowadzając tym samym Hermionę do ataku szczerego, prawdziwego śmiechu.

Wieczór spędzili z rodzicami Hermiony, rozmawiając o nauce, premierze i skrzętnie omijając temat wojny.  
Gdy dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zabrała z Hogwartu Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę i natychmiast zapadła w głęboki sen.

Natasza rozpakowywała swój kufer, cicho nucąc pod nosem. Była zadowolona z wyjazdu do Petersburga. Na balu bawiła się wyśmienicie. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby Siergieja o takie umiejętności w dziedzinie tańca, a jednak mężczyzna poruszał się doskonale! Ona swoją wiedzę zawdzięczała Praskowii Fiodorownej, jednak bez naturalnego wdzięku nie umiałaby tak dobrze tańczyć. Trzeba przyznać – wzbudzili podziw większości gości na balu. Nawet sam car przyznał, jak wyjątkowo uroczą partnerką jest Natasza. Car... Ciekawa postać. Natasza czuła się przy nim maleńka – miał ponad dwa metry wzrostu i doprawdy, dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z perspektywy karzełka. Nie wiedziała, co ma o nim sądzić. Wydawał się dobrym władcą, ale miał w sobie pewną surowość, która pozwalała myśleć, że faktycznie potrafi być okrutny. Owszem, był zdecydowany i jak widać, umiał realizować swoje cele, co dobrze wróżyło losom Imperium, jednak... Nie takiej przyszłości chcieli mieszkańcy Akademii... Wyplenienie szamanizmu, zepchnięcie magii na drugi plan – to wszystko czekało kraj w najbliższych latach, o ile nie uda im się zabić cara...

Dziewczyna smętnie usiadła na łóżku, sięgając po tom, w którym zaczytywała się przed wyjazdem do Sankt Petersburga. Rozszyfrowała dokładnie przepis na miksturę przywracającą zdrowie po torturach i zdecydowała się przepisać go na angielski. O wiele łatwiej było jej wykonywać polecenia zapisane na pergaminie, kiedy były po angielsku. Posługiwała się rosyjskim biegle, ale całe życie warzyła mikstury według angielskich przepisów i pewne rzeczy wydawały się jej po prostu bardziej oczywiste po angielsku.

Postanowiła zachować ten przepis. Oprócz tego, że nie wymagał drogich składników, był też stosunkowo prosty do wykonania – a nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy tak silny eliksir leczniczy mógł się przydać. Oczywiście, służył on w zamierzeniu przeciwdziałaniu klątwom torturującym, ale równie dobrze mógł niwelować skutki innych obrażeń... Tak przynajmniej wynikało z opisu, umieszczonego w opasłym, starym tomie.

Siergiej polecił jej przyjść do gabinetu po kolacji. Nie rozmawiała z nim, odkąd wrócili z Petersburga. Nie wiedziała, co o nim sądzić. Przetańczył z nią cały bal, a gdy wracali powozem do domku na przedmieściach, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Polecił jej tylko spakować swoje rzeczy i przygotować się do powrotu do Akademii. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała zachowania nauczyciela – na balu był wymarzonym partnerem, głęboko zaglądał jej w oczy, przyciskał do siebie podczas obrotów, a potem nagle ochłódł, nie mówił nic, unikał jej wzroku... Natasza nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego mężczyzna zachowuje się wobec niej tak skrajnie różnie.

Pamiętając płonące spojrzenia Siergieja, jakie wysyłał jej na balu, postanowiła nieco sprokowować mężczyznę. Nie zamierzała schodzić na kolację do Komnaty Przyjaźni, więc miała nieco czasu na przygotowania. Sięgnęła z kufra długą, prostą suknię, ozdobioną modnym dekoltem i angażantami, jednak odcinaną pod biustem. Był to jej autorski pomysł, sama nawet ją tak przeszyła. Wierzchnia warstwa sukienki – szyfon - ozdobiona była drobnymi, skrzącymi się w świetle, haftowanymi kwiatami. Całość utrzymano w odcieniach błękitu - koloru, w którym Natasza prezentowała się zdecydowanie najlepiej. Ostrożnie rozpuściła włosy, które zdążyły poskręcać się w delikatne loki i rozłożyła je na ramionach, przykrywając nieco zbyt głęboki dekolt. Darowała sobie makijaż, ponieważ nie widziała w nim nic korzystnego dla swojej urody. Na cieniutką sukienkę założyła krótką, futrzaną pelerynkę, a dłonie okryła satynowymi rękawiczkami. Dla uwieńczenia dzieła wpięła we włosy białą lilię. Zawsze miała w swoim pokoju lilie, podtrzymywane przy życiu dzięki zaklęciom. Nie mogła obejść się bez żywych kwiatów, a gdyby nie magia, to musiałaby - mroźny, rosyjski styczeń nie był najlepszą porą dla hodowania roślin.

Gabinet Siergieja Iwanowa tonął w blasku delikatnych świec. Natasza wsunęła się do niego cicho, nie chcąc przeszkodzić Mistrzowi Mikstur. Mężczyzna stał pochylony nad stołem i szukał czegoś gorączkowo w ogromnej księdze. Niecierpliwym gestem odgarnął włosy z czoła i znów przewrócił stronę tomu. Nie zauważył dziewczyny, dlatego postanowiła cicho chrząknąć, aby go nie wystraszyć.  
Odwrócił się, zatrzaskując z hukiem księgę.

- Już pani jest, Nataszo? - zmierzył ją poważnym wzrokiem. Efekt psuł tylko rumieniec – najwyraźniej Siergiej czuł się przyłapany na czymś niewłaściwym.

- Nie chciałam przeszkadzać, ale kazał mi pan przybyć po kolacji.

- Dobrze, że pani przyszła, bardzo mnie to cieszy. Dziś moglibyśmy skończyć przygotowywać bazę pod truciznę.

- Ledwie wróciliśmy z Petersburga, a pan już chce pracować... - Natasza uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie do mężczyzny.

- Tak. Musimy skończyć to jak najszybciej. Profesor Grigoriewska twierdzi, że czeka nas wyjątkowo wczesna wiosna.

- Nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy.

- Jeśli chcemy wywołać silne objawy grypy, musimy to zrobić teraz, dopóki mróz ścina wszystkie rzeki. Jak wyobrażasz sobie, że car przeziębi się wiosną, kiedy jest o wiele cieplej? - twarz mężczyzna ściągnęła się w wyjątkowo surowym grymasie - Nie ukrywam, że liczyłem na pani pomoc, Natalio.

- Ależ oczywiście, co mam zrobić?

- Chcialbym, aby pokroiła pani wszystkie składniki do tej mikstury – podał kobiecie kartkę – ale chyba nie zamierza pracować pani w tym stroju?

- Jest dość wygodny, Siergieju Iwanowiczu... - miękko przeciągnęła głoski rudowłosa, próbując zajrzeć mu w oczy.

- Jak pani uważa. Jak odtrutka będze gotowa, spróbujemy uwarzyć najsilniejszą i najdoskonalszą truciznę świata... - mruknął Siergiej, pochylając się znów nad książką i pozostawiając Nataszę z przepisem w dłoni – kompletnie zszokowaną.

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie zauważał wszystkich tych drobnych gestów. Był boleśnie odporny na jej urok, a ona nie mogła tego znieść.

Gdy Natasza pokroiła wszystkie składniki, Siergiej odesłał ją do komnat. Nie była przydatna do czegokolwiek w tej ślicznej, niepraktycznej sukni. Oczywiście zdawał się nie rozumieć, po co dziewczyna ją założyła...

W Komnacie Przyjaźni Natasza spotkała Dymitra. Opowiedziała mu o spotkaniu z jego matką, o balu i dziwnym zachowaniu Siergieja.

- Nie licz na więcej. To Siergiej, on się nie spoufala. - mruknął melancholijnie Dymitr, patrząc w niebieskie oczy dziewczyny.

- Ale nie rozumiem tej niekonsekwencji! Ten taniec to była tylko gra?

- Nie wiem, Nataszka. Nie próbuj tego analizować, bo i tak go nie pojmiesz. On zawsze chodzi swoimi drogami. Chociaż ja go nie rozumiem – wyglądasz wybitnie pięknie w tej sukni! - chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło do przyjaciółki.

Rudowłosa pożegnała się z Dymitrem i ruszyła do swojego dormitorium. Długo nie mogła usnąć, widząc wciąż Siergieja pochylonego nad księgą, odgarniającego z twarzy niesforne kosmyki.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła Hermiona po przebudzeniu, było zapisanie dokładnego przepisu, który mógł uratować zniszczone _Cruciatusem_ ciało Severusa Snape'a.


	19. 19 W tym pokoju bardzo cicho dziś

_Dedykowane wszystkim czytającym! Tempo pisania kolejnego rozdziału wzrośnie wprost proporcjonalnie do ilości komentarzy pod tym ;)  
Pozdrawiam ciepło! __s_o_s_

Trudno powiedzieć, żeby ten powrót do Hogwartu po świętach należał do ciężkich. Hermiona marzyła, żeby znaleźć się z powrotem w szkole. Przez ostatnie dni nerwowo wyczekiwała momentu, w którym przestąpi próg Hogwartu. Udało jej się wybrać z Mattem na Pokątną, gdzie w aptece uzupełniła zapasy. Nie odważyłaby się wziąć składników ze składziku Snape'a po raz drugi. Do uwarzenia eliksiru potrzebowała już tylko kwiatów gruszyczki, a nie miała pojęcia, skąd je wziąć. Co prawda Mistrz Eliksirów napomknął, że roślina występuje też pod nazwą ortylia, ale to nadal niewiele ułatwiało... Gruszyczka okrągłolistna była na liście gatunków zagrożonych, więc pewnie znalezienie jej będzie graniczyć z cudem. Granger jednak zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że profesor Sprout powinna jej pomóc.

Oprócz jej własnych planów dotyczących eliksiru, miała pomóc Snape'owi w przygotowaniu antidotum dla Dumbledore'a. Baza powinna być już gotowa, więc lada dzień profesor mógł ją wezwać do dalszej pracy.

Jeszcze nigdy Hermiona nie cieszyła się tak na widok murów szkoły. Owszem, zawsze wracała do niej z radością, ale tym razem nie mogła się doczekać, aż rozpakuje kufer i pobiegnie do profesor Sprout. Kiedy jej rzeczy zajęły swoje miejsce na półkach i w szafie, dziewczyna założyła gruby płaszcz i zdecydowała jednak najpierw wybrać się do Hagrida. Uznała, że może gajowy udzieli jej pomocy, wszak zna dobrze Zakazany Las.

- Witaj, Hagridzie! Jak ci minęły święta? - dziewczyna otrzepała botki ze śniegu i weszła do chatki.

- Och, witaj, Hermiona! Święta jak to święta, trochę żem się napił z Dumbledorem, trochę żeśmy pożartowali... Miło było, jak zawsze. Fajne, żeś wpadła! Co tam u ciebie? Herbaty zrobię...

- O, chętnie się napiję. Ja byłam w domu na święta, bardzo miło, przyjechał mój kuzyn...

- Ten, co grał w tej sztuce?

- Tak, dokładnie on. Powiedz mi, Hagridzie – zaczęła dziewczyna, biorąc z rąk mężczyzny kubek z parującą herbatą – czy nie wiesz, gdzie rośnie gruszyczka? To znaczy, gdzie można ją znaleźć?

- Gruszyczka... Nigdy nie słyszałem takiej nazwy...

- A może ortylia?

- A to całkiem inna gadka! Rosło toto kiedyś w Zakazanym Lesie, a teraz to nie wim...

- Myślisz, że profesor Sprout może mieć jakąś w swojej szklarni?

- Bardzo możliwe... Ona zawsze ma jakieś takie roślinki, co to się do niczego nie przydają...

- Och, w takim razie muszę do niej zajrzeć! - Hermiona zerwała się z fotela, odstawiając kubek na poplamioną gazetę, okrywającą stół.

- Zaczekaj, szalona! Dopij herbatę i powiedz, do czego ci to... - Hagrid wstał w ślad za Gryfonką.

- Później ci wszystko opowiem, Hagridzie! Teraz muszę lecieć! Dzięki! - naciągając w biegu płaszcz, dziewczyna wypadła z chatki i popędziła w stronę zamku.

Półolbrzym stał jeszcze chwilę w drzwiach, patrząc na rozwiane w biegu loki panny Granger, dopóki jej sylwetka nie zniknęła we wrotach budynku.

Zdyszana Hermiona wpadła do dormitorium, zabrała schowany między książkami przepis i pobiegła do gabinetu profesor Sprout licząc, że tam ją znajdzie.

Na szczęście – nie myliła się. Nauczycielka zielarstwa otworzyła jej drzwi i uprzejmym gestem zaprosiła do środka. Zaproponowała uczennicy herbatę i wskazała fotel przed kominkiem.

- Co cię sprowadza, panno Granger? - zapytała starsza kobieta, moszcząc się w fotelu naprzeciw i lewitując dzbanek na mały stolik.

- Pani profesor, szukam pewnej rośliny i pomyślałam, że może pani podpowie mi, gdzie ją znaleźć... Chodzi mi o ortylię.

- Wolę nazwę gruszyczka. O którąś konkretną ci chodzi? - profesorka uśmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczyny.

- Okrągłolistną... - wymruczała cicho Granger, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak ciężko znaleźć akurat ten rodzaj rośliny.

- Och! - profesor Sprout podskoczyła w fotelu – To jedna z najrzadszych gruszyczek! Ale... wydaje mi się, że mam gdzieś sadzonkę...

- Byłoby cudownie, pani profesor! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, wpatrując się w nauczycielkę rozpromienionym wzrokiem.

- Trzeba to sprawdzić. - kobieta sięgnęła po wiszący na wieszaku płaszcz i skinęła na uczennicę.

Po chwili obie maszerowały wzdłuż długiego rzędu szklarni. Wczesny, zimowy zmierzch otulał już Hogwart. Drzewa Zakazanego Lasu przysypał śnieg. Pogoda godna Syberii, tylko czy syberyjska roślina znajdzie się gdzieś tam, między mandragorami i czyrakobulwami?...

- Mamy! - huknęła profesor Sprout z drugiego końca szklarni. Gryfonka otrząsnęła się z rozważań i podbiegła do nauczycielki. - Proszę, kochana. Potrzebujesz całej rośliny czy na przyklad tylko liści?  
- Całej, pani profesor. - dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłonie po niewielką doniczkę z małym krzaczkiem. - Dziękuję! Ratuje mi pani życie... - _A właściwie profesorowi Snape'owi_, dodała w duchu.

- Nie ma za co. Powinnaś podziękować panu Longbottomowi – to on zaproponował, żeby trzymać tu kilka sadzonek.

- Och! Na pewno go uściskam! Dziękuję! - Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pognała do swojej komnaty, ściskając w objęciach sadzonkę gruszyczki.

Piętnaście minut zajęło brązowowłosej rozebranie się, przygotowanie kociołka, pozostałych składników i przepisu. Przeczytała go jeszcze raz i dotarł do niej pewien przerażający fakt – gotowy eliksir należało zmieszać z herbatą, zaparzoną w srebrnym samowarze. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, wpatrując się w ostatni punkt przepisu. Zachciało jej się nagle płakać. Wiedziała, jak zrobić miksturę, miała wszystkie potrzebne składniki – ze sporym zapasem na wypadek pomyłki – a nie zadbała o to, aby zdobyć skądś samowar. Wiedziała, że oczywiście mogłaby go transmutować, ale stanowiło to zbyt duże ryzyko. Postanowiła przygotować eliksir, licząc, że podczas warzenia wpadnie na pomysł, skąd wziąć samowar. Oczywiście przeszło jej przez myśl, że znów mogłaby liczyć na pomoc Michaela, brata Saszy, ale to oznaczałoby kolejne dni czekania.

Kolejne dwie godziny zajęło jej krojenie składników, ostrożne dodawanie ich według przepisu i stałe kontrolowanie ognia pod kociołkiem. Gdy eliksir mocno zapachniał ziołami i przybrał przyjemny, zielony odcień, wypowiedziała ostatnią inkantację i przelała część do sporej buteleczki, resztę zabezpieczając. Zrobiła to. Eliksir był gotowy. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia samowaru.

Olśnienie przyszło nagle, gdy patrzyła tępym wzrokiem w ścianę, kiwając się monotonnie i pogrążając w coraz głębszej rozpaczy. Profesor McGonagall! Była Opiekunką jej domu, była do niej życzliwie nastawiona i gdy dowie się, do czego potrzebny Hermionie samowar, pewnie sama chętnie jej pomoże! Nie bacząc na nocną porę, Gryfonka zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła do kwater nauczycielki transmutacji.

Profesor McGonagall otworzyła jej drzwi owinięta w szlafrok i co najmniej zaskoczona.

- Co się stało, panno Granger? - zapytała, widząc rumieńce na twarzy uczennicy i wpuszczając ją do środka.

- Potrzebuję pani pomocy! Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale... szukam srebrnego samowaru.

Oczy starszej kobiety zaczęły przypominać galeony.

- Samowaru. Srebrnego. I sądzisz, że ja taki posiadam?

- Nie wiem, ale pomyślałam, że może pani jest w stanie powiedzieć mi, gdzie coś takiego znajdę.

- Zaraz pomyślę. - nauczycielka usiadła w fotelu. - Musi koniecznie być srebrny, tak?

- Niestety, tak. - dziewczyna w napięciu śledziła twarz opiekunki.

- Hm... A tak właściwie to do czego jest ci potrzebny, Hermiono?

- Przygotowuję taki eliksir, który wymaga podania go w herbacie, zaparzonej w srebrnym samowarze.

- I to jest aż tak istotne, że szukasz tego samowaru o pierwszej w nocy?

- Proszę, niech to zostanie między nami... Ten eliksir to bardzo silna mikstura lecznicza, może się przydać przy starciach Zakonu z Voldemortem... - Hermiona postanowiła nie ujawniać konkretnego powodu, dla którego biega jak oszalała po zamku.

- Wydaje mi się, że taki samowar gdzieś widziałam. A czy nie możesz po prostu skorzystać z Pokoju Życzeń? Bo jak mniemam, transmutacja nie wchodzi w grę?

- Pani profesor, jest pani genialna! - Gryfonka spontanicznie uścisnęła kobietę i wybiegła, pozostawiając ją nieco osłupiałą pośrodku salonu.

Ściskając butelkę w dłoni, Hermiona przemierzała korytarz, powtarzając sobie w myślach _"Chcę ukończyć eliksir dla Severusa...". _W ścianie ukazały się drzwi.

Pokój Życzeń, wbrew przewidywaniom, nie przypominał laboratorium. Oczom dziewczyny ukazał się przytulny pokój z niskim stolikiem i fotelami. Pośrodku stołu pysznił się wielki, srebrny samowar w towarzystwie pięknych filiżanek. Pod ścianą, w kominku, wesoło trzaskał ogień. Teraz należało tylko zaparzyć herbatę, przygotować eliksir i podać to jakoś Severusowi... To mogło stanowić najtrudniejszy element planu Gryfonki.

Po kilkunastu minutach zmagań z samowarem filiżanki napełniły się herbatą. Dziewczyna rzuciła na nie zaklęcie, utrzymujące ciepło. Postanowiła wysłać do profesora patronusa, wydało jej się to bezpieczniejsze niż próba obudzenia go łomotaniem w drzwi o drugiej w nocy. Gdy srebrzysta wydra pomknęła przez pomieszczenie, dziewczyna usiadła w fotelu, nerwowo stukając palcami o blat stołu.

Kilka minut – które dłużyły się w nieskończoność – później do pokoju wszedł Severus Snape, ubrany w prostą, czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie, z miną zdradzającą zainteresowanie, ale i swoiste zdenerwowanie.

- Po co mnie tu ściągnęłaś w środku nocy, Granger? Zamierzasz mnie upić i wykorzystać? - drwiąco podniósł brew.

- Chciałabym, żeby to pan wypił. - podsunęła mężczyźnie butelkę i herbatę.

- Co to, Granger? - nauczyciel podejrzliwie spojrzał na zielony płyn.

- Proszę mi zaufać. - odparła drżącym głosem.

Snape odkorkował butelkę i nieufnie powąchał jej zawartość. Obrzucił dziewczynę badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym wypił cały płyn i sięgnął po filiżankę. Opróżniwszy porcelanowe naczynie, odstawił je na stół i usiadł w fotelu.

- Wypiłem. - Severus spojrzał drwiąco na Granger. - I... - nie dokończył zdania, gdyż zwinął się wpół w paroksyzmie bólu. Nie był w stanie nawet wyjąć różdżki, dlatego Hermiona przelewitowała go na łóżko, które pojawiło się natychmiast za fotelem. Usiadła przy mężczyźnie i spróbowała złapać go za dłoń.

- Chcesz...mnie...otruć... - wycharczał Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc nienawistnie w oczy Gryfonki. - A ja...dałem...się tak... - głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

- Nie, chcę panu pomóc! Jestem pewna, że przygotowałam eliksir prawidłowo! - dziewczyna gorączkowo zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Gdy Severus stracił przytomność, wyczarowała zimny kompres i położyła go na rozpalonym czole nauczyciela.

Trwała przy jego boku przez kilkanaście minut. Z czasem oddech Snape'a sie unormował i wyrównał. Hermionie wydawało się też, że z jego twarzy zniknęło kilka zmarszczek.  
Upewniwszy się, że mężczyzna śpi, sama pomyślała o wygodnym fotelu i już po chwili siedzenie przesunęło się tak, że mogła wygodnie umościć się koło łóżka, aby w razie potrzeby pomóc Mistrzowi Eliksirów.  
Dziewczyna sądziła, że przemęczona rosyjskimi snami i przygotowaniem wywaru uśnie, gdy tylko otuli ją miękkość mebla, jednak nie była w stanie. Obserwowała śpiącą twarz Severusa i nagle pomyślała, że bardzo chciałaby go pocałować. Zdążyła nawet wstać, targnięta nagłym impulsem, i podejść do wezgłowia łóżka, gdy mężczyzna nagle otworzył oczy.

Przez chwilę patrzył na uczennicę mętnym wzrokiem, by wkrótce potem wstać i wyprostować się. Zmrużył oczy, objął spojrzeniem samowar i kilkukrotnie machnął różdżką. Na stole stały dwie filiżanki pełne parującej herbaty.

- Siadaj, Granger. - rzucił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Gdy Hermiona zajęła miejsce w fotelu, Snape podsunął jej jedną z filiżanek, sam siadając naprzeciw. Ledwie jednak usiadł, zerwał się z powrotem, wyprostował w górę ręce i gwałtownie opuścił. Potem wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i rozczapierzył palce. Ponownie usiadł, podsunął filiżankę pod samowar i dolał płynu tak, by był nalany równo z naczyniem.

- Przepraszam, ale co pan robi?

- Granger, co ty mi dałaś?

- Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie, panie profesorze.

- Milcz!

Hermiona lekko się uśmiechnęła i zajęła swoją herbatą. Severus uniósł filiżankę do ust i upił łyk.

- Pytałem, co mi dałaś.

Gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, był zmuszony dodać:

- Możesz odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

- Tylko wtedy, kiedy pan odpowie na moje.

- Odpowiem. Ale ty pierwsza.

- Z panem się nie wygra? - zrezygnowana dziewczyna odstawiła filiżankę na spodek i poważnie spojrzała na nauczyciela.

- Proszę obiecać, że nie będzie pan pytał, skąd miałam przepis. To był silny eliksir, łagodzący efekty klątw torturujących. Pomyślałam, że na pewno niejednokrotnie Ten-Pajac-Bez-Nosa raczył pana Cruciatusem, więc...

- Dziękuję, Hermiono. - głos Severusa minimalnie, prawie niezauważalnie zadrżał.

- Teraz pana kolej.

- Niech ci będzie. Kiedy się ocknąłem, podejrzewałem, co mi podałaś. Chciałem się upewnić, że to na pewno to. Kiedy usiadłem, nie odczułem bólu pleców, a czułem go ostatnio często. A potem sprawdzałem, czy drżą mi dłonie.

- Och! Nie sądziłam, że skutki były dla pana aż tak męczące!

- Już raz ci podziękowałem i wystarczy. Teraz migiem do dormitorium.

- Dobranoc, profesorze.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono. - po raz drugi Severus miękko nazwał dziewczynę po imieniu.

Wracając, dziewczyna przeszła obok klepsydry, ukazującej liczbę punktów poszczególnych Domów, Gryffindorowi przybyło ich sto. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.


	20. She always had that little drop

**Ja wiem, że tym razem bardzo krótko, ale cóż... Dziękuję za komentarze i favy! Z pozdrowieniami dla Mychaela i czytelniczek, które dzięki Niemu zyskałam! :)  
Wasza side_of_sky**

_Z perspektywy kilku lat tamto wydarzenie wydawało się Hermionie przełomem. Severus zaczął nazywać ją po imieniu i znacznie zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Nadal nie wiedziała, czemu właśnie wtedy chciała go pocałować, gdy tak patrzyła na jego śpiącą twarz._

Dziewczyna usiadła przy uchylonym oknie, opatuliła się szczelniej swetrem i odpaliła papierosa. Londyn tonął w styczniowych roztopach, ale nadal było dość chłodno. Przypadał właśnie dzień patrona uczelni, stąd studenci mogli cieszyć się wolnym. Rektor zapraszał wprawdzie na specjalne odczyty i wykłady o historii uniwersytetu, ale Hermiona nie zamierzała nawet ruszyć się z domu. Jeszcze kilka lat temu pobiegłaby wcześniej, żeby zająć dobre miejsce z przodu auli. Ale tamta Hermiona odeszła w niepamięć. Wojna zmienia – w Granger zabiła sporą część Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Wspomnienia śpiącego Snape'a przyniosły też inne wspomnienie – z początku jesieni. Wspomnienie jednego z ostatnich dni, kiedy między nimi było dobrze.

Za oknem szalała wczesnojesienna burza. Z ust Severusa wydobył się niski, gwałtowny pomruk. Wpił usta w szyję dziewczyny, pchnął ostatni raz mocniej biodrami i zastygł, unosząc głowę do góry. Hermiona doskonale widziała jego ostrą szczękę, okoloną potarganymi włosami. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała szybko, gdy chwilę później delikatnie wysunął się z kobiety i położył obok. Gryfonka westchnęła głęboko, przewróciła się na brzuch, oparła na łokciach i zaczęła szukać czegoś w torebce, leżącej przy łóżku. Po chwili wyjęła z niej paczkę papierosów, odpaliła jednego i przelewitowała sobie popielniczkę z biurka.

- Od kiedy ty palisz? - zapytał ostro Snape i sięgnął po papierosa, siadając na łóżku.

- A od kiedy ty sypiasz z uczennicami?

- Nie jesteś moją uczennicą.

- Ani ty moim nauczycielem. Mogę palić.

- Owszem. Pytam, od kiedy to robisz.

- Od niedawna. Nauczyłam się od znajomych. - w życiu nie przyznałaby mu się, że to dlatego, że zapach dymu kojarzy się jej z nim.

- Ach tak...

Wtedy rozmowa się urwała. Niedługo potem Severus usnął, a ona jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w jego surowy profil, paląc papierosa od papierosa. 

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch your smile while you are sleeping..."_

_Przeczuwała, że coś się kończy. Severus zaczynał zbyt mocno kontrolować jej życie, nie dając nic w zamian. Nie zamierzała odchodzić, oczywiście, że nie. Chciała tylko choć raz usłyszeć, że ją kocha, dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest i co robi, gdy znika na długie tygodnie, by nieoczekiwanie pojawić się w środku nocy._

"Save tonight and fight the break of dawn come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone"... - zanuciła w myślach.

Wtedy też patrzyła na jego twarz, gdy spał, i czuła tę samą przemożną ochotę, aby go pocałować. To nie było tak dawno – a jednak nie miało szans, by zdarzyć się ponownie.

Następnego poranka jednak zdarzyła się jedna zabawna rzecz, właśnie z Severusem w roli głównej. O dziwo, został na noc, a poprzedniego wieczora obiecał, że pomoże jej zrobić zakupy. Już wtedy zdarzało się, że zjawiał się u niej ubrany jak mugol, więc wycieczka do sklepu nie wywoływała zdumienia wśród wszystkich dookoła. Zdecydowali się wybrać po kilka drobiazgów do mieszkania. Hermiona dostała od ojca forda granadę – samochód miał prawie dwadzieścia lat, był niemożliwie poobijany, miał wgniecioną karoserię z tyłu i odpadający zderzak, wszędzie odpryskiwał lakier... Słowem – whikuł nie wzbudzał zaufania. Jednak to właśnie nim Hermiona postanowiła wyprawić się na zakupy. Miał na tyle duży tył, że stolik i parę pudeł sprawunków powinny się tam zmieścić, a wiadomo, że podróż własnym samochodem jest o niebo wygodniejsza niż tłuczenie się komunikacją miejską. Gryfonka otworzyła auto od strony kierowcy, wsiadła i otworzyła drzwi nachmurzonemu Severusowi.

- Zapnij pasy.

- Pasy są passé.

- Próbowałeś być zabawny? No ale cóż, jak uważasz... - mruknęła pod nosem, odpalając silnik.

- Sugerujesz, że prowadzisz aż tak tragicznie?

- Pff. Sugeruję, że to auto jeździ siłą woli właściciela.

- Przesadzasz.

- Przekonasz się. W nim trzeba po prostu zapiąć pasy, zaufać kierowcy i modlić się do wszystkich znanych bóstw, żeby nic nie odpadło. - gdyby dziewczyna chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jej słowa i tak utonęłyby w huku ruszającej maszyny.

Gdy tylko wyjechali z parkingu, Severus zrozumiał, o co chodziło Gryfonce. Przy hamowaniu podwozie niebezpiecznie trzeszczało, a samochód na prostej drodze sam zjeżdżał lekko w bok.

- Prowadź go prosto, do cholery!

- Znosi go. Ojciec mówi, że trzeba go zezłomować, ale ja nie chcę. Oddam go może do warsztatu w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Granger, do cholery, jak się rozbijemy, to przysięgam, że zmartwychwstanę, ożywię cię i osobiście zabiję!

- Luz, Snape. Naprawdę znamy się i kochamy, to mój samochód i nigdy nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy. Ani ja jemu. I wcale nie pali więcej ode mnie!

- Ale ten szary rzęch się za sekundę rozwali! - Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie panikował. Był bledszy niż zwykle, niespokojnie patrzył na drogę i kurczowo zaciskał dłonie na siedzeniu. Pasy zapiął, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk pracującego silnika.

- Nie szary rzęch, a srebrna strzała! - zgromiła go Hermiona, uśmiechając się w duchu.

Gdy zatrzymali się na parkingu przed ogromnym gmachem IKEI, Severus wypadł z samochodu i wściekle szybko odpalił papierosa. Między jednym a drugim zaciągnięciem oddychał nerwowo. Wyraźnie jazda starą, dobrą granadą mu nie służyła... Podczas drogi powrotnej siedział wyprostowany, zapiął pasy od razu i gdy myślał, że Hermiona nie widzi, zaciskał oczy, by nie widzieć niczego. Trzeba przyznać – wyglądał komicznie.

Z kubkiem mocnej kawy i kolejnym papierosem Hermiona pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach snu, jaki przyszedł po podaniu Severusowi eliksiru. 

Natasza obserwowała szalejącą za oknem śnieżycę. Za chwilę miała zejść do lochów, by dokończyć razem z Siergiejem truciznę. Teraz należało tylko wyczekać dobrego momentu, aby podać miksturę zmieszaną z winem władcy...

Nie wiedziała, jak zachowywać się wobec Siergieja. Ostatnio nie zareagował w ogóle na jej delikatną suknię – może zatem jest jakaś inna metoda, aby zwrócić jego uwagę? Wybrała z szafy prostą, długą suknię w bardzo starym stylu, założyła na nią długą pelerynę, a włosy uczesała w luźny warkocz.

W gabinecie Siergieja było pusto. Jednym skinięciem nadgarstka zaparzyła sobie herbaty i lewitując ją, przeszła do laboratorium. Wyjęła z rękawa sukni poskładany pergamin z przepisem i zajęła się składnikami. Po chwili w drzwiach stanął Siergiej.

- Dobry wieczór, Natalio. Odtrutka jest gotowa. Możemy tworzyć truciznę.

- Wiem, Siergieju Iwanowiczu. Zaczęłam przygotowywać składniki. Nie ma na co czekać... - mruknęła, ledwie zaszczycając nauczyciela spojrzeniem.

- Doskonale! Zatem ja przyniosę kociołek. O, zrobiłaś sobie herbaty! Cieszę się, że dobrze się tu czujesz... - mówiąc to, zniknął w głębi magazynu.

Nie minęło pięć minut, gdy zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy prawie jednocześnie. Najpierw z magazynu dobiegł ogromny hałas i wiązanka przekleństw, efektem czego Natasza podskoczyła i dość nieszczęśliwie drasnęła nożem palce lewej dłoni, a potem otworzyły się dębowe drzwi komnaty i do środka wparował dyrektor Akademii.

Siergiej zjawił się w laboratorium, rozcierając ramię, Aleksiej Aleksandrowicz oparł się o ścianę, obserwując nauczyciela i uczennicę, a Natasza przytknęła nagłym odruchem zakrwawione palce do ust.

- Co się stało? - zapytali wszyscy troje, by po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Siergieju Iwanowiczu, usłyszałam huk, przestraszona zacięłam się nożem, a w tym czasie przyszedł Aleksiej Aleksandrowicz... - mruknęła nieśmiało rudowłosa, odsuwając dłoń od twarzy. Na wargach zostało jej kilka kropli krwi.

- Och, Nataszka, trzeba to opatrzyć! - zagrzmiał dyrektor. Lekko wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń, i uczennica bez słów wysunęła skaleczoną rękę.

Po chwili z palców mężczyzny wypłynął strumień szarej mgiełki, otulił dłoń Nataszy, by potem delikatnie, wręcz niezauważalnie się rozwiać. Palce były uleczone.

- Dziękuję, Aleksieju Aleksandrowiczu! - Natalia Pietrowna schyliła wstydliwe głowę, patrząc na gładką znów skórę palców.

- Widzę, dzieci, że nad czymś pracujecie. - nagle oczy dyrektora zaczęły się dziwnie mienić, a twarz, cała blada, na policzkach przybrała barwę dojrzałych maków - Przyjdę do was poootem... Teraz... Teraz... Hahahahaha! - Aleksiej zaniósł się lekko szaleńczym śmiechem i zataczając się, wyszedł z komnaty.

- Czy on... czy... jest pijany? - wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna, niepewnie zerkając na Mistrza Mikstur.

- Nie, Nataszo. Chyba znowu miał jakieś widzenie przyszłości. Dyrektor jest potężnym szamanem, ostatnim takim w całej Rosji. Ale przecież jeszcze masz ślad! - Siergiej podszedł do niej i delikatnym gestem kciuka starł z ust zasychającą powoli krew. Natalia śmiało spojrzała mu w oczy. Jednak nauczyciel szybko odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na blat.

- Większość składników już gotowa... Dokończ pracę, Natalio. - zamaszystym krokiem wrócił do składziku.

Z cichym westchnięciem Natasza wróciła do siekania składników. Godzinę później wszystkie wrzały w kociołku pod czujnym spojrzeniem Mistrza.

- Coś jest nie tak. Mam wrażenie, że mikstura jest silniejsza, niż powinna... Para nie powinna być aż tak czerwona... - mruknął cicho Siergiej, uważnie wpatrując się w opary unoszące się nad kociołkiem.

Trucizna zabulgotała ostatni raz, para opadła i wywar był gotowy. Siergiej przelał go do niedużych fiolek i odesłał do potężnego kufra, zajmującego róg pomieszczenia.

Kiedy oboje zabrali się za sprzątanie stołu, Iwanowicz sięgnął po nóż, którym Natasza cięła wszystkie składniki do trucizny. Nagle znieruchomiał, a nóż wysunął się z jego palców.

- Na tym nożu jest twoja krew... - mężczyzna pobladł.

- Och! Mogłam nie zauważyć... A czy... Siergieju Iwanowiczu, to coś zmienia? - dziewczyna podniosła ostrze i przerażonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się to w narzędzie, to w nauczyciela.

- Najprawdopodobniej trucizna może być dzięki temu silniejsza. Pytanie tylko, czy zadziała...

Jeszcze chwilę trwali w niemym strachu, gdy nagle Natasza rzuciła nóż na stół i płacząc, wybiegła.

Nie mieli już niektórych składników, ani tym bardziej czasu na kolejne próby. A ona przez swoją nieuwagę zniszczyła tygodnie pracy...

Padła na szerokie łoże wstrząsana głośnym szlochem. Po chwili do drzwi ktoś zastukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wsunął się do pokoju. Dymitr.

- Co ci zrobił, maleńka? - usiadł obok dziewczyny, objął ją i zaczął gładzić po włosach.

- Nic... to ja zniszczyłam naszą pracę... - wydusiła z siebie w przerwach między kolejnymi falami płaczu Natalia, wtulając się w ramię blondyna.

- Znam go i dobrze wiem, że nie ma takiej pomyłki, której nie można naprawić.

Długo później, kołysana spokojnymi słowami rudowłosa usnęła w ramionach Dymitra.


	21. 21 Dance me to the end of love

**Jak na mnie – wyjątkowo długo, i mam nadzieję, że dość lekko. Pod tekstem spis utworów – istotny o tyle, że o te konkretne wykonania mi chodziło. Życzę miłej lektury i zapraszam do komentowania :) side_of_sky  
**

Widmo imprezy sylwestrowej zawisło nad głową Hermiony bardzo nagle i zaskakująco. Zaaferowana przygotowywaniem eliksiru dla Snape'a dziewczyna nie skojarzyła, że po Bożym Narodzeniu zazwyczaj przychodzi koniec roku, hucznie świętowany w każdym miejscu świata. Stąd Ginny, wpadająca w sylwestrowe przedpołudnie do jej komnat z ogromną torbą była dla Hermiony niemałym zaskoczeniem. Szczególnie, że dziewczyna poszła spać prawie nad ranem, przez to całe zamieszanie z eliksirem i Nietoperzem z lochów.

- Wstawaaaaaj, leniu! Nie wiem, czemu masz takie cienie pod oczami, co znowu czytałaś przez całą noc, ale najwyższy czas wstawać! Prysznic, małe spa, i szykowanie!

- Mmmm... O czym ty mówisz? - zaspana Hermiona usiadła w pościeli, mając w nogach łóżka rozszalałą młodszą przyjaciółkę, wyjmującą z torby tony kosmetyków i rozrzucającą je po kołdrze.

- Miona, nie żartuj! - Ginny roześmiała się serdecznie.

- Ychhh... co dzisiaj mamy? - starsza Gryfonka przeczesała dłonią włosy, tworząc popisową fryzurę w stylu "piorun trzasnął w rabarbar". Przynajmniej tak to określał zawsze Matt.

- Sylwester, baaal! Miona, otrząśnij się, ziemia do Hermiony!

- A, bal... I co w związku z tym? - zaspany umysł dziewczyny powoli łączył fakty.

- No jak to co? Bal, na którym możesz być jako dowolna osoba! Mamy prawo do magicznych przebrań! - Ginny wydawała się wściekle tym faktem podniecona.

- To miło, ale dlaczego tak rano podnosisz mnie z łóżka? Jest przecież jeszcze mnóstwo czasu...

- Bo Dumbledore zaczepił mnie na korytarzu, kazał cię ogarnąć i przysłać do niego.

Hermiona tylko jęknęła. Jeśli dyrektor uznał, że za dużo pracuje i Ginny ma jej pomóc się rozerwać - a sporo na to wskazuje, na przykład jakieś dziwne opakowanie maseczki błotnej, które właśnie wylądowało w okolicach poduszki – to czeka ją ciężki dzień. Właściwie gorzej byłoby tylko, gdyby przysłał do niej Lavender...

- Doskonale. W takim razie najpierw do niego pójdę, a potem się zastanowimy, co dalej z przebraniami.

- No ale zrób coś ze sobą! - głos Ginny dopadł ją jeszcze w drzwiach od łazienki.

Po dziesięciu minutach Hermiona czuła się znacznie przytomniej. Ubrana w szkolną szatę z lekko ujarzmionymi zaklęciem włosami wyszła do salonu, zastając Ginny buszującą w szafie.

- Naszykuję ci jakieś sukienki, pewnie trzeba będzie coś wyprasować, a ty leć. Różowe m&m's-y.

Zrezygnowana Prefekt Naczelna ruszyła do gabinetu dyrektora, zastanawiając się, dlaczego przyjaciółce tak bardzo zależy na jej idealnym wyglądzie. Jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie to takie, że po prostu ostatnio nie miała czasu dla przyjaciół, prawie w ogóle z nimi nie rozmawiała i wyglądała na zapracowaną – przez ten eliksir... Tak, na pewno dlatego Ginny zachowuje się jak niewiele rozsądniejsza wersja panny Brown. Automatycznie podała chimerze hasło i, nadal nie rozumiejąc swojej przyjaciółki, weszła do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- Dzień dobry, panno Granger! - Albus wydawał się zadowolony bardziej niż zwykle.  
- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. Wezwał mnie pan.

- Proszę usiąść. Chciałbym pani podziękować.

- Ale... za co? - Hermiona usiadła w fotelu, bacznie obserwując srebrnobrodego mężczyznę.

- Za eliksir, który pani przygotowała. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko znajdzie pani tłumaczenie dla tego, co tworzycie dla mnie z Severusem, a już na pewno nie myślałem, że wpadnie pani na tamten eliksir. Sam zresztą nie wiedziałem o jego istnieniu, aż do wczorajszej nocy. Minerwa powiedziała mi, że przygotowujesz coś dla Zakonu, a że ci tego nie zlecałem, postanowiłem się trochę rozejrzeć. Nie sądziłem, że to miało cokolwiek wspólnego z Severusem, gdy zobaczyłem sto punktów na klepsydrze Gryffindoru, ale potem zobaczyłem go na błoniach i sprawa się wyjaśniła.

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, panie dyrektorze. - Hermiona nie wiązała jakoś specjalnie faktu ozdrowienia Snape'a z jego obecnością na błoniach.

- Severus od prawie dwudziestu lat nie latał. Wczoraj zobaczyłem go na miotle, i jak kiedyś, to był naprawdę zapierający dech w piersiach widok.

- Och! Nie wiedziałam, że latał!

- Był w tym doskonały, i jak widać, nadal jest. Dzięki tobie wróciła mu chęć do życia. Dziękuję, Hermiono. Dokonałaś cudu, naprawdę. Jeśli masz jeszcze trochę tego eliksiru, to zachowaj go. I jeśli będziesz potrzebować samowaru, to śmiało uderzaj do Severusa. Ma jeden piękny, dostał go bardzo dawno od znajomego z Durmstrangu. Nie wątpię, że ci go użyczy. Docenił twoją pracę, bijecie na łeb Ślizgonów w Pucharze Domów. - dyrektor roześmiał się serdecznie. Zachowywał się szczerze i naturalnie. - A teraz mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, w pełni zasłużoną. Zapraszam! - krzyknął w stronę drzwi, ukrytych w kącie pokoju.

- Na Merlina! Ach, dziękuuuuję! - dziewczyna była w ramionach, które opuściła zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Jej ukochany Matt, który nie wiadomo jak podbił serce Dumbledore'a, znów otrzymał możliwość przybycia do Hogwartu!

- Szykujcie się, dzieci, dziś może ostatni raz mamy okazję się tak odprężyć. Obawiam się, że mamy coraz mniej czasu. - dyrektor spoważniał, jego oczy zaszły nieznanym dotąd smutkiem. - Ale nie myślmy dziś o tym, dzisiaj trzeba się bawić! - wykonał ruch przypominający nieudolnego mugolskiego twista i Hermiona w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała chichot.

Chwilę później opuścili gabinet. Matt został potraktowany Zaklęciem Kameleona, żeby nie wzbudzać zbędnego zainteresowania na korytarzach szkoły.

- No, Ginny, dyrektor miał dla mnie niespodziankę. - radość widoczna w oczach Hermiony od razu podpowiedziała Ginny, jaka to może być niespodzianka, powodując słodko-gorzki ucisk w brzuchu.  
- Finite Incantatem! - dziewczyna machnęła różdżką i na środku salonu stanął nieco zmieszany Matt.

- Och! Witaj! - rudowłosa wyciągnęła dłoń, którą chłopak przyjaźnie uścisnął. - Fajnie, że się zjawiłeś!

- Ja też się cieszę, nawet nie wiesz jak! I... to zawsze jest takie dziwne uczucie, z tą magią? Bo wiecie... teraz to pierwszy raz...

- Wiemy, wiemy. Niestety, Kameleon nie jest najprzyjemniejszym zaklęciem. Ale są dużo gorsze. - starsza z dziewczyn uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Dobra, czas się szykować! Na łóżku masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Ja idę do dormitorium, wpadnę za godzinę pomóc ci wybrać strój. - Ginny chciała już wyjść, ale Hermiona miała inny plan.

- O nie, kochana. Skorzystaj z mojej łazienki, bo Wieżę Gryffindoru pewnie już opanowała Lavender z Parvati, nie ma szans na wolną wannę w przeciągu godziny. A ja odprowadzę Matta do Harry'ego i Rona, w końcu oni i tak do nas przyjdą po pomoc przy przebraniach.

- Och, dziękuję, Hermiono! - ruda rzuciła jej się na szyję, złapała kosmetyczkę i pognała do łazienki.

- A my idziemy, chłopaki pewnie się ucieszą.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Matt odetchnął.

- Dziękuję. Wiesz, nie chciałbym za dużo z nią przebywać. Nawet, jeśli jej przeszło.

- Dlaczego? Miałeś mi to wyjaśnić, ale ostatnio wszyscy szykują mi cię w charakterze niespodzianki i ciągle zapominam.

- Och... Ja po prostu kogoś mam. Poznacie się w wakacje, mam nadzieję.

- Ojej! I nic nie mówiłeś? Nie chcecie spędzić razem sylwestra?

- Ona dostała propozycję wyjazdu na sylwestra ze znajomymi, a ja miałem mieć służbę... W ostatniej chwili naczelnik jednak zmienił grafik, i wtedy zjawił się ten śmieszny dyrektor z propozycją przyjazdu tu, i sama rozumiesz... - Matt uśmiechnął się i przyjaźnie potargał siostrę. - Bardzo ładny rabarbar mi wyszedł, naprawdę! - oceniająco popatrzył na włosy dziewczyny i się roześmiał.

Harry i Ron przerzucali się zaklęciami ze specjalnego wydania Transmutatora, ale na widok Matta zgodnie zażądali wyjścia na błonia i wspólnego latania. Na szczęście za oknem wściekle walił śnieg i w końcu dali się przekonać, że skoro do przebrania mają oprócz siebie jeszcze Matta, totalnie niemagiczną osobę, to jednak zostaną w dormitorium.

W komnacie Hermiony rozbrzmiewało mugolskie _I'm so excited_, w rytm którego Ginny poruszała się tanecznym krokiem po salonie, siegając z łóżka i torby kolejne kosmetyki i – rzecz jasna – specjalne wydanie Czarownicy. Świat jest szalony. Mugole mają swoje porady, kosmetyczki i rezerwacje u fryzjerów w ten dzień, a czarodzieje tony wymyślnych zaklęć i specjalne preparaty. Naprawdę, te światy są do siebie bardzo podobne w niektórych kwestiach.

_- I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!_

Hermiona roześmiała się i dokończyła – _I know, I know, I know I want you!_

- Och, szalejemy dzisiaj! Na ostatnim zebraniu dyrektor stanowczo kazał wszystkim się doskonale bawić, bo potem czeka nas już tylko ciężka praca przed wojną...

- Wiem. Nie było mnie na zebraniu, bo nie miałam jak urwać się z domu w Święta, ale dyrektor wysłał mi sowę. I chyba nawet mam już pomysł na strój.

- Tak? Jaki?

- Zobaczysz. - Granger uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i ruszyła do łazienki. Kiedy zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegło ją _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!_ już wiedziała, że to będzie dobra noc. Właściwie – oby kolejny rok był lepszy. Oby równał się pokonaniu Voldemorta, niech to wszystko się skończy... Zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie i pierwszy raz od dawna pozwoliła sobie na relaks.

Po kąpieli przyszedł czas na kosmetyki, i – co najtrudniejsze – transmutację strojów. Ginny wpadła chyba na najlepszy pomysł, na jaki tylko mogła. Pożyczyła prostą sukienkę od Hermiony, przetransmutowała ją na obcisłą i seksowną kreację z nieprzyzwoicie głębokim rozcięciem, sięgającym uda, zmieniła jej kolor na mieniącą się czerwień... Do tego przygotowała sobie fioletowe, długie rękawiczki i wysokie szpile. Z włosami nie musiała za dużo kombinować. Odpowiednio je wydłużyła, zaczesała na jedno oko i wykonała bardzo mocny makijaż. Jessica Rabbit, bohaterka filmu "Kto wrobił królika Rogera?". Idealna stylizacja, żeby podkreślić wspaniałą figurę dziewczyny, do tego był to jeden z ukochanych filmów pana Weasleya, więc dziewczyna znała postać od dzieciństwa.

Plan Hermiony zrodził się właściwie od razu, i to całkiem przypadkowo. Przez chwilę myślała o stylizacji na Nataszę, ale zmiana całej swojej twarzy na rysy Rosjanki zajęła by zbyt dużo czasu i mogła wywołać tym samym jakieś naprawdę szalone sny - poza tym krynolina nie miała szans się sprawdzić przy współczesnej muzyce. A wyjątkowo Hermiona miała ochotę się dobrze bawić. W końcu zasłużyła sobie na rozrywkę.

Gdy opuściła łazienkę, Ginny oniemiała. Oczywiście, doskonale wiedziała, kim jest jej przyjaciółka, znała tę postać bardzo dobrze. Holly Golightly, czyli Audrey Hepburn w "Śniadaniu u Tiffany'ego"_._ Czarna sukienka do ziemi, niewysokie obcasy, włosy upięte w gładki kok i piękny, diamentowy naszyjnik. Całości dopełniały długie, czarne rękawiczki, lufka do papierosa i Krzywołap, który zgrabnie wskoczył na ramię swej pani. Klasyka w czystej postaci.

- _Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday... _- zanuciła cicho Hermiona. - I jak?

- Doskonale! Nie spodziewałam się, że zostaniesz dziś Audrey! Świetnie ci to wyszło!

- Dziękuję. Jak myślisz, co stworzą nasi panowie? Boję się, co mogą wykombinować razem z Mattem...

Kwadrans później odpowiedź zjawiła się w drzwiach.  
John Travolta i jego świetna rola Danny'ego z "Grease" – oczywiste, to Harry. W wakacje zrobił sobie maraton mugolskich filmów z Ronem i bardzo polubił tę postać. Trzeba przyznać, że prezentował się naprawdę świetnie. Matt został przerobiony na Merlina – i wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak portret maga z czekoladowych żab. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że chłopaki mieli problem z transmutacją, nawet najmniejsze szczegóły były bardzo dobrze dopracowane. McGonagall będzie z nich dumna. Ron za to miał długie blond włosy, wytarte dżinsy i koszulę w kratę. Zmiana rysów twarzy upodobniła go do Kurta Cobaina. Znajomość muzyka zawdzięczał starszym braciom – bliźniacy jeszcze kilka lat temu zasłuchiwali się w Nirvanie.

- Tak, profesor Springer będzie z nas dumna. Definitywnie wyglądamy jak chodząca lekcja mugoloznawstwa, nie licząc rzecz jasna Matta. - mruknęła z uśmiechem Hermiona. _Ciekawe, czy Snape przebierze się za Gargamela..._ - dodała cicho w duchu, śmiejąc się do własnych myśli.

Wielka Sala z balu na bal wyglądała jeszcze bardziej olśniewająco. Tym razem stoły ustawiono w półkole, na ścianach wisiały serpentyny i balony, a na środku umieszczono utrzymującą się dzięki magii w powietrzu kulę dyskotekową. Nad podłogą unosił się kolorowy dym, charakterystyczny dla takich imprez, rozświetlany dodatkowo neonowymi światłami.

- Bardziej dyskoteka niż bal, ale z drugiej strony – mamy się bawić, a nie tańczyć poloneza i menueta. - szepnęła Ginny na ucho Hermionie.

- Albo sarabandę.

- Co takiego?

- Taki stary dworski taniec. - dziewczyna znów uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.

Pomieszczenia wypełniały postaci z filmów, gwiazdy muzyki, choć nie zabrakło także klasycznych przebrań na tego typu imprezach – księżniczki, rycerze, wróżki. _To jedna taka noc, gdzie można być tym, kim się zawsze chciało... - _pomyślała Gryfonka i zajęła miejsce przy stole między Harrym a Mattem. Lavender postanowiła być Kopciuszkiem – wyglądała naprawdę uroczo. Parvati natomiast, idąc podobnym tokiem myślenia, wykorzystała swoją karnację i po nielicznych przeróbkach została Jasminą. _Zachowujemy się jak dzieci, a przecież trwa wojna... Może to jednak metoda, żeby nie zwariować... _- smutne myśli Hermiony przerwał głos dyrektora, dobiegający ze środka półokręgu, który tworzyły stoły.

- Moi kochani! - głos Dumbledore'a dobiegał z postaci... Papy Smerfa! _Jednak coś z tymi Smerfami musiało być, choć nigdzie nie było widać Gargamela... -_ Jakzapewne wiecie, dziś przypada wyjątkowa noc... - wyjątkowo Hermiona postanowiła nie słuchać każdego zdania przemowy dyrektora. Przyjrzała się za to uważnie jego otoczeniu. Sprout, przebrana za znaną w czarodziejskim świecie piosenkarkę Emily Jones, Hooch jako aktualna kapitan reprezentacji Anglii w quidditchu, obok Flitwick – mistrzostwo świata! - irlandzki leprechaun! Jednak nauczyciele też potrafią mieć do siebie dystans! Profesor Springer... Madonna! Jak ona na to wpadła? Fakt, miała blond włosy, było między nimi pewne podobieństwo... Genialny pomysł! Dalej siedziało kilka osób, ktorych Hermiona nie była w stanie rozróżnić, może dlatego, że mieszali się już praktycznie z uczniami. Zastanawiało ją, gdzie może być Snape. Oby tylko nie był znów wezwany...

- ... więc czas na zabawę! - dyrektor machnął różdżką, z sufitu spadło kolorowe konfetti i zabrzmiała muzyka.

Czarodziejskie hity zgrabnie przepleciono z mugolskimi przebojami ostatnich kilku dekad. Nucąc _If you're going to San Francisco... _Hermiona kołysała się w objęciach Matta, przy _You're the one that I want_ szalała z Harrym, _I need a hero_ przypadło Ronowi.  
Przy _Behind blue eyes _podszedł do niej mężczyzna w zieleni, z łukiem – och, tolkienowski Legolas! Z trudem rozpoznała w nim Dracona...

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
_Chłopak lekko objął ją i poprowadził w głąb tańczących par. Faktycznie, zmienił sobie kolor tęczówek na błękit. Przy pierwszych taktach dziewczyna nie skojarzyła, że Ślizgon wybrał ten utwór nieprzypadkowo.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

Nie chciał życia, które wybrał dla niego ojciec. I nikt naprawdę nie wiedział, co siedzi w środku chłodnego Dracona Malfoya. Nikt, oprócz niej i – zapewne – Severusa. Nie musiał nic mówić – rozumiała go i chciała go wspierać. I gdy melodia zmieniła się w bardziej zdecydowaną, wiedziała, że słowa śpiewane przez wokalistę są kierowane do niej

_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_

And If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
And If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat 

Podziękował jej pocałunkiem w dłoń i zniknął w tłumie. Odbił ją Matt, wskazując na Papę Smerfa, wywijającego w najlepsze z Marilyn Monroe. Hermiona przez chwilę próbowała zorientować się, kim naprawdę jest filmowa seksbomba. Dopiero przy którymś twiście i wtórze _Twist and shout _spłynęło na nią olśnienie – McGonagall! Och, to doprawdy urocze przebranie! Tańczyła radośnie z bratem, i gdy miała wymówić się od kolejnych kilku piosenek zmęczeniem, została porwana przez silne ramiona. Partner obrócił ją przodem do siebie. Hrabia Dracula. Znana postać, ale...kto mógł nim być? Może Anthony albo Cormac? Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, ponieważ rozpoznała pierwsze nuty swojego ukochanego tanga - _Por una cabeza_. Poznała je kilka lat temu za sprawą fantastycznego filmu z jej ukochanym Alem Pacino w roli głównej, pokochała na zabój i cóż – po cichu marzyła, by je kiedyś zatańczyć. Dziś jej marzenie się spełniało.

Mężczyzna prowadził wyśmienicie. Czuła się w jego ramionach niesamowicie pewnie i swobodnie. Tango trwało bardzo długo, pary obok lekko bujały się w rytm, co odważniejsi próbowali swoich sił bardziej zdecydowanie, ale to oni – panna Wiem-To-Wszystko i nierozpoznawalny dla niej wampir – wiedli prym. Przemierzali salę tak, jakby całe życie tańczyli tylko razem...

Ktoś, kto układał listę utworów na bal najwyraźniej uparł się na filmy, które kochała Hermiona, a na domiar szczęścia postanowił tuż przed północą stworzyć intymny, romantyczny nastrój. Już chciała podziękować i ukłonić się, gdy zdecydowane ręce mężczyzny znów ją do siebie przyciągnęły – tym razem do _Speak softly, love... _Och. Tańczy walca z nieznajomym, a co gorsze – podoba jej się to. Dawno nie czuła się tak odprężona i... _pożądana_? Miała wrażenie, że hrabia – kimkolwiek był - w tańcu próbuje pokazać wszystkim, że ma piękną partnerkę, chwali się nią, jakby była jego kobietą. W połowie utworu zaczarowane sklepienie rozjaśniło się tysiącami fajerwerków. Nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy mężczyzna szybko dotknął jej ustami swoich i zniknął, jakby rozpłynął się w tłumie wiwatujących uczniów.

Przez całą noc nie udało jej się wypatrzyć mężczyzny wśród tańczących par. Gdy nad ranem wracała z Ginny, niosącą szpilki w dłoni – po odprowadzeniu Matta do dyrektora, oczywiście od razu musiał wracać do domu... - padło to nieszczęsne pytanie.

- Z kim ty tańczyłaś to piękne tango, Miona?

- No... z Cormakiem, nie? - niepewnie mruknęła starsza Gryfonka, rozpuszczając włosy i zasłaniając nimi wykwitający rumieniec.

- Nie, Cormac był Lancelotem!

- Hm, no to z Anthonym.

- Teraz to chyba oszalałaś. Anthony, moja droga, bawił się całą noc z Luną i był Elvisem Presleyem! -

_Faktycznie, Anthony zabawnie wyglądał obok szczęśliwej Luny, której ktoś podsunął pomysł przebrania się za Dzwoneczka. W takim razie kto to mógł być?_

- Och, to pewnie jakiś dziki Ślizgon pomylił mnie z kimś innym, i to jedno, dobrze mi się tańczyło i tyle.

Ginny łyknęła to wyjaśnienie i pożegnały się przed wejściem do wieży Gryfonów. Hermiona dotarła do swoich komnat, zamknęła drzwi i osunęła się na łóżko. Od Draco wiedziała, którzy Ślizgoni byli na sali. Rozwiązanie było tylko jedno, niewiarygodne, a jednak... Snape.  
Podczas tego krótkiego pocałunku poczuła znajomy skądś zapach, ale nie wiedziała, z kim jej się kojarzy...  
Snape.  
Tango.  
Pocałunek.

_O cholera._

Utwory wykorzystane/wspomniane w rozdziale: _  
- The Pointer Sisters – I'm so excited  
- __A__bba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)  
- Audrey Hepburn – Moon river  
- Scott McKenzie – San Francisco  
- Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta - You're the one that I want  
- Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero  
- The Who – Behind blue eyes  
- The Beatles - Twist and shout  
- Carlos Gardel – Por una cabeza  
- Andy Williams – Speak softly, love__  
_


End file.
